


Memórias Renegadas [Português]

by miauneko



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, Smut pouco realista
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [BL/Yaoi] [IorixKyo] [Tradução de "Forsaken Memories"] Ele perdeu suas memórias, mas há algo que Iori não pôde esquecer.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori, Yagami Iori/Kusanagi Kyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forsaken Memories [Español]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441531) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko). 



> Anos atrás, escrevi uma fanfic IorixKyo chamada “Lost Memories” usando esta mesma ideia. Uma das coisas que me arrependo foi dessa história ter sido tão curta ^^. Quis reescrevê-la, mas Kyo, Iori, e o mundo em geral mudaram tanto que algumas cenas já não funcionavam tão bem. Depois de refletir, decidi reutilizar a ideia principal, mas adaptada ao KOF XIV, KOF for Girls e ANB. A trama não será a mesma, mas manterei o importante: a relação entre Kyo e Iori.  
> ~ Miau ♥
> 
> Traducción por Boo~ ^0^ ♥ Obrigada! Estaré por siempre agradecida TvT ♥♥.

O estádio onde se celebraria a final do King of Fighters deste ano estava absurdamente cheio. Milhares de fãs entusiasmados gritavam o nome de Antonov, o russo que organizava o evento, sem afastar os olhos do palco instalado na extremidade do campo.

O logo do torneio apareceu em uma dezena de telas gigantes instaladas ao redor do estádio, claramente visível contra um fundo vermelho que palpitava lentamente e que, de algum modo, conseguiu intensificar a expectativa da multidão.

— Muito escândalo pra nada… — murmurou Kusanagi Kyo observando a cena de um camarote privado, vários metros acima das arquibancadas. 

O jovem moreno estava sozinho, de pé em frente à varanda do balcão e com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça jeans. Seus olhos escuros percorreram a platéia e se detiveram no chamativo palco, que permanecia vazio. A decoração lhe parecia muito teatral e desnecessária, como tantas outras coisas durante essa edição do torneio. O que exatamente deveria representar? Tinha a aparência de um arco grego (ou seria romano?), com grossas e imponentes colunas rebuscadas e grandes escadas, que estavam conectadas por um longo caminho acarpetado até uma área circular no meio do campo, onde deveriam acontecer as batalhas.

O estádio só estava parcialmente coberto, e o sol estava a pino na zona central. O céu no alto era de uma cor azul celeste intenso, salpicado por algumas poucas nuvens.

A abertura do torneio também tinha acontecido ali, várias semanas atrás. 

Uma desconhecida energia maligna havia se manifestado durante a luta de abertura, mas não havia voltado a aparecer, e o torneio continuou sem mais contratempos. Contudo, os participantes — em sua maioria veteranos do KOF — tinham notado a presença dessa entidade e permanecido alertas, sabendo que não deveriam baixar a guarda.

Kyo em particular tinha um motivo para se manter atento. A energia maligna invadiu o torneio durante a luta inaugural, quando ele estava enfrentando Yagami Iori, seu rival de toda uma vida. Sem encontrar resistência, a energia havia possuído Iori, e tomou o controle sobre seu corpo e sobre seus atos.

Mas isso durou apenas alguns minutos, porque Kyo conseguiu fazer com que Yagami reagisse. Havia recebido alguns arranhões no processo, mas fora isso estava bem. 

Quem o preocupava era Yagami. A possessão havia sido repentina e absoluta. O ruivo não teve oportunidade de resistir. 

Kyo não estava seguro do que poderia ter acontecido caso ele não estivesse ali para chamar seu nome. Para trazê-lo de volta a si. 

Um imperceptível ruído vindo por detrás de suas costas interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Pensei que tivesse ido pra casa, como os outros desclassificados — comentou Kyo com um sorriso desdenhoso. 

— Tenho assuntos pendentes aqui.

A voz era profunda e baixa, mas audível apesar da gritaria da multidão no estádio. Seu tom era ligeiramente depreciativo e mal-humorado. 

Kyo se virou e olhou por cima do ombro. Iori estava saindo para a varanda, com o rosto sério e impossível de se ler. Vestia um longo sobretudo de cor vinho, cuja manga direita estava queimada e rasgada. Aquilo era uma lembrança do confronto entre eles, e Kyo levava uma marca idêntica na manga de sua jaqueta branca.

Iori caminhou em sua direção e Kyo por reflexo se colocou em guarda, pronto para desviar de qualquer ataque repentino.

No entanto, o ruivo parou em frente ao parapeito e contemplou o estádio, tal como Kyo estava fazendo segundos atrás. 

“Se queria admirar a paisagem poderia ter conseguido sua própria varanda, Yagami”, pensou Kyo com insolência, olhando Iori de soslaio. 

Iori examinou a platéia e depois o palco. A brisa agitou seus cabelos e por um segundo Kyo pôde ver o frio brilho escarlate de suas íris. Anos atrás, esses olhos o haviam observado com um ódio profundo, e Iori havia ansiado por tomar sua vida devido à uma obsessão doentia. Ele não ouvia a razão. Era impossível dialogar com ele. 

Mas tudo isso tinha mudado. Agora, a probabilidade de que um encontro acabasse em violência ou se tornasse uma inofensiva troca de palavras era a mesma. 

“Mas isso o torna um incômodo ainda maior”, continuou pensando Kyo com amargura. “Falar com ele é como andar por um campo minado, nunca se sabe quando vai explodir”.

Kyo conteve uma risadinha debochada. No começo, detestava a presença constante de Yagami em sua vida. Ainda se irritava profundamente quando Iori aparecia para lançar ameaças na frente de terceiros, porque depois quem tinha que aguentar as piadas era ele. Em que diabos o ruivo pensava quando dizia “você é meu” na frente de outras pessoas? Por acaso queria matá-lo de vergonha?

Seus companheiros e amigos viam Yagami como uma pessoa um pouco transtornada, mas não debochavam dele (muito provavelmente porque não queriam morrer). E, no final, quem era motivo de chacota era Kyo, por ser o objeto de sua obsessão.

Aquela devoção, incessante e inabalável obsessão que já durava anos.

A intensidade dos gritos da platéia aumentou subitamente, e Kyo se virou em direção ao palco. Pelos alto falantes, uma voz anunciou que Antonov diria algumas palavras ao público, como o “campeão” que defendia o título nesse torneio.

Meses atrás, quando as diferentes equipes haviam recebido seus convites para participar, Antonov tinha se auto proclamado “o primeiro campeão do KOF”, apesar de ninguém nunca ter ouvido falar dele.

A nível pessoal, Kyo não se interessou por refutar essa afirmação. O que ele queria era lutar. Se Antonov era um impostor, isso seria demonstrado quando sofresse a humilhante derrota nas mãos de qualquer um dos outros times. 

Quando o organizador finalmente havia dado as caras, Kyo confirmou que não valia a pena contradizê-lo. Aquele homem era somente um multimilionário excêntrico, apenas mais um entre tantos outros que haviam organizado o King of Fighters ao longo dos anos.

O principal ponto a favor de Antonov era sua honesta petulância. Um bufão como ele não parecia ter como segundas intenções libertar alguma antiga divindade para destruir o mundo. Era evidente que tinha organizado o torneio para alimentar sua própria vaidade.

Uma explosão de faíscas douradas se acendeu em frente ao cenário, para o encanto do público. Antonov fez uma entrada dramática emergindo do solo, em meio a cortinas de fumaça de gelo seco. Seu largo torso estava nu, e tinha um grande charuto nos lábios. Em sua cintura brilhava um volumoso cinturão dourado com o logo do torneio. 

— Como você acha que ele reagiria ao ver Orochi? — perguntou Kyo com sarcasmo, cruzando os braços. No palco, Antonov afirmava que ele era o melhor, e que por isso enfrentaria os três membros da equipe finalista sem ajuda. 

— É irrelevante.

Kyo se surpreendeu ao receber uma resposta, mesmo que fosse tão curta como essa. Iori observava o palco com o rosto franzido. 

— Bem, é a minha vez de enfrentá-lo — disse Kyo com um fingido cansaço —. Ahh, agora entendi porque você está aqui. Este é o melhor lugar para admirar a minha vitória.

— Hmph.

Iori se virou e deu um passo na direção de Kyo. O moreno manteve o sorriso, mas se culpou interiormente, porque aquilo havia sido inesperado. Iori tinha entrado no seu espaço pessoal e inclinava o rosto em direção ao seu. O brilho em seus olhos carmim era mordaz e calmo ao mesmo tempo.

— Vá e vença o torneio. Será mais satisfatório te humilhar depois que tiverem te coroado como o campeão. 

— Você é um imbecil maldito, Yagami — disse Kyo, empurrando o ruivo para trás e fazendo seu melhor esforço para não sorrir, porque as palavras de Iori quase, quase, tinham sido engraçadas.

— Estarei esperando, Kyo — disse Iori enquanto o Kusanagi se afastava em direção às portas—. Não haverá interrupções desta vez. 

Kyo não se deteve. Respondeu um “sim, sim, o que você disser” com um aceno de mão e foi se reunir aos seus companheiro de equipe, já que tinha um torneio para vencer.

Iori o observou até perdê-lo de vista, e depois se voltou em direção à arena novamente. 

Percebeu a ausência de Kyo como um vazio que foi rapidamente preenchido por aquela presença que o estava perseguindo desde o início do torneio. 

Era invisível e sombria ao mesmo tempo, silenciosa, vigilante. Ao contrário do controle que Orochi tinha tentado exercer sobre ele anos atrás, a entidade não tentou falar com ele. Não havia dado ordens nem sussurrado “mate Kusanagi”. 

Por mais que parecesse irônico, era mais fácil resistir a um deus quando este pedia o sangue ou a vida de Kyo. Orochi havia tentado manipulá-lo fazendo-o acreditar que possuíam o mesmo desejo, mas o deus tinha cometido um erro, porque Iori não queria só a vida de Kyo. Não queria só matá-lo. O que desejava ia mais além disso, e abrangia “tudo” o que a existência de Kyo representava.

O deus não havia compreendido isso, porque nem mesmo Iori conseguia explicar.

O propósito da entidade que agora pairava sobre ele não estava claro, mas Iori pelo menos sabia que esse ser queria utilizá-lo como hospedeiro para acessar o sangue de Orochi que corria em suas veias. E também saiba que caso ele voltasse a sucumbir ao controle dessa entidade, quem ficaria encarregado de enfrentá-lo seria Kyo.

E ele não iria permitir isso. Porque ao despertar da possessão anterior, havia se deparado com Kyo encarando-o com aquela estúpida expressão debochada de “você me deve uma, Yagami”, enquanto o peito do moreno sangrava devido à um profundo corte que Iori não se lembrava de ter feito. 

Isso não iria se repetir. Queria estar consciente em cada momento, cada segundo que passava com Kyo. Queria ver cada gota de sangue derramado, e ouvir cada gemido de dor. 

Nenhum outro aspecto de sua vida lhe daria a força de vontade necessária para resistir. 

Iori levou uma mão ao rosto enquanto uma leve risada sacudia seus ombros.

Aquela patética, patética situação…

Havia sobrevivido a uma batalha contra um deus… para quê? 

A história se repetia, como se o único valor de sua existência fosse o poder que carregava em seu interior, ou servir como intermediário para outros seres. 

Iori abandonou a varanda e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Kyo havia tomado minutos atrás. Seus passos ecoaram contra as paredes de cimento dos corredores desertos, e logo foram ofuscados pelo barulho da platéia. Uma voz anunciava que a luta entre Antonov e a equipe japonesa começaria em alguns minutos. 

Ao chegar no final do túnel que levava para o campo do estádio, Iori viu Kyo e seus companheiros de pé junto ao ringue. Kyo estava com as mãos nos bolso, sorrindo confiante. Ele lutaria no primeiro turno. 

Antonov se aproximava do palco, percorrendo o longo caminho acarpetado sem pressa, deixando que o público o admirasse. 

Iori cruzou os braços e se apoiou contra a parede, sem tirar os olhos de Kyo. Sabia de antemão o resultado daquela luta.

* * *

— Nada mal, para alguém tão jovem. Mas ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer, garoto. Observe e aprenda.

Antonov sorria de orelha à orelha, segurando o charuto entre os dentes. Sua bochecha esquerda estava vermelha depois de receber um dos socos de Kyo, mas a forma como observava o moreno era condescendente. Aquele homem delirante estava convencido de sua superioridade. 

— Oi, oi, te bati muito forte? Parece que você perdeu a noção da realidade — respondeu Kyo.

— Nah. Isto está só começando.

Mas o embate já estava definido, porque não havia nada que um simples humano pudesse fazer contra um poder que tinha sido usado para derrotar um deus. Antonov possuía uma força anormal, mas era pouco provável que tivesse tido que usá-la para lutar por sua vida. Não conhecia o desespero de sentir que talvez seu poder não era suficiente para salvar a humanidade. Se ele se considerava a pessoa mais forte do planeta, era porque não sabia nada sobre o mundo.

Kyo não precisou usar toda sua habilidade para enfrentá-lo. Enquanto lutava, pensou nos outros lutadores que haviam participado e que eram mais fortes e habilidosos que Antonov, mas que tinham sido desclassificados ao enfrentar outras equipes poderosas. 

As rodadas de eliminação tinham levado parte da graça do torneio. Se Antonov tivesse participado desde o começo, com certeza teria sido eliminado e a final poderia ter apresentado um desafio um pouco mais interessante.

“Não tenho o que fazer quanto à isso”, pensou Kyo para si. E uma voz no fundo de sua mente agradeceu ao universo pela existência de Yagami, porque o ruivo era uma das poucas pessoas no planeta que estavam à sua altura. “Heh. Divagar no meio de uma luta… Realmente este auto intitulado campeão não é de nada”.

Kyo imaginou que poderia dar um final grandioso para o público, apesar de não ser necessário invocar todo o seu poder para vencer Antonov. Com um gesto indiferente, girou sobre si mesmo para esquivar o punho do russo, e contra-atacou com um golpe no peito. Teve tempo de sobra para pensar “por cima ou por baixo?” e decidiu por continuar a sequência de chutes que levantou o enorme homem a alguns centímetros do chão. 

A potência do chute seguinte ignorou a força da gravidade e lançou Antonov a um metro no ar.

Kyo acendeu uma chama alaranjada em sua mão enquanto Antonov começava a cair. Seu Orochinagi evitou que o homem se impactasse contra o solo, e o enviou voando para um lado, além do limite da arena. 

— Isso foi tão desnecessário, Kyo — comentou Benimaru, um dos seus companheiros de equipe, enquanto a platéia soltava um grito ensurdecedor.

— Foi pra dar um pouco de emoção ao espetáculo — disse o moreno com um sorriso presunçoso.

Uma respiração trabalhosa foi ouvida. Antonov voltava para a arena arrastando os pés. A pele nua de seu torso estava enrojecida pelo fogo de Kyo. Não importava se ainda pudesse lutar. Cair para fora da arena significava uma derrota imediata.

— Incrível… — disse ofegante, olhando para Kyo enquanto caia de joelhos —. O cinturão é seu… — continuou, e fez um gesto para retirar o pomposo acessório e entregá-lo ao moreno.

— Pois pode ficar com ele, não tenho interesse nessa coisa — disse Kyo apressadamente. 

— É o símbolo do campeão, você deve…

Kyo parou de ouvi-lo. A atmosfera na arena mudou de repente, e o moreno se virou bruscamente para observar o céu sobre ele.

A cor celeste e as nuvens brancas haviam desaparecido, e sido substituídas por nuvens negras que giravam sobre si mesmas e produziam ofuscantes clarões de cor turquesa.

— Kyo! — exclamaram Benimaru e Goro, o terceiro membro da equipe.

— Mas que diabos…? — grunhiu Kyo, reunindo-se com seus companheiros.

O público presente havia se calado, mas ninguém se movia, porque acreditavam que o fenômeno fosse parte dos efeitos especiais do torneio.

Um relâmpago cortou o céu e caiu a alguns metros deles com um estrondo ensurdecedor. Depois, dois raios destruíram um par de telas gigantes e um terceiro deixou o palco em pedaços com uma forte explosão.

A multidão voltou a se agitar, mas desta vez com gritos de terror.

Kyo apertou os olhos quando o pó e a fumaça chegaram até ele. O redemoinho no céu tinha adquirido uma cor avermelhada e dezenas de objetos brilhantes saíam dele, como se fosse um portal. 

— Tsc. — Kyo se afastou para o lado quando uma das estruturas metálicas que seguravam as luzes do estádio veio abaixo com um estrépito.

Ao olhar ao seu redor, o jovem viu a arena mergulhada em caos. Haviam pessoas correndo e tropeçando, andaimes que caíam, telas balançando que começavam a pegar fogo. O teto de metal tinha se partido e pedaços caíam sobre o público. Gritos de dor e pedidos de ajuda eram ouvidos. Alguns corpos jaziam sem vida embaixo dos escombros.

Uma densa fumaça negra obstruia a visão das arquibancadas. Ao levantar os olhos novamente, a ala norte do estádio estava em ruínas. E no meio da destruição, como se tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira absurda, um repórter relatava com voz trêmula o que estava acontecendo.

— Ei! Você quer morrer? — gritou Benimaru, e o repórter deu um pulo, negou com a cabeça e correu em busca de um lugar para se proteger. 

— Essa pergunta deveria ser feita a nós também — indicou Kyo com um sorriso amargo, porque estavam de pé no meio de um estádio em ruínas, e não pensavam em sair dali até averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

— Talvez no próximo torneio devêssemos voltar a usar o nome _Hero Team_ — riu Benimaru, passando uma mão pelos longos cabelos loiros —. Já que sempre acabamos salvando o mundo. 

— Quando que você salvou o mundo? — perguntou Kyo.

Contudo, não teve tempo para continuar aquela piada. Uma bola de fogo havia começado a descer do céu e lentamente tomava uma forma humanóide. Kyo sentiu que seu ki reagia a esse ser. Apesar de parecer ser feito de um fogo como o seu, a energia negativa da entidade fez ele estremecer.

Por acaso se tratava do poder que seu pai havia mencionado antes do início do torneio? Era essa a energia que tinha tentado se apoderar de Iori?

Com um grito gutural, a criatura atacou. 

Os companheiros de Kyo foram pegos de surpresa, porque a criatura estava a metros de distância, mas seus punhos se materializaram no ar e se chocaram com tal força que tanto Benimaru como Goro foram lançados para trás.

Kyo conseguiu se desviar do pior golpe, e rolou para o lado com o semblante irritado.

A criatura voltou a grunhir. As sílabas formavam uma palavra sem sentido. 

— Verse? Está bem, vou te chamar assim então — disse Kyo com desdém enquanto se levantava. Podia ver o corpo da criatura com clareza. Sua forma era humana, mas estava coberto por uma armadura cujos sulcos alternavam entre um intenso brilho dourado e uma escura opacidade. 

Kyo se surpreendeu quando Verse apareceu bem na sua frente, cruzando os metros que os separavam em um piscar de olhos. Havia mãos flutuando no ar. Dois pares de mãos que podiam atacar como se tivessem inteligência própria.

Kyo deu um soco, e seu punho atingiu a massa sólida do corpo da criatura.

O jovem sentiu o calor que emanava da rocha ardente em seu peito. E teve a impressão de ouvir uma sinfonia de vozes gritando e lamentando-se. 

— O que diabos é você — grunhiu Kyo, e se cobriu ao ver que uma das mãos suspensas no ar se lançava contra ele.

Porém, não sentiu o impacto. Um clarão púrpura brilhava intensamente. 

Iori estava ao seu lado, e observava Verse com os olhos semicerrados. 

— Não se meta, Yagami — ordenou Kyo. Era muito arriscado que Iori estivesse tão próximo dessa energia. Não queria voltar a vê-lo sucumbir novamente. 

Iori não o escutou. Se lançou num ataque e Kyo teve que fazer o mesmo, odiando a impulsividade do ruivo. Por acaso Iori não entendia o perigo? Podia cair sob a influência desse ser. 

— Vou cuidar disso — insistiu Kyo com voz rouca em um momento em que ambos atacaram ao mesmo tempo.

Iori não lhe dava ouvidos. O ressentimento por ter sido possuído estava claro em seu olhar. 

Kyo não teve outra escolha a não ser ceder e colaborar. Seu fogo alaranjado se confundia com o de Verse, mas o de Iori brilhava frio e intenso enquanto o ruivo tentava rasgar a armadura daquele ser. Em certo momento, Kyo viu sangue nos dedos de Iori, e estava seguro de que o sangue era do ruivo, mas não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. Devia se concentrar nesse inimigo que atacava sem descanso, e naquelas mãos que se materializavam do nada e interrompiam o fluxo da batalha. 

Sem necessidade de trocarem palavras, Kyo encontrou o ritmo dos ataques de Iori. Enquanto o ruivo estava na ofensiva, ele tinha tempo suficiente para procurar um ângulo em que pudesse lançar um ataque surpresa. Se Verse voltava sua atenção à ele, Iori o atacava por trás, batendo e cortando sem parar.

Pelo canto do olho, Kyo viu que seus companheiros haviam se aproximado com a intenção de ajudar, mas não se atreviam a participar do ataque, com medo de atrapalharem. Kyo fez um gesto negativo para que não se intrometessem. Iori era toda a ajuda que precisava. 

A sincronia de seus movimentos era como uma dança, o fogo que flutuava no ar, se afastar para deixar que o outro atacasse, a sensação de triunfo ao ver que Iori estava conseguindo trincar a armadura de Verse, e depois o fogo alaranjado entrando por essa fresta, para o interior da criatura, interminável e intenso, dissolvendo a escuridão. 

Kyo cobriu os olhos por causa da luminosidade com que Verse queimava. A criatura desapareceu em um raio de luz que se elevou em direção ao firmamento, onde explodiu em mil pedaços, fazendo tremer as ruínas da arena. O que ainda restava do teto de metal rangeu e começou a cair. O estádio inteiro estava desmoronando. 

— É melhor sairmos daqui, Yagami — disse Kyo.

Não recebeu uma resposta porque Iori estava com um joelho no chão, em meio a pedaços de metal e cimento, com os olhos fechados e uma mão no peito.

Kyo sentiu uma pontada de remorso. Não estava pensando em como o uso do fogo púrpura ainda estava afetando Iori.

— Yagami — ordenou bruscamente, indo em direção ao ruivo e estendendo uma mão. 

Iori entreabriu os olhos. Observou a mão que lhe era oferecida e a aceitou, porque a arena estava caindo e não havia tempo para palavras de desprezo. Do que serviria se mostrar orgulhoso se ambos acabassem morrendo por algo tão absurdo como uma arena desmoronando? 

Kyo segurou a mão de Iori com firmeza, notando que os dedos do ruivo estavam machucados e sangrando depois de suas tentativas para penetrar a armadura de Verse. 

— Vamos — disse Kyo, olhando Iori nos olhos por um segundo, pensando em como seu rival era também a pessoa em que ele mais podia confiar quando se tratava de derrotar um inimigo em comum.

Por causa desse segundo de distração, Kyo percebeu tarde demais o grande pedaço de metal que se soltou do teto logo acima deles. Um rangido o fez levantar os olhos, e depois olhou para Iori, que não tinha terminado de se levantar ainda.

— Rápido, Yagam…

Uma fração de segundo para avaliar suas opções. Puxar Iori, e talvez não conseguir se afastar a tempo. Deixar Iori à sua própria sorte era impensável. Soltar sua mão e tentar destruir o pedaço de metal, mesmo que não tivesse tempo e nem espaço para reunir a força necessária…

Seu olhar se cruzou com o de Yagami. A expressão naqueles olhos escarlates era uma que Kyo nunca havia visto antes.

Kyo foi jogado para trás devido à força com que Iori o empurrou. Sua cabeça bateu dolorosamente contra a ponta de uma viga retorcida. Por um breve instante, com a vista embaçada, Kyo acreditou ter visto a figura de Iori se movendo e tentando se afastar, mas ela logo desapareceu, em meio a um estrondo metálico e uma espessa nuvem de poeira. 


	2. Seus nomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción por Boo~ ^0^ ♥ Obrigada! Estaré por siempre agradecida TvT ♥♥.

“Onde diabos estou?”

Kyo abriu os olhos e teve que fechá-los no mesmo instante devido à intensa iluminação branca da sala onde se encontrava. Voltou a tentar novamente mais devagar, e através de suas pálpebras entreabertas notou que estava sobre uma cama com lençóis claros, em um quarto que parecia uma enfermaria.

Não conseguia enxergar muita coisa porque uma grossa cortina verde obstruía sua visão, mas no cubículo ao lado, a suave voz de uma mulher tentava acalmar alguém. Era possível ouvir o pranto de um bebê próximo dali. Passos apressados se moviam de um lado a outro da sala.

Kyo se sentou, ainda um pouco confuso. Estava vestindo suas próprias roupas e não uma bata de hospital, o que definitivamente era um bom sinal. Não havia nenhum soro conectado às suas veias, nenhum aparelho monitorava seus sinais vitais. 

Ao colocar os pés no chão, o jovem sentiu uma dor aguda em um dos lados de sua cabeça. Levou uma mão até ali por reflexo, e seus dedos apalparam um enorme caroço que o fez lembrar na hora o que tinha acontecido. 

A final do torneio, a batalha contra Verse, a queda do estádio, Yagami lançando-o contra uma viga de ferro como o maldito selvagem que era.

Kyo esfregou suavemente o hematoma, se perguntando o que teria acontecido com o ruivo. Era um pouco humilhante que Iori tivesse reagido com mais rapidez do que ele.

Enquanto ele perdia tempo tentando decidir qual era a melhor alternativa, Iori havia agido por instinto, sem a intromissão de pensamentos desnecessários.

E, claro, sem se importar em ter que golpeá-lo de forma fenomenal no processo. 

Pensava em jogar isso na cara dele assim que o visse. 

Kyo ficou de pé e afastou a cortina para sair dali. Descobriu que se encontrava na sala de emergências ambulatórias de um hospital, onde as pessoas que tinham ficado feridas durante o colapso da arena estavam sendo atendidas. Haviam pacientes de todas as idades, e as lesões iam desde cortes superficiais até profundas feridas ensanguentadas. 

Não precisou que ninguém lhe dissesse que aqueles eram os que estavam levemente feridos. As outras áreas do hospital deveriam estar ocupadas com as vítimas mais graves.

Kyo procurou não pensar muito nisso, e tentou se convencer de que nenhuma dessas pessoas era sua responsabilidade. Ele havia herdado um grande poder cujo principal propósito era manter o mundo a salvo da destruição pelas mãos de criaturas como Orochi ou Verse, mas isso não significava que deveria assumir a culpa pelas vidas que tinham sido perdidas, ou pelas pessoas que tinham se ferido.

Ele tinha se resignado ao seu dever, e ao fato de que não podia salvar todos. 

— Maldição — murmurou Kyo ao sair no corredor e encontrá-lo cheio de pessoas que exigiam notícias sobre seus entes queridos.

As salas de espera do hospital não estavam diferentes. Os funcionários não estavam dando conta de responder tantos questionamentos. Kyo se perguntou quantas pessoas estavam presentes no estádio. Trinta mil? Quantas delas não haviam conseguido escapar? 

— Kyo! — Benimaru apareceu, passando agilmente por entre os grupos de pessoas — Está se sentindo melhor?

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Kyo. O cabelo de Benimaru estava despenteado e com vestígio de poeira. As mãos do loiro estavam manchadas de sangue seco — Você tá bem? 

— Estava ajudando os feridos enquanto você tirava um cochilo — disse Benimaru, sorrindo sem humor — Você levou uma pancada na cabeça e desmaiou enquanto estávamos evacuando a arena. Não lembra?

— O que lembro é que o Yagami é um idiota — resmungou Kyo — Onde ele está?

— Não sei, Kyo. Entre pensar que você estava morrendo e te trazer para o hospital, não tive muito tempo para me preocupar com o Yagami também. Desculpe.

— Não tem problema. Vou encontrá-lo. — disse Kyo — E o Daimon?

— Está dando apoio para a equipe de resgate. 

— A coisa deve ser grave, se estão aceitando ajuda de civis… — murmurou o moreno.

— O número de óbitos continua aumentando — disse Benimaru com voz cansada — Consegue voltar sozinho para o hotel? Gostaria de ficar para ajudar. 

— Claro — disse Kyo — Mas não penso em voltar ainda.

— Vai nos dar uma mão? — perguntou Benimaru um tanto surpreso. Contudo, a expressão do loiro foi de suspeita no momento seguinte. — Não, claro que não. Vai procurar o Yagami.

— Não vou demorar. Se ele não estiver aqui, verei no que posso ajudar — disse Kyo, começando a andar sem que Benimaru tivesse a oportunidade de responder qualquer coisa.

Kyo percorreu os corredores lotados. Viu pessoas chorando e manchas de sangue no chão e nas paredes.

Benimaru estava certo, ele queria procurar por Yagami. Não se sentia preocupado, ou, pelo menos, não da forma como se preocuparia pelo bem-estar de um ente querido. Confiava que Yagami estava vivo em algum lugar, porque não poderia ser de outra forma, mas a fraqueza que havia visto no ruivo ao final da luta contra Verse o deixou inquieto. 

Ver Yagami de joelhos, com uma mão no peito, tinha trazido lembranças de anos atrás, de uma época em que ele estava certo de que não restava muito tempo de vida para Yagami. O poder que o ruivo carregava em seu corpo estava consumindo seu organismo pouco a pouco, e os que conheciam o motivo dessa condição concordavam que Yagami deveria ter morrido faz tempo.

Porém, o ruivo continuava vivendo e, com o tempo, sua situação tinha melhorado. Como uma brincadeira pesada, os amigos de Kyo comentavam que Yagami continua vivo graças à sua obsessão com ele. Com querer _matá-lo_ , mais especificamente. 

Kyo não tinha outro remédio que não fosse sorrir com desprezo ante esses comentários, mas internamente sentia que não era tão simples. Já não se tratava só de matá-lo…

Depois da luta com Verse, Iori tinha demonstrado que agora as coisas entre eles eram diferentes ao aceitar sua ajuda para se levantar. Em vez de afastar sua mão com um movimento brusco, ele a segurou com força. Com força demais, inclusive. Talvez, se não tivessem sido interrompidos, Yagami teria dito algumas palavras sarcásticas antes de tentar quebrar seu pulso.

O talvez não… Talvez algo realmente tivesse mudado entre eles.

Os anos não tinham passado em vão e Iori já não era somente um incômodo constante em sua vida. O ruivo era a pessoa que estava ao seu lado quando um novo inimigo surgia. De uma forma muito particular, Yagami havia assumido o papel que lhe correspondia como portador de uma das Relíquias Sagradas. A espada dos Kusanagi e a magatama dos Yagami voltavam a lutar lado a lado, quando era necessário. 

Como herdeiro de uma das relíquias, Kyo sentia que tinha um dever em relação à Yagami, em nome desses breves intervalos em que lutavam contra um inimigo em comum.

Iori tinha tentado protegê-lo dos escombros do estádio; o mínimo que Kyo poderia fazer era procurá-lo e se assegurar que estivesse bem.

“E reclamar quanto a isso, claro”, pensou para si enquanto passava a mão por entre o cabelo novamente. “Embora ele provavelmente vá zombar de mim e dizer que é algo insignificante”. 

Kyo sorriu com amargura. Mesmo em sua imaginação, Yagami podia ser muito irritante.

O jovem continuou percorrendo os corredores do hospital, mas não demorou para perceber que não conseguiria nada se continuasse a caminhar sem rumo. O lugar era enorme, tinha vários andares e cômodos, e cada ambiente estava cheio de pessoas desesperadas tentando conseguir informação. Algumas inclusive o reconheciam e se aproximavam para pedir ajuda, esperançosas, porque Kyo demonstrava estar ali com um objetivo claro, sem parecer perdido e confuso como os outros.

— Sinto muito, eu também não sei de nada… — murmurou o jovem, se afastando com pesar enquanto repetia mentalmente que não podia solucionar os problemas de todas as pessoas.

Impaciente, Kyo decidiu procurar por Yagami usando sua energia. Nunca havia gostado de ter que recorrer à essa habilidade, mas não tinha outra opção, em especial se quisesse sair logo desse hospital.

Ao contrário dele, Iori utilizava esse recurso de forma descarada para poder encontrá-lo facilmente onde quer que estivesse. E Kagura Chizuru, a herdeira da terceira relíquia, fazia o mesmo, para atormentá-lo com deveres e responsabilidades. 

Aquele era um vínculo ancestral que os unia porque eles eram os guardiões dos Tesouros Sagrados e, desde pequeno, Kyo havia evitado esse poder porque o lembrava da obrigação que lhe tinha sido imposta pelo “destino”. Era por causa desse vínculo que não conseguia se libertar de Yagami, nem de Kagura, nem de seu dever como herdeiro dos Kusanagi.

No entanto, a época de se lamentar contra o destino havia ficado para trás a muitos anos. Nesse hospital, sua habilidade para perceber a presença de Yagami demonstrou ser muito útil, e bastante precisa, apesar de não utilizá-la a muito tempo.

Kyo subiu algumas escadas, atravessou de um extremo ao outro as instalações, e finalmente chegou num andar onde sabia que encontraria o ruivo. Ao perguntar por ele na recepção, as enfermeiras confirmaram que Yagami estava ali, mas negaram seu acesso, porque ele não era um familiar direto.

— Acha que o Yagami viria participar de um torneio na Rússia trazendo toda a família? — resmungou Kyo irritado, e as enfermeiras o encararam com uma expressão confusa, porque ele havia falado em japonês.

— Oh, Kusanagi! Está procurando seu amigo?

Kyo se virou e se encontrou cara a cara com Antonov. O organizador do torneio o olhava com uma expressão amigável. Por baixo de sua chamativa camisa rosa era possível ver grossos curativos cobrindo todo o torso, mas, apesar de estar machucado, carregava um garotinho sorridente nos braços.

— Yagami não é meu amigo — esclareceu Kyo, levemente irritado.

Imutável, Antonov respondeu:

— Vi como ele te protegeu na arena. Esse é o tipo de coisas que os amigos fazem, não?

Kyo conteve um grunhido desaprovador. Não ia começar a discutir sobre Yagami com esse homem.

— E onde você estava, no meio da confusão? — perguntou com insolência — Você sumiu assim que Verse apareceu.

Antonov riu com entusiasmo ante o tom desrespeitoso de Kyo. 

— Estava cumprindo o meu papel. Um campeão deve cuidar de seus fãs — explicou, balançando a criança que estava em seus braços.

— Antonov nos protegeu — disse o garoto olhando para Kyo — Nos salvou!

Antonov concordou satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas logo seu semblante ficou sério.

— Eu assumi todos os gastos para atender os feridos e financiar as operações de resgate, mas uma desgraça como essa não pode voltar a se repetir. Aquela coisa… aquele… aquele monstro se foi definitivamente?

— Duvido — respondeu Kyo.

— Se precisar de algo, o que for, pode me pedir. Quero ajudar.

Kyo observou o enorme homem, cuja voz tinha se suavizado. A emoção em seus olhos celestes era sincera. Quando não estava se gabando sobre seu poder e seu título de campeão do KOF, Antonov parecia ser uma boa pessoa. E além disso transmitia algo, uma ingenuidade franca, que evitava que Kyo suspeitasse que ele tinha sido o culpado pela aparição de Verse.

— Será mais seguro para você ficar aqui de babá — disse Kyo meio brincando, meio falando sério.

Antonov não levou suas palavras a sério e continuou sorrindo.

— Tem razão. Admito que vocês souberam lidar com essa criatura enquanto eu ainda estava impressionado — disse — Mas eu tenho mais dinheiro que todos vocês. Posso ajudar com recursos. E mais, seu amigo Yagami pode permanecer neste hospital quanto tempo for necessário. Cortesia do dono.

Kyo suspirou. Deveria ter imaginado que Antonov era o dono desse hospital. Com certeza o lugar se chamava Antonov Hospital, assim como o estádio se chamava Antonov Arena e o aeroporto da cidade, Antonov Airport. 

— Onde o Yagami está? — perguntou Kyo, sentindo que já tinha perdido tempo demais.

Antonov repetiu a pergunta em russo com tom autoritário para as enfermeiras da recepção, que logo procuraram o número do quarto do ruivo em seus monitores.

— A propósito, o Yagami ainda está um pouco confuso — advertiu Antonov — Não está gravemente ferido, mas seria melhor deixá-lo internado por alguns dias.

“Por que não disse isso antes?” pensou Kyo.

Não precisou ir muito longe. O quarto que as enfermeiras lhe indicaram ficava no meio do corredor. Kyo abriu a porta sem aviso prévio e entrou.

O lugar era pequeno, com espaço apenas entre os monitores e equipamentos médicos, e a cama e uma cadeira de aspecto incômodo junto à cabeceira. As paredes eram de concreto bruto, mas sua cor branca era imaculada. 

A cama estava vazia. Yagami estava de pé perto da janela, observando o exterior, de costas para ele.

Kyo respirou aliviado. Se Yagami tinha se levantado era porque se sentia bem o suficiente. Estava vestindo as mesmas roupas que tinha usado durante a luta, com exceção do sobretudo, que estava pendurado na cadeira. A única coisa que indicava que ele tinha sofrido uma lesão era um curativo muito grosso ao redor de sua cabeça, que segurava um pedaço de gaze ligeiramente manchado de sangue.

“Imagino que isso é o que chamam de ‘justiça divina’”, pensou Kyo sorrindo para si mesmo, porque pelo menos seu machucado não tinha precisado de um curativo como o do ruivo.

Kyo se aproximou de Iori e parou ao seu lado, observando pelo janela. Havia uma multidão reunida na rua, na frente da entrada. O pessoal de segurança tinha instalado uma barreira, e um grupo de fotógrafos, cinegrafistas e repórteres exigiam informações sobre os feridos da queda do estádio.

— Você está com sorte do lugar estar superlotado. Ou do contrário iriam te obrigar a usar um dessas camisolas verdes de hospital… — comentou Kyo com sarcasmo.

Iori não respondeu, mas virou o rosto lentamente para observá-lo.

— Bom, parece que não precisava ter me preocupado. — continuou Kyo com um suspiro exagerado, passando uma mão pelo cabelo como de costume — Vou voltar para o hotel e descan-- aai!

Kyo se encolheu de dor ao encostar por acidente no hematoma da cabeça. Fechou os olhos com força, porque isso tinha sido uma coisa idiota de se fazer, e ao abri-los, Yagami o estava observando fixamente.

— Você está bem?

A voz de Iori estava desprovida do desprezo usual. Em vez disso, havia uma leve preocupação.

Kyo não percebeu num primeiro momento, mas logo riu.

— Realmente você levou uma pancada forte, né? O Antonov mencionou que você estava um pouco desorientado, mas te ver assim é engraçado.

Iori franziu levemente a testa e voltou a olhar pela janela.

— Quem é você? — perguntou em voz baixa.

Kyo riu de novo, desta vez um pouco incomodado.

— Isso já perdeu a graça. Você não é bom com piadas, Yagami.

Antes que Iori pudesse responder, duas enfermeiras entraram no quarto e se sobressaltaram ao vê-los.

— Não pode ficar de pé — disse a mais velha, uma mulher de curtos cabelos pretos, que foi na direção de Iori enquanto lançava um olhar de reprovação à Kyo — Por favor, volte para a cama.

Apesar de sua voz firme, a mulher tomou o braço de Iori com gentileza e o puxou suavemente.

— Não toque em mim — disse Iori. Sua voz foi tão baixa quanto a que estava usando com Kyo, mas o tom foi áspero e cortante. 

— Nada disso. Já falamos que você precisa descansar…

A frase da mulher se converteu em uma exclamação de surpresa quando Iori se livrou dela com um empurrão violento que a fez tropeçar em sua colega. A força foi tanta que ambas perderam o equilíbrio e caíram no chão com um grito de dor.

— Yagami! — exclamou Kyo, segurando Iori pelo braço, porque o ruivo havia dado um passo em direção às mulheres e parecia muito irritado e ameaçador — O que diabos está fazendo? — advertiu, com a voz aumentando de intensidade. 

Iori lhe lançou um olhar furioso, mas então seu semblante mudou. O ruivo levou ambas as mãos aos lados da cabeça e fechou os olhos, enquanto um gemido escapou de seus lábios.

— Yagami! — repetiu Kyo, sentindo todo o seu corpo em tensão. Era um ataque? O Distúrbio do Sangue?

Logo ficou claro que não era nenhuma das duas coisas. Conhecia a expressão no rosto de Iori. Era dor. Mas… qual o motivo e por que parecia tão intensa? 

As enfermeiras tinham se levantado e, apesar do susto, continuaram cumprindo seu trabalho sem vacilar.

— Coloque ele na cama — indicou a mulher de cabelo escuro, e Kyo obedeceu, aliviado de que pelo menos Iori estava se deixando levar. 

Iori se sentou desajeitadamente na borda do colchão, sem tirar as mãos da cabeça. Os gemidos pararam, mas era óbvio que a dor não estava diminuindo. Kyo se sentia perdido.

— O que está acontecendo? — murmurou, observando o curativo que Yagami tinha na cabeça. 

— Por favor, se deite — disse timidamente a segunda enfermeira, uma garota loira que não parecia trabalhar ali a muito tempo.

Iori não obedeceu, e Kyo não ficou surpreso. A dor não passava e Iori estava com as costas encurvadas para frente, com os olhos ainda fechados e os dentes apertados.

— Dêem analgésicos ou alguma coisa pra ele — exigiu Kyo. Não sabia se isso ajudaria. Nem sequer sabia se eram calmantes o que Iori necessitava, mas sua voz foi autoritária porque começava a se sentir impotente, como anos atrás, quando via Iori tossir sangue e não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

A enfermeira mais velha começou a pedir para que ele saísse do quarto, mas a outra a deteve com uma negativa silenciosa. Era evidente que não queria ficar sozinha com Iori. Com o hospital saturado como estava, a equipe de apoio para lidar com pacientes violentos demoraria quem sabe quanto tempo para chegar. Era mais fácil que Kyo permanecesse no quarto para ajudar. 

— Vamos dar calmantes, mas para isso ele precisa estar deitado — disse a mulher.

— Ouviu, Yagami? Obedeça e a dor vai passar — indicou Kyo, pegando Iori pelo ombro e empurrando com firmeza contra o travesseiro. Para sua surpresa, Iori se deixou guiar, sem abrir os olhos.

As mulheres se apressaram em preparar o medicamento. Kyo ficou atento para intervir caso Yagami reagisse mal quando a agulha perfurasse sua pele, mas o ruivo nem pareceu sentir a picada. Depois de alguns minutos, Iori relaxou. Quando abriu os olhos, eles estavam ligeiramente embaçados.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Kyo.

Depois de confirmar que Iori tinha se acalmado, a garota loira se virou para Kyo.

— Venha comigo, vou te explicar. Você é parente dele?

De má vontade, Kyo acompanhou a enfermeira até o corredor. Antes de sair do quarto, voltou a olhar para Yagami e notou que os olho vidrosos do ruivo estavam fixos nele.

A explicação da jovem enfermeira o fez se sentir exasperado. A batida que Yagami tinha recebido na cabeça não deixou uma ferida externa considerável, mas o impacto havia causado uma grave inflamação interna. Se a pressão continuasse aumentando, Yagami teria que ser submetido à uma intervenção cirúrgica. 

A desorientação de Iori era por causa disso. Se a situação piorasse, era provável que seu sistema motor também fosse afetado.

— Mas o Yagami parece mais do que desorientado. Ele não me reconheceu — disse Kyo bruscamente.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou a jovem.

— Yagami me perguntou quem eu era — explicou Kyo — E seu comportamento não está normal. Ele… não é assim.

— Ele não costuma se comportar de forma violenta, você quer dizer? 

— Não, isso não… — murmurou Kyo, ficando impaciente, porque era justamente o contrário. Iori tinha falado com ele de forma muito suave — A forma como ele age. Não parece… ele.

— Isso é grave… preciso avisar o médico responsável…

— Como vocês não perceberam? — disse Kyo sem acreditar no que ouvia.

Apesar de ser mais jovem do que ele, a enfermeira o encarou com severidade.

— O paciente não respondeu a nenhuma de nossas perguntas. Era impossível saber… 

A garota se afastou sem terminar a frase, como se tivesse decidido que não valia a pena dar explicações a um jovem tão grosseiro. Kyo ficou sozinho no corredor, mas depois de um momento de atordoamento, deu meia volta e entrou novamente no quarto de Yagami. O ruivo continuava deitado, seus olhos fechados.

— Por favor, deixe o paciente descansar — murmurou a mulher que continuava cuidando de Iori.

— Antonov disse que eu podia ficar aqui — resmungou Kyo. Isso não era exatamente verdade, mas ele estava ficando cansado dos funcionários daquele andar parecerem ter algo contra ele.

A enfermeira torceu os lábios, mas não insistiu. Não podia ir contra a autoridade do dono do lugar. 

Kyo esperou de pé ao lado da cama até que a mulher os deixou sozinhos, depois puxou a única cadeira e se sentou junto à cabeceira. Percebeu um leve cheiro de queimado vindo do sobretudo de Yagami, e aquilo o fez passar uma mão pelo rosto em um gesto cansado. Algumas horas atrás eles estavam conversando tranquilamente em uma varanda, pensando na próxima vez em que se enfrentariam. Como acabaram indo parar num hospital? 

Um involuntário suspiro escapou de seus lábios e Kyo se deu conta de que Iori não estava dormindo. O ruivo abriu os olhos devagar e girou o rosto para observá-lo.

Kyo não pôde ler seu semblante inexpressivo. Exceto pelo aspecto vítreo de suas íris, Iori parecia o mesmo de sempre. Era só quando ele falava que ficava evidente que algo estava errado.

— Escuta, Yagami, seria melhor você fazer o que te dizem — murmurou Kyo, recostando as costas contra a incômoda cadeira e cruzando os braços — Uma batida na cabeça é um assunto delicado… E parece que a situação pode piorar se você não tomar cuidado. 

Iori não disse nada. Seus olhos escarlates percorreram o rosto de Kyo, que mantinha uma expressão mal-humorada e uma postura tensa.

— Se não tivesse falado, eu também não teria percebido… — murmurou Kyo, supondo que tinha sido injusto com a enfermeira.

Mantendo-se em silêncio, Iori se ajeitou até ficar sentado. 

— Não, não, por acaso não me ouviu? Tente não se mover — protestou Kyo, inclinado-se para frente.

Iori o encarou com o rosto ligeiramente franzido, como se não entendesse porque Kyo parecia preocupado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

Kyo tentou se controlar. Deveria se colocar no lugar de Yagami. Aquela situação devia ser perturbadora, e, exceto pelo o que aconteceu com a enfermeira, o ruivo estava fazendo um bom trabalho ao se manter calmo. 

Por causa do curativo na cabeça, o cabelo de Iori tinha sido jogado para o lado, e Kyo viu uma sombra passar por todo o seu rosto. Era o primeiro sinal evidente de que Iori estava confuso. 

— Você realmente não sabem quem eu sou? —perguntou Kyo, suavizando a voz.

Iori apertou os olhos sem deixar de encará-lo, claramente fazendo um esforço para reconhecê-lo. Alguns segundos depois, levou uma mão à cabeça enquanto suprimia um gemido.

Kyo se levantou, alarmado.

— Calma, eu não deveria ter perguntado… Não precisa se esforçar… com certeza em breve…

Iori se encolheu com um fraco gemido e Kyo xingou em silêncio. Por que Iori estava sentindo dor apesar dos calmantes? E… era realmente dor? Esse gesto o fazia pensar na influência de Orochi… quando o deus atormentava Yagami tentando submetê-lo à sua vontade. 

Mas Orochi estava aprisionado…

Talvez fosse o poder que se apoderou brevemente de Yagami durante o torneio?

Ou era somente a dor causada pela lesão?

— Maldição… — resmungou Kyo, compreendendo que, qualquer que fosse a resposta, não poderia se afastar de Yagami. Não até se assegurar de que o ruivo não se tornaria uma ameaça para os que o rodeavam — Você tem que se recuperar logo, Yagami — disse — E para isso deve obedecer e descansar.

Kyo pousou uma mão no ombro de Iori e empurrou levemente. Uma vez mais, Iori permitiu e voltou a se deitar na cama docilmente.

“Não, isso não está certo…”, pensou Kyo para si mesmo, porque Yagami não fazia esse tipo de coisas. Não o obedecia em silêncio. Onde estavam as palavras ásperas? O empurrão para se livrar dele?

Iori manteve uma mão entre seus cabelos, pressionando fortemente contra o curativo. Após se deitar, observou Kyo através de seus olhos semicerrados, e o moreno se perguntou se por acaso tinha se lembrado de algo, porque esse olhar era de irritação. 

— Você vai me dizer quem é ou não? — resmungou Iori secamente.

Kyo piscou perplexo. Por um breve instante, o tom de voz do ruivo havia sido o correto, assim como o seu olhar.

Talvez a situação não fosse tão séria. Yagami continuava sendo Yagami. Só precisava se lembrar quem ele era. 

* * *

— Kusanagi Kyo.

O moreno quis demonstrar naturalidade, mas era óbvio que esperava que seu nome provocasse algum tipo de reação em Yagami, mesmo que fosse um vago reconhecimento. 

Não houve nada disso. A irritação de Iori se dissipou e restou somente um semblante inexpressivo.

Esse nome não significava nada para ele.

— Você pelo menos lembra do seu nome? — perguntou Kyo, escondendo sua decepção.

— Yagami. 

— Você lembra!

— Não, mas foi o que você repetiu uma dezena de vezes desde que entrou no quarto.

Kyo ficou atordoado. Isso tinha sido uma… piada?

Não, não era uma piada, respondeu para si mesmo de imediato. O rosto do ruivo estava sério.

— Seu nome é Yagami Iori — explicou Kyo — Sabe onde estamos?

— Algum lugar na Rússia — murmurou Iori, olhando brevemente na direção da janela.

— E se lembra por que estamos aqui? 

“Talvez eu não devesse estar fazendo tantas perguntas…”, pensou Kyo enquanto Iori negava devagar. “O que se deve fazer nesse tipo de situação?”

Um ruído na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos e Kyo se virou, esperando ver uma enfermeira com quem pudesse se consultar. Porém, quem entrou foi Antonov. O milionário mostrou um sorriso que poderia estar fora de lugar, devido à situação, mas agora Kyo sabia que esse homem estava se esforçando para manter uma atitude positiva, porque não era uma má pessoa.

— Vejo que encontrou o seu amigo, Kusanagi.

— Já te falei que o Yagami não é meu…

Kyo mordeu os lábios para se calar. 

— Virei com frequência para verificar se está tudo está bem. O hospital não está dando conta e é preciso ajudar no que puder. Você também poderia nos dar uma mão, Kusanagi. Quando seu amigo estiver descansando, é claro. 

A porta se fechou lentamente.

Kyo duvidou um momento antes de se virar para a cama. Tal como esperava, Iori o estava observando, mas seu rosto era impossível de ler.

— Isso soou mal, mas é verdade — murmurou Kyo — Não somos amigos. Embora isso não signifique nada.

— Não? 

— Não — Kyo buscou uma melhor maneira de se expressar. Como resumir sua relação com Yagami em poucas palavras? — Isso… — e permaneceu em profundo silêncio. 

— É difícil de explicar — completou Iori com um sorriso sarcástico.

Kyo franziu a testa. Não sabia se Iori diria algo assim em circunstâncias normais. Sua voz grave era a mesma, mas havia suavidade em suas palavras… algo que o fazia soar como uma pessoa um pouco diferente, mas não ao extremo de se tornar um desconhecido. 

“É ele… sem o ódio”, compreendeu Kyo de repente. 

— Por que disse isso? Dessa parte você se lembra? — perguntou em seguida, usando o mesmo tom debochado que Yagami.

Iori negou lentamente.

— Foi a impressão que tive quando te vi.

— O que significa isso?

Iori não respondeu. Seu olhar foi em direção à janela, e depois de um tempo fechou os olhos, sem contestar. 


	3. Um novo perigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas aos leitores que trabalham na área médica ^-^. Sei que hospitais e ferimentos não funcionam assim.  
> Agradecimientos a Boo y Tsuki Luana por el tiempo y empeño que le han dedicado a esta traducción ^o^♥.

A falsa sensação de bem-estar durou algumas horas, e logo a pressão dentro de sua cabeça começou a aumentar, de forma gradual e constante.

A dor foi leve no início, apenas uma palpitação atrás dos olhos que ele tentou ignorar, mas depois se converteu em uma pontada intensa que o fez se encolher na cama, contendo um gemido.

Desde que acordou completamente desorientado nesse hospital, inconscientemente acabou se fechando pois não conseguia confiar na equipe médica e nas enfermeiras. Havia ocultado informação e se recusado a responder suas perguntas. Enquanto esperava que seus pensamentos ficassem claros, e que suas lembranças voltassem, uma determinação intuitiva o incitava para que saísse dali.

Estava considerando o que fazer, quando Kyo chegou. 

Ao contrário das outras pessoas que Iori havia visto, Kyo não lhe causou uma desconfiança imediata. A presença daquele jovem era familiar, apesar de não ser totalmente agradável. Em apenas alguns segundos, ao ver o comportamento do moreno, Iori pôde concluir que não eram próximos. Havia certo ar de impaciência em Kyo, como se toda essa situação fosse uma responsabilidade que ele não queria assumir. Por alguns instantes, Iori se perguntou se por acaso não seriam colegas de trabalho, unidos por uma obrigação.

O comportamento de Kyo era estranho e desnecessariamente agressivo, chegando a ser insolente quando falava com as enfermeiras. Era estranho que alguém com essa atitude lhe parecesse mais confiável do que desconhecidas que só haviam mostrado uma severa amabilidade para com ele.

Mas cada minuto que Kyo passou no quarto serviu para acentuar essa familiaridade. O moreno transmitia algo impossível de ser descrito apenas em uma palavra. A convicção com que falava fazia com que Iori sentisse que tudo ficaria bem, e ao mesmo tempo o irritava. A preocupação impaciente de Kyo era detestável, pois ele não queria parecer vulnerável na frente do jovem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, seguir as indicações de Kyo haviam proporcionado um momento de tranquilidade, já que nesse breve instante, Iori compreendeu que não estava sozinho. Não lembrava quem era Kyo exatamente, mas sabia que o jovem era de confiança.

Ao observar o rosto de Kyo, nenhuma lembrança veio à sua mente, apenas sensações contraditórias e confusas. O sorriso presunçoso do moreno era desagradável, mas o brilho de seus olhos podia ser aconchegante em certos momentos e Iori se perguntava o porquê. O que Kyo era dele?

Metade da pergunta foi respondida quando o moreno explicou que não eram amigos.

Mas Iori não ficou satisfeito, pois Kyo não poderia ser apenas um conhecido…

E, ao indagar, Kyo também não pôde se explicar…

A dor atrás de seus olhos se intensificou quando Iori tentou lembrar quem era o jovem. 

— Yagami, você está bem?

A voz foi suave, mas o ruído da cadeira se arrastando ao raspar pelo chão quando Kyo se levantou fez com que Iori levasse as mãos à cabeça e apertasse os dentes.

Kyo saiu do quarto com passos apressados, e um momento depois Iori sentiu que o obrigavam a afastar as mãos, e ouviu o rumor de vozes impacientes ao seu redor. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a tênue luz da lâmpada do quarto provocou uma pontada tão aguda em sua cabeça que todo seu corpo tremeu e um grito escapou de seus lábios.

A última coisa que Iori ouviu antes de perder a consciência foi a voz de Kyo murmurando seu nome.

* * *

Passaram-se dias que para ele pareciam ter sido semanas, ou até meses. Iori permaneceu num estado de semiconsciência durante o qual não foi capaz de se expressar com frases coerentes devido à dor contínua.

Não estava em condições de tomar qualquer decisão sobre sua própria saúde e, como não havia mais ninguém, uma manhã Iori viu que Kyo assinava alguns documentos por ele. Com pesar, o moreno explicou que iriam submetê-lo a uma cirurgia, e depois lhe sorriu confiante garantindo que tudo ficaria bem.

Iori não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade, devido à maneira como sua cabeça doía e como seu corpo se negava a responder. 

No entanto, não estava em condições de discutir e só assentiu levemente.

O tempo passou, irreconhecível e fragmentado. Em um momento estava deitado na cama do quarto, e no seguinte, estava numa maca que era empurrada por um longo corredor com paredes de cimento.

Apesar da luz machucar seus olhos, Iori percebeu a presença de Kyo como um borrão embaçado próximo a ele.

Vagamente, Iori se perguntou por que Kyo passava tantas horas a seu lado.

Se não eram amigos nem familiares, então por quê...?

Quis perguntar, mas o jovem ficou para trás, detido pelos funcionários do hospital.

* * *

Kyo esperava no quarto vazio, observando a cinza paisagem pela janela. Havia se passado vários dias desde a batalha contra Verse e o desabamento do estádio, e finalmente a imprensa se retirou. A maioria dos feridos leves havia voltado para casa, e as salas e pavilhões do hospital estavam em relativa tranquilidade. 

Permanecera ali, para surpresa de seus companheiros de equipe, que haviam voltado ao Japão sem ele.

“Está tão preocupado assim com o Yagami?”, havia perguntado Benimaru quando se despediram no saguão do hotel, sem entender aquela decisão. “Se quiser, posso tentar entrar em contato com algum de seus parentes no Japão, para que sua família possa cuidar dele.”

Kyo agradeceu com um sorriso, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

“Ele não tem ninguém”.

Benimaru não insistiu, mas seu semblante mostrava preocupação, pois sabia que as coisas entre o moreno e Yagami não eram fáceis. Poderia ser perigoso para Kyo passar tanto tempo com o ruivo, especialmente se ele não tinha completo domínio de si mesmo ou de seu estado mental. 

“Não está se culpando pelo que aconteceu, né Kyo?”, perguntou Benimaru em seguida. “Ele se machucou enquanto te protegia, mas isso não significa que a responsabilidade é sua. Tenho certeza que Yagami sabia o que estava fazendo”.

“Isso justifica que eu dê as costas a ele?” 

“Não, claro que não”, Benimaru admitiu imediatamente. “Só não quero que se sinta culpado. Isso está além do seu controle”. 

“Não é culpa”. Kyo fez uma pausa, refletindo sobre o quanto queria revelar a seu companheiro. “Só quero devolver um favor”, explicou finalmente. “Tenho uma dívida com ele”. 

“Mas ele não se lembra”, brincou Benimaru e no mesmo instante se deu conta de que essa foi uma piada imprópria. “Deve ter sido um grande favor”, se corrigiu.

Kyo assentiu, enquanto seus pensamentos voltavam a algo que acontecera anos atrás, nos meses seguintes ao confronto contra Orochi, e os confusos eventos que se seguiram. 

“Nunca imaginei que poderia retribuir”, havia confessado Kyo em voz baixa, e depois encarou os olhos celestes de Benimaru. “O que estou fazendo, ele já fez por mim antes”.

Benimaru ficou surpreso, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

“Está falando de…”

“Já está ficando tarde, acho melhor eu ir”, interrompeu Kyo. “Nos vemos em breve. Vou voltar ao Japão assim que o Yagami se recuperar”.

A conversa com Benimaru havia acabado ali, mas o tema não abandonava a mente de Kyo.

Houve um período em sua vida do qual ele não costumava falar e no qual procurava não pensar, pois cada vez que as lembranças vinham até ele, a raiva se acumulava em seu interior e precisava de dias inteiros para se acalmar. 

Era algo que tinha a ver com um sequestro, e dias passados em um laboratório subterrâneo, à mercê de cientistas desconhecidos que o usaram em uma série de experimentos. Kyo não lembrava daqueles dias com clareza, pois seu organismo havia ficado saturado por drogas que subjugaram sua vontade e seus pensamentos, e que o deixaram indefeso, incapaz de se defender ou de resistir. 

No começo, Kyo se esforçou com tanto afinco para prejudicar os planos desses homens que eles acabaram perdendo a paciência com ele. Não era de sua consciência que eles precisavam, só do poder da relíquia alojada em seu corpo. 

Assim, as doses das drogas haviam aumentando até superar os limites razoáveis permitidos. Kyo ficou inconsciente por longos períodos, sendo despertado com choques de estimulantes quando os pesquisadores precisavam que ele manifestasse seu poder. Aquilo se repetiu tantas vezes e durante tanto tempo, que Kyo havia começado a questionar se a vida além daquele laboratório era real. Talvez tudo não passasse de um sonho. Talvez ele nunca tivesse existido fora das paredes daquele lugar…

Até que finalmente, um dia alguém invadiu o laboratório, e a voz familiar de Yagami chamou seu nome…

“Se ao menos tivesse se limitado a apenas ter me tirado dali”, pensou Kyo com um sorriso triste, mas desprovido de rancor.

Yagami havia cuidado dele durante as semanas que se seguiram, dando tempo para que seu corpo se recuperasse dos danos dos experimentos, e para que sua mente voltasse a se adaptar à realidade.

O ruivo o viu no fundo do poço, permaneceu a seu lado, e, acima de tudo, não perdeu o interesse nele.

Kyo pretendia corresponder da mesma maneira, já que era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

— Senhor Kusanagi, ainda está aqui?

A voz da enfermeira interrompeu seus pensamentos e Kyo se virou. A jovem que agora falava com ele era a mesma garota que atendeu Iori no primeiro dia.

— O paciente saiu da cirurgia, mas ficará em observação até amanhã. Talvez seja melhor você ir descansar, está passando muito tempo por aqui.

— Como ele está?

— Não podemos garantir nada até que recobre a consciência — disse a jovem.

“É o Yagami, é óbvio que vai ficar bem”, pensou Kyo. Mas ainda assim, a dúvida persistia. 

— Vá descansar, ligaremos para você caso algo aconteça. Caso contrário, pode vê-lo amanhã de manhã.

A jovem falava com amabilidade. Kyo havia passado tanto tempo nesse andar do hospital que o comportamentos dos funcionários havia mudado. A indiferença que demonstraram no primeiro dia havia desaparecido. Algumas das enfermeiras até o olhavam com compaixão, comovidas pela dedicação que mostrava para com seu “amigo” debilitado. 

Kyo hesitou um momento. Era verdade que ele estava cansado, e não só pelas longas horas passadas no hospital. Cada vez que ouvia Yagami se queixando, ou quando via que ele colocava as mãos na cabeça, a primeira coisa que pensava era que o poder de Verse estava se manifestando para possuir o ruivo novamente.

Se uma possessão acontecesse durante sua ausência, e Iori sofresse o Distúrbio dentro do hospital, o número de vítimas seria grande. Kyo não queria que mais vidas pesassem em sua consciência.

“Mas não posso salvar todos…”, lembrou a si mesmo, tal como havia pensado no primeiro dia, quando viu a quantidade de pessoas que saíram feridas da arena. “Minha preocupação é com Yagami. O mundo não é responsabilidade minha”.

— Que seja, está bem — respondeu Kyo, dando alguns passos em direção à enfermeira e colocando uma mão em seu ombro com firmeza — Me ligue caso aconteça alguma coisa, não importa quão insignificante seja. 

A jovem assentiu, e Kyo saiu do quarto sem notar que seu contato a deixara levemente ruborizada.

* * *

No hotel, Kyo tentou relaxar, e quase conseguiu.

O quarto em que estava alojado era o mesmo que ocupou com seus companheiros do Japan Team. O lugar não era muito espaçoso, mas sem a presença de seus amigos, o dormitório com três camas e sala de estar contígua era suficiente para ele.

A organização do torneio havia designado para eles um hotel próximo à arena, e aquele estabelecimento era cômodo sem ser excessivamente luxuoso. O quarto estava impecável e dava a sensação de nunca ter sido utilizado. A cor do papel de parede era creme, e os móveis mesclavam tons de marrom e bege. O tapete que cobria o chão era de um suave tom areia.

Kyo tomou um longo banho, e depois pediu que servissem o jantar em seu quarto. Passou várias horas deitado no sofá com o celular na mão, informando sua família sobre o que estava acontecendo e aproveitando para responder as mensagens de seus amigos, que queriam saber quando ele voltaria ao Japão.

Com a televisão ligada no volume mínimo, algumas imagens tremeluzentes mostravam os trabalhos de reconstrução que aconteciam na Antonov Arena. Os escombros haviam sido retirados, mas as marcas deixadas pelo fogo no local da luta contra Verse ainda eram visíveis. A grama do estádio estava seca e amarelada.

Kyo observou a tela com ar ausente, e se deu conta dos dias que haviam passado desde a final do torneio. 

Queria voltar ao Japão assim que possível, mas não tinha certeza se as circunstâncias permitiriam. Provavelmente teria que viajar com Yagami, e o ruivo não estava em condições de embarcar num avião.

A cidade onde se encontrava não era tão ruim, mas Kyo estava um pouco cansado do trânsito caótico e do idioma que não conseguia entender. Sua rotina se limitava a ir do hotel para o hospital e vice-versa. Não falava com ninguém, salvo os funcionários do hotel, as enfermeiras do hospital, e Yagami.

Kyo parou de prestar atenção na televisão e se esticou no sofá, enquanto sua mente voltava ao ruivo.

Aquela situação era delicada, e envolvia aspectos que iam além da dívida que tinha com Iori. Mesmo sem ter esse favor como desculpa, alguém teria que vigiar Yagami. O ruivo era um dos portadores dos Tesouros Sagrados, e o estado em que se encontrava atualmente o deixava à mercê de qualquer pessoa que quisesse roubar esse poder, como anos atrás, em que o fogo de Yagami foi arrebatado com facilidade por um novo inimigo. Nada garantia que algo semelhante não pudesse acontecer novamente.

No primeiro dia no hospital, Kyo não agiu rápido o suficiente para conter a informação sobre o estado do ruivo. Os outros lutadores haviam descoberto que Yagami estava internado, e alguns inclusive chegaram a perguntar se era verdade que o ruivo estava com amnésia. Kyo não respondeu afirmativamente, mas o rumor logo se espalhou e chegou aos ouvidos de todos. 

Ao consultar sua família, seus pais aconselharam que o melhor seria permanecer perto de Yagami, já que, afinal de contas, herdeiros das relíquias deveriam se proteger mutuamente. Seu pai — Kusanagi Saisyu — considerava que a perda de memória de Iori era algo positivo, já que assim o ruivo deixaria de ser tão obcecado com uma rivalidade inútil, e talvez começasse a se concentrar em seu dever. 

Kyo o ouviu e admitiu que, em parte, seu pai tinha razão. Mas no fundo não concordava, pois era injusto que Iori tivesse que perder algo que o fazia ser ele mesmo, apenas para poder cumprir uma responsabilidade de forma adequada.

O moreno não havia dito seus pensamentos em voz alta, pois já sabia há muito tempo que os clãs não consideravam seus herdeiros como pessoas. Aos olhos de seus familiares, tanto ele como Yagami e Kagura eram apenas meros anfitriões de um poder ancestral. Seus corpos e vidas eram algo efêmero, um receptáculo temporal, enquanto aquele poder não fosse transmitido para a geração seguinte.

A conversa terminou com Saisyu sugerindo que Yagami fosse deixado sob custódia dos Kusanagi, por precaução. Kyo havia garantido que não seria necessário e que ele se encarregaria disso, já que por experiência sabia que a “custódia” a que Saisyu se referia era trancar Yagami em alguma propriedade remota do clã.

Após encerrar a chamada, Kyo fantasiou por um momento ocultar a verdade de Yagami, e deixar que o ruivo vivesse como uma pessoa “normal” ao menos até que suas lembranças voltassem. Era realmente necessário explicar a ele sobre a rivalidade entre os clãs? Se mantivesse Iori no escuro, seria mais fácil lidar com ele e fazê-lo colaborar… 

Kyo descartou a ideia quase de imediato, pois era impossível ocultar esse tipo de coisa. Bastava Iori fazer uma busca na internet, e os detalhes de sua vida seriam revelados. 

Ainda assim, a intenção permaneceu. Ao contrário de seu pai, Kyo não podia ver a amnésia de Iori como algo “bom”, mas a oportunidade de dar alguns dias de paz a Yagami o agradava. Não queria ter que explicar sobre o pacto com Orochi, ou o que acontecia quando Iori exagerava usando o fogo púrpura. E definitivamente não queria ser a pessoa a informar que Iori deveria ter morrido anos atrás, devido à maldição que carregava em seu sangue.

Não havia necessidade de sobrecarregar Yagami com tantos detalhes. Tudo aquilo poderia esperar. 

* * *

_— O Yagami o quê?_

Kyo se deixou cair no sofá da sala em penumbra, ainda sonolento. Atrás das janelas, o céu começava a clarear, mas ainda era madrugada.

Havia sido acordado pelo toque de seu celular, e uma voz angustiada lhe informou que Iori havia fugido do hospital.

“Não sabemos como isso aconteceu. Ele estava sob supervisão… Avisamos…”

Kyo grunhiu, parando de prestar atenção. Olhou para o teto escuro e percebeu que a notícia não o surpreendia. Não totalmente. Aquele comportamento era típico de Yagami. O ruivo odiava hospitais tanto quanto ele. 

O problema era que Iori acabara de ser submetido à uma cirurgia. Deixar o hospital prematuramente era perigoso. 

— Vou ajudar a procurar — disse Kyo ao telefone — Me informem se souberem de algo a respeito dele.

O jovem não perdeu tempo. Se vestiu rapidamente, pegou sua jaqueta e saiu do quarto. Comprou um café na máquina de vendas ao lado dos elevadores, e quando chegou no térreo, o copo descartável já estava vazio e ele começava a se sentir mais acordado. 

O ar fresco da rua o ajudou a clarear a mente, e Kyo começou a andar na direção do hospital por avenidas vazias onde a iluminação pública ainda estava acesa. Não se dirigiu a nenhum lugar em específico, pois não fazia ideia de onde Yagami havia ido. Apenas se concentrou em sentir sua presença, e confiou que seu instinto saberia guiá-lo.

Não era desse jeito que Iori costumava encontrá-lo? Essa habilidade funcionava em ambas as direções. 

Reprimindo um sorriso sarcástico, Kyo considerou instalar um rastreador GPS no ruivo.

Não sentia remorso por não levar aquela situação a sério, apesar de saber que a lesão de Yagami era mais grave do que havia imaginado no começo. Estava preocupado com Yagami, mas sua inquietação não era profunda, pois sabia que o ruivo era teimoso e seguiria em frente, inclusive se não conseguisse recuperar todas as suas memórias…

Kyo balançou a cabeça. Ele não era como seu pai. Não iria começar a pensar assim.

Depois de percorrer algumas quadras e não sentir nenhum impulso claro que lhe dissesse por onde começar a procurar Yagami, Kyo parou um táxi e se dirigiu ao hospital.

No percurso, observou as ruas com atenção, mas só viu alguns transeuntes a caminho de seus postos de trabalho. Onde poderia estar Yagami? O que pretendia?

Em frente às portas do hospital, Kyo interiormente se repreendeu por não ter avisado na recepção do hotel que o comunicassem caso Iori aparecesse por lá. Porém, teve a sensação de que o ruivo não estava longe. Cabeça-dura ou não, Iori não estava em condições de simplesmente desaparecer.

Kyo fechou os olhos e ignorou os olhares curiosos lançados por algumas pessoas que entravam no hospital. Imaginou Iori em um lugar próximo, de preferência silencioso e solitário, longe do barulho dos automóveis e das aglomerações matinais.

Kyo começou a andar. Em nenhum momento sentiu nitidamente a localização de Iori. Apenas caminhava, aparentemente sem rumo, prestando atenção em cada pessoa que cruzava seu caminho, e esperando ver mechas ruivas e olhos escarlates contemplando-o à distância. 

“Deve ser a primeira vez que procuro por ele…”

Alguns minutos depois, Kyo chegou na entrada de um grande parque. As trilhas se perdiam em meio a uma massa de árvores frondosas, e levavam até uma tranquila lagoa no centro. Havia poucas pessoas ali; uma mulher passeava com um cachorro, e um homem alto de meia-idade estava correndo.

Kyo hesitou, mas decidiu percorrer o parque. Se não encontrasse Iori ali, pelo menos a paisagem oferecida pela vegetação e o lago era menos monótona que os prédios de escritórios dos arredores.

Seus passos fizeram o cascalho da trilha ranger, e algumas aves levantaram voo. Mais adiante, os troncos das árvores passaram a abafar o barulho dos veículos que transitavam pelas avenidas, e Kyo se viu rodeado por um inesperado silêncio, interrompido somente pelo som da água ondulante da lagoa.

“Acho que o Yagami não está aqui…”, pensou, percorrendo a paisagem com o olhar. E se espantou, pois alguns passos mais adiante, viu uma figura familiar em um dos bancos de madeira do parque.

Iori estava sentado com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, reclinado contra o apoio do assento. Seus braços também estavam cruzados, e olhava para frente, contemplando a lagoa. Vestia seu sobretudo de cor vinho, e não tinha nenhum curativo na cabeça. Se a cirurgia havia deixado alguma marca, estava oculta embaixo de suas longas mechas ruivas. 

Kyo foi em sua direção apressadamente.

— Como me encontrou? — perguntou Iori com voz áspera, sem deixar de olhar a superfície da água.

— Sexto sentido — respondeu Kyo, tentando fazer com que não soasse como uma piada, pois era a verdade — Você não deveria estar aqui, não acha? Só se passaram algumas horas desde a operação…

— Me sinto melhor — interrompeu Iori, e seu tom grave e arisco ao mesmo tempo irritou e tranquilizou Kyo, pois era o tom que o ruivo normalmente usava com ele.

— E… conseguiu se lembrar de alguma coisa?

Iori se virou lentamente.

— Ah, esquece — se apressou em dizer Kyo, já que não queria ver uma repetição do que aconteceu quando Iori fez um esforço para se lembrar no hospital — Ugh, isso soou mal… — acrescentou, vendo que cometeu um deslize com a escolha de palavras.

— Você é idiota? — a voz profunda e a inflexão irritada foram corretas, e Kyo não pôde conter um sorriso de alívio. Iori franziu a testa ao ver isso, mas não disse mais nada. Seus olhos escarlates percorreram as feições do moreno lentamente, várias vezes, indo dos olhos escuros de Kyo até seus lábios, passando pelas mechas de cabelo que caíam em sua testa.

Ao final de alguns segundos, Iori levou uma mão à cabeça e fechou os olhos com força.

— Yagami… — disse Kyo, se aproximando mais um passo — Você ainda não está bem, deveria…

— Não vou voltar para o hospital.

— Eu sei, eu também não ia querer voltar, se estivesse no seu lugar.

Iori entreabriu os olhos para observar Kyo, intrigado com essa resposta. 

— Estou hospedado em um hotel aqui perto — explicou Kyo — Na verdade, ambos estamos. Ainda deve ter um quarto reservado no seu nome. Podemos voltar lá para que você descanse. Já que obviamente não está se sentindo bem.

Iori ficou em silêncio e Kyo continuou:

— No caminho passamos no hospital. Vou perguntar de quais medicamentos você precisa. Acho que isso será o suficiente. 

Iori continuou em silêncio e observou o rosto do moreno. Kyo parecia otimista ao fazer essa drástica simplificação das precauções que deveriam tomar, como se não tivesse ouvido nenhuma das palavras do médico que realizou o diagnóstico preliminar, o qual não havia sido nada promissor.

Resumindo, o traumatismo causado durante o desabamento havia feito com que líquido se acumulasse no cérebro. A cirurgia serviu para drená-lo e diminuir a pressão, mas não era possível medir o dano causado, ou a persistência de seus efeitos. 

Usando termos complicados e frases indeterminadas, o médico concluiu que não havia um procedimento ou tratamento específico. A única coisa que poderiam fazer era esperar. 

Talvez os termos médicos eram muito complexos para Kyo?

Iori soube da resposta no mesmo instante. Não, Kyo entendeu perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo e sua atitude despreocupada era uma maneira de enfrentar aquele problema. Mesmo que agisse como se a responsabilidade de cuidar dele fosse um fardo, o moreno estava sempre atento. 

“Ele sempre foi assim”, pensou Iori, e, na mesma hora, se perguntou como tinha essa certeza, se nem sequer se lembrava quem era esse jovem.

A incômoda dor em sua cabeça voltou a se manifestar, e a pontada o fez se encolher para frente. Notou uma mão de Kyo em seu ombro.

— Vamos voltar? — pediu Kyo, e Iori assentiu, pois não fazia diferença ficar nesse parque ou num hotel.

Se levantou com esforço e tropeçou, sem conseguir coordenar direito seus movimentos. Kyo se apressou em tomá-lo pelo braço e o fez se apoiar nele, segurando-o com firmeza enquanto se dirigiam com passos lentos até a saída. 

* * *

— Devíamos ter ficado no hospital — resmungou Kyo.

Haviam acabado de sair de um táxi em frente às portas do hotel, e Iori teve que se apoiar no veículo para conseguir manter o equilíbrio.

— Estou bem, grunhiu Iori, enquanto Kyo pagava e rapidamente se colocava a seu lado para segurá-lo.

— Sim, estou vendo quão bem você está —disse Kyo num sussurro, enquanto esperava que Iori começasse a andar.

Porém, o ruivo não avançou. Com um movimento repentino, Iori se virou para encarar a calçada oposta, e conteve um gemido quando o movimento brusco produziu outra pontada em sua cabeça.

— O que foi? — perguntou Kyo alarmado, olhando em direção à avenida vazia.

— Tem alguém nos observando — respondeu Iori entre dentes, colocando a mão em seus cabelos vermelhos.

Iori falou com total segurança, e Kyo apertou os olhos e examinou os edifícios e pequenas lojas daquela rua. Havia pessoas dentro de uma acolhedora cafeteria, e janelas estavam abertas nos andares superiores. O moreno não viu ninguém, mas teve a forte impressão de que Yagami estava certo. Havia alguém escondido em algum lugar, vigiando-os.

Talvez suas suspeitas haviam se concretizado, e os inimigos que desejavam o poder de Yagami estavam com o ruivo na mira. 

— Que observem — disse Kyo com uma risada desdenhosa, fazendo pouco caso do assunto — Enquanto eu estiver aqui, não poderão fazer nada.

— Sabe quem são? — perguntou Iori em tom baixo, porque Kyo havia falado com muita naturalidade. 

— Não faço ideia — respondeu Kyo, e isso era uma meia verdade. 

Entraram no hotel e se dirigiram aos elevadores, ignorando o olhar de estranheza dos funcionários da recepção. Enquanto subiam, Iori se apoiou na parede para não precisar da ajuda de Kyo, mas o moreno não se afastou. 

— Pode ficar no meu quarto, lá tem duas camas livres — indicou Kyo, com um tom que não dava margem a protestos — Depois vou ver se consigo recuperar suas coisas.

Iori assentiu levemente. 

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram em um longo corredor acarpetado. A distância que os separava do quarto de Kyo era curta, mas a percorreram devagar. Iori avançava lentamente, com uma mão seguindo a parede e o olhar baixo e irritado, como se precisasse de toda sua concentração para dar cada passo sem que Kyo o visse cair.

Kyo o segurou e ficou em silêncio. Aquela imagem não lhe era estranha. Anos atrás, Yagami tinha se movido com a mesma dificuldade, com a saúde enfraquecida por causa da presença de Orochi. Mas, diferente daquela época, agora Iori aceitava sua ajuda, e isso era em parte satisfatório, mas também preocupante.

Ao chegar no quarto, Kyo deixou Iori no sofá.

— Está com fome? Vou pedir o café da manhã — disse Kyo, e foi em direção ao telefone sem esperar resposta.

Iori se reclinou no sofá e observou o moreno em silêncio por vários minutos. Kyo voltou e se sentou a seu lado, tirando do bolso de sua jaqueta o pacote de remédios que haviam comprado na farmácia do hospital. Havia um grande número de cápsulas coloridas, e Kyo passou um bom tempo dividindo-as em grupos, comparando diversas vezes as letras cirílicas de seus nomes com a prescrição que o médico que tratou de Iori havia lhe entregado. 

O café da manhã chegou em poucos minutos, e foi servido na mesa de centro da sala. Iori não estava faminto, mesmo depois de passar dias comendo a insípida comida do hospital, e se limitou a beber um pouco de café. Contudo, Kyo empilhou alguns pães e frios em seu prato, enquanto deixava alguns remédios ao alcance de seus dedos. 

— Você precisa comer. Ou além do golpe na cabeça vai ficar com um buraco no estômago por tomar antibióticos em jejum.

Iori o encarou detidamente. O tom de Kyo era impaciente, mas a sombra de recriminação em seus olhos na verdade encobria sua preocupação.

Com um suspiro desdenhoso ante o curioso comportamento desse jovem estranho, Iori obedeceu e comeu.

Kyo ocultou sua surpresa com um aceno de aprovação.

— Parece que você realmente se sente melhor quando não está se movendo — comentou — Fique aqui enquanto vou investigar seu quarto — houve uma pausa e em seguida Kyo acrescentou, apontando para os bolsos do sobretudo — Você não está com a chave?

Iori estava no meio de um gole de café, então simplesmente tirou uma carteira preta do interior do sobretudo e a estendeu para Kyo.

O moreno hesitou um momento e logo a aceitou.

— Suponho que já verificou o conteúdo…

— Não foi de muita ajuda. Mas pelo menos agora sei minha idade e onde moro.

Kyo assentiu. O documento de identidade de Iori estava ali, junto de uma carteira de motorista.

— Isso será útil para nós — disse Kyo, pegando um cartão de crédito e mostrando para Iori com um sorriso malicioso — E aqui está a chave. Seu quarto é no andar de cima — Kyo segurava um cartão de plástico com o logo do hotel e um número escrito na parte traseira — Termine de comer, vou buscar… — o moreno se interrompeu e franziu o rosto — Você não vai tentar escapar assim que eu te deixar sozinho, né?

— Vou ficar aqui — respondeu Iori. Kyo continuou encarando-o desconfiado — Você não disse que tinha um sexto sentido para me encontrar?

— E você acreditou?

O semblante de Iori endureceu.

Nesse momento, Kyo percebeu a posição desvantajosa em que Yagami se encontrava. Já que não tinha lembranças, o ruivo não tinha outra opção além de aceitar o que ele dizia, e confiar que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras. Iori não mostrara receio para com ele. Havia confiado nele desde o início.

— Não é que eu tenha mentido — esclareceu Kyo — mas ter que sair para te procurar é um incômodo.

A sombra no rosto de Iori desapareceu, mas o ruivo continuou observando-o com certa dureza, considerando se realmente podia confiar cegamente nele.

Kyo se levantou, irritado consigo mesmo e sentindo que havia estragado a atitude amigável que Iori vinha mostrando para com ele. 

— Estou indo pegar suas coisas. Não vou demorar.

* * *

Iori esperou, sem se mover do sofá, sentindo o vazio estranho que Kusanagi havia deixado com sua partida. Por qual motivo? A cada segundo que passava, o impulso de ir atrás do jovem crescia dentro dele. Kyo temia que ele tentasse escapar, mas… também era Kyo quem poderia decidir não voltar…

Precisava averiguar mais sobre esse jovem, para ter a segurança de que poderia encontrá-lo caso acabassem se separando.

Iori passou uma mão pelos cabelos e fechou os olhos.

A presença de Kyo não permitia que ele se sentisse atormentado por não se lembrar. Sentia uma calma incerta quando o moreno estava com ele, e o desejo de recuperar suas memórias desaparecia. Queria se lembrar de Kyo, sim, mas o restante de sua vida passava a um segundo plano. 

Por quê?

Um barulho no corredor interrompeu suas reflexões e Iori se levantou por reflexo, alerta. Teve que se apoiar no encosto do sofá quando sentiu um leve enjoo, mas, ainda assim, foi em direção à porta usando as paredes para se equilibrar. A lesão estava afetando a coordenação de seus movimentos há dias, e Iori odiava a instabilidade que isso provocava. Não queria que Kyo tivesse que segurá-lo quando precisasse caminhar. Estava decidido a obrigar seu corpo a se recuperar, mesmo que os médicos tivessem dito que aquele dano poderia ser permanente. 

Iori abriu a porta bruscamente. O corredor estava vazio, mas percebeu o rastro de uma presença. A mesma que estava na entrada do hotel, vigiando-os.

Em quem estavam interessados? Nele? Ou em Kyo?

Assim que esse pensamento cruzou sua mente, Iori sentiu uma onda de raiva avassaladora. A intensidade daquela emoção era perturbadora, porque ele não sabia do que se tratava. A única coisa certa era que, se fosse Kyo quem estivesse em perigo, ele não permitiria que nada acontecesse. 

— Yagami? O que está fazendo?

Kyo apareceu no corredor, indo em sua direção com passos rápidos. Estava com uma bolsa esportiva relativamente pequena pendurada no ombro.

Iori refletiu um momento e, sem saber porque, decidiu não dizer toda a verdade.

— Ouvi um barulho.

— Você não deveria estar de pé — disse Kyo, tomando-o pelo braço para levá-lo de volta ao sofá — Não imaginei que fosse dessas pessoas que viajam com pouca bagagem. Não encontrei nada além dessa bolsa no seu quarto. 

Se sentaram uma vez mais, um pouco mais próximos do que durante o café da manhã. Kyo tirou os pratos e copos e deixou a pequena mala perto de Iori. O ruivo examinou primeiro os bolsos externos e encontrou um celular. Ligou o objeto por inércia, sem parar para pensar se lembrava ou não como usá-lo. 

— Ei… não sei o que vai encontrar aí. Se ficar sobrecarregado de informação, talvez sua cabeça volte a doer… — advertiu Kyo.

O ruivo o ignorou. A bateria estava quase no fim, mas duraria o suficiente para investigar o conteúdo do aparelho. Verificou a lista de contatos e viu alguns nomes que não eram familiares. Nenhuma dessas pessoas tinha o sobrenome “Yagami”, mas encontrou um contato que dizia somente “Kyo”. Porém, o registro de chamadas e mensagens para esse número estava vazio. 

O celular possuía tinha documentos ou um histórico que lhe proporcionasse informações sobre si mesmo, mas havia uma dezena de fotos que poderiam ajudar…

Iori piscou perplexo ao ver o conteúdo da pasta de imagens.

— Não acho que você tenha com que se preocupar — murmurou com ironia e ainda estupefato.

— Como assim? — perguntou Kyo com curiosidade.

O moreno se inclinou em direção à tela do celular, e viu a fotografia de uma partitura escrita à mão. Com total naturalidade, Kyo tocou a tela com o dedo, passando para a foto seguinte, e o que viu o fez arregalar um pouco mais os olhos.

A imagem mostrava um sonolento gato laranja sentado sobre um muro de ladrilhos.

Kyo passou para a foto seguinte, e a próxima depois dessa.

— Só tem fotos de gatos? — perguntou incrédulo, e no instante seguinte começou a rir, enquanto continuava passando as fotos, e estas continuavam mostrando gatos de todas as cores — Então o rumor de que você gosta de gatos é verdade… - riu Kyo.

Iori o observou. Kyo estava muito próximo, inclinado em sua direção. Era a primeira vez que Iori o via sorrir dessa maneira, sinceramente alegre. Toda a impaciência e irritação haviam desaparecido de seus olhos castanhos. O jovem parecia confortável e à vontade com aquela proximidade.

Sem pensar, Iori levantou uma mão e roçou o escuro cabelo de Kyo.

Kyo se virou e o olhou nos olhos por um momento. Não havia surpresa em sua expressão, apenas certo pesar escondido por trás de um sorriso debochado.

— O que está fazendo, Yagami? — perguntou Kyo, afastando-o com firmeza, mas sem ser brusco.

— Na primeira vez que te vi, você estava machucado — disse Iori em voz baixa, olhando para um ponto no cabelo de Kyo.

— Foi só um raspão — respondeu Kyo, sem dar importância.

— O que aconteceu? — Iori esperou uma resposta, mas havia hesitação por parte do moreno — Eu sei que você estava naquele desabamento.

— Não que eu quisesse esconder isso de você, mas tentar se lembrar não estava te fazendo bem. Se quiser… posso explicar.

Iori assentiu.

Kyo observou as janelas da sala, colocando seus pensamentos em ordem. No final, decidiu revelar o que Iori pudesse averiguar por si mesmo apenas lendo as notícias: o torneio, a final, a aparição de Verse…

Fez uma pausa ao ver que Iori apertava os olhos.

— Ter que enfrentar esse tipo de criaturas que querem destruir o mundo é algo bastante rotineiro a essa altura, nunca param de aparecer — disse Kyo — Sei que não é plausível, mas é verdade.

— Acredito em você — murmurou Iori.

— É…?

— Não tenho outra alternativa — indicou o ruivo — Mas não tente usar isso para mentir para mim — acrescentou — ou vai se arrepender.

Apesar da ameaça ter sido dita em um tom sério, Kyo sorriu.

Iori observou aquele sorriso, sem entender por que o moreno reagiu dessa maneira em vez de se irritar. 

— Não tem com o que se preocupar, Yagami. Eu não ganharia nada mentindo pra você — disse Kyo — Como estava dizendo, quando Verse apareceu… você interveio. Você é bem habilidoso lutando, inclusive. Sei que não se lembra, mas talvez possa ter sentido…

Iori não disse nada e guardou seus pensamentos para si, mantendo o rosto inexpressivo enquanto esperava que Kyo continuasse.

— Levou um certo tempo, mas vencemos. E a energia que Verse liberou ao ser derrotado desestabilizou as estruturas da arena. Foi aí que você se feriu — Kyo se remexeu desconfortável no sofá — Você me protegeu dos escombros que caíram, mas não conseguiu se afastar a tempo — Kyo continuou enquanto uma tênue surpresa se refletia no rosto de Iori — Poderia dizer que tudo o que aconteceu com você foi minha culpa — houve uma pausa, e depois Kyo acrescentou: — Sinto muito.

A voz suave com que Kyo pronunciou as últimas palavras produziu emoções contraditórias em Iori, já que o moreno não parecia ser alguém que se desculpasse dessa forma, e isso o irritou inexplicavelmente. Porém, saber que havia protegido Kyo o satisfazia.

A raiva que sentiu ao pensar que alguém estava vigiando-os para poder chegar até Kyo agora fazia sentido. Mesmo que não soubesse o motivo, não permitiria que nada acontecesse com esse jovem. A lesão que havia sofrido era evidência disso.

Iori riu baixinho para si mesmo. Agora sabia que a confiança que sentia nesse jovem, e a calma que sua presença produzia eram traços da vida que havia esquecido. Suas memórias o iludiam, mas podia ter uma ideia sobre si mesmo graças aos sentimentos que Kyo provocava nele. 

Kyo se inclinou ligeiramente em sua direção parecendo preocupado.

— Admito que esta não era a reação que esperava — murmurou o moreno — Você está bem?

— Estou bem.

Kyo franziu a testa, desconfiado, e Iori continuou:

— O quê te preocupa?

— Você tem estado muito tranquilo desde que tudo isso começou — disse Kusanagi em voz baixa — Esperava te ver alterado conforme os dias fossem passando, mas… parece que pra você não faz diferença.

Iori colocou o celular de lado e recostou-se contra o sofá, cruzando os braços.

— Sinto que não tenho urgência para lembrar — admitiu, passando seu olhar tranquilo pelo rosto de Kyo — Mas quero lembrar de você. 

Kyo piscou uma vez e depois baixou os olhos reprimindo um leve sorriso.

— Isso significa que você vai ficar bem. 

Iori estranhou as palavras do moreno. A que ele se estava se referindo?

— Vou cuidar de tudo até que você se recupere, Yagami — continuou Kyo, voltando a levantar os olhos em sua direção — Aproveite seu tempo para descansar, não tente fugir, e assim que estiver melhor, voltaremos ao Japão. Talvez ver uma cidade familiar te ajude a se lembrar. 

— Para alguém que não é um amigo, você se preocupa bastante.

Kyo passou uma mão na cabeça com um gesto resignado, e sorriu como se dissesse “eu sei”.

* * *

Um homem loiro estava parcialmente escondido no canto do corredor que levava até o quarto de Kusanagi.

Era a mesma pessoa que estava vigiando fora do hotel quando os dois jovens chegaram, e também a presença que Iori havia percebido no corredor minutos atrás.

Algumas pessoas passavam a seu lado sem lhe dar atenção, pois o loiro estava encostado na parede parecendo entediado enquanto observava a tela de seu celular, e era fácil confundi-lo com mais um hóspede do hotel.

Quando o corredor ficou vazio novamente, o loiro digitou um número e levou o celular ao ouvido. Apesar de sua postura, seus olhos azuis-claros estavam em alerta. 

— Yagami e Kusanagi regressaram ao hotel — informou em tom profissional quando a chamada foi completada — Yagami não está em boas condições, mas devemos ter cuidado ao segui-lo. Quando deixei que notasse minha presença, quase me descobriu — houve uma pausa enquanto o homem escutava a voz profunda de seu chefe no telefone — Ainda não consegui confirmar se os rumores sobre sua amnésia são verdadeiros — acrescentou, e logo endireitou a postura, franzindo o rosto — Sim, eu posso me encarregar de Yagami sozinho, Geese-sama.

Depois de encerrar a chamada, o loiro olhou para a porta fechada que o separava de seu objetivo e sorriu para si. A missão encomendada por seu chefe prometia ser divertida. 


	4. Assumir uma responsabilidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción por Boo~ ^0^ ♥

Iori acordou em meio à escuridão de um quarto que não reconheceu à princípio. Desorientado, se sentou bruscamente, invadido por uma raiva intensa. O que diabos tinha acontecido? O que queriam dele desta vez? 

No entanto, ao colocar os pés no piso acarpetado e macio, o ruivo parou em seco. Em quem ele estava pensando?

Não se lembrava.

Sua última recordação era…

— Kyo — murmurou, colocando uma mão na cabeça.

Seus olhos logo se acostumaram com a pouca luz, e Iori se acalmou ao descobrir que na verdade esse lugar era de fato familiar. Estava no quarto de hotel de Kyo, sentando na borda da cama mais próxima do armário da parede. Havia um leito vazio ao seu lado, e a terceira cama, encostada na janela, era a que o Kusanagi ocupava. Contudo, Kyo não estava ali. Os cobertores de cor dourado e marrom continuavam perfeitamente estendidos sob algumas posses do jovem. Havia uma camiseta amarrotada na borda do colchão, e alguns panfletos com fotos de comida e textos escritos em russo. Uma pequena mala esportiva estava apoiada contra a parede, e dela saíam mais roupas bagunçadas e a manga de uma jaqueta preta de couro. 

Iori sentiu um leve aborrecimento ao ver que Kyo tinha um armário inteiro à sua disposição, mas optava por deixar seus pertences em total desordem. E isso não acontecia só com o quarto; na sala, nos sofás e mesas, também havia uma infinidade de objetos abandonados cujo lugar mais apropriado seria o lixo. Sem precisar ir muito longe, os pacotes vazios de remédio tinham permanecido largados sobre a mesa de centro a tarde toda, e Kyo não tinha dado qualquer sinal de sequer tê-los notado. Iori havia tido que se desfazer deles ele mesmo, e os havia jogado na lata de lixo do banheiro pouco antes de tomar um banho. Além disso, as embalagens de shampoo e sabonete líquido da banheira estavam em perfeita desordem.

Intrigado, Iori se perguntou como seria a residência do moreno, e a única coisa que conseguiu imaginar foi um apartamento mergulhado em caos.

Isso o fez pensar em sua própria casa, e por alguns segundos nada veio à sua mente.

Porém, não havia se atormentado com isso. Graças ao seu documento de identificação, sabia que tinha um lugar onde ficar quando voltasse ao Japão. A ausência de parentes próximos o surpreendeu, mas isso não o preocupou. Talvez estivesse em maus termos com sua família. Algo lhe dizia que, caso ele tivesse alguém, Kyo já teria se encarregado de contactá-lo. 

Iori se levantou da cama com esforço e se dirigiu à porta para buscar um copo de água no outro cômodo. Havia cochilado quase a tarde toda, e se sentia levemente melhor. A dor em sua cabeça tinha diminuído consideravelmente, graças ao descanso e medicamentos.

Mas, ainda assim, havia um desagradável e persistente atraso entre seus pensamentos e o movimento de suas extremidades, e seus passos eram lentos e pausados.

Iori abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, e encontrou Kyo ainda na sala dormindo profundamente sobre o sofá, iluminado pela tênue luz tremeluzente da televisão.

Esquecendo sua sede, Iori se aproximou do jovem e o contemplou por alguns segundos.

Kyo havia passado a tarde com ele, sem muito o que fazer além de vigiá-lo. Enquanto ele dormia, Kyo tinha assistido alguns programas, folheado revistas, e escrito várias mensagens em seu celular. A falta do que fazer não parecia incomodá-lo, e ele inclusive se mostrava bem à vontade descansando por horas no sofá. 

Agora, Kyo estava dormindo com uma expressão calma. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e seu rosto ligeiramente inclinado. Um de seus braços pendia na direção do chão, e seu celular estava caído sobre o tapete.

Iori se aproximou para pegar o aparelho, sem despertar Kyo. Se espantou ao notar que uma das bordas do celular estava levemente chamuscada. A capa protetora estava rachada.

Sem saber por que, Iori apertou o botão para ligar a tela. Viu notificações de chamadas perdidas, todas provenientes de uma pessoa chamada “Kagura”.

O nome não lhe resultou familiar e Iori deixou o celular de lado. Kyo continuou dormindo, sem notar sua presença. 

O jovem havia deixado sua jaqueta branca apoiada no respaldo de uma das cadeiras, e só vestia uma camiseta preta de mangas curtas e gola V. A temperatura do cômodo era amena, mas Iori sentiu a necessidade de cobrir-lo. Considerou buscar um cobertor no quarto, mas então notou que seu sobretudo cor de vinho estava ao alcance de sua mão, então simplesmente o estendeu sobre Kyo.

Kusanagi se mexeu ao notar o peso do tecido, mas logo se acomodou melhor e continuou dormindo.

Iori sentiu um formigamento, uma suave vontade de tocá-lo.

Era a segunda vez que experimentava essa sensação, tão clara e tão intensa. A primeira vez havia sido ao ver Kyo rir com as fotos de gatos em seu celular.

Ele tinha cedido ao impulso e roçou o cabelo castanho do moreno, mas Kyo então simplesmente o afastou com um gesto firme, sem se incomodar ou se surpreender. 

Iori tinha mudado de assunto rapidamente, mas teve a forte impressão de que começava a entender ao que Kyo se referia quando dizia que eles não eram amigos e sim algo mais complicado do que isso.

O fato de não haver uma amizade envolvida, não significava que não pudesse haver algo mais.

Iori estava começando a vislumbrar a verdade, através das emoções e sensações que Kyo provocava em si. E com cada minuto que passavam juntos, as coisas ficavam mais claras e ganhavam mais e mais sentido. 

A familiaridade que sentia junto de Kyo, a tranquilidade que encontrava em sua presença…

Iori se afastou lentamente e foi pegar seu próprio celular, que estava esquecido no apoio de um dos sofás. Durante a tarde não teve interesse em usá-lo, mas agora havia algumas coisas que gostaria de averiguar. 

Em vez de voltar para o quarto, se sentou no sofá que estava ao lado do de Kyo. O sono sossegado do jovem lhe dizia que Kyo também confiava nele, e isso era agradável.

Iori permaneceu com o celular em suas mãos por um longo tempo, sem se decidir à usá-lo. Por algum motivo, sua intuição — ou uma vaga lembrança que retornava a ele lentamente — lhe dizia que talvez a informação que fosse encontrar não iria ser agradável. Mas… pensar nisso não tinha sentido.

Afastando essas preocupações desnecessárias de sua mente, Iori ligou o celular e na barra de busca digitou seu nome, junto com “ _Antonov Arena_ ”, e “ _desabamento_ ”. 

Os resultados apareceram no mesmo instante, mostrando cenas de notícias sobre o torneio que tinha acontecido, e a explosão que havia trazido abaixo grande parte do estádio. As manchetes anunciavam o número total de mortos e feridos como uma das piores tragédias ocorridas nos últimos anos. Contudo, Iori parou de prestar atenção no texto quando viu o link de um vídeo entitulado “KOF XIV - Kusanagi vs. Yagami”. A data da publicação era de apenas alguns dias atrás. 

Kyo havia comentado sobre o torneio, mas não especificou que eles tinham se enfrentado.

Iori carregou o vídeo, deixando o volume no mínimo para não acordar o jovem que dormia. Observou a tela com o rosto franzido. Havia uma arena rodeada por uma alta grade metálica, onde uma garota animada anunciava o nome dos oponentes. A audiência estava impaciente, e logo o local era tomado por gritos eufóricos.

As câmeras mostraram primeiro Kyo, e Iori o reconheceu imediatamente. O jovem vestia a mesma jaqueta branca, e tinha o mesmo sorriso irritante em seus lábios. Em vez de usar a porta da arena, Kyo saltou por cima da grade metálica e caiu agilmente do outro lado, onde respondeu aos gritos de admiração do público com um gesto um tanto arrogante.

Iori não sentiu nada em particular ao ver a si mesmo na pequena tela do celular. Não havia dúvida de que era ele, apesar do cabelo ruivo cobrir metade de seu rosto. Estava vestindo o mesmo sobretudo que agora cobria Kusanagi, e seu semblante era satisfeito, como se estivesse feliz por Kyo estar ali.

O vídeo não capturou as palavras que Kyo e ele trocaram, mas seus sorrisos não desapareceram, e Iori sentiu um tênue alívio. Não estava equivocado ao pensar que havia algum tipo de relação que o unia à Kyo. Podia ver pela maneira como falavam no vídeo, apesar de não ouvir a conversa.

No entanto, o alívio desapareceu repentinamente quando uma labareda de fogo púrpura brilhou na tela. Por um momento, Iori pensou que se tratava de um flash cuja trajetória tinha se cruzado com o enfoque da câmera, mas depois se deu conta de que o fogo estava ardendo ao redor de sua mão… E Kyo o estava observando sorridente, como se aquela súbita combustão fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Espantado, Iori assistiu o resto do vídeo sem piscar. Viu Kyo brandir um fogo semelhante, mas de cor alaranjada. Quando a luta começou, as chamas arderam com tal violência que às vezes ocultavam o que estava acontecendo na arena. Houveram explosões e colunas de fogo que se levantavam por vários metros, socos e golpes, e uma permanente expressão satisfeita em seus rostos.

Depois de alguns minutos, Iori viu que o semblante de Kyo mudava para um de descrença. As câmeras não mostraram nada de estranho, mas Iori havia estado observando o rosto do moreno o suficiente nesses últimos dias para saber que, no vídeo, Kyo estava preocupado.

Em um segundo, a atitude de Kyo mudou. Em vez de atacar, se limitou a defender. Iori viu a si mesmo atacando-o sem trégua. A velocidade de seus movimentos tinha aumentado, e havia algo ali, algo que não estava bem… Ao se olhar, Iori não conseguia se reconhecer. Era como se a pessoa no vídeo não fosse ele.

Houve um descuido da parte de Kyo, e no momento seguinte, o sangue do moreno salpicou a arena. Kyo tinha recebido um profundo corte no peito que o fez cair de costas no chão, enquanto uma poça de intensa cor escarlate começou a se espalhar sob ele.

Iori se estremeceu ao ver a imagem seguinte. Focava em si mesmo, e… ele estava rindo…

Desviando o olhar com uma raiva confusa, Iori observou Kyo dormindo no sofá. O jovem estava deitado de costas, tal como sua imagem no vídeo. Mas na realidade, o rosto de Kyo estava tranquilo, enquanto que no vídeo seu semblante era uma mescla de estupefação e dor.

Para Iori foi difícil conciliar o que via nessa gravação. Uma lenta pressão começou a palpitar dentro de sua cabeça. Ele havia machucado Kyo? Talvez fosse uma luta coreografada, uma batalha cuidadosamente produzida para surpreender uma audiência que sabia que o que viam não era real…

Mas não. Dentro de si, Iori podia sentir que o fogo que havia visto era verdadeiro. Aquelas chamas púrpuras e alaranjadas e o sangue de Kyo… tudo era real.

A incerteza durou alguns poucos segundos, porque na tela Kyo ficou em pé com um salto, ignorando a ferida e a hemorragia. Seu rosto expressava uma raiva profunda, e aquilo foi novo para Iori, que ainda não o havia visto irritado a esse extremo.

Kyo devolveu os golpes recebidos, mas, em vez de se vingar pela profunda ferida assim que teve uma chance, o moreno se limitou a segurá-lo pela gola do sobretudo e sacudí-lo, chamando seu nome com os dentes apertados.

A mão com que Iori segurava o celular tremeu. Sua cabeça estava doendo outra vez. Fechou os olhos, esperando que a dor passasse, e ao abri-los novamente, viu que na tela ele e Kyo voltavam a sorrir com as mesmas expressões satisfeitas que antes, como se a ferida sangrenta de Kyo não importasse…

Houve um súbito soco simultâneo, e o vídeo terminou com ambos caindo inconscientes sobre a lona da arena.

Iori deixou o celular no sofá, sentindo-se enjoado. Tentou ficar de pé, mas suas pernas cederam e ele caiu no tapete com um grunhido apagado. Para manter o equilíbrio, se apoiou no sofá onde Kyo dormia, e o sobretudo deslizou para um lado.

Kyo esteve a ponto de despertar, mas Iori se manteve quieto, e o moreno continuou dormindo.

Os olhos de Iori se dirigiram para a gola da camisa de Kyo. Era possível ver parte da pele na altura da clavícula, mas não o suficiente para comprovar se Kusanagi realmente tinha saído ferido como havia mostrado a gravação da luta.

Iori continuava sentindo que tudo o que havia visto era real, mas algo não batia. Se Kyo tinha ficado tão machucado, por que havia permanecido ao seu lado? Por que não tinha medo dele? Ou, pelo menos, por que não havia demonstrado ressentimento?

Com uma lentidão deliberada, Iori terminou de afastar o sobretudo. A camiseta preta de Kyo estava levemente torta e deixava ver a pele de sua cintura.

Com a ponta dos dedos, Iori segurou o tecido e puxou, revelando pouco a pouco a pele pálida de Kyo, e os músculos claramente definidos de seu abdômen, onde era possível ver o começo de profundos arranhões que subiam em diagonal em direção à seu peito.

As feridas estavam secas, mas a pele ainda estava avermelhada e inchada.

Uma onda de raiva espalhou um calor intenso por todo o corpo de Iori. A palpitação em suas têmporas aumentou e, sem pensar no que fazia, Iori pousou uma mão sobre as feridas no peito de Kyo, sentindo o calor de sua pele e a aspereza daquelas profundas marcas.

O contato acordou Kusanagi na hora. Kyo ficou tenso, mas não reagiu de uma maneira brusca. Piscou uma vez, como quem precisa se convencer de que não está sonhando, e depois franziu a testa e soltou um leve suspiro.

— Você não muda, né Yagami? — perguntou, segurando a mão que Iori tinha em seu peito e apartando-a devagar.

Contudo, Iori não permitiu que Kyo o afastasse desta vez. Ele resistiu, e empurrou o peito do jovem, prendendo-o no sofá. 

E mesmo assim, o olhar de Kyo não mudou. Havia compreensão em suas íris castanhas. Como se o Kusanagi entendesse essa situação muito melhor do que ele.

— Por acaso se lembrou de alguma coisa? — quis saber Kyo, fechando sua mão em volta do pulso de Iori com a mesma força que o ruivo estava exercendo sobre ele.

Iori negou, mas fez um leve gesto em direção ao celular que estava no sofá.

— No torneio… Nos enfrentamos — murmurou, fechando os olhos — E eu te fiz isso — os dedos de Iori se fecharam na camiseta preta de Kyo, enrugando o tecido e mantendo os arranhões expostos.

— Não foi você — disse Kyo pacientemente — Você não tinha controle sobre seus atos. 

Iori apertou os dentes, ofuscado, porque cada vez que Kyo lhe revelava algo, suas palavras não faziam sentido.

Kyo continuou, sem se mover de onde estava, sem voltar a tentar afastá-lo.

— O poder por trás de Verse estava manipulando alguns lutadores dentro do torneio. E também te afetou, brevemente, mas conseguimos controlá-lo. Não tem porque se preocupar com isso.

Iori se lembrou de Kyo chamando-o no vídeo, mostrando a mesma naturalidade e despreocupação. Lembrou do sangue salpicando o chão, e sentiu o impulso irracional de cravar os dedos na carne de Kyo para reabrir aquelas feridas. 

Foi Iori quem então se afastou, recuando até que suas costas batessem contra a borda da mesa de centro. Permaneceu sentado no carpete de frente para Kyo, com o olhar baixo e irritado, tentando esclarecer esse desejo contraditório.

Kyo se sentou e esperou até que Iori voltasse a olhar para ele.

— Viu nossa luta? — perguntou Kyo com voz serena.

Iori assentiu.

— Então sabe que ela acabou “bem”, apesar de tudo — ressaltou Kyo, mas suas palavras provocaram um efeito contrário do que buscava, e uma sombra de descontentamento passou pelos olhos escarlates de Iori — Tudo isso deve parecer tão confuso pra você… — murmurou Kyo — Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, não conseguiria ficar tão tranquilo…

— Por que está aqui? — interrompeu Iori com aspereza — Depois de tudo o que te fiz…

— Isso é só um arranhão que vai desaparecer com o tempo — disse Kyo, tocando ligeiramente seu peito — Além disso, não foi você que fez isso. Foi o poder que estava tentando te controlar.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — sussurrou Iori, negando uma vez com a cabeça e logo começando a se levantar. 

Kyo não ofereceu ajuda, apenas continuou sentado no sofá, tranquilo.

— Se tivesse realmente sido você, a ferida teria sido mais profunda.

Iori permaneceu imóvel, de pé em frente ao moreno, sem entender como Kyo podia dizer algo assim. O tom de sua voz era zombador, mas também amigável.

— Está preocupado por ter me machucado, Yagami? — continuou Kyo, falando devagar, como se estivesse medindo suas palavras.

— Não — respondeu Iori por entre os dentes, fechando suas mãos com força.

— Será que… quer fazer isso de novo?

Iori sentiu um arrepio que era uma mescla de surpresa e prazer. O olhar de Kyo era firme, estranhamente satisfeito.

— Acertei, não é verdade? — perguntou Kyo.

— Como…? — murmurou Iori.

— Não seria a primeira vez.

— Se você sabe, por que está aqui? — insistiu Iori.

— Não me entenda mal — disse Kyo — você é livre para repeti-lo quantas vezes quiser, mas isso não significa que permitirei que você encoste um dedo em mim. Talvez você não se lembre, mas sou mais forte do que você.

— Pensei ter te advertido sobre o que aconteceria se mentisse para mim.

Kyo piscou ante aquela resposta brusca e acabou esboçando um sorriso.

— É tão estranho poder falar assim com você… — murmurou, se levantando do sofá e ficando de frente para Iori — Escuta, acho que você não tem que continuar pesquisando sobre nós por conta própria, porque vai só se confundir. Vou preparar algo para bebermos e… vou fazer um resumo sobre o que sei sobre você e sua vida, está bem? Parece que pelo menos tentar se lembrar já não te afeta tanto.

Iori se absteve de comentar que sua cabeça não tinha deixado de palpitar desde que havia visto o vídeo. Assentiu, e enquanto Kyo começava a preparar um par de xícaras de café, ele se aproximou de uma das janelas do quarto para observar a paisagem noturna, dando-se um momento para acalmar seus pensamentos. 

* * *

Kyo falava e Iori escutava. Quando a manhã chegou, o ruivo continuava sem conhecer detalhes específicos sobre sua vida, mas pelo menos entendia qual tipo de relação tinha com Kyo.

A “não amizade” que mantinham se devia ao fato de serem rivais que a cada ano se encontravam nesse torneio chamado The King of Fighters para se enfrentar. Esse costume tinha começado a muito tempo atrás, e aparentemente ele estava empenhado em se igualar a Kyo naquela época, chegando a procurá-lo inclusive fora do torneio para desafiá-lo em um luta até a morte.

Diferentes circunstâncias haviam impedido que Kyo e ele decidissem quem era o mais forte. Os últimos KOF haviam sido o cenário de diversas tentativas para dominar ou destruir a humanidade, e eles tiveram que adiar o confronto definitivo repetidas vezes, para poder enfrentar o vilão da vez.

Kyo tinha razão ao dizer que Verse não era uma ameaça nova. Essa criatura era apenas mais uma de uma longa lista.

Os anos se encontrando com Kyo explicavam a familiaridade que o jovem lhe produzia. A vontade de machucá-lo eram vestígios de algo que Kyo havia descrito como “ódio”. Aparentemente, a irritação que o Kusanagi lhe provocava o havia levado ao extremo de anunciar que um dia tomaria sua vida.

Iori havia escutado em silêncio e não questionou as palavras de Kyo, mas no seu interior sentiu que as coisas não eram tão simples. Às vezes as atitudes do moreno o incomodavam, sim, mas a tal ponto de odiá-lo?

E Kyo deveria sentir algo semelhante, porque, durante a explicação, o rosto do jovem não tinha mostrado nenhum indício de ressentimento. Kyo parecia qualificar essa atitude como “ódio” por falta de uma palavra melhor.

A rivalidade os havia levado a se enfrentarem incontáveis vezes, mas as ocasiões em que tinham lutado lado a lado contra um inimigo em comum também eram numerosas. Não se tratava de um caso isolado ou de uma decisão espontânea tomada no calor do momento. A narração de Kyo o fez notar um padrão em seu próprio comportamento: quando Kyo assumia o risco de ir enfrentar um inimigo que, aparentemente, ninguém mais queria ou podia se igualar, ele estava ao seu lado, e a rivalidade entre eles ficava esquecida. 

Kyo soava agradecido ao mencionar esse detalhe. 

— Então é por isso que está aqui? Por que te ajudei a vencer algumas vezes? — perguntou Iori.

— Uma vez eu fiquei debilitado e você decidiu cuidar de mim sem que ninguém tivesse te pedido — explicou Kyo, em uma mistura de queixa e reclamação — Quero pagar minha dívida.

— O que aconteceu com você?

— Vamos deixar isso para outra ocasião. Esta conversa é sobre você.

Mudando de tema, Kyo explicou sobre o fogo que Iori havia visto na gravação do torneio. Demonstrou que era real ao acender uma leve e quente chama alaranjada na palma de sua mão. Aquele era um poder que havia pertencido à suas respectivas famílias desde tempos ancestrais, indicou. Tanto Iori como ele tinham sido treinados para poder utilizar essas chamas à vontade.

Iori observou seus próprios dedos, mas nenhuma chama de fogo veio à ele. Não lembrava como invocá-las.

— Não há pressa, o fogo é parte de você — disse Kyo, sem se preocupar — Quando precisar, ele virá. Não precisa se esforçar.

Depois disso, Kyo mencionou vagamente que suas famílias tinham um passado em comum e por isso possuíam um poder tão parecido, mas não aprofundou o tema. Tampouco explicou porque suas chamas eram de cores diferentes.

Quando chegou o momento de falar da vida de Iori fora do torneio, Kyo demonstrou pesar.

— Você sempre foi uma pessoa reservada. Vivemos na mesma cidade e você toca numa banda de nome impronunciável… mas… não sei muito mais do que isso.

— E minha família?

Kyo vacilou. 

— Até onde sei… você não tem parentes. Mas, como disse, você não compartilha detalhes de sua vida privada. Posso estar equivocado.

— Entendo.

Kyo ficou em silêncio e reparou no pálido céu cinza visível através das janelas. Iori observou a paisagem também, passando os olhos pelos altos edifícios de cimento e ladrilho.

— Você parece mais tranquilo — comentou Kyo.

Iori assentiu imperceptivelmente.

— Tudo faz mais sentido agora.

— Fico feliz — disse Kyo, parecendo aliviado — Eu te disse antes, não tem com o quê se preocupar. Tenho certeza de que você vai ficar bem.

Iori continuou olhando a paisagem, repassando por sua mente tudo o que Kyo havia dito. Torneios, lutas, um vínculo que durava anos. Adversários que se apoiam em momentos de necessidade. Rivais que confiam um no outro. 

Ele havia protegido Kyo, e agora Kyo estava decidido a cuidar dele. 

Parecia ilógico, mas… a sensação que isso produzia era agradável.

* * *

Iori passou boa parte da manhã lendo a pouca informação sobre si mesmo que conseguiu encontrar na internet, e também vendo vídeos de torneios passados e lutas de Kyo. Kusanagi era extremamente arrogante quando pisava na arena ou quando dava entrevistas, mas essa arrogância quase era justificada quando manifestava seu poder. O domínio que Kyo tinha sobre o fogo alaranjado era impressionante. As chamas o obedeciam docilmente, e acabavam com seus oponentes em questão de segundos. 

Para Iori era difícil de aceitar que o jovem nessas gravações e o que estava dividindo o quarto com ele eram a mesma pessoa. Nos vídeos, os olhos de Kyo mostravam somente uma extrema arrogância; careciam completamente da suavidade que Iori havia visto em certas ocasiões.

Depois de algumas horas, Iori começou a cochilar, deitado no sofá da sala. Teve alguns sonhos inquietos, mas era impossível dizer se eram baseados em lembranças, ou nas informações que tinha lido. Havia uma voz falando com ele, mostrando uma imagem de Kyo, mas as palavras eram ininteligíveis.

Uma voz real o acordou, e Iori abriu os olhos e encontrou a sala banhada pela luz alaranjado do entardecer. Continuou deitado, e ouviu Kyo caminhando de um lado para outro no quarto, falando no telefone.

O Kusanagi procurava manter a voz baixa, mas mesmo assim Iori ouviu a maior parte da conversa.

— A Hungria está a algumas horas de distância, mas você também quer que a gente vá para a Austrália? Por acaso vamos percorrer o mundo recolhendo todos os pedaços? — resmungou Kyo no celular — Peça a ajuda de outras pessoas. Esta tarefa é muito grande para nós — houve uma pausa e logo Kyo continuou, parecendo irritado — Nesta semana é impossível. O Yagami não está em condições de viajar. E além disso não serviria para nada. No momento ele não consegue invocar seu poder.

Ao ouvir seu sobrenome, Iori se sentou, e pela primeira vez reparou que Kyo o havia coberto com sua jaqueta branca enquanto dormia. 

— Você está mal da cabeça, Kagura? — continuava Kyo dentro do quarto — Não estou evitando minhas obrigações. O Yagami não está bem!

O nome “Kagura” soava familiar. O ruivo lembrou que o celular de Kyo tinha várias chamadas perdidas provenientes dessa pessoa e também que havia uma participante com esse sobrenome em torneios anteriores. Aparentemente, “Kagura” sabia sobre ele e sua lesão.

— Sei que você sempre dá bastante importância ao senso de dever, mas está indo muito longe — o tom de Kyo diminuiu subitamente, e o jovem pareceu severo, como um adulto que desaprovava algo — Você e eu podemos decidir arriscar nossas vidas. Mas não vou envolver o Yagami até que ele se recupere… — uma interrupção — Kagura, esper…!

A chamada deve ter sido cortada, porque Kyo soltou um suspiro frustrado. Houve um barulho abafado, o som de algo caindo, e depois silêncio. 

Franzindo a testa, Iori se levantou. Percorreu com esforço o espaço que o separava da porta entreaberta do quarto.

Encontrou Kyo jogado de costas em uma das camas, com os braços abertos e ainda segurando o celular em uma das mãos. Seus olhos castanhos observavam o teto como se buscassem respostas na pintura branca. 

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Iori, apoiando-se no batente da porta.

— Não se meta onde não é chamado, Yagami — resmungou Kyo cansado.

— Se você mencionou meu nome, é porque o assunto me interessa.

Kyo suspirou exasperado e sentou abruptamente, arrumando os cabelos com uma mão.

— A explosão que causou o desabamento do estádio liberou fragmentos de Verse pelo mundo todo — explicou o moreno — A Kagura quer que… — Kyo se interrompeu ao lembrar que Iori não sabia quem era Kagura — uma mulher que nos ajudou no passado pretende que localizemos os vários pedaços e realizemos um ritual de purificação para selá-los.

— Ritual? — repetiu Iori.

Kyo assentiu.

— Não queria te incomodar com histórias do passado e ignorei esse detalhe sobre nosso poder — murmurou — Segundo uma antiga lenda, a combinação de nossos fogos e a energia de Kagura podem impedir que certos tipos de criatura entrem neste mundo.

— E essa lenda é real?

— Infelizmente, sim — Kyo ficou de pé e foi em direção à Iori, forçando um sorriso — Me desculpe ter te acordado, isto está fora do nosso alcance. Com certeza a Kagura vai encontrar outras pessoas que possam ajudá-la.

Iori não se afastou da porta e Kyo se deteve, intrigado.

— Segundo o seu relato, nós sempre assumimos a tarefa.

Kyo piscou perplexo.

— De má vontade — esclareceu — você, principalmente.

Iori inclinou o rosto, seus olhos intensos, tentando decifrar o aborrecimento de Kyo.

— Se você estivesse bem — continuou o moreno — não teria problema em aceitar. Afinal de contas, somos os mais adequados para o trabalho. Mas você está ferido, viajar está fora de questão, e além disso não sabemos o que vai acontecer. É muito arriscado.

— O que poderia acontecer?

— Não sou médico, mas estou quase seguro que alguém no seu estado não deve subir num avião — indicou Kyo em tom sarcástico — E além disso, os fragmentos de Verse devem estar impregnados com sua energia. Não quero que você se aproxime deles.

— Por que? Você disse que tínhamos conseguido controlá-lo.

— Sim, mas… — Kyo não terminou a frase e Iori esperou de pé no vão da porta, bloqueando sua saída — Sua força de vontade se impôs sobre a energia de Verse — disse enfim Kyo — Outras pessoas teriam ficado indefesas com esse confronto mental, mas você sempre encontra uma maneira de prevalecer. Eu nunca soube como você consegue. E se você também não se lembra, então te expor ao Verse é arriscado.

Iori admitiu que as palavras de Kusanagi tinham sentido. Se afastou devagar para que Kyo pudesse sair do quarto.

O moreno tomou um momento para observá-lo com a sombra de um sorriso.

— Você deveria aproveitar esses dias em que não tem responsabilidades ou maiores preocupações, Yagami — indicou — Quando recuperar sua memória, a tranquilidade vai acabar. 

— O que quer dizer? 

— Nada, nada. Só ouça minhas palavras.

Kyo passou ao seu lado sem se explicar, e parou ao ver a iluminação alaranjada da sala. 

— Já está tarde, está com fome? — perguntou o moreno.

— Não.

— Mas você precisa comer.

Iori soltou um suspiro desdenhoso.

— É você que fica o dia todo com fome — indicou.

— Isso não é verdade. 

Era totalmente verdade, mas Iori não insistiu. 

— Quero sair desse quarto. Vamos procurar um lugar para jantar aqui por perto — sugeriu.

Kyo franziu a testa.

— Não sei se é recomendável que você saia… Só se passou um dia…

— Me sinto melhor — interrompeu Iori — A inatividade também é prejudicial — acrescentou mais baixo, observando sua mão e flexionando os dedos algumas vezes.

— Mas você ainda não consegue se mover direito — murmurou Kyo, vendo como Iori fechava o punho com força. 

— E é irritante — assentiu Iori — Não temos porque ficar presos aqui. Vamos sair.

Iori não esperou uma resposta. Pegou seu sobretudo e foi em direção à porta.

— Ei, espera! — exclamou Kyo, pegando sua jaqueta e indo atrás do ruivo.

O alcançou a alguns passos de distância no corredor acarpetado. Iori contemplava a manga queimada de seu sobretudo pensativo, porque agora sabia do que se tratava aquilo, e porque a jaqueta de Kyo tinha uma marca igual.

Porém, o ruivo não comentou nada e continuou caminhando em direção aos elevadores. Kyo se manteve perto, mas Iori não precisou de ajuda.

Estavam descendo no elevador quando o celular de Kyo vibrou. O moreno olhou rápido para a tela e fez uma careta impaciente. 

— O que foi agora…? — grunhiu. Iori chegou a ver que o identificador da chamada mostrava a palavra “pai” — Oi — disse Kyo secamente ao telefone — … Essa Chizuru é uma intrometida — resmungou alguns segundos depois — Foi minha decisão não permitir que a Kagura envolvesse o Yagami, não vou mudar de ideia só porque ela mandou você me convencer — disse Kyo com firmeza, e depois fez uma pausa, escutando o que a outra pessoa respondia — Sim, imagino que isso vai ficar muito mal para o “Kusanagi-sama” — comentou com ironia — Mas não será pior do que subestimar um perigo e expor o…

A voz do outro lado da linha falou num tom tão alto que as palavras eram audíveis no pequeno elevador: “Yagami também deve cumprir seu dever”. 

Kyo apertou os dentes e não respondeu. Pouco depois cortou a chamada e guardou o celular no bolso.

— Esse é o meu pai. Ignore ele — disse Kyo, saindo do elevador quando as portas se abriram no grande saguão do hotel. 

Foram em direção à rua, e começaram a andar pela avenida sem um destino certo, com suas sombras alongadas os precedendo sob a iluminação alaranjada do sol do crepúsculo. Kyo ajustou a velocidade de seus passos aos de Iori e colocou as mãos no bolso. No primeiro cruzamento, o moreno indicou uma rua mais tranquila por onde poderiam caminhar afastados do barulho dos carros.

— Ignorar o que está acontecendo é o melhor? — perguntou Iori subitamente.

— Por que de repente isso te interessa? — respondeu Kyo, surpreso.

Iori lançou um olhar de relance.

— É o que você deu a entender. Nos últimos anos, quem assumiu a responsabilidade de enfrentar esses seres que querem dominar o mundo, foi você. E aparentemente, eu te segui.

Kyo se deteve no meio do caminho, confuso. Não esperava ouvir esse raciocínio por parte de Yagami.

— É o que o seu pai e essa mulher esperam de nós — concluiu Iori, parando também e se virando para contemplar Kyo. 

— Sim, é isso mesmo — respondeu o moreno — Mas você está ferido. Talvez isso não importe para eles, mas eu me importo — Kyo fez uma pausa, e depois perguntou: — O que está tentando dizer? Quer ir ajudar a Kagura com os fragmentos de Verse?

Iori ignorou a irritação que começava a tingir as palavras de Kyo e negou.

— Não sei se serei de ajuda — respondeu — Mas, se você for, irei com você.

— O que?

Iori sorriu desdenhoso ao ver o semblante ofuscado de Kyo.

— Te seguir é o que eu sempre faço, não?

— Sim, mas…

— Mesmo que eu não lembre, posso continuar minha vida normalmente.

— O que tem de normal em lutar contra esse tipo de criaturas? — Kyo argumentou com aspereza — Você deveria…

A frase ficou incompleta e o moreno apertou os punhos e cravou o olhar no chão, irritado.

— Deveria deixar de pensar nisso até que se recupere — disse Kyo finalmente, conseguindo se acalmar — Olha, tem um restaurante na próxima esquina, vamos lá. 

Iori permitiu a brusca mudança de tema e seguiu Kyo até o restaurante, observando de relance a expressão incomodada do jovem, tentando entender seus motivos. 


	5. Voltar ao normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to Boo for the translation! ^0^ ♥♥♥

O local escolhido por Kyo resultou ser metade bar, metade restaurante. Ambos ambientes tinham uma iluminação tênue, mas a atmosfera na área do bar estava sobrecarregada com o calor dos clientes, o aroma de álcool, e a vibração de uma música baixa e repetitiva. As paredes de tijolos brutos avermelhados aumentavam o eco das vozes e risadas, e Kyo somente conseguiu escutar a voz de Iori quando ele pediu uma mesa para a recepcionista que os tinha recebido na porta.

A jovem os levou até um saguão contíguo, separado do bar por uma grossa parede de vidro que cancelava grande parte do barulho. Só havia uma mesa livre no canto, no fundo da sala, e quando a recepcionista perguntou se esse lugar lhes parecia bom, Iori assentiu com ar desinteressado.

Kyo se manteve em silêncio, observando como o ruivo relaxava. Iori agia quase com total normalidade, e aparentemente seu conhecimento do idioma inglês não havia sido afetado pela lesão. Sua pronúncia era melhor do que a de um japonês padrão, e definitivamente melhor que a de Kyo, motivo pelo qual o moreno permitiu que Iori ficasse encarregado de lidar com a recepcionista e com a garçonete que veio poucos segundos depois para entregar o menu do restaurante. 

Kyo só precisou olhar rapidamente o cardápio — que, por sorte, tinha pequenos textos descritivos de cada prato em inglês — para saber o que iria pedir. Depois de decidir, o jovem deixou o menu de lado, colocando-o sobre a branca toalha da mesa, e tentando não bater em nenhum dos finos pratos ou nos delicados copos de cristal que estavam cuidadosamente dispostas à sua frente.

Visto da rua, o lugar não parecia ser elegante, mas certamente esse salão não deixava nada a desejar comparado à um restaurante de maior categoria. Um pesado candelabro de ferro pendia do teto, e oferecia uma iluminação agradável e íntima, complementada com pequenas velas brancas colocadas no centro de cada mesa. 

Kyo reparou que os outros clientes eram em sua maioria jovens casais.

Quando a garçonete voltou para anotar os pedidos, Kyo pediu um peixe grelhado e ficou satisfeito quando Iori pediu um prato à base de carne. Essa era a comida preferida do ruivo, e ver que Iori havia optado por algo tão específico era outra prova de que, apesar da amnésia, continuava sendo ele mesmo.

No entanto, o momento de satisfação foi interrompido, porque Kyo teve que intervir quando Iori pediu também uma garrafa de vinho tinto. 

— Você não pode beber álcool — protestou Kyo, recebendo um olhar um tanto irritado por parte de Iori — Cancela isso — indicou Kyo em seguida, se virando para a garçonete, que olhava para ambos com um sorriso e uma expressão curiosa em seus olhos — E traga… algo sem álcool.

A jovem disse uma palavra em russo que soava como o nome de alguma bebida e Kyo assentiu sem perguntar no que consistia.

Enquanto esperavam pela comida, Kyo observou as outras mesas e também as pessoas reunidas no bar. Depois de dias, sentia que voltava a estar em contato com o mundo. Yagami o havia feito sair da rotina de interagir somente com os funcionários do hotel. 

— Quem é esse “Kusanagi-sama”? — perguntou Iori de repente, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Kyo desviou seu olhar para o ruivo, e demorou alguns segundos para lembrar que ele havia mencionado esse nome durante o telefonema que recebeu antes de sair do hotel.

Kyo duvidou antes de responder. Como não sabia se ganharia algo dando uma explicação detalhada sobre os assuntos do clã à Yagami, preferiu simplificar as coisas e se assegurar de que ao menos esse jantar fosse um momento tranquilo.

— É o líder atual da minha família — disse.

— É estranho que você o chame de “sama”.

— Por que? — perguntou Kyo, desconcertado pelo comentário. Não esperava que Iori se atentasse à esse detalhe, havendo tantas outras coisas que poderia perguntar.

— Pelo jeito como você fala, não imaginei que soubesse se dirigir à alguém usando linguagem formal — indicou Iori em tom de brincadeira.

— Minha família gosta de tradições — Kyo se defendeu.

— A mesma tradição que dita que você deve cuidar das criaturas que querem destruir o mundo? — O tom de Iori foi levemente sarcástico, mas havia seriedade por trás de suas palavras. Seus olhos escarlates o encaravam fixamente. 

Sem saber por que, Kyo se apoiou contra o encosto da cadeira com mais força, como se quisesse retroceder perante o olhar de Iori, mas, depois de um par de segundos, o moreno suspirou com resignação e assentiu.

— Essa decisão te desagrada — concluiu Iori.

Kyo voltou a assentir. Para quê ocultar se ele deixava isso tão claro com sua atitude?

— Se você não gosta, por que aceita essa responsabilidade? — perguntou Iori.

Kyo riu da pergunta, mas Iori permaneceu sério, esperando que respondesse.

— Isso parece estúpido pra você? — perguntou Kyo por sua vez, parecendo desafiador.

— Não sei o suficiente para ter uma opinião, mas posso ver que você não gosta — respondeu Iori franzindo as sobrancelhas — Poderia ter se recusado assim como negou ajudar a Kagura. 

— Não é tão fácil, Yagami — grunhiu Kyo.

— Pareceu bastante fácil quando você estava no telefone.

Kyo sentiu uma onda de irritação e fechou os punhos com força. Por que Yagami insistia nesse tema?

Contudo, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Kyo notou uma curiosidade sincera no rosto do ruivo, um aberto desejo por entender.

O aborrecimento passou e Kyo exalou lentamente.

— Os anos me mostraram que esses problemas costumam me encontrar, por mais que eu queira ignorá-los — respondeu Kyo com um sorriso amargo — Há muito tempo, Kagura chamava isso de “destino” e me parecia uma besteira. Mas…

Kyo se calou, porque dizer seus pensamentos sobre isso em voz alta nunca havia soado bem. Não havia uma maneira de dizer o que sentia sem parecer mimado ou simplesmente patético.

Distraidamente, Kyo aproximou sua mão da pequena vela que queimava entre eles. A chama dourada tremeu ante sua proximidade, e Kyo a fez se elevar por um breve instante, até que o calor tocou seus dedos.

— As pessoas que herdam este fogo nascem com um dever — murmurou Kyo — O fogo e a responsabilidade são o que importa na verdade, enquanto que os herdeiros são só um recipiente. Aceitar isso levou tempo. 

— Aceitar ou se resignar a isso?

Kyo voltou a rir sem vontade. Se sentiu subitamente sozinho, porque Yagami era a única pessoa que entendia o que era levar esse fogo e a consequente responsabilidade de seu sangue. Mas, neste momento, Yagami não se lembrava.

— Eu te disse que as coisas eram complicadas — suspirou Kyo.

— Parece injusto. 

A voz de Iori era reprovadora e levemente aborrecida. Kyo levantou os olhos, surpreso, porque sim, era injusto, mas Yagami dizia isso sem saber que as coisas eram inclusive mais injusta para ele. Iori ainda não sabia nada sobre a maldição de Orochi, o fogo púrpura que encurtava sua vida, ou o que acontecia quando estava sob os efeitos do Distúrbio do Sangue.

E ainda assim… Iori parecia ter compreendido o que ele sentia.

— E é, em parte — admitiu Kyo — Mas, na verdade, nem tudo é ruim — continuou, esboçando um sorriso mais animado — Segundo as velhas histórias, nossas famílias antes eram destinadas a lutar lado a lado. E, quando você se digna a colaborar, realmente ajuda, Yagami.

Kyo ficou em silêncio depois disso, temendo ter falado demais, enquanto que Iori considerou suas palavras e não comentou nada.

Quando a comida chegou, jantaram em silêncio. De tempos em tempos, Kyo olhava através da parede de vidro para os grupos de pessoas reunidos no bar. Em circunstâncias normais, ele teria dito ao ruivo que iria tomar uma cerveja. Estar sentado na mesa com Yagami, à luz de uma vela, era ligeiramente estranho.

— Você tem apetite, para quem disse que não estava com fome — comentou Kyo quando Iori terminou seu prato — Como se sente?

— Pode ver que estou melhor — respondeu Iori um pouco áspero.

— Você é bom ocultado a dor, prefiro perguntar — insistiu Kyo — Só mesmo você resolve fugir de um hospital depois de uma operação.

Iori semicerrou os olhos e levou uma mão a tempora, rozando entre seus cabelos com a pontas dos dedos.

— Não se vê a cicatriz — comentou Kyo.

Iori não disse nada sobre isso.

— Deve ser incômodo não poder lembrar — continuou o moreno.

— No início — admitiu Iori — É mais irritante ter que ficar no hotel e nessa cidade em geral.

— O que você quer dizer? 

Iori pensou por alguns segundos e depois respondeu:

— Quero voltar. 

— Para o Japão?

Iori assentiu, seu olhar se perdendo por um momento.

— Mesmo sem lembranças concretas, sei claramente o que quero — murmurou, pensativo — Voltar para o Japão, ir para casa, retomar minha vida. 

Kyo riu para si mesmo.

— Que coisa, isso é novidade. Parece que você está impaciente para se livrar de mim.

— Por acaso você não faz parte da minha vida?

Kyo piscou, pego de surpresa.

— Bom, sim, mas…

Iori desviou a vista para o bar, enquanto Kyo não encontrava as palavras adequadas para responder. 

— O que você vai fazer quando voltarmos? — perguntou Iori em tom baixo.

— Penso em te vigiar até que esteja bem.

— Por que?

Kyo sentiu um pouco de pesar ao ver que havia chegado o momento de revelar um pouco mais da verdade para Yagami.

— Existem pessoas que poderiam se aproveitar de você ao ver que perdeu a memória. Seu poder faz você virar um alvo… Prefiro errar por precaução.

— E quanto à você e seu poder? 

— Com certeza muita gente o deseja, mas ninguém conseguiu tirar ele de mim — gabou-se Kyo com orgulho.

— Então pode ser roubado…

Kyo pensou no que havia acontecido um tempo atrás, quando Ash Crimson tinha roubado o poder de Iori… Refletiu por alguns segundos e decidiu não comentar. Iori não encontraria informação à respeito em outras fontes, porque os meios de comunicação que cobriram o torneio daquele ano não tiveram conhecimento do que aconteceu. 

— Os interessado assumem que sim — respondeu Kyo encolhendo os ombros.

— Aquela presença que nos vigiava no hotel…

Kyo suspirou. Não esperava que fosse tão complicado deixar que Iori passasse alguns dias sem preocupações. 

— Talvez. Mas estou aqui para isso, pode deixar tudo nas minhas mãos.

Alguns minutos depois, Kyo se arrependeu de ter dito isso, porque Iori levou a frase no sentido literal, e deixou que ele se encarregasse de pagar toda a conta, que foi bem mais cara do que o esperado. 

Kyo ia se levantar para sair do restaurante, mas mudou de ideia ao ver uma figura familiar sentada em um dos altos banquinhos do bar. Iori notou sua reação e seguiu seu olhar.

Havia um jovem bebendo um copo de whisky, com o rosto baixo e os ombros caídos, de costas para eles. À primeira vista, parecia só mais um entre os homens ao seu redor. Seu cabelo loiro e curto e um tanto bagunçado, e no reflexo do espelho do bar, seus olhos eram de uma fria cor celeste claro. No entanto, Kyo o reconheceu no mesmo instante pela estampa de um cachorro raivoso que ostentava nas costas de sua jaqueta, e pelo lenço branco e vermelho que levava amarrado em uma de suas pernas.

— Ele tem a cara de pau de… — grunhiu Kyo irritado, franzindo o rosto. 

Iori continuou olhando para o homem loiro, e depois se voltou para Kyo, sem entender seu incômodo.

— O que foi? — perguntou, porque Kyo parecia querer evitar cruzar o olhar com o loiro, mas não estava dando nenhuma explicação.

— Um dos participantes do torneio está no bar.

— E?

— O torneio acabou dias atrás, ele não deveria ter nada o que fazer aqui, ao menos que… 

— Eu o conheço — comentou Iori. Kyo o olhou com surpresa e Iori continuou: — Li sobre ele. Fomos companheiros de equipe em um dos torneios passados. 

— É verdade, quase me esqueci — murmurou Kyo — Será melhor você ficar longe dele.

— Por que?

— Trabalha para alguém que demonstrou certa fascinação pelo poder de nossas famílias. Ou o poder em geral.

— É alguém que tivemos que enfrentar? — perguntou Iori, levemente intrigado pela desconfiança que Kyo estava demonstrando.

— Não — disse o moreno — Na verdade, nunca tivemos que lidar com eles. Mas, mesmo assim, pertencem a um grupo de criminosos e não são de confiança. — Kyo fechou os olhos e suspirou com força — Isso é irritante. Vamos voltar para o hotel. 

— Não quero voltar ainda.

Kyo tentou protestar, mas Iori já tinha se levantado.

— Quero um cigarro — anunciou o ruivo.

— O que?

Kyo não recebeu resposta e teve que correr para seguir Iori, que assegurava não precisar de ajuda para se mover. Pelo canto do olho, notou que o homem loiro no balcão do bar se virou para olhá-los, mas pelo menos não fez nenhum gesto que indicasse que pretendia segui-los.

— Ei, Yagami. O que eu falei é sério. Você tem que ter cuidado. Se alguém se aproximar, não importa quem seja, o melhor seria que eu cuidasse de… 

O ruivo se virou para encarar Kyo.

— O melhor seria que eles não descobrissem nada — disse Iori, sem parar de avançar na direção oposta à do hotel — Não acha? 

— O que quer dizer?

— Se alguém falar comigo, e você intervir, vão reparar na hora que há algo errado. Apenas não se intrometa.

Kyo admitiu que as palavras de Iori faziam bastante sentido.

— Está bem — concordou, sentindo-se um pouco animado ao ver que o estado de confusão inicial de Iori parecia ter passado por completo. O ruivo voltava a tomar a iniciativa, como se pouco a pouco recuperasse o controle sobre sua vida. 

Caminharam por algumas quadras até que encontraram um mercadinho aberto. Kyo esperou na rua, mas observou o ruivo através da porta enquanto ele comprava uma caixa de cigarros.

Iori tinha razão. Agir com naturalidade era a melhor opção, e talvez seria fácil não levantar suspeitas, considerando o caráter do ruivo. Era normal que Iori ignorasse as pessoas que o abordavam. Ele não ligava de ir embora no meio de uma conversa, ou responder perguntas diretas com absoluto silêncio.

Em situações em que interações eram inevitáveis, o ruivo usava frases curtas que, sem serem insolentes, às vezes soavam mais ásperas do que o necessário. Mas, se tivesse conseguido manter esse temperamento sem que as pessoas ao seu redor o odiassem, talvez um comportamento estranho por causa da amnésia passaria despercebido. 

Pelo menos restava a tranquilidade de que Iori havia conseguido agir perfeitamente no restaurante, e que a compra dos cigarros não estava causando nenhum problema.

Iori saiu depois de poucos segundos. Segurava em uma mão uma sacola plástica que jogou na lata de lixo próxima. Kyo percebeu o agradável aroma de tabaco quando Iori estendeu um cigarro em sua direção.

— Acende — ordenou Iori.

— Não podia ter aproveitado e comprado um isqueiro? — protestou Kyo — Meu fogo não está à sua disposição. 

Iori não respondeu, mas permaneceu com a mão estendida, esperando Kyo obedecer.

Kyo suspirou com força e admitiu para si mesmo que Iori comprando um isqueiro era uma ideia muito ridícula.

— Vou cobrar o favor quando você se recuperar — resmungou o moreno, acendendo uma pequena chama laranja na ponta de seu dedo e aproximando-a do final do cigarro.

Iori inalou profundamente, e depois observou a pequena brasa enquanto exalava a fumaça.

— Se está se perguntando, sim, você é um fumante compulsivo — comentou Kyo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e começando a andar de volta para o hotel. 

Iori o seguiu em silêncio e Kyo riu para si.

— Parece que precisava disso — comentou em voz baixa — Talvez você tenha razão em dizer que pode voltar à sua vida. Você sabe do que gosta e até mantém os seus vícios, sem necessidade de lembrar dos detalhes.

Depois disso, Kyo se calou, porque Iori continuava sem responder. Caminharam lado a lado, sem pressa, enquanto Iori fumava e Kyo tentava não respirar a fumaça. 

Chegaram na frente do hotel depois de alguns minutos, e Kyo diminuiu o passo ao ver um homem loiro apoiado contra uma das colunas da entrada. Era a mesma pessoa que estava no balcão do restaurante, só que desta vez não lhes dava as costas, mas os observava fixamente com a sombra de um sorriso entretido nos lábios.

— Ei, Yagami — saudou o loiro quando eles se aproximaram. Seu tom foi animado e leve, e o olhar em seus olhos celestes era amigável. 

Kyo ficou tenso, mas reprimiu o impulso de se intrometer. Confiou que Yagami saberia lidar com a situação.

Iori não se deteve, mas encarou o loiro por um momento.

— Billy Kane — disse.

Kyo não pôde evitar de se virar ao ouvir isso. 

Iori estava passando na frente do loiro sem nem ao menos se dignar a parar, e Billy tinha uma clara expressão de surpresa no rosto, que foi rapidamente dissimulada com um sorriso divertido.

— Oh? Lembra de mim? — perguntou o jovem, falando em japonês fluido e bastante informal — Os rumores sobre a lesão que você sofreu devem ter exagerado as coisas.

Kyo semicerrou os olhos. Desconfiava do tom amigável que esse rapaz usava, e da maneira tão casual com que se dirigia a Iori. Mas Iori não parecia se incomodar, e Kyo teve que lembrar a si mesmo que eles tinham sido companheiros de equipe.

— Se está bem, tenho uma proposta pra você — continuou falando o loiro, sem se amedrontar ante o ar intimidador de Iori — Pelos velhos tempos — agregou com um leve tom debochado.

— Não tenho nada pra falar com você — respondeu Iori em um tom baixo e seco, enquanto passava por Kyo e entrava no hotel. 

Kyo foi atrás dele sem perder tempo, e o loiro permaneceu no exterior, observando-os através das portas de vidro com um brilho ladino em seus olhos. 

— “Proposta”, sim claro. Te falei que esse grupo não é flor que se cheire — grunhiu Kyo para si — Mas pelo menos sua resposta foi convincente. 

— O que poderiam oferecer?

— Nada bom, já te disse.

— Há alguém que seja de confiança nesse torneio?

— Eu — a resposta de Kyo foi automática e estava acompanhada de um sorriso arrogante — Nem todos são más pessoas… Você só deve ficar longe de certos indivíduos específicos — explicou — Eu posso te dizer quais.

Iori observou o moreno e se deu conta de que não lhe interessava ver o mundo através dos olhos e opiniões tendenciosas de Kyo. A segurança que o Kusanagi oferecia era bem-intencionada, mas ele queria ter uma ideia própria e individual das circunstâncias que o rodeavam, porque não conseguir se lembrar não significava que os outros pudessem manipulá-lo como quisessem.

Sua mente voltou ao loiro e à “proposta”. Kyo tinha razão e baixar a guarda ou ser enganado com um truque tão banal era inadmissível, mas a curiosidade permaneceu. O que outras pessoas poderiam dar a ele? Que tipo de ofertas poderiam fazer? 

Iori queria saber, porque nesse momento, enquanto seguia Kyo pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, sentia que não havia nada mais que lhe interessasse no mundo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá ^^. Como sempre, obrigada pelo tempo que dedicam para seguir esta história.  
> Se desejam receber notificações sobre novos capítulos, podem seguir a página "[MiauNeko - Fic updates](https://facebook.com/miaunekofics/)".  
> ~Miau ^^


	6. Uma certeza invariável

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Boo, for the translation!! TvT ♥♥♥

“Yagami, você precisa ajudá-lo… Ajude o Kusanagi…”

A voz de uma mulher ressoava na escuridão do sonho, perdendo-se entre redemoinhos de sombras viscosas em perpétuo movimento. Iori se virou sobre si mesmo, tentando localizar a direção daquela voz. O tom era familiar e severo, carregado de urgência, e as palavras despertavam nele um forte desejo de obedecer e procurar Kyo.

Iori sabia que Kyo estava próximo, em algum lugar dessa escuridão.

Sem um ponto de referência, Iori começou a andar seguindo a direção da névoa ondulante. O chão debaixo de seus pés era sólido. A espessa névoa se deslizava para um ponto em específico, em uma velocidade constante, como se existisse uma intenção por trás daquele fluir contínuo.

Iori estava plenamente ciente de que estava sonhando. Mas, ainda assim, a urgência por encontrar Kyo era um sentimento real.

Seus passos o levaram à uma área fechada, onde o fluxo escuro formava muros circulares cuja espessura aumentava a cada segundo. Iori diminuiu a velocidade ao ver um corpo preso na viscosa neblina. Deveria estar ali por um bom tempo. Suas pernas e braços haviam se fundido com as paredes e desaparecido. Só parte de seu torso nu e rosto estavam visíveis, e a escuridão já havia começado a se alastrar sobre eles, formando marcas negras sobre uma pele pálida, emaranhado-se com o suave cabelo castanho.

— Kyo…

Olhos que deveriam ser marrons se abriram. As íris do jovem também haviam sido invadidas por essa escuridão.

— Você veio.

A voz soou esgotada, mas o alívio de Kyo ao vê-lo era evidente.

Iori não perdeu tempo falando. Segurou Kyo pelos ombros para puxá-lo e libertá-lo das sombras, mas elas não cediam. Tentar cortar a névoa que rodeava o jovem também resultou ser inútil. A neblina se afastou como se movida por uma brisa, revelando um espaço vazio, porque era pouco o que restava do corpo do moreno.

— É inútil — sussurrou Kyo, mas olhando para Iori com ternura, agradecido de que o ruivo estivesse tentando ajudá-lo.

— Não — Iori negou com a cabeça e tentou outra vez. Novamente, a névoa se afastou e em seguida voltou a rodear Kyo, como grossas serpentes negras que se deslizavam sobre ele.

— Pensei que poderia fazer isto sozinho… — murmurou Kyo, sorrindo levemente perante a frustração de Iori — Proteja a relíquia por mim.

Iori voltou a negar. Sabia que aquilo era um sonho, mas suas emoções eram reais. Se não conseguisse fazer algo, ia perder Kyo dentro daquela escuridão.

— Não há tempo para discutir — a voz de Kyo era paciente, e seu sorriso doce, como se entendesse perfeitamente a situação e estivesse resignado — É muito tarde para mim. Leve a espada Kusanagi com você. Enquanto as relíquias estiverem a salvo…

As palavras de Kyo foram interrompidas porque uma mão negra gigantesca surgiu da escuridão e se fechou ao redor de seu torso.

Iori não duvidou em atacá-la com seu fogo púrpura, mas este ardeu através da névoa sem conseguir fazer nada.

Kyo conteve um gemido de dor quando aquela mão de energia escura começou a fazer pressão, com a clara intenção de arrastá-lo consigo.

— Kyo!

“Ajude o Kusanagi…”

A voz da mulher outra vez.

— A relíquia, Yagami — insistiu Kyo enfraquecido — É tudo o que importa. Não se preocupe comigo.

— Silêncio!

Iori atacou outra vez, e a neblina cedeu com seus ataques, insubstantial, como se ele estivesse tentando lutar contra o ar.

— É muito tarde… — A voz de Kyo era tênue, e Iori se deu conta de que o jovem estava desaparecendo dentro da névoa.

O ruivo fez a única coisa que poderia fazer. Rodeou Kyo com seus braços, para segurá-lo, obrigá-lo a permanecer à seu lado.

Kyo riu com suavidade, e apoiou a cabeça contra ele.

— Não pôde me salvar desta vez… — sussurrou o Kusanagi, cansado.

— Kyo!

* * *

Iori abriu os olhos e se sentou bruscamente, com a cabeça palpitando de dor.

Olhou a seu redor e reconheceu o quarto do hotel. Ainda era de noite, e o lugar estava em completo silêncio. Kyo estava ali, dormindo de bruços sobre a terceira cama do dormitório, com uma perna saindo para fora do colchão.

Iori se levantou sem fazer ruído, ainda inquieto pelo sonho. Se aproximou de Kyo e o observou dormir por alguns minutos. O moreno estava completamente relaxado, e a salvo. Não havia nenhuma sombra tentando consumí-lo, nenhuma expressão de gentil resignação em seu rosto.

Com certa hesitação, Iori estendeu uma mão e roçou o cabelo de Kyo com a ponta de seus dedos.

— O que diabos está fazendo, Yagamhmi…? — murmurou Kyo contra o travesseiro, sem abrir os olhos.

Iori afastou sua mão sem responder e deu meia volta, indo em direção à porta.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Kyo. Sua voz era mais clara, e havia aberto um olho para observá-lo.

— Vou beber alguma coisa — respondeu Iori, sem saber porque teve o trabalho de dar explicações.

— Não demore — murmurou Kyo, acomodando-se melhor sobre o travesseiro e voltando a dormir.

O tom exigente de Kyo fez com que Iori parasse um momento.

Era difícil imaginar esse Kyo, o Kyo irritante e real, na situação que havia visto em seu sonho, mas ainda assim, a inquietação perdurava, e trazia consigo a clara intenção de jamais permitir que aquele sonho se tornasse realidade.

Sem fazer nenhum ruído, Iori saiu do quarto e tomou o elevador para ir até o andar térreo em busca do bar do hotel. Em sua mente, uma voz que soava muito parecida com a de Kusanagi o repreendeu por estar pensando em beber álcool a essa hora, mas Iori a ignorou.

O bar estava quase vazio, e a iluminação era baixa e acolhedora. O teto era espelhado e refletia a cor bordô do piso acarpetado.

Sem olhar para os outros clientes, Iori se sentou no balcão, afastado o suficiente para que ninguém tentasse lhe dirigir a palavra. Pediu uma cerveja e não o whisky que tinha planejado originalmente, e a voz em sua mente que soava como Kyo não reclamou mais nada.

Entre um gole e outro, Iori voltou a refletir sobre o sonho. Invocar seu fogo púrpura e atacar as sombras que envolviam Kyo havia sido uma reação instintiva. Mas será que poderia invocar aquelas chamas tão facilmente em uma situação de necessidade?

Iori observou sua mão, mas decidiu que aquele não era o lugar ideal para testar seu poder. Em vez disso, seus pensamentos se focaram na sensação de Kyo entre seus braços, e nas contraditórias emoções que isso lhe havia provocado no sonho.

A preocupação e angústia impregnava a raiva que havia sentido, tanto com Kusanagi como com a entidade que controlava as sombras que o aprisionavam. E aquela raiva tinha estava pontuada com uma constante recriminação para consigo mesmo, por ter permitido que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Por que Kyo estava sozinho? Onde ele mesmo havia estado?

— Você não parece tão mal como Kusanagi deu a entender, Yagami.

Iori ocultou sua surpresa ao ouvir a voz da mulher do sonho. Uma jovem de longo e liso cabelo preto havia se aproximado. Seus olhos eram negros e insondáveis, seu olhar rígido e duro, e sua voz havia sido suave e severa ao mesmo tempo.

O ruivo reconheceu Kagura Chizuru e não sentiu nenhuma ameaça proveniente dela, mas tampouco nenhum tipo de afabilidade. A jovem projetava uma aura distante e incriminatória, como se fosse uma mulher de negócios a ponto de perder a paciência com um sócio ineficiente.

Iori ficou em silêncio.

— Estava te esperando — disse Chizuru — Quero falar sobre algo. Algo relacionado à uma ameaça que põe Kusanagi em perigo…

Ao ouvir isso, Iori começou a prestar atenção.

— Você viu, verdade? Em um sonho. Ou melhor, em uma visão do futuro — continuou a jovem.

Iori assentiu. Não perguntou porque a mulher estava sabendo do seu sonho. Depois de tudo o que Kyo havia explicado, podia assumir que se tratava de um das estranhas capacidades concedidas pelas relíquias sagradas.

Seu assentimento foi tomado como indicação de que estava disposto a escutar, e Chizuru se sentou no banquinho vazio ao seu lado.

— Eu também tive essa visão, graças ao poder que nossas famílias compartilham. É o que irá acontecer se ficarmos de braços cruzados e não agirmos — Chizuru fez uma pausa e depois perguntou: — Kusanagi falou sobre as relíquias?

Uma vez mais, Iori assentiu, estudando a jovem em silêncio.

— Podemos evitar esse futuro, se cumprirmos nosso dever e enfrentarmos a nova ameaça que paira sobre o mundo.

Iori não se interessava pelo mundo, mas a lembrança de Kyo sendo devorado por sombras estava muita fresca em sua mente. Sabia que existia uma ameaça real, porque a havia visto nos vídeos do torneio, e não iria permitir que Kyo fosse enfrentá-la sozinho, nem agora e nem no futuro.

— O que quer de mim? — resmungou.

O semblante de Chizuru se iluminou.

— Kusanagi disse que você não consegue se lembrar, mas… pode lutar?

Iori levantou sua mão direita devagar. Não sabia quão bem poderia lutar até que chegasse o momento, mas isso não serviria de nada se não recuperasse o domínio sobre seu poder.

Chizuru notou sua incerteza e inclinou a cabeça.

— No momento não importa, não é necessário que me dê uma resposta afirmativa. Os fragmentos da criatura que vocês enfrentaram no torneio estão espalhados pelo mundo. Meus associados localizaram um na Hungria, e seu poder aumenta a cada minuto que passa. Kusanagi pretende ignorar o assunto, mas sua irresponsabilidade pode causar um desastre.

Iori pensou no ressentimento que havia visto no jovem, o empenho de Kyo em mantê-lo longe dessas preocupações, para que pudesse se recuperar.

Não lhe parecia que Kyo estivesse sendo irresponsável, e sim considerado.

Porém, Chizuru estava claramente incomodada com a atitude do moreno.

— Não permita que Kusanagi te use como desculpa. Você já viu o que pode acontecer. Isso é o que aguarda a humanidade se nós não cumprirmos o nosso dever.

Iori não respondeu. Ele não estava pensando em seu dever para com a humanidade. O único que queria era não ver Kyo como no sonho. E a única maneira de garantir que isso não ocorreria era acabando com os fragmentos dessa criatura chamada Verse.

— Este é o meu telefone, creio que será melhor nos comunicarmos diretamente — indicou Chizuru, tirando um cartão de visita da pequena carteira que carregava consigo e entregando-o para Iori.

O ruivo o recebeu e o deixou sobre o balcão. Além do nome de Chizuru e seu telefone, o cartão continha o endereço de um templo em Kyoto.

Chizuru assentiu satisfeita e logo pediu um martini ao bartender. Quando o coquetel chegou, a jovem o saboreou lentamente, sem romper o silêncio que Iori mantinha.

Iori bebeu sua cerveja e continuou observando o cartão, esperando que alguma lembrança sobre essa jovem viesse à sua mente. Ela o tratava com uma autoritária familiaridade, e não parecia preocupada com sua saúde ou lesão. Estava completamente focada naquilo que chamava de “seu dever”.

Julgando a atitude que Kyo havia demonstrado, Iori podia concluir que Chizuru era uma aliada, mas não uma amiga.

Iori terminou a cerveja e se levantou, sem vontade de ficar ali. Pagou e, sem esperar pelo troco, saiu do bar sem se despedir de Chizuru.

A jovem não se mostrou afetada por aquele tratamento tão distante. Continuou bebendo seu martini, desfrutando o intenso sabor frutado da vodka, e, quando Iori se foi, sorriu para si.

Manipular Yagami tinha sido incrivelmente fácil. Tal como esperava, não foi preciso mais do que mostrar a ele uma falsa visão de Kyo em perigo para que Iori colaborasse. Não importava se o ruivo tinha perdido a memória, essa parte dele não havia mudado.

* * *

Kyo simulou estar dormindo quando Iori voltou para o quarto. O ruivo não havia se ausentado por muito tempo, e Kyo decidiu que não era necessário reclamar de nada. Se alegrava em ver que Yagami tinha vontade para fazer suas próprias coisas, mesmo que às vezes o fizesse perder a paciência com o pouco interesse que parecia ter para cuidar de si próprio.

Iori fez uma pausa no umbral da porta, e então deu um passo em direção à ele.

Kyo se esforçou para manter o rosto relaxado e sua respiração pesada, com o ouvido atento e o rosto meio enterrado no travesseiro. Iori não fazia barulho, mas ele podia sentir sua presença cada vez mais próxima, e foi trabalhoso não ficar tenso por reflexo. Os movimentos de Iori eram sigilosos e lentos, como se o ruivo tramasse lhe fazer algo.

Contudo, Kyo continuou quieto, e inclusive conseguiu não se sobressaltar quando sentiu os dedos de Iori afastando lentamente as mechas que caíam sobre seu rosto.

Desta vez, Kyo ficou em silêncio. Não repreendeu Yagami para saber o que ele pretendia. Permitiu que ele o tocasse, porque tinha curiosidade para ver até onde o ruivo iria se não houvesse interrupções.

O gesto de Iori foi estranhamente delicado, e somente tocou seu cabelo, jogando-o para o lado sem chegar a tocar sua pele. Kyo percebeu a respiração de Iori, o suave aroma de cerveja, e soube que o ruivo o estava observando atentamente.

Se passaram alguns segundos, e Iori pousou a mão em seu cabelo.

Kyo se encolheu, mas não abriu os olhos. Por um momento, esperou sentir um puxão doloroso, mas, para seu estupor, só houve um tênue roce, uma leve carícia.

Iori se afastou depois disso, e se dirigiu com passos pesados até a cama no outro extremo do quarto, onde se deitou em silêncio e se cobriu com os lençóis, de costas para ele.

Kyo esperou um longo tempo antes de abrir os olhos e observar a silhueta de Yagami na penumbra.

Se sentia perplexo com o quão estranho era Iori sem suas lembranças, mas havia algo familiar em seus gestos. A mão em seu cabelo havia feito o movimento que precedia a explosão de fogo púrpura do Koto Tsuki In de Iori, mas em vez de chamas, Iori havia feito uma carícia.

Seus rostos haviam ficado muito próximos; suas respirações se mesclando, como quando Iori sussurrava palavras de ódio ou ameaças de morte encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Se deveria ser honesto consigo mesmo, a mudança não era totalmente desagradável. A obsessão de Yagami com ele parecia continuar ali, mas havia adquirido outra nuance. Uma que não se manifestava através de violência…

Kyo se enrolou nos cobertores e as mechas que Yagami havia afastado voltaram a cair sobre sua testa.

Ele não tinha dúvidas do que Yagami sentia por ele. Haviam sido anos com o ruivo seguindo seu rastro e invadindo sua vida. Tolerava a obsessão de Iori, e atribuía essa fixação à sua mente um tanto transtornada.

Anos atrás, ainda debilitado pelas experiências da NESTS, havia caído nas mãos de Yagami, e experimentado na própria pele o extremo a que Iori podia chegar quando se entregava à seus desejos.

Tinha odiado Yagami por um longo tempo, e depois havia guardado um profundo ressentimento. Mas, apesar do que aconteceu, Iori não tinha mudado, e continuava procurando por ele. Seu interesse nele não havia diminuído, quando qualquer outra pessoa estaria decepcionada em ver seu rival frágil e completamente indefeso.

Kyo sabia que, se não fosse por Iori, o incidente com NESTS poderia tê-lo marcado para sempre. Tinha estado perto de perder o rumo ao ficar obcecado em acabar com todos os envolvidos dessa organização e os clones que haviam criado…

Com um grunhido baixo, Kyo se deu conta de que não ia conseguir conciliar o sono essa noite. NESTS estava ligada à muitas lembranças desagradáveis.

Afastando os cobertores com impaciência, Kyo se levantou e foi até a sala. Se sentou no parapeito da janela e olhou para o céu e a lua prateada que brilhava sobre a avenida deserta. Não pôde evitar que seus pensamentos voltassem a girar em torno de NESTS outra vez.

Sua vingança não tinha sido agradável. Não importava o quanto fizesse sofrer os cientistas sobreviventes ou os clones que tivessem a má sorte de cruzar seu caminho. Queimá-los não era suficiente, matá-los produzia uma satisfação efêmera. E aquilo poderia ter continuado por um tempo indefinido, aprisionando-o em um labirinto de vingança que talvez o tivesse convertido em um homem violento e cruel.

Mas então Yagami o havia encontrado uma vez mais, como o laço que o unia à uma época em que tudo era mais simples. E Yagami continua sendo o mesmo de sempre, com seu olhar frio e suas ameaças de morte. O ruivo não se importava com NESTS, ou os clones, ou o próximo torneio que havia sido anunciado. Seu único interesse era ele, e nada do que tinha acontecido mudaria isso, nunca.

A aparição de Yagami havia sido como a luz da lua que iluminava o caminho em direção à saída do labirinto, em meio àquela densa escuridão.

Kyo reprimiu uma risada ao fazer essa comparação brega. Nessa época ele ainda estava ressentido com Iori por tê-lo “ajudado” e depois se aproveitado de sua fragilidade, mas a presença constante do ruivo havia servido para distrair sua mente. Yagami tinha ficado satisfeito com o renovado ímpeto com que ele queria socá-lo e fazê-lo pagar.

E então outro inimigo havia aparecido, e Iori perdeu suas chamas… e o ressentimento tinha dado lugar à uma sincera preocupação… e foi esquecido.

Kyo encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela e o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios. Ao resgatá-lo da NESTS, Yagami havia cuidado dele, mas nem sempre foi considerado. Havia tomado tudo o que queria, sem que ele pudesse impedi-lo.

A intensidade dos desejos de Iori tinha sido doentia e o deixou enojado. Mas, ainda assim… com o tempo, ele havia permitido que o ruivo se aproximado de novo.

Porque parecia que não podiam ficar um sem o outro, mesmo que fosse para trocar ameaças e lutar…

Mas isso estava mudando, porque Iori voltava a ser capaz de tocá-lo sem que houvesse um gesto violento envolvido.

Como anos atrás, quando Iori havia cuidado dele pacientemente, acalmando seus sonhos infestados de pesadelos com um simples e reconfortante toque de sua mão.

— Maldito Yagami — sussurrou Kyo fechando os olhos, dando-se conta de que estava com saudade de sentir os dedos de Iori acariciando seu cabelo.

* * *

Kyo acordou em um dos sofás, sem saber como tinha chegado ali.

Estava sentado, coberto por um cobertor. O ambiente cheirava a café, e a fraca luz do amanhecer era filtrada pelas cortinas fechadas.

Iori estava sentado em um sofá próximo, segurando uma xícara do escuro líquido e lendo alguma coisa com atenção na tela do celular.

Kyo se envolveu melhor, sem vontade de se levantar, e sorriu com ar divertido.

— Teoricamente, eu que deveria estar cuidando de você — comentou, indicando o cobertor, que obviamente Iori havia colocado sobre ele em algum momento durante a noite.

Iori levantou os olhos para observá-lo, mas não disse nada. Sua atenção voltou ao celular.

Kyo buscou o seu com o olhar. Estava na frente dele, sobre a mesinha, e uma luz piscando indicava que haviam mensagens não lidas.

Com desânimo, Kyo estendeu uma mão para pegar o aparelho e dar uma olhada.

— Como a Chizuru é insistente… — grunhiu para si ao ver que tinha uma dezena de mensagens da sacerdotisa exigindo que ele tomasse uma atitude.

— Vamos acabar com esse assunto. Ignorá-lo não parece ser uma opção — comentou Iori, sem levantar o rosto em direção à Kyo.

O moreno ficou surpreso por um instante.

— Por que diz isso? — perguntou, desconfiado. A voz de Iori havia sido calma, mas não indiferente. Havia um propósito por trás dessas palavras. Um interesse que na noite anterior não estava presente.

— O que vai fazer se a situação se agravar com o tempo? — continuou Iori, ignorando sua pergunta — Enfrentaria essa ameaça sozinho?

— Seria um incômodo, mas sim, sou perfeitamente capaz de acabar com o problema por minha conta — assentiu Kyo sem um pingo de modéstia.

— Não vou permitir.

Kyo piscou, confuso.

— Do que está falando, Yagami? — perguntou.

O ruivo deixou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro e finalmente olhou Kyo nos olhos. Suas íris escarlate eram intensas, e Kyo não conseguia decifrar o que via nelas.

— Vamos acabar com essa criatura — disse Iori.

Kyo franziu o rosto e olhou o celular que Iori segurava com força em sua mão.

— Você estava falando com alguém? — perguntou o moreno, receoso — Por acaso a Chizuru entrou em contato com você?

Iori não respondeu e Kyo se levantou de repente para ir em direção à ele.

— Deixa eu ver — exigiu, estendendo uma mão em direção ao celular.

No entanto, Iori guardou o aparelho no bolso da calça, longe de seu alcance.

Kyo se endireitou, um pouco incomodado, não com Iori, mas sim com a jovem Kagura. Se suas suspeitas eram certas, a jovem havia entrado em contato com Iori para se aproveitar de seu estado e convencê-lo. O que poderia ter dito para fazer com que Iori mudasse de atitude tão rapidamente?

Com esforço, Kyo deixou a irritação passar. Não deveria descontar em Iori, porque o ruivo não sabia o bastante. Não lembrava o que era arriscar a vida em uma luta de vida ou morte contra um deus.

— Bem, também não há muito o que possamos fazer — descartou Kyo com uma forçada resignação — Os fragmentos de Verse estão a quilômetros de distância, e não sabemos se você pode viajar. Teria que ir num médico para avaliarem seu estado e…

— Eu vou.

Kyo parou abruptamente. Agora Iori parecia um pouco irritado também, e havia desafio em sua voz.

— Tá falando sério? Você vai ao hospital?

Iori respondeu com um quase imperceptível assentimento. Seu olhar havia ficado arisco.

— E se te passarem um tratamento… irá seguir?

Novamente, um assentimento.

Kyo o observou por um longo tempo, perplexo ante sua atitude.

— O que diabos a Kagura te disse…? — murmurou — Espero que não tenha tentado te manipular fazendo você se sentir culpado pelo destino do mundo. Você deveria ser imune a esse tipo de coisa.

— O que essa mulher disse é irrelevante, tenho certeza do que quero fazer — respondeu Iori com segurança, e depois acrescentou em tom mais ameaçante: — Você não vai interferir nas minhas decisões.

Kyo percebeu uma familiar fagulha de impaciência nos olhos de Iori. Aquilo o fez reagir com irritação e também alívio, porque, apesar de tudo, Iori continuava sendo ele mesmo, e aquela tensa conversa havia demonstrado isso.

— Se o médico te der alta e disser que você pode viajar… então não vejo problema — cedeu Kyo — Mas não sabemos o que nos espera. Primeiro terá que recuperar o controle sobre o seu fogo, e demonstrar para mim que pode lutar. E, levando em consideração a forma como vi você se mover esses dias, isso pode levar um bom tempo.

Iori semicerrou os olhos. Aquela era uma verdade que não podia negar.

Kyo levantou as mãos em um gesto apaziguador.

— Não está nos meus planos ser sua babá. Se você se sente bem o suficiente para fazer isso, vamos fazer, Yagami. E espero que a Kagura tenha te dado um bom motivo, e que não tenha só te manipulado porque não consegue se lembrar.

A expressão de Iori continuava sendo uma de irritação, mas se dissolveu quando o ruivo comprovou que Kyo estava concordando.

— Não sei se é um bom motivo — murmurou — Só é o único motivo que me importa.

— Seja mais específico — grunhiu Kyo, mas Iori só o observou por mais um segundo, e depois afastou o olhar, sem dar mais detalhes.


	7. Uma segunda oportunidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a Boo por la traducción ToT ♥♥♥♥.

Iori manteve sua palavra e se submeteu a vários testes e exames no hospital. Kyo o acompanhou durante cada visita, porque não pretendia deixá-lo passar por isso sozinho, e se surpreendeu ao ver que Iori suportava cada procedimento com uma calma resignada.

Não foi necessário que o ruivo tivesse que permanecer nas instalações médicas. Sua fuga depois da cirurgia não foi a melhor das decisões, mas já haviam se passado vários dias, e nenhuma complicação grave tinha surgido. A essa altura, já não fazia diferença se Iori preferia se alojar no hotel. Se algo acontecesse, o hospital ficava a alguns minutos de distância, e Kyo estava constantemente de olho nele.

O tempo passou lentamente, e a mudança na atitude de Iori ficou mais evidente para Kyo. O ruivo não estava contente com essa situação, mas era consciente de que não tinha outra saída. Se queria sair desse país e continuar sua vida, teria que receber alta primeiro. 

Kyo notou que Iori deixava de sofrer as intensas dores de cabeça que o atormentavam no início, mas era impossível para ele dizer se elas haviam diminuído, ou se o ruivo tinha aprendido a escondê-las. A dificuldade em seus movimentos também diminuiu, mas não desapareceu totalmente.

Ficar trancado no quarto de hotel sem nada de interessante para fazer começou a afetar ambos por igual. Kyo se sentia inquieto e Iori se mostrava irritado. 

Eles logo adotaram o hábito de fazer longas caminhadas pelos arredores, e descobriram praças e bulevares próximos, onde as pessoas se reuniam à noite para ver os diversos artistas urbanos que realizavam apresentações gratuitas. Sem compromisso, assistiram exibições de arte, peças de teatro e concertos que podiam ser interessantes mesmo com a barreira do idioma. Kyo tinha em consideração a preferência de Iori pela música, e muitas vezes encaminhava esses passeios para lugares frequentados por artistas de rua. 

Kyo aprendeu a apreciar os diferentes tipos de estilos e melodias, apesar de alguns não serem os seus preferidos. Era agradável sentar nos bancos de uma praça com piso de pedra e observar como pouco a pouco se formava uma platéia. Não havia necessidade de procurar artistas específicos. Iori e ele poderiam muito bem passar horas escutando um solista tocando uma guitarra acústica, ou uma jovem que conseguia parar os transeuntes com o hipnotizante som de um hang.

“Se você sente falta de tocar música… poderia comprar algum instrumento em uma loja de usados”, comentou Kyo uma noite enquanto voltavam para o hotel.

Iori respondeu com uma leve negação de cabeça.

“É desnecessário. Vamos voltar para casa logo.”

Kyo não insistiu. A expressão “voltar para casa” soava estranha nos lábios de Iori, e ao mesmo tempo transmitia uma sensação de vulnerabilidade da parte do ruivo: Iori tinha um lugar que considerava seu lar e para onde queria voltar. 

Noites depois, enquanto voltavam de uma dessas caminhadas, Kyo viu um gato listrado perambulando pelo jardim dianteiro de uma casa, e, sem saber bem o motivo, o chamou com um suave “oi”.

O gato moveu uma orelha e o observou com grandes e límpidos olhos dourados.

Iori parou, enquanto Kyo se agachava diante do gato com um sorriso entretido.

— Vem — indicou, estendendo uma mão.

O felino refletiu por alguns segundos, decidiu que Kyo era um humano agradável, e logo foi em direção à ele com um miado agudo. Sem perda de tempo, começou a se esfregar contra os dedos do jovem.

Kyo riu satisfeito e coçou sua cabeça e costas. Depois de se assegurar que o gato era amigável, o levantou nos braços e o levou em direção à Yagami.

— Você pode aproveitar e tirar uma foto para sua coleção — ofereceu em tom brincalhão, mantendo o gato contra seu peito e acariciando a pelagem do pescoço.

Iori os contemplou por alguns segundos, seu olhar indo de Kyo para o gato. Se a piada o incomodou, não demonstrou.

— É um gato russo, não pode desperdiçar essa oportunidade — indicou Kyo com um leve sorriso.

Iori não respondeu, mas depois de um instante, pegou seu celular e o apontou para Kyo. O gato olhou para a câmera, como se estivesse contente com todas essas atenções.

Se ouviu o som do obturador, e Iori guardou o telefone sem comentar nada.

— Uf, mas que atrevido — disse Kyo, falando com o animal ao ver que ele se acomodava melhor em seus braços enquanto ronronava contente — Vai com o Yagami, é ele quem gosta de gatos. 

— Não é necessário — indicou Iori. 

— Não precisa disfarçar. Sei que está morrendo de vontade de acariciá-lo — riu Kyo, mostrando um ar brincalhão e se aproximando um passo mais do ruivo para deixar o gatinho ao seu alcance. 

Iori franziu a testa. Kyo estava mostrando uma atitude cada vez mais casual conforme os dias passavam, mas em certas ocasiões parecia que o moreno se esforçava demais para aparentar normalidade. Apesar dos exames a que ele estava se submetendo no hospital estarem mostrando um diagnóstico favorável, e que Kyo ficasse aliviado cada vez que um médico comentava que o perigo de uma recaída logo passaria, havia algo que ainda preocupava o moreno.

A decisão que ele tinha tomado, as lembranças que ainda não voltavam…

Iori podia perceber a intranquilidade de Kyo, inclusive em momentos tão descontraídos como aquele.

No entanto, apesar de tudo, o sorriso de Kyo não era forçado. O brilho divertido em seus olhos escuros era sincero. 

O que Kyo estava fazendo-o sentir com esse sorriso era contraditório. Queria se irritar com o moreno por estar usando um gato para tirar sarro dele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ver Kyo falar com o animal o havia divertido. 

Ver Kyo com um gato nos braços, oferecendo-o para acariciá-lo...

Iori estava seguro de que entre as recordações que tinha perdido, não havia nenhuma com Kyo assim.

E, salvo por pequenas exceções, Kyo estava presente em todas as novas lembranças que ele havia adquirido desde que despertou no hospital.

Momentos como esse o faziam sentir como se não precisasse se lembrar de mais nada…

Por que?

O gato miou baixinho e Iori estendeu uma mano em direção à ele e Kyo.

No entanto, seus dedos não tocaram a pelagem do animal, e sim a suave pele da bochecha do jovem.

Depois de tudo o que Kyo havia contado, sobre a rivalidade e as lembranças, as feridas que lhe havia feito, os ocasionais e intensos desejos que às vezes o faziam querer machucá-lo…

— Não sou um gato, Yagami — protestou Kyo suavemente.

Em seus olhos Iori viu refletida a mesma pergunta que ele estava se fazendo.

_Por que?_

Havia algo inegável que existia entre eles, e nenhum dos dois parecia entender isso com clareza. Nem sequer Kyo, com suas lembranças intactas.

Iori acariciou a bochecha do jovem com o dorso de seus dedos, em um lento roce que parecia certo. Foi ele quem se afastou primeiro, sem dar oportunidade para Kyo virar o rosto para o lado.

O moreno não disse nada. Somente se afastou alguns passo em silêncio e deixou o gato no jardim onde o havia encontrado. O animal, vendo que não receberia mais atenção, correu em direção à casa mais próxima e se perdeu de vista por uma janela entreaberta.

Kyo começou a andar sem fazer nenhum comentário. Manteve o olhar baixo e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Iori o seguiu, e o tenso silêncio entre eles não foi quebrado até que estivessem em frente à porta do hotel.

— Acho que vou beber alguma coisa — disse Kyo.

— Como quiser.

Iori se dirigiu sozinho ao elevador, mas não saiu no piso onde ficava seu quarto. Subiu até o mirante no último andar, e passou vários minutos sozinho, de pé em frente às grandes janelas que davam para a paisagem daquela cidade estrangeira.

Quando não estava com Kyo, o ruivo podia sentir o completo vazio que agora era sua vida. O lugar onde queria voltar era desconhecido. Seu lar era somente um recinto do qual ele tinha a chave, e, por mais que se esforçasse, nenhuma lembrança vinha à sua mente.

Mas estava em paz com essa situação, porque Kyo estava com ele. Não lhe restavam dúvidas de que isso era o que ele queria. Kyo, com ele, perto dele, ali, cada vez que ele levantava a vista, ali, ao acordar, e também ao cair da noite.

E no amanhecer do dia seguinte, e no dia depois desse. 

Não precisava se lembrar. 

Tinha o que queria.

* * *

Kyo se sentou em uma mesa afastada no bar do hotel e pediu shochu, não tanto por estar com vontade, mas para ver se o cardápio de bebidas do lugar também incluía bebidas japonesas.

O bar não o decepcionou e, em poucos minutos, uma garçonete se aproximou trazendo uma garrafinha branca e um pequeno copo de vidro. Os kanjis escritos no rótulo fizeram com que Kyo sentisse uma onda de saudade.

Yagami não era o único que queria voltar “para casa”.

Depois de tomar um curto gole, Kyo passou uma mão na bochecha, onde Yagami o havia tocado, e um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios.

Depois de tanto tempo, voltava a receber esses gestos.

Se supunha que eles tinham um acordo tácito. Nenhum falava sobre o que tinha acontecido entre eles anos atrás. Yagami o procurava e Kyo o enfrentava, e ambos eram conscientes de que algo tinha acontecido, e esse algo havia mudado tudo. Mas não era necessário falar sobre isso. Como abordar um tema assim?

Qualquer um dos dois poderia utilizar o ocorrido para zombar cruelmente do outro, mas não faziam isso. Se o período que Yagami tinha passando cuidando dele os havia deixado desejando que aquela proximidade se repetisse, nenhum deles admitiria. Poderiam culpar o orgulho, a fraqueza, a obsessão…

Mas parecia que nenhum deles havia deixado de pensar nisso em nenhum momento.

E agora Yagami em particular não tinha nenhum motivo para ocultar o que desejava. 

Kyo esvaziou o copo com um gole e voltou a enchê-lo, suspirando para si mesmo.

Pelo canto do olho, notou a presença de uma jovem de cabelo preto e roupas brancas em uma mesa próxima. 

— Kagura — grunhiu.

— Kusanagi — saudou a jovem, se levantando e depois se sentando na frente dele sem ser convidada. Estava vestida como uma perfeita mulher de negócios que tinha urgência em encerrar um assunto.

A jovem sacerdotisa cruzou as mãos sobre a superfície da mesa, e recusou pedir uma bebida quando a garçonete se aproximou.

— Você falou com o Yagami, certo? — perguntou Kyo sem preâmbulos e sem estar surpreso por Kagura estar ali — De uma hora pra outra ele decidiu que quer ajudar com os fragmentos do Verse. O que diabos você disse pra ele?

— Só o lembrei que ele tem um dever — respondeu Chizuru com uma calma severa — Quer que eu te lembre também?

Kyo deixou escapar uma risada amarga.

— Conheço meu dever — respondeu — Posso me encarregar disso sozinho.

— Esta é uma tarefa para os Três Tesouros Sagrados. Se não fosse assim, não teria me incomodado em perder tempo esperando por vocês.

O rosto de Chizuru estava sério. Kyo negou para si.

Durante os anos que haviam passado desde a batalha contra Orochi, Chizuru tinha se tornado uma guardiã inclemente, que esperava que todos cumprissem seu “dever” ao pé da letra como ela, e que desaprovava o modo de vida que tanto ele como Yagami levavam.

A jovem não entendia que eles queriam viver plenamente e com normalidade nos momentos em que não estavam arriscando a vida salvando o mundo.

— Bom, conseguiu o que queria. Yagami quer ajudar.

— Você vai se opor?

— Ele é adulto, pode tomar decisões por si mesmo — respondeu Kyo, parecendo irritado — Só vou vigiar para que isso não afete sua saúde. Ele já passou por coisas suficientes.

— Faria o mesmo se sua amnésia não fosse culpa sua?

Kyo semicerrou os olhos e não respondeu.

— Esta demora é inconveniente — continuou a sacerdotisa — vou me adiantar e os esperarei na Hungria. Me avisem assim que puderem viajar. 

— Não faça nada precipitado — murmurou Kyo, e ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa, mas se interrompeu abruptamente. 

Chizuru também percebeu algo, uma energia distante…

— Yagami — disse Kyo se levantando, invadido por um mau pressentimento. 

O moreno saiu do bar com passos rápidos e logo correu em direção ao elevador. Havia sentido a inconfundível energia do fogo púrpura de Iori. Alguém tinha tentado se aproximar do ruivo?

A subida do elevador parecia eterna. Correu pelo corredor e abriu a porta do quarto bruscamente.

As lâmpadas da sala banharam o ambiente com uma iluminação quente e tênue. O lugar estava intacto, sem rastros de luta ou de que alguém tivesse tentado entrar à força.

— Yagami!

O ruivo estava sentado no chão, aos pés do sofá, e cobria os lábios com uma mão ensanguentada.

Como resposta, Kyo só recebeu uma tosse rouca.

— Calma… — disse Kyo se aproximando, tocando o ombro de Iori e logo indo rapidamente até o banheiro para procurar uma toalha — O que aconteceu? — perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do jovem.

O ruivo não respondeu, mas aceitou a toalha e a manteve contra seus lábios enquanto um acesso de tosse sacudia seu corpo.

O tecido branco não demorou para ficar úmido e escarlate, e Iori continuava tossindo. Kyo ouviu um leve gemido quando a respiração começou a ficar difícil, e notou seu desespero quando o corpo do ruivo deixou de receber oxigênio suficiente.

Nesse momento, Kyo se lembrou que Iori não havia tido um ataque assim desde que despertou no hospital… Para o ruivo, aquela era a primeira vez que sofria um.

— K… Kyo… — a voz de Iori foi quase inaudível, mas lhe provocou um profundo estremecimento, porque aquilo era inegavelmente um pedido de ajuda…

Iori não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porque ele não havia contado sobre o pacto com Orochi, nem sobre a maldição que encurtava sua vida e prejudicava seu organismo. 

— Você vai ficar bem, Yagami, só respire devagar — indicou Kyo suavizando sua voz para o que esperava ser um tom tranquilizador — Vai passar.

Iori não conseguiu responder. Fechou os olhos com força e se encolheu em si mesmo com o acesso seguinte. Algumas gotas de sangue vermelhas caíram sobre o tapete. 

Kyo mordeu os lábios para não soltar um palavrão. Quanto tempo havia passado desde que tinha visto Iori assim? Não se supunha que Iori estava melhor?

Com hesitação, Kyo colocou sua mão nas costas de Iori e o acariciou lentamente, esperando que aquilo servisse para aliviá-lo, plenamente ciente de que se arriscava a ver Iori reagindo de forma brusca e o rejeitando com um empurrão. 

Para sua surpresa, Iori não tentou afastá-lo. Só assentiu, aceitando suas palavras, concentrando-se em respirar entre uma tosse e outra, mantendo a cabeça baixa e a toalha pressionada com força contra seus lábios.

Kyo esperou, sentindo a mesma impotência que tinha experimentado no passado, quando havia visto Iori sofrer esses ataques contra os quais não podiam fazer nada. Mas pelo menos agora algo havia mudado. Iori aceitava sua proximidade. Não rejeitava sua tentativa de confortá-lo.

A tosse ficou mais espaçada depois de alguns minutos. Iori terminou cabisbaixo e ofegante. A toalha ensanguentada escorregou por seus dedos, e Kyo teve que segurá-lo pelos ombros quando seu corpo caiu para frente. 

— Yagami?

Iori não respondeu. Havia levado uma mão ao peito, e seus dedos estavam fechados com força no tecido de sua camisa. Seus cabelos cobriam seu rosto, e Kyo só conseguia ver seus lábios ensanguentados e seus dentes apertados. 

Sem poder fazer mais nada, Kyo o manteve contra si, dando tempo para que se recuperasse. Sabia que o ataque de tosse tinha acabado, mas Iori estava experimentando aquilo pela primeira vez. O ruivo parecia ofuscado pela intensidade da dor e violência do ataque.

Iori se apoiou contra ele, e deslizou lentamente até ficar meio deitado no chão e meio sobre seu colo. O moreno não deixou de segurá-lo. Iori não tinha forças para se mover, somente jazia ali, com uma mão no peito, completamente quieto, exceto por sua respiração trabalhosa. 

Kyo manteve uma mão em suas costas, e com a outra afastou as longas mechas de cabelo vermelho que ocultavam seu rosto.

— Está passando? — murmurou Kyo, revelando o semblante pálido e salpicado de sangue de Iori.

Iori assentiu em silêncio, sem olhar para ele. Seus olhos carmesim estavam vidrados, fixos em um ponto indefinido, como se estivesse concentrado em um som muito distante. 

Kyo pousou uma mão sobre os cabelos de Iori, enquanto se perguntava como teria sido a primeira vez que Iori teve um desses ataques anos atrás. O ruivo estava tão desprevenido como agora?

Com certeza ele esteve sozinho. Teve que lidar com o sangue, a dor e a fraqueza por si mesmo, sem ninguém que o ajudasse, e sem ninguém que lhe assegurasse que tudo ficaria bem.

Sentindo-se impotente novamente, Kyo fez uma tímida carícia, passando seus dedos por entre os fios úmidos do cabelo de Iori.

Foi tolice pensar que poderia protegê-lo da maldição ao evitar falar sobre ela. A única coisa que havia conseguido ao se manter em silêncio foi causar-lhe um momento de angústia.

— Eu devia ter te contado… — sussurrou Kyo.

Iori não respondeu, e Kyo voltou a roçar seus cabelos com lentidão.

— Sinto muito — acrescentou o moreno em uma voz mais baixa.

Iori permaneceu calado, mas fechou os olhos ao sentir a carícia, como se isso proporcionasse algum alívio.

Ao ver isso, Kyo continuou acariciando e não deixou de fazer isso por um longo tempo, nem sequer ao notar que Iori, esgotado, perdeu a consciência em seu colo. 

* * *

Kyo deitou Iori no sofá, e foi buscar toalhas úmidas para limpar o sangue que manchava os lábios e mãos do ruivo.

Cuidou dele em silêncio e com movimentos suaves, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Com esforço, também retirou sua camisa e o cobriu com o cobertor da cama que estava sem ser usado. As manchas do tapete não saíram totalmente, por mais que ele esfregasse com água e sabão, e depois de se dar por vencido, Kyo voltou para o lado de Iori e se sentou no chão, junto ao sofá, para observá-lo dormir. 

Em algum momento da noite, ele acabou dormindo também, com os braços apoiados na borda do móvel, seu rosto próximo ao de Yagami.

Acordou porque sentiu um movimento ao seu redor e, ao abrir os olhos, descobriu que Iori havia colocado parte do cobertor sobre ele e o observava, ainda deitado contra as almofadas do sofá. 

— Como se sente? — perguntou Kyo em voz baixa.

— Melhor — murmurou Iori.

Kyo sentiu um pequeno alívio, mas que não serviu de grande consolo.

— Eu deveria ter contado que isso poderia acontecer… — repreendeu a si mesmo.

— E isso teria evitado que acontecesse? 

Kyo se surpreendeu com o tom calmo e quase compreensivo do ruivo.

— Não, mas…

— Então não teria feito diferença — concluiu Iori, sem deixar de olhá-lo — Pela sua reação… posso ver que isso é algo habitual…

— Não é “habitual”, mas… é algo que vem acontecendo por um longo tempo… — corrigiu Kyo, baixando os olhos em direção aos padrões de tapeçaria do sofá — Não queria te sobrecarregar com tanta informação. Não achei que seria necessário falar sobre isso ainda…

— Como eu disse, não faz diferença — repetiu Iori com calma. Sua voz soava cansada — Imagino que é algo ligado ao fogo e à história das nossas famílias.

— Você lembra? — perguntou Kyo com suavidade.

Iori negou lentamente. Devagar, afastou o cobertor o suficiente para mostrar sua mão direita à Kyo.

— Lembrei como invocar meu fogo — murmurou, e uma pequena faísca púrpura surgiu em seus dedos, que desapareceu de imediato quando Iori começou a tossir. 

Kyo se levantou, alarmado, mas o acesso de tosse passou logo, sem piorar. 

Iori limpou os lábios com o dorso da mão, levando um úmido rastro sanguinolento. 

— Deveria ter me contado que isso te machuca — indicou Iori olhando-o através das mechas ruivas que caíam sobre seu rosto — Todas as vezes que te fiz acender meus cigarros. 

Kyo piscou, perplexo pela amabilidade no semblante de Iori.

— Eu não… Eu não sinto dor — explicou com pesar.

Iori franziu o rosto, confuso, e Kyo continuou, compadecido:

— Meu fogo não me machuca…

Voltando a se sentar no tapete em frente a Iori, Kyo explicou o que havia omitido sobre a história dos clãs. Falou do pacto dos Yagami com Orochi, a maldição, os anos que Iori tinha ficado doente, e, finalmente, falou sobre a evidente recuperação da saúde de Iori, que o havia feito pensar que já se encontrava melhor. 

— Não saiba que o fogo ainda te afetava tanto — concluiu Kyo, soando culpado — É um problema que você seja tão bom em dissimular a dor. 

A última frase foi um pequena piada e provocou uma risada baixa em Iori.

— Se foi assim por todo esse tempo, então não acho que você tenha que se preocupar — disse.

— Volte a dizer isso num dia que não esteja pálido como um morto — indicou Kyo com um sorriso cansado.

Kyo se interrompeu, porque, depois de contemplá-lo por um momento, Iori estendeu sua mão para roçar sua bochecha.

Desta vez, Kyo não se afastou. Deixou que Iori continuasse o gesto e seguisse a linha do seu queixo. Os dedos do ruivo eram gentis e ligeiramente frios, familiares. Seus olhos escarlate o observavam atentamente. 

— Queria que você não tivesse que pensar em nada disso por um tempo, Yagami — murmurou Kyo, enquanto a amável carícia continuava, por sobre seu ouvido e entre seus cabelos.

— Ignorar os problemas não serve para escondê-los.

Kyo se estremeceu quando os dedos de Iori começaram a baixar por seu pescoço. Por reflexo, colocou uma mão sobre a do ruivo. 

Iori ficou parado, esperando ser rejeitado, mas Kyo não o afastou.

— Não me refiro aos problemas — sorriu Kyo com pesar — Pensei que poderia ampliar seus horizontes, se interessar por algo mais, deixar de ficar tão centrado em mim.

— Nunca — a resposta de Iori foi baixa e um pouco ameaçante.

Kyo riu com relutância. Que Iori dissesse isso, mesmo sem poder se lembrar, era um pouco perturbador, mas também agradável. 

— Não estou interessado em mais nada — continuou Iori com uma voz calma e profunda, enquanto acariciava novamente a pele quente do pescoço de Kyo, apesar do moreno ainda segurar sua mão — E você sabe. 

Kyo sentiu um calafrio.

“Por isso você não se afasta”, parecia dizer Iori. “Por isso está aqui”.

Kyo baixou os olhos. Por um momento, Iori não tinha nenhum motivo para negar que essas emoções existiam entre eles. O que aconteceria se ele seguisse seu exemplo?

Talvez… poderia ter uma segunda chance? 

— Sim… — sussurrou Kyo depois de refletir — Sim, eu sei bem — admitiu, levantando o olhar em direção ao de Iori e sorrindo tenuamente. 

  
  



	8. Como se fosse a primeira vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a Boo por la traducción~ ♥♥♥ Es hermoso ver cómo pueden seguir siendo "ellos" en distintos idiomas ^v^♥.

Kyo permaneceu onde estava, sentado no carpete ao lado do sofá, sem se mover ou se afastar de Iori.

Sentia uma cálida paz, um alívio agradável. Havia passado muito tempo negando suas recordações, repetindo para si mesmo que as coisas que Yagami havia feito com ele no passado podiam ser esquecidas, tentando se convencer de que não possuía um desejo distorcido por sentir as mãos do ruivo novamente, fossem acariciando-o, ou machucando-o.

Fingir indiferença perante o estranho laço que os unia era exaustivo. Kyo não tinha percebido isso até esse momento, mas admitir aquele desejo o havia enchido de uma profunda calma.

Já não precisava mais se preocupar com Iori zombando dele e de seus desejos, porque ambos queriam a mesma coisa.

Ambos vinham se negando a admitir, e tinham se refugiado no terreno familiar de seus enfrentamentos e na troca de palavras desafiantes. Se entregar à paixão da luta era uma forma inofensiva de acalmar uma carência. Por alguns minutos, o mundo deixava de existir e só restavam eles. E mesmo que em vez de carícias houvessem golpes, e as ameaças de morte fossem a resposta contra a mínima tentativa de conversa, aquele acordo tácito havia funcionado por anos. 

Saber que podiam compartilhar esses momentos, sem necessidade de falar sobre o que havia entre eles, tinha sido suficiente.

Mas aparentemente nenhum dos dois havia deixado de desejar algo a mais.

Iori continuava tocando sua bochecha, e o toque era tão suave que para Kyo parecia difícil de acreditar que aqueles dedos eram os mesmos que haviam rasgado seu peito dias atrás.

Os olhos carmesins de Iori o observavam atentamente, explorando os lugares que um segundo depois tocaria. O canto de seus lábios, seu queixo, suas pálpebras…

Kyo ficou em silêncio enquanto Iori passava uma mão por entre seus cabelos castanhos. Não se moveu quando o ruivo descansou uma fria palma em seu pescoço.

O rosto pálido de Iori contrastava com a tapeçaria marrom escura do sofá e fazia com que suas íris parecessem brilhar na penumbra da sala. Kyo contemplou aqueles olhos que o haviam observado com raiva e ódio tantas vezes, e que eventualmente durante suas lutas também brilhavam com satisfação.

Não encontrou nada disso agora. Yagami o observava com uma calma inusual, marcada por uma clara inquietação.

Kyo notou que a pressão dos dedos de iori aumentava.

— Você já ficou preso alguma vez? — perguntou Iori em voz baixa e pausada, observando-o fixamente.

— De onde tirou isso?

— Me responda. 

Kyo manteve o olhar em Iori. Sentiu o impulso de fugir dessa conversa com um simples “está dizendo bobagens”, mas não foi capaz. O ruivo parecia preocupado.

— Só uma vez — admitiu Kyo, referindo-se ao incidente com NESTS — Por que pergunta?

— Foi por causa da herança da sua família? — perguntou Iori em seguida — Sua relíquia?

— Alguns homens queriam replicar a fonte do meu poder, sim — respondeu o moreno — Mas foi faz muito tempo e…

— Se voltar a acontecer… Se por algum motivo os inimigos que devemos enfrentar te capturarem… — interrompeu Iori, sua voz áspera — resista. Não se renda — ordenou.

— Me render? Do que está falando? Jamais me rend…

— Eu irei atrás de você — disse Iori secamente — Não importa aonde esteja.

— Yagami…

A pressão no pescoço de Kyo havia ficado dolorosa, e o jovem percebeu que Iori o estava puxando, atraindo-o em sua direção.

Se deixou levar, não sem certa resistência, e conteve a respiração quando sentiu que Iori o rodeava com seus braços e o segurava contra si com força, cravando os dedos em suas costas.

No entanto, aquilo não podia ser chamado de um abraço. Kyo estava aprisionado. Yagami o segurava como se não pensasse em deixá-lo ir.

— Vou te encontrar — sussurrou Iori perto do seu ouvido.

Kyo não sabia o que estava passando pela mente do ruivo. Qual era o motivo dessa afirmação impetuosa?

Os dedos de Iori torceram sua roupa, arranhando-o através do tecido.

Kyo fechou os olhos, recebendo a dor. Estar perto de Iori era assim. Sempre havia sido assim. Os gestos do ruivo lhe causavam uma mescla de prazer e sofrimento.

— Sei que vai — respondeu Kyo depois de alguns segundos, pousando uma mão nas costas de Iori também, e depois de um instante, Iori se afastou lentamente para observá-lo. Kyo esboçou um tênue sorriso e continuou: — Lembra que eu disse que uma vez fiquei ferido e você me ajudou?

Iori assentiu de forma imperceptível.

— Foi depois que fiquei cativo — explicou Kyo, escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado para não alterar Iori com uma avalanche de informação — Por mais que tenha tentado, não consegui fugir por conta própria. Você me encontrou.

Iori escutou com o rosto inexpressivo, mas seus olhos se fecharam ligeiramente.

— Sei muito bem que você é capaz de me encontrar outra vez — indicou Kyo — Mas não tem com o que se preocupar, algo assim não vai se repetir. E de qualquer forma, de onde surgiu essa ideia de que alguém quer me capturar? — perguntou Kyo com voz mais suave, diminuindo a importância do assunto, para que Iori não ficasse tão angustiado. 

O ruivo desviou o olhar.

— Um sonho — murmurou de má vontade.

— Está preocupado com algo que viu num sonho?

— Você tinha se dado por vencido, estava resignado a morrer — respondeu Iori, deixando-se cair sobre as almofadas do sofá com um suspiro aborrecido e levando uma mão ao rosto — Pareceu real.

— Mas não era, porque eu jamais me renderia — disse Kyo com firmeza — E mesmo que você não lembre, deveria saber. Aceitar a morte com resignação não é o meu estilo.

Iori abaixou a mão lentamente para observá-lo. Kyo devolveu o olhar, dominado pelo brilho que via em seus olhos. Apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, o brilho daquelas íris carmesim ao encará-lo não havia mudado nada.

— Sim… — murmurou Iori, estendendo sua mão para tocar a bochecha de Kyo — Você deve viver. Não pode morrer.

Kyo assentiu, e esperou, porque conhecia essa frase e sabia que ela não terminava aí.

No entanto, Iori não acrescentou mais nada e somente acariciou sua bochecha, pensativo.

“Diga”, pensou Kyo consigo mesmo, encarando o ruivo fixamente.

Iori notou sua expressão e semicerrou os olhos.

— O que foi? — perguntou em tom baixo.

Kyo esboçou um sorriso velado.

— Me diga porque eu não posso morrer.

Por um instante, uma sombra de perplexidade passou pelo rosto de Iori.

— Não vou permitir — respondeu o ruivo com simplicidade.

“Porque você é o único que pode me matar”, completou Kyo em sua mente. “Não é verdade?”

— Porque você é meu — terminou Iori.

Kyo ficou surpreso ao ouvir isso. Aquelas palavras não eram algo novo, mas a entonação que Yagami havia usado sim. A voz do ruivo estava livre da raiva e frustração provocadas pela atração que Kyo exercia sobre ele. Yagami o considerava seu, e, pela primeira vez, parecia estar em paz com essa ideia.

Uma leve e desconfortável risada escapou dos lábios de Kyo enquanto um ligeiro calor subia por suas bochechas, onde Iori continuava acariciando-o. Aquela frase era familiar, e nada do que Iori dissesse poderia surpreendê-lo, mas…

“Sua vida me pertence”, “só eu posso te matar”, “você é meu”...

Kyo estava acostumado com aquelas afirmações ameaçantes, mas nunca havia ouvido essas palavras livres do ódio que Iori sentia por ele…

Não havia notado o quão íntimas poderiam chegar a soar, quando Iori trocava seu tom grosseiro por um de serena sinceridade.

— Parece estranho eu dizer isso? — perguntou Iori, sem saber como interpretar o sorriso de Kyo.

— Nem um pouco — assegurou o moreno, e foi a vez de Iori rir baixo.

— Nem eu mesmo entendo, só sei que é a verdade — confessou Iori em um sussurro — Mas você aceita isso com bastante naturalidade. 

— Não é algo que eu não soubesse.

— Então você aceita.

Havia um brilho de satisfação quase imperceptível nos olhos de Iori.

— Você repetiu isso por tantos anos, Yagami… — murmurou Kyo depois de alguns segundos.

— É?

Kyo assentiu e Iori deslizou sua mão pelo pescoço do moreno até pousá-la sobre seu peito, sobre os arranhões que estavam ocultos sob suas roupas.

— Isto não vai voltar a acontecer — sussurrou Iori — Antes vou destruir aqueles que te almejam. Ninguém vai ter você. 

Aquelas eram as mesmas palavras de sempre, mas não traziam uma ameaça de morte no final. Iori o observava com determinação, sem a obsessão doentia de querer tirar sua vida.

Devagar, Kyo pousou sua mão sobre a de Iori. Era agradável poder estar assim, e escutar o ruivo falar dessa forma. Quando se expressava assim, Yagami soava como se quisesse protegê-lo.

— Antes de mais nada, você precisa se recuperar — indicou Kyo, fazendo uma leve pressão sobre os dedos frios de Iori — Deveria tentar descansar mais um pouco.

Iori assentiu e procurou uma posição mais cômoda no sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o moreno para que se levantasse do chão e se sentasse na beira do móvel, onde havia espaço de sobra ao seu lado.

— Recuperei o controle sobre as minhas chamas. Me sinto bem o suficiente para viajar. Podemos ir até o lugar onde se encontram os fragmentos que essa mulher mencionou — disse Iori em voz baixa, deitado de lado, observando Kyo, que não havia soltado sua mão. 

— Você acabou de sofrer um distúrbio — reprovou o moreno.

— E já me sinto melhor — retrucou Iori — Quero acabar com isso o quanto antes.

Kyo assumiu uma postura desconfiada.

— Isso não depende de mim, os médicos que devem dizer se você pode ou não viajar.

— Me sinto bem — repetiu Iori, semicerrando os olhos, aborrecido.

— Então não resta outra alternativa a não ser ir ao hospital e perguntar. Podemos ir amanhã.

— Certo.

Kyo disse para si mesmo que era estranho ver Iori aceitando suas palavras com essa docilidade, mas aquilo não era totalmente desagradável. O ruivo levava em consideração o que ele dizia, e mesmo que não buscasse seu consentimento, tampouco tentava impor sua vontade. 

Ocultando um sorriso, Kyo puxou o cobertor para cobrir Iori até os ombros.

— Boa noite, Yagami — disse com suavidade — Vou estar no quarto, me chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

Kyo começou a se levantar e Iori o deteve segurando sua mão com mais força.

— Fique aqui. 

Aquelas palavras pronunciadas em tom baixo não foram um pedido e nem uma ordem. Eram um convite, e Kyo se encontrou olhando o espaço livre no sofá, que era suficiente para que mais uma pessoa se deitasse. 

Depois observou Yagami, que esperava com o rosto inescrutável, sem afrouxar a mão com que o segurava.

— Vai ser incômodo — indicou como uma desculpa esfarrapada, porque uma parte dele queria se afastar, e outra queria aceitar o que Iori estava propondo. 

— Com certeza.

O tom de Iori foi sério e, quase imediatamente, Kyo sentiu as mãos de Iori em sua cintura, puxando suavemente, guiando-o para que se deitasse ao seu lado. 

Ignorando a voz em sua cabeça que gritava para que fosse precavido, Kyo se deixou guiar. Se deitou ao lado de Iori, de costas para ele. E um instante depois, o moreno notou que braços o rodeavam e o aprisionavam outra vez, puxando-o bruscamente.

O espaço entre eles desapareceu. Kyo sentiu Iori atrás de si. Seus corpos haviam replicado a posição um do outro; a curva do torso de Iori seguia a curva das suas costas, e o ruivo estava completamente grudado nele, envolvendo-o em seus braços, suas pernas roçando-o.

— Yagami… — murmurou Kyo ao notar que Iori apoiava seu peso sobre ele. O ruivo o apertou e ocultou o rosto no ângulo de seu pescoço, respirando profundamente.

— Não te agrada? — respondeu Iori em tom baixo, sem se mover e nem soltá-lo.

— Não é isso… 

— Você está tenso. 

Kyo não respondeu. Sim, todo seu corpo estava tenso, alerta ao menor movimento de Iori, porque conhecia essa proximidade. Sabia o que podia acontecer depois, e ainda lembrava o doloroso que poderia chegar a ser estar nas mãos de Yagami.

As lembranças de anos atrás inundaram sua mente. NESTS, o laboratório, Yagami, a dedicação com que o ruivo havia cuidado dele, sua paciência, sua violência…

Kyo fechou os olhos com força. Depender de Yagami havia sido humilhante, mas não só porque havia estado debilitado e indefeso depois que NESTS fez experimentos com ele. Havia algo mais, algo que o envergonhava e que havia tentado ignorar desde então, para poder seguir com sua vida com certa normalidade. 

Nos dias em que tinha ficado convalescido, não foi capaz de se defender de Yagami, e não conseguiu evitar tudo o que Yagami havia feito com ele. Ele se sentiu degradado até o ponto de odiar o ruivo. Mas, em algum momento, tinha se acostumado com aquele tratamento humilhante. Havia aprendido a esperar pela brusquidão da posse e a havia aceitado, porque entendia que Yagami simplesmente era assim.

— Kyo…

A voz de Iori o trouxe de volta para a realidade. O ruivo continuava apoiado contra ele, respirando em seu pescoço, segurando-o com força.

Kyo entreabriu os olhos na tênue luz da sala. Enternecido, decidiu não se afastar. Não podia continuar negando que sentia saudade da proximidade de Iori. Esta era uma oportunidade para voltar a ficar assim com ele, sem necessidade de explicações incômodas.

Uma calma agradável acompanhou esse pensamento. Apesar de saber que o comportamento de Iori poderia ficar violento a qualquer instante, Kyo conseguiu relaxar e a tensão abandonou seus músculos.

Iori notou essa mudança imediatamente. Seu abraço se intensificou ainda mais ao redor de Kyo, e um suave suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

— Você está bem? — sussurrou Kyo, sem tentar se soltar, estranhando o comportamento do ruivo. O abraço não havia se convertido em outra coisa. Iori jazia em suas costas, quieto, como se estivesse satisfeito em poder tê-lo assim. 

Iori moveu a cabeça, mas Kyo não podia vê-lo, e não soube se aquela havia sido uma resposta afirmativa ou negativa.

— É como se eu estivesse querendo isso por um longo tempo — disse Iori com uma voz muito baixa, sua respiração fazendo cócegas perto do ouvido de Kyo.

O moreno sentiu algo quente em seu peito com o tom confuso de Iori. Como ele poderia começar a explicar o quão complicado era o relacionamento entre eles? Como tentar dar sentido aos desejos que compartilhavam, e à mútua recusa em admiti-los?

— Fico feliz em saber que eu não era o único — respondeu Kyo suavemente, um leve sorriso mesclando-se em sua voz.

* * *

Kyo despertou calmamente, apesar de ter sentido uma certa desorientação. Por meio segundo, o moreno não sabia onde estava, mas logo reconheceu a sala do quarto do hotel. As cortinas opacas estavam fechadas, e só deixavam passar uma fina e brilhante linha de luz que caía perto do sofá sobre o carpete cor de areia. O resto dos móveis continuava submerso em uma penumbra grisácea, e, a julgar pelo ângulo dos raios de sol, já deveria ter passado da metade da manhã.

Os ruídos da rua chegaram até ele lentamente. Motores de carros, buzinas, o barulho de um ônibus ou um caminhão distante…

Algo parecia diferente, observou Kyo. A sala estava calma, e seus pensamentos também. Era como se os acontecimentos da noite anterior tivessem tirado um peso enorme de cima de seus ombros. A melhor comparação que veio à sua mente foi a dos finais de semana de sua infância, quando não tinha que ir para a escola. Ou, melhor ainda, quando acordava no primeiro dia de férias.

“É como se eu estivesse querendo isso por um longo tempo”, havia dito Iori.

Kyo se inclinou muito ligeiramente para trás, e confirmou que Yagami não havia se movido durante toda a noite. Seus corpos ainda se tocavam, e um braço de Iori descansava sobre ele, rodeando-o de maneira relaxada, porque o ruivo continuava dormindo, respirando perto do seu cabelo.

Não tinha acontecido nada durante as horas noturnas. Haviam repousado, sem que ocorresse nenhuma intrusão inesperada, nenhum arrebato irreprimível de desejo.

Um leve movimento em suas costas indicou que Yagami tinha acordado também. Sem saber porquê, Kyo não se virou. Se sentou e reprimiu um leve sorriso ao notar que os braços de Iori o deixavam ir com certo pesar.

— Como se sente? — perguntou Kyo, observando o ruivo de soslaio. 

— Melhor.

Kyo acabou se virando para Iori e o contemplou largamente na pouca luz. Não haviam rastros de sono ou desconforto em seu rosto. Seus olhos carmesim estavam intensos quando ele o olhou de volta, e havia algo estranho neles, uma suavidade que Kyo não tinha visto antes…

Yagami parecia… satisfeito.

Iori se sentou também, e o cobertor marrom e dourado que Kyo tinha trazido do quarto escorregou por seu torso nu. O ruivo pareceu intrigado por um instante, mas logo as lembranças do ataque de tosse da noite anterior voltaram. Seu olhar endureceu no mesmo instante e se tingiu de irritação.

Conversaram um pouco enquanto seguiam o que havia se tornado uma rotina matinal. Nenhum deles mencionou o fato de que haviam dormido abraçados. Kyo foi buscar os remédios que Iori devia tomar e também pediu que trouxessem o café da manhã até o quarto. Tomaram o café em silêncio, enquanto liam as mensagens que tinham recebido em seus celulares durante a noite. Kyo tinha algumas chamadas perdidas de sua família. Iori encontrou mensagens de pessoas das quais não se lembrava.

Kyo foi atencioso e deixou que Yagami tomasse banho primeiro. Quando foi sua vez, Kyo passou um tempo maior do que o necessário debaixo do intenso jorro de água quente, com a vista desfocada, dirigida na direção das embalagens de sabonete e shampoo que Iori havia arrumado metodicamente na borda da banheira.

As coisas não estavam saindo conforme o esperado. Ele não tinha planejado nada disso quando decidiu cuidar de Yagami. Tudo o que queria era vigiá-lo, para que ninguém se aproveitasse dele, e para que Yagami não machucasse alguém por acidente. 

Que Iori o abraçasse em algum momento não estava em seus planos, mas havia sido agradável.

Muito agradável…

Pela primeira vez, Kyo podia ver claramente o que Yagami queria, sem a turbidez imprecisa do ódio que o ruivo sentia em relação a ele.

E se não havia um ódio ao qual responder, se não haviam ameaças de morte das quais poderia rir… 

Kyo suspirou, deixando a água do chuveiro cair sobre seu rosto. O que ia acontecer quando Yagami recuperasse a memória? Se envergonharia de suas ações e o odiaria com mais afinco?

Baixando os olhos, Kyo observou as marcas dos arranhões que ainda tinha no peito. Passou os dedos úmidos sobre a pele rasgada, lembrando do olhar desumano dos olhos de Iori durante aquela breve possessão. Ele havia conseguido fazer com que Yagami recuperasse a consciência, mas estava farto dessa situação. Quantas outras criaturas gostariam de controlar Yagami e o poder que reside em seu interior? Por acaso Yagami nunca será realmente livre? Isso nunca terá um fim?

Kyo havia compreendido há muitos anos que o destino era injusto com Iori. Tinha descoberto que queria protegê-lo, de seu poder e da maldição de seu sangue. Queria que Iori fosse livre, livre para enfrentá-lo sem a intromissão de um pacto que havia sido imposto sobre ele centenas de anos atrás.

E agora Yagami parecia querer protegê-lo também, porque algo que havia visto em um sonho o deixou preocupado…

Kyo saiu do chuveiro, se secou e se vestiu rapidamente. Não encontrou Iori no quarto, e se alarmou por um momento, mas no instante seguinte se concentrou em sentir a presença de Yagami e a percebeu próxima, ainda no hotel, em um dos andares superiores.

Sem perder tempo, Kyo se dirigiu aos elevadores.

* * *

Iori observou o horizonte com o rosto franzido e o semblante sério. Estava na varanda do mirante do hotel, com a cidade estendendo-se diante dele, debaixo de um céu limpo e intensamente azul. Ao longe se avistava uma catedral tradicionalmente russa, com cúpulas douradas e um sólido campanário que lhe dava um aspecto de fortaleza, mais do que de um recinto religioso. Essa edificação de aparência singular havia chamado a atenção de Iori no mesmo instante, porque fazia-o sentir com total clareza que essa cidade era estranha para ele. Apesar dos dias que haviam passado, nem Kyo e nem ele se encaixavam nesse lugar. Iori estava certo de que a vida que tinha esquecido lhe oferecia algo a mais, porque mesmo que não se lembrasse, sentia que queria voltar para ela, levando Kyo consigo.

Da varanda, Iori observou as ruas que havia caminhado várias vezes com Kusanagi. Os edifícios nos arredores do hotel eram discretos e de arquitetura contemporânea, construídos em sua maioria com tijolos, e ostentavam em suas fachadas chamativos letreiros de neon escritos em um alfabeto de aspecto estranho.

As numerosas praças e bulevares nos bairros vizinhos ofereciam uma paisagem familiar, porque era onde Kyo e ele passavam as tardes para aliviar o tédio do quarto de hotel. Nas avenidas circundantes, alinhavam-se os bares e restaurantes que tinham virado os preferidos de ambos, e aos quais retornavam com frequência. 

Quantos dias tinham passado juntos nessa cidade…? Kyo realmente parecia decidido a ficar com ele o quanto fosse necessário.

Um acesso de tosse interrompeu seus pensamentos e Iori levou uma mão aos lábios, esforçando-se para suprimir aquele ato reflexo. Notou um sabor acobreado de sangue no fundo de sua garganta.

Obrigando-se a não reagir à dor ardente em seu peito, Iori continuou olhando para o horizonte.

Desde que o fogo púrpura havia desencadeado aquela reação em seu organismo na noite anterior, Iori havia compreendido várias coisas.

Uma era que, ao contrário do que Kyo dizia, ele não estava bem. Não podia explicar, mas podia sentir. Havia algo errado com seu corpo. A dor que o fogo provocava era como de uma ferida aberta, e o sangue deixava um sabor de enfermidade em sua boca.

A falta de coordenação em seus movimentos não se devia à lesão que tinha sofrido na cabeça, e agora ele sabia. O peso nas suas extremidades era parte da deterioração de seu organismo, mas, tal como Kyo havia comentado, ele era “bom em dissimular”. E, aparentemente, ele tinha ocultado isso tão bem, que nem Kyo tinha se dado conta.

Isso significava que havia certas coisas que Kyo não sabia sobre ele. Coisas que ele havia mantido em segredo.

E, por último, graças ao ataque que havia experimentado, agora compreendia o motivo pelo qual Kyo estava sozinho na visão que a sacerdotisa Kagura lhe havia mostrado.

A única razão pela qual ele deixaria que Kyo enfrentasse um inimigo sem sua ajuda…

Nessa visão, ele estava morto.

Havia sucumbido à enfermidade, e deixado Kyo sozinho.

Iori conteve um novo acesso de tosse, sentindo uma raiva intensa. Devia controlá-lo. Não podia se mostrar assim na frente de Kyo. 

Para se distrair da dor, se concentrou na lembrança de Kyo em seus braços, na contraditória e relutante entrega do jovem, no calor de seu corpo. Isso era o que queria, desejava essa presença, permanentemente a seu lado.

Que tipo de pessoa havia sido ele, quando tinha suas memórias intactas? Como podia desejar Kyo dessa forma, e preferir procurá-lo para brigar, para machucá-lo?

Já o teria abraçado assim alguma vez?

— Yagami?

Kyo estava na porta da varanda, com seu escuro cabelo úmido e um pouco bagunçado. 

— O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que íamos para o hospital, mudou de ideia? — disse o moreno, surpreso.

— Me cansei de te esperar — respondeu Iori num tom áspero, mesmo não estando realmente incomodado com isso.

Kyo inclinou a cabeça, mas não tentou inventar desculpas pelo tempo que havia passado no chuveiro. Sem dizer mais nada, o moreno se aproximou do parapeito da varanda e observou a paisagem em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Iori fez o mesmo, mas todos os seus sentidos estavam dirigidos à Kyo, e não na cidade que tinha diante de si. Nessa manhã, podia perceber a proximidade do jovem de uma forma diferente, semelhante à um contato físico, mesmo que não estivessem se tocando. 

Algo nele reagia a Kyo e produzia um formigamento exasperante. A energia que tinha despertado com seu fogo púrpura vibrava e exigia ser liberada. As chamas queriam ir em direção do moreno.

O Kusanagi se virou para ele nesse momento e o encarou nos olhos com um tênue sorriso debochado.

— Você pode sentir? — perguntou.

Iori assentiu, sem precisar que Kyo explicasse a que se referia.

— Sempre pudemos notar a presença um do outro. Assim foi como eu te encontrei quando você escapou do hospital — disse Kyo — É parte do vínculo que une nossas famílias. — O jovem fez uma pausa enquanto seu sorriso se transformava em um ligeiro pesar — Você é quem mais usou essa “habilidade”, por isso sei que é capaz de me encontrar sem importar onde quer que eu esteja.

— Parece que isso não te agrada.

— O que?

— Que eu possa te encontrar.

Kyo riu levemente.

— Teve uma época em que chegou a ser um pouco irritante. Você não me deixava em paz, e era muito insistente.

— Por que eu tinha que insistir?

Kyo piscou ante a pergunta, e Iori continuou:

— Por que não estava comigo, como agora?

— As coisas não são tão fáceis.

— Não entendo — disse Iori em voz baixa, levantando uma mão e roçando a bochecha de Kyo com as costas dos dedos sem aviso prévio. O moreno se sobressaltou, mas não se afastou — O que nos impedia?

— Não me peça para tentar explicar seus motivos — murmurou Kyo com sarcasmo.

— E quanto aos seus?

Kyo sorriu com astúcia e evadiu a pergunta com um:

— Você se conformaria em saber que nada disso importa agora?

Iori respondeu com um suave suspiro, mas sua mão continuou na bochecha de Kyo, como uma indicação de que aquela conversa não era realmente uma discussão.

— Não falamos sobre essas coisas — explicou Kyo baixando a voz, porque era a verdade.

— Talvez o problema seja não falar.

— Isso é realmente engraçado, vindo de você, Yagami — indicou o moreno sem poder reprimir uma leve risada.

— É? 

Kyo assentiu e continuou sorrindo, e Iori sentiu a atração inconfundível que o calor de Kyo produzia nele. O olhar de seus olhos castanhos o lembrava da expressão doce que havia visto no sonho.

Mas o jovem que tinha diante de si não estava resignado a morrer, não ia desaparecer.

— Kyo…

Iori acariciou os lábios do jovem com seu polegar, e notou que Kyo continha a respiração mas não se afastava, apesar da intenção por trás desse gesto ser óbvia.

Enquanto observava o jovem, o mundo passou a um segundo plano. Iori deixou de sentir a suave brisa que corria na varanda, e de ouvir o barulho dos veículos nas ruas circundantes. Esqueceu por completo dos outros hóspedes do hotel que ocasionalmente passavam pelo corredor que levava para o mirante.

Por um instante, só restou Kyo, e tudo o que esse jovem o fazia sentir.

Iori só precisou inclinar ligeiramente seu rosto para eliminar o espaço que havia entre eles e roçar os lábios de Kyo com os seus. O contato foi breve, o toque leve, mas, ao se afastar o suficiente para olhar Kyo nos olhos, não lhe restava dúvida de que aquele gesto havia sido bem-vindo.

O jovem Kusanagi o observava tranquilo, como se estivesse esperando que aquilo acontecesse.

Iori limpou o rastro úmido que havia ficado em seus lábios.

— Não é a primeira vez que fazemos isso — adivinhou.

— Não é — admitiu Kyo em voz baixa.

— O que mais fizemos?

Houve um silêncio prolongado, e Kyo afastou o olhar, mas no instante seguinte voltou a encarar Iori nos olhos.

— Tudo o que você queria — respondeu calmamente.

— E eu esqueci… — murmurou Iori, passando seus dedos pelo cabelo de Kyo.

Kyo se obrigou a sorrir.

— Até que você recupere a memória, pode voltar a fazer tudo. Como se fosse a primeira vez. Visto assim, não parece tão ruim, né?

Iori não ignorou que havia algo que Kyo não estava dizendo, mas…

Aquele sorriso, o olhar suave em suas íris castanhas, sua proximidade...

— Tudo… — repetiu Iori.

Houve outro instante de dúvida por parte do moreno, e então outro assentimento.

Como se para testar sua oferta, Iori voltou a se inclinar em direção ao jovem. Desta vez, o roce de seus lábios foi ligeiramente mais brusco, e sua mão foi instintivamente em direção aos cabelos de Kyo para imobilizá-lo. O jovem ficou tenso, mas não fugiu, e seus lábios se entreabriram.

Quando Kyo correspondeu ao beijo, Iori sentiu como se uma descarga o percorresse. E quando Kyo apoiou as mãos em sua cintura, puxando suavemente sua camisa para trazê-lo para mais perto, Iori fechou seus dedos entre as mechas castanhas por reflexo, e puxou para trás com tal força que um curto som de protesto brotou dos lábios do jovem.

Iori afrouxou seus dedos e se afastou de imediato, sem entender o que o havia levado a fazer isso. Deixou ir os fios de cabelo, sentindo que por um segundo, algo havia tomado posse dele. Mas aquilo não tinha nada a ver com o que Kyo havia explicado sobre a maldição de seu sangue. Essa brusquidão provinha apenas dele.

— Kyo…

O moreno o contemplava em silêncio com um sorriso resignado. Depois de alguns segundos, Kyo negou com a cabeça, e baixou o rosto até que sua testa ficasse apoiada no ombro de Iori, sua expressão oculta.

Iori pousou sua mão entre os cabelos de Kyo e acariciou ali onde acabara de provocar dor.

— Eu não queria…

— Não importa — interrompeu Kyo sem levantar o rosto.

— Não vai acontecer outra vez.

— Não tem importância, Yagami, é sério — insistiu Kyo fazendo uma tímida carícia nas costas de Iori, o sorriso ainda claro em sua voz — Isso significa que você continua sendo você.

Ao ouvir isso, Iori se perguntou uma vez mais que tipo de pessoa havia sido, para fazer com que Kyo parecesse estar acostumado a ser machucado por ele.

— Não é isso o que quero — murmurou Iori, baixando suas mãos pelas costas de Kyo, e logo rodeando-o com seus braços.

Kyo riu suavemente contra seu ombro e, lentamente, sem responder mais nada, correspondeu seu abraço.


	9. A última noite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Meu smut pouco realista segue pautas tiradas de doujinshis ^^.  
> 2) ¡Gracias a Boo por la traducción! ♥♥ ^0^

Iori teve alta depois de passar por diversos testes e exames aos quais se submeteu com uma estóica resignação. Kyo ficou surpreso com o autocontrole demonstrado pelo ruivo, e tentou não fazer muitos comentários debochados. Quando chegou o momento de passar por uma ressonância para descartar uma possível hemorragia intracraniana, Kyo pôde comprovar que Iori estava no limite de sua paciência. Mas essa era a única forma em que poderiam abandonar o país, e Iori encarou o restante dos exames em silêncio. 

Assim que obtiveram a autorização para poder viajar, Kyo entrou em contato com Kagura e também com Antonov. O milionário foi visitá-los no hotel naquela mesma noite, fiel à sua palavra de fornecer tudo o que precisassem para enfrentar Verse. 

Iori permaneceu de pé ao lado das janelas da sala durante aquele encontro, e falou o mínimo necessário. Antonov mostrou seu excessivo bom humor habitual, e se alegrou ao vê-lo recuperado. Mordendo a ponta de um charuto com os dentes, o empresário garantiu, sem nenhum tipo de fundamento médico, que Iori recuperaria sua memória em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

Kyo habilmente dirigiu a atenção de Antonov para o assunto em questão, e o homem nem sequer precisou pensar a respeito, e ofereceu um de seus jatos particulares para que pudessem viajar para a Hungria, e depois para qualquer outro país onde fosse necessário para acabar com a ameaça de Verse. 

Enquanto Antonov e Kyo conversavam, Iori observou o moreno demoradamente. De uma hora para outra, Kyo parecia uma pessoa diferente. Mantinha uma atitude relaxada e um tanto insolente na frente desse milionário, mas seu olhar era criterioso, e suas palavras sensatas. Ao contrário do que Iori esperava, Kyo não havia aceitado sua oferta de usar o avião particular sem pensar. Primeiro perguntou se aquele favor teria um custo, e exigiu uma garantia de que Antonov não planejava enviar posteriormente um recibo com os gastos para a família Kusanagi.

Antonov riu e admitiu que não imaginava que Kyo fosse um pudente homem de negócios, e que essa era a única razão pela qual não tinha preparado um contrato por escrito. Sem demora, Antonov fez uma chamada, e depois de alguns minutos, um secretário se apresentou no quarto trazendo um documento que isentava a família Kusanagi de qualquer responsabilidade sobre o jato que seria emprestado ao seu herdeiro.

— Você não precisou de um papel assinado quando me ofereci para pagar os gastos do hospital ou do hotel — comentou Antonov, enquanto colocava sua chamativa assinatura no canto do documento.

— O formulário de inscrição do torneio estipula que em caso de lesões causadas por negligência dos organizadores, estes têm a responsabilidade de assumir os gastos — respondeu Kyo.

Iori franziu o rosto, sem compreender tudo o que estava vendo. Kyo parecia acostumado a falar usando esses termos, apesar de ser muito jovem para saber sobre cláusulas e contratos. 

Apesar disso, o ruivo não interferiu. Cruzou os braços, virando-se para a janela, mas prestando atenção em cada palavra de Kyo.

A sacerdotisa Kagura havia indicado que o fragmento do qual deveriam se ocupar se encontrava em uma área chamada Aggtelek, ao norte da Hungria. O avião privado poderia aterrissar em um aeroporto próximo de Košice, a uma hora de distância. 

Eles não precisariam se preocupar com transporte depois que chegassem nessa cidade. Kagura tinha essa parte planejada, e pensava em contratar um dos veículos que costumavam levar grupos de visitantes até as cavernas que abundavam nessa região montanhosa.

Antonov parecia contente por poder participar nesta “missão” mesmo que fosse somente como um facilitador. Mais uma vez, prometeu ajudar com tudo o que Kyo pudesse precisar. 

Uma calma evidente se estabeleceu no quarto depois que Antonov se retirou. Kyo não se levantou do sofá e passou alguns minutos reunindo os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa.

Iori voltou a contemplá-lo, intrigado com o ar austero e sério que via em Kyo enquanto digitava em seu celular os números dos contatos que Antonov havia deixado. Agora contavam com transporte até o aeroporto e um avião privado completamente à disposição deles. Poderiam partir quando quisessem, desde que Kyo avisasse a equipe de Antonov com certa antecedência.

— O que acha de viajarmos amanhã de manhã? — perguntou Kyo.

— Por mim, podemos partir agora mesmo.

Kyo sorriu.

— Precisamos dar tempo para eles fazerem os preparativos. E serão três horas de viagem, depois uma hora de estrada no meio da noite… Não acho que partir hoje seria muito prático.

— Como quiser.

Kyo assentiu e levou algum tempo para contactar a equipe de Antonov, Kagura e depois sua família, a quem informou brevemente sobre seus planos.

Ao finalizar a chamada, Kyo suspirou para si como se todo aquele processo o tivesse deixado esgotado. Viu a hora, e se levantou para pegar um copo de água. Depois voltou para onde Yagami estava, trazendo consigo os remédios que o ruivo deveria tomar. 

— Não imaginava que você pudesse ser tão responsável — comentou Iori, tomando os comprimidos e engolindo-os sem olhar. 

— Diz isso por causa da minha conversa com Antonov? Não é que me agrade, mas são coisas básicas que o líder de uma família como a minha deve saber — respondeu Kyo passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

— Parece preocupado com alguma coisa.

— Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar — explicou Kyo — Ficar tão perto desse fragmento de Verse talvez te afete. E mesmo se não acontecer nada… quando precisarmos usar nossos poderes… talvez…

Kyo se interrompeu e, em vez de continuar, pegou o copo vazio das mãos de Iori e o deixou sobre a cômoda, ao lado do jarro de água. 

Iori continuou onde estava e observou a paisagem pela janela. 

— Lembra como usar seu poder? — perguntou Kyo, voltando a ficar a seu lado.

— Se isso te inquieta, você pode me mostrar.

— É o suficiente? — perguntou Kyo, levantando uma mão e mostrando um brilho dourado para Iori — Durante o ritual, meu fogo purifica — explicou em voz baixa, enquanto suaves ondas de tíbia energia acariciavam seus dedos — O seu sela essas criaturas. E Kagura nos protege, tanto nós, como o selo. Cada um tem uma função. É por isso que nenhum de nós pode acabar definitivamente com esse tipo de inimigo se agirmos sozinhos.

Iori escutou a explicação, e lembrou o que Kyo havia mencionado sobre o vínculo que os unia.

Lentamente, o ruivo levantou uma mão. Sabia como invocar chamas, mas nada vinha à sua mente quando pensava que deveria “selar” um inimigo. Focou no brilho que Kyo lhe mostrava, e que fluía com facilidade. Era quente, como a presença do jovem. 

Deveria selar a criatura que encontrariam na Hungria para poder proteger esse Kusanagi. Muito além de seu dever como o herdeiro de uma das relíquias, fazia isso por Kyo. Só por Kyo. Porque não queria vê-lo como no sonho, e não ia permitir que nenhum inimigo chegasse até ele.

Uma faísca púrpura se acendeu em seus longos dedos, intensa, sacudindo-se erraticamente, contrastando com a suave ondulação da energia dourada de Kyo.

— É isso — murmurou o moreno, inicialmente surpreso, mas sorrindo logo em seguida — Muito bem, Yagami.

No entanto, a energia de Iori desapareceu subitamente e o ruivo levou uma mão ao peito, suprimindo um gemido.

— Yagami!

— Não é nada — resmungou Iori, obrigando-se a não demonstrar a dor daquela pontada.

Kyo não insistiu, mas tocou seu braço em silêncio, em um gesto reconfortante. Iori olhou para a mão do jovem e riu com escárnio, para ocultar a frustração que sentia ao demonstrar fraqueza perante o moreno.

— Não preciso da sua compaixão — disse indiferente, afastando a mão de Kyo com um gesto brusco.

— Eu sei — murmurou Kyo —Mas me preocupo. Tem tantas coisas que podem dar errado. 

— Como o que? 

— Se Verse tentar te controlar…

— Não vou te machucar de novo — interrompeu Iori, semicerrando os olhos e baixando os olhos em direção ao peito de Kyo.

— O que você tentar fazer comigo é o de menos — disse Kyo com um sorriso cansado, porque Iori parecia obcecado com essa ideia e não via que o motivo de sua preocupação era outro — Você tem que resistir, isso está claro? Romper o controle depende de você. Eu posso ajudar, mas…

Iori esperou. Kyo o olhava com pesar.

— Meu fogo purifica, mas também te machuca — explicou Kyo — Eu tive que te libertar do controle de Orochi tantas vezes usando minhas chamas… 

— Mas eu continuo aqui.

— Sim… — assentiu Kyo — Mas estou cansado de usar este poder contra você — Kyo fez uma pausa e suspirou, sorrindo outra vez — Isso não significa que tenho problemas em te queimar quando é você quem procura por isso — esclareceu — Mas… entendeu o que eu quis dizer, certo? 

Iori não o entendia totalmente, porque não lembrava daquilo que Kyo estava falando. Contudo, havia algo de que estava seguro.

— Não voltará a acontecer. 

Kyo negou para si, desanimado.

— Mas vai acontecer — murmurou — É o que eu queria evitar, pelo máximo de tempo que eu pudesse.

— Faça o que tem que fazer — disse Iori em voz baixa — Isso não é mais do que um incômodo que se põe no meu caminho até você. Se para me livrar disso preciso recorrer ao seu fogo, não me importo. 

— Não está escutando o que estou dizendo — respondeu Kyo.

— O único que me interessa é você. Todo o resto pode queimar. 

— Estamos falando sobre queimar você. 

— Não vou te dar um motivo.

— Você diz isso porque não lembra como é estar sob a influência de Orochi. Ou de Verse. Não subestime esta situação, Yagami.

Iori já não respondeu, só fechou os olhos levemente aborrecido. A maneira como Kyo começava a exasperá-lo era curiosa. O irritava, mas não o suficiente para querer se afastar dele. Pelo contrário, o brilho incomodado em seus olhos castanhos, sua expressão decidida, sua preocupação para com ele… tudo aquilo o atraía.

As circunstâncias da vida que não podia se lembrar tinham cada vez menos sentido. Queria ter esse jovem perto de si, mas não havia feito nada para tê-lo. E desejar essa proximidade não era fruto da amnésia, ou porque tinha se acostumado com a presença de Kyo, não. Podia sentir que aquele era um desejo que exista a anos, e até Kyo estava ciente disso. 

Por que não havia tomado Kyo para si? Por que não o havia mantido ao seu lado, até usando a força se necessário?

Iori levantou uma mão e a pousou na bochecha de Kyo. Acariciou lentamente antes de passar seus dedos por entre as mechas castanhas do jovem. 

Kyo o olhou com estranheza.

— Você disse que no passado fizemos tudo o que eu quis — murmurou Iori, observando o jovem nos olhos — Mas alguns dias atrás você não parecia gostar que eu te tocasse assim.

Kyo riu com culpa. 

— Não estou acostumado — admitiu — Me afastar foi uma reação por reflexo. Mas não desgosto. É agradável — esclareceu, apoiando uma mão atrás das costas de Iori e ensaiando uma carícia, de cima para baixo ao longo de sua coluna. 

Esse contato tão simples fez com que Iori se estremecesse.

— Naquela vez em que me ajudou… — murmurou Kyo, seu olhar se perdendo no nada por um instante — Você nunca foi de ir com calma. Essa vez não foi a exceção. Você só tomou o que quis.

— E o que você queria?

— Eu estava ferido, lembra? — disse Kyo com um falso tom despreocupado.

A resposta fez com que Iori ligasse os pontos. Kyo estava machucado e provavelmente enfraquecido. Quando disse “aconteceu tudo o que você quis”, estava dando a entender que…

— Foi contra a sua vontade? — perguntou Iori bruscamente, seu tom áspero.

Não precisou ouvir a resposta. Algo lhe dizia que foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. Porque a intensidade do que sentia por Kyo era abrumadora.

— Não pense que desta vez será igual, Yagami — estava dizendo Kyo, ainda com um sorriso forçado.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Iori imaginasse Kyo resistindo, e isso lhe provocou uma agradável sensação de vertigem.

Atraiu o jovem rudemente pela cintura em sua direção, até que seus corpos se tocassem. Não deixou de observar os olhos castanhos de Kyo e, apesar de suas palavras, o Kusanagi não se afastou quando ele inclinou o rosto para tomar seus lábios.

A carícia que Kyo fazia em suas costas se deteve, e o punho do jovem se fechou no tecido de sua camisa, não para afastá-lo, e sim para mantê-lo ali.

Iori sorriu em meio ao beijo, aprofundado-o, obrigando os lábios de Kyo a se abrirem para ele. O jovem cedeu, mas não foi dócil. Iori estava sendo incitado a invadir sua boca com uma brusquidão imprevista. O sabor de Kyo era familiar, mas Iori não lembrava de ter beijado ninguém assim, nunca.

A respiração de Kyo se misturava com a sua. Iori foi subitamente consciente do calor do corpo do jovem. Notou a rigidez por baixo da roupa de ambos, ali onde suas virilhas se tocavam. Sem interromper o beijo, Kyo o puxou para que o contato aumentasse, e a respiração de Iori ficou trabalhosa.

As mão de Iori, que até então estavam descansando na cintura de Kyo, se fecharam com mais força. Iori cravou seus dedos profundamente na pele do jovem. Um gemido o fez se dar conta do que fazia, mas Kyo não emitiu som algum.

Em vez disso, Kyo se inclinou em direção à ele, buscando sua proximidade, e Iori se viu apoiando suas costas contra a janela, com o peso do jovem contra seu peito, e um roce insuportavelmente prazeroso em sua virilha.

Kyo se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo com uma expressão doce em seus olhos escuros, seus lábios úmidos e entreabertos. Parecia contente pela maneira com que seus corpos haviam reagido a um simples beijo.

Como resposta, Iori puxou a camisa de Kyo, descobrindo sua cintura e acariciando diretamente sua pele quente.

Estavam tão próximos que Iori podia sentir o desejo do jovem. Kyo estava se entregando sem palavras, e não havia dúvida do que estava propondo: como no passado, estava disposto a aceitar o que ele quisesse fazer.

Iori soube que iria possuí-lo naquela noite. 

Seus dedos seguiram a costura da calça de Kyo, com o propósito de tomá-lo ali mesmo, no meio da sala, mas algo fez com que se detivesse. A cintura do jovem estava úmida de sangue…

Iori baixou os olhos e viu uma mancha vermelha sobre a pele branca de Kyo. A hemorragia não era abundante, mas havia manchado sua camiseta. Franzindo o rosto, Iori se deu conta de que o sangue vinha de uma ferida recente, quatro arranhões curtos, que ele havia feito com suas unhas.

— Não é nada — assegurou Kyo, mas Iori negou com a cabeça e o empurrou pelos ombros para colocar distância entre eles — Quantas vezes vai me fazer repetir que isso não importa, Yagami? — perguntou Kyo, soando um pouco impaciente, e meio brincalhão.

Iori não correspondeu seu olhar. Observou o sangue que manchava seus dedos. Lembrou das feridas no peito do moreno. O sonho onde Kyo estava resignado a desaparecer e que o fazia querer protegê-lo de qualquer maneira. 

— Ninguém vai te machucar, nem mesmo eu — murmurou Iori com voz tensa.

— Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir você dizendo isso — respondeu Kyo com um sorriso divertido, mantendo sua voz leve, e sua falta de seriedade fez com que Iori sentisse vontade de bater nele.

Iori fechou os olhos e colocou uma mão na cabeça. Por que Kyo provocava nele esses impulsos tão contraditórios? Queria protegê-lo e ao mesmo tempo machucá-lo. O mero pensamento de que ele já havia tomado Kyo à força o levou a querer experimentar fazer isso de novo… E temia não conseguir se segurar. Estava certo de que Kyo o faria perder o controle sobre suas ações.

Sentindo um suave puxão em seu pulso, Iori abriu os olhos e se encontrou com o rosto de Kyo muito próximo. A expressão do moreno tinha ficado séria.

— Você está bem? 

Iori assentiu. A preocupação de Kyo o exasperava e agradava igualmente. Precisava entender essas emoções discordantes.

Kyo não o havia soltado, e começou a ir em direção ao quarto levando-o consigo. Iori não resistiu. Caminhou pesadamente atrás do jovem, com a impressão de que isso era o correto. Seguir Kyo, sem pensar em mais nada.

O quarto estava iluminado somente pela luz proveniente da sala. Iori diminuiu o passo e permaneceu de pé, ao lado da cama, observando a mão de Kyo ao redor de seu pulso. O que Kyo estava sugerindo era claro.

Iori ainda estava abrumado pelo desejo que Kyo havia despertado somente com um roce em seu corpo… mas a vontade de machucar Kyo era mais forte, e continuavam crescendo e se acumulando. Pensar no jovem resistindo acelerava seu pulso. Queria ver Kyo se defendendo e enfrentando sua força. Imaginava que o jovem usaria suas chamas, e ele teria que invocar seu próprio fogo púrpura para dominá-lo e submetê-lo.

Com uma apagada surpresa, Iori se deu conta de que queria lutar contra esse jovem.

Pensar em enfrentar Kyo fazia com que seu corpo reagisse como se estivesse pensando em possuí-lo.

E a ideia de machucá-lo — até deixá-lo à beira da morte — o excitava.

Iori o empurrou para que Kyo se afastasse. Se deixou cair na beira da cama com uma expressão abatida, sua mente cheia de pensamentos confusos.

Quando Kyo quis tocá-lo, Iori o empurrou para trás.

— Não se aproxime — ordenou em um sussurro.

Kyo se afastou um passo devido à força com que Iori o empurrou, mas fez pouco caso de suas palavras. Voltou a se aproximar, e pousou uma mão na bochecha de Iori. O toque de seus dedos foi suave e quente, e Iori acabou fechando os olhos e se apoiando contra essa calidez.

Em meio à carícia de Kyo, Iori fechou a mão sobre a do jovem, detendo-o.

— Você está querendo se machucar — murmurou Iori, mantendo seus olhos fechados.

Kyo sorriu, apesar de que Iori não podia vê-lo.

— Te conheço a muitos anos, Yagami. E, de tudo o que possa dar errado, isso é o que menos me preocupa — respondeu em voz baixa — Sei bem o que você quer.

Iori segurou sua mão com mais força e murmurou:

— Não entendo… Pensar em te machucar não deveria ser tão prazeroso. 

Kyo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas logo seus olhos se suavizaram.

— Eu também não entendo, mas sei que é assim — respondeu, dando um passo a mais, fazendo com que o cabisbaixo ruivo apoiasse sua testa contra ele — É tão agradável que às vezes parece que você não pensa em mais nada.

As palavras de Kyo foram acompanhadas por uma lenta carícia nos cabelos de Iori. A obsessão que Yagami mostrava por ele havia sido irracional desde o começo, e a única, insatisfatória explicação que Iori tinha dado era “te detesto, por isso vou te matar, não há nenhum outro motivo”. Kyo levou anos para se acostumar à isso. Era de se esperar que agora Yagami se sentisse confuso. 

Alguns minutos se passaram e Kyo não parou de acariciar. Uma de suas mãos continuava presa na de Iori, e o ruivo estava respirando contra ela, agitado, sem conseguir se acalmar devido à proximidade que compartilhavam.

— Realmente está pensando em renunciar o que deseja para não me machucar? — sussurrou Kyo.

Iori não respondeu e nem se moveu. Só pressionou um pouco mais a mão que segurava.

— Yagami… — suspirou Kyo — É tão estranho ver você se comportando assim. 

— Isso te desagrada — murmurou Iori, sem levantar os olhos.

— Não é isso.

Kyo se afastou alguns centímetros. Gentilmente, colocou seus dedos no queixo de Iori e o obrigou a levantar o rosto.

Os olhos de Iori estavam escurecidos e seus lábios entreabertos. Respirava pesadamente, como se reprimir seus impulsos lhe custasse um esforço físico.

Kyo se inclinou em direção a ele, sem deixar de encará-lo nos olhos.

— Não se atormente por bobagens — indicou em um sussurro — Vou te mostrar que não há razão para isso.

O moreno não deu tempo para que Iori respondesse. Um momento depois, seus lábios estavam sobre os de Iori, e no breve instante de desprevenida surpresa de Yagami, Kyo invadiu sua boca com certa rudeza que não deixava de ser gentil.

Um som baixo escapou da garganta de Iori enquanto um calafrio como uma corrente elétrica percorria seu corpo. Kyo sorriu em meio ao beijo, tomando a iniciativa e permitindo-se exalar satisfeito quando, em vez de tentar afastá-lo, o ruivo o correspondeu. 

Kyo mordeu suavemente, como tentando provocar ainda mais o desejo de Iori, e os pensamentos do ruivo acabaram ficando nublados. A relutância ficou em segundo plano, eclipsada pela convidativa e disposta atitude de Kyo. 

Quando o jovem Kusanagi começou a desabotoar sua camisa, sem deixar de beijá-lo, Iori passou suas mãos por baixo da camiseta de Kyo para acariciar aquela pele suave e quente que ansiava por rasgar. 

A camisa de Iori foi jogada em um canto e Kyo tirou sua camiseta de uma vez e a deixou cair no chão. Iori se estremeceu ao ver seu torso descoberto, o sangue fresco em sua cintura, os arranhões em seu peito.

— Kyo… — murmurou Iori, sem saber bem porque, puxando o jovem para si pela cintura da calça para começar a desabotoá-la. No fundo de sua mente ainda pulsava o desejo de machucar Kyo, mas queria confiar no que o jovem dizia. Talvez poderia manter esse desejo sob controle… Talvez...

Kyo colaborou desfazendo-se de sua calça e chutando-a para o lado, e Iori contemplou seu corpo completamente nu por um longo segundo, entorpecido. Os músculos definidos, o torso largo com cintura estreita, a pele branca, marcada com algumas velhas cicatrizes que esperava que tivessem sido deixadas por ele…

— Kyo… — repetiu, aproximando o jovem de si para roçar seu abdômen com seus lábios.

Kyo se permitiu ser beijado enquanto permanecia em silêncio. Colocou uma mão no cabelo de Iori e percorreu suas mechas vermelhas lentamente, deixando que o jovem decidisse o que fazer. Parecia que já não era necessário que ele assumisse o controle. Os olhos de Iori estavam turvos de desejo.

Os beijos de Iori contra sua pele eram um contato fugaz, e deixavam uma sensação desconhecida para Kyo, porque tais gestos estavam ausentes no passado. As cócegas que permaneciam em cada lugar que Iori beijava era etéreas e prazerosas. A lentidão com que Iori começou a descer por seu ventre foi inesperada e intensamente excitante.

Kyo sentiu que suas pernas quase não o sustentavam quando Iori tomou sua excitação com seus lábios. Precisou se apoiar no ombro do ruivo e teve a impressão de que ele sorria com burla, mas não tinha certeza, porque o prazer de sentir o interior úmido e quente da boca de Iori o obrigou a fechar os olhos por um instante.

Ouviu-se um gemido de prazer no dormitório em penumbra e Kyo demorou vários segundos para perceber que tinha vindo dele. A carícia da língua de Iori contra sua excitação o fez empurrar levemente com a pélvis, para que Iori o tomasse mais profundamente...

E Iori o atendeu, tomando-o por completo, e provocando uma onda de prazer que o fez estremecer.

Iori se afastou depois de alguns segundos para grunhir um “deite-se” com voz rouca, e se desfez de suas calças enquanto Kyo obedecia.

O ruivo tomou um momento para observar Kyo, que estava sentado no meio da cama, completamente disposto e esperando por ele.

Mesmo que Iori não lembrasse de ter estado assim com esse jovem, tampouco sentia como se fosse a primeira vez. Não estava se deitando com um desconhecido. A confiança que Kyo mostrava o surpreendia, juntamente com sua falta de timidez. Havia uma sensação familiar de intimidade no ambiente.

E tudo aquilo se traduziu em um pensamento muito simples: esse jovem lhe pertencia.

Kyo não só sabia que era seu. Aceitava isso.

E estava dando tempo para que ele aceitasse também.

Iori se inclinou sobre Kyo, sem tirar os olhos dele. O beijou no lábios, e depois beijou sua bochecha e seu pescoço enquanto o empurrava para trás para que se deitasse na cama. Mordeu o ombro de Kyo quando ele acariciou além da parte inferior de suas costas, e teve que conter um grunhido quando o jovem empurrou sua virilha contra ele. O que Kyo pedia era óbvio, mas Iori queria explorá-lo antes, como se percorrer o corpo do jovem com a ponta de seus dedos pudesse ajudá-lo a entender porque o desejava tanto.

Devagar, Iori traçou os arranhões que Kyo tinha no peito e no momento seguinte os estava beijando. Como que por acidente, seus lábios roçaram um dos mamilos do jovem e Kyo se estremeceu por baixo dele, segurando seu cabelo para obrigá-lo a ficar ali e fazer mais do que um simples toque. Iori voltou a obedecê-lo, lambendo o mamilo até umedecê-lo e depois tomando-o com seus lábios quando ficou rígido.

O apagado gemido de prazer de Kyo voltou a despertar seu desejo. A lenta fascinação que o corpo de Kyo havia provocado foi imediatamente substituída por um desejo pulsante, exacerbado pela forma com que Kyo estava se movendo contra ele, fazendo com que suas excitações se tocassem. 

Iori descobriu que ter Kyo assim e tentar ir com calma era impossível. O moreno era exigente e sabia claramente o que queria, e Iori começou a sentir que quem tinha o controle sobre a situação era Kyo, e não ele.

Mas estava tudo bem assim. Porque podia dar a Kyo exatamente o que ele pedia e mais. Podia decidir entre fazer com que o moreno se perdesse no prazer que a carícia úmida de sua língua provocava, ou fazê-lo ofegar ao tomar seu membro entre seus dedos para acariciar toda a extensão. Podia arrancar um grito abafado ao tocar sua entrada sem tê-lo preparado devidamente. Kyo podia exigir o quanto quisesse, mas quem decidia como atendê-lo era ele. 

E isso era incrivelmente excitante.

Apertando os dentes para se controlar e não terminar só de observar o estado em que se encontrava o Kusanagi, Iori tocou a estreita entrada de Kyo com sua excitação ereta. Seu coração estava batendo acelerado só de pensar em forçar o corpo do jovem e se sentir completamente em seu interior. Contudo, saber que ia machucá-lo o fez hesitar. A dúvida ameaçava dominá-lo novamente.

— Faça, Yagami — disse Kyo com voz áspera.

Iori conteve um gemido quando Kyo empurrou contra ele, sem se preocupar com as consequências. 

Talvez ver Kyo tão disposto a ser machucado foi o que levou Iori a fazer justamente o contrário. Não queria seguir suas ordens.

Kyo ia insistir, mas se calou no momento seguinte, quando Iori fechou seus dedos ao redor de sua virilha, e começou a acariciar, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão livre empurrava firme, mas cuidadosamente, contra sua entrada. 

O moreno arqueou as costas e conteve um gemido provocado por aquele estímulo duplo. As gotas de suor que cobriam seu corpo brilharam na pouca luz, e Iori o contemplou, cativado. A imagem que Kyo estava lhe mostrando era bonita. 

Iori não deixou de observá-lo, atento a cada reação do jovem ante suas carícias. Notou a aspereza na respiração de Kyo quando acariciou seu interior com um dedo, e depois a maneira como Kyo mordeu o dorso de sua mão para não gritar quando dois dedos estavam dentro dele. 

Aquilo o fez acelerar seus movimentos inconscientemente, e soube que estava levando Kyo ao limite muito cedo e muito rápido.

— Não… — protestou Kyo com voz rouca, tentando controlar o prazer que ameaçava transbordar — Quero que seja você.

Iori não precisou escutar a última parte. Podia sentir a tensão do corpo do jovem com cada roce de seus dedos, a umidade transparente que brotava de sua excitação. Sabia que não o havia preparado o suficiente, mas queria sentir Kyo. Queria estar dentro dele quando gozasse. 

Kyo abafou um gemido quando Iori retirou seus dedos, e o gemido se converteu em um grito contido quando Iori roçou sua entrada com sua excitação e empurrou bruscamente, penetrando-o com violência.

Iori conteve a respiração ante aquele prazer até então desconhecido, tão intenso que era quase angustiante. O interior de Kyo era quente e estreito, e o jovem estava empurrando contra ele, fazendo-o chegar mais fundo ainda.

Iori empurrou também, em investidas curtas e bruscas, sem saber se Kyo havia fechado os olhos por causa da dor ou por deleite. Mas não conseguiu se deter. Segurou o jovem pelos quadris e investiu repetidamente, estimulado ainda mais pela resistência que aquele corpo opunha, e pelo calor daquela estreita passagem.

— Yagam…

A respiração de Iori foi cortada quando subitamente sentiu que o corpo de Kyo se fechava ao seu redor, e um segundo depois o líquido quente e espesso do moreno se esparramava sobre ambos, os lábios de Kyo entreabertos em um grito silencioso.

Iori tentou se conter, para fazer com que o prazer durasse um pouco mais, mas foi impossível. O corpo do jovem estava inclusive ainda mais quente e pulsante, e o clímax de Kyo o arrastou com ele para o orgasmo. Com um grunhido apagado, Iori encheu o interior do jovem com seu sêmen, enquanto Kyo ofegava e o abraçava e se movia contra ele para ajudá-lo a prolongar o momento o quanto pudesse.

As ondas de prazer diminuíram pouco a pouco. Iori abriu os olhos, apesar de não saber quando os havia fechado. Kyo o estava observando, suado e agitado, e vendo-se satisfeito. 

Iori se afastou, saindo do jovem e deixando-se cair na cama ao seu lado, seu corpo pesado e sem forças. Kyo então se moveu, rodeando-o com um braço e atraindo-o para si.

O ruivo não opôs resistência. Apoiou sua cabeça no peito do moreno e exalou profundamente, ouvindo o ritmo acelerado de sua respiração e seus batimentos.

Kyo acariciou seus cabelos úmidos com gentileza. Cócegas percorriam seu corpo, os últimos rastros do prazer. 

— Viu? Não tinha com o que se preocupar — indicou o jovem.

— Insensato — murmurou Iori. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e seu corpo completamente relaxado e a vontade deitado ao lado de Kusanagi.

Kyo esboçou um leve sorriso. 

— Eu te aguento, Yagami, não importa a situação. Do contrário, você teria perdido o interesse por mim faz tempo. 

Iori entreabriu os olhos ao ouvir isso.

— Não fale como se estar disposto a se ferir tivesse algum mérito — grunhiu Iori, e um instante depois se levantou e se dirigiu até o banheiro.

Kyo não se moveu de onde estava, e desceu os olhos em direção aos cobertores bagunçados.

Iori continuava surpreendendo-o com seu comportamento essa noite. Não havia sido exatamente gentil, mas tampouco havia sido como no passado, quando se deixava levar por seus impulsos e o tomava em um ato repleto de ânsias intermináveis e algo que parecia ser repulsa contra si mesmo. 

O ódio e o desejo de Iori haviam sido uma coisa só nessa época. E o ruivo o havia odiado por despertar esse desejo insaciável nele.

Mas essa noite, o ódio estava ausente. A brusquidão de Yagami se devia apenas a sua impaciência. E ainda assim, apesar de Iori ter estado em posição de tomar tudo o que quisesse, também tinha dedicado um longo momento para satisfazê-lo.

— Qual é a sua verdadeira maneira de ser, Yagami? — perguntou Kyo no quarto vazio, observando a porta entreaberta do banheiro. Não houve resposta. A água da ducha corria, e Iori não podia ouvi-lo. 

Sentindo-se um pouco culpado, Kyo se perguntou que versão de Yagami ele preferia.

O Iori intratável que se empenhava em querer matá-lo e com quem não podia manter uma conversa era uma parte importante de sua vida, mas Kyo não podia negar que estava desfrutando do Iori atual também. Gostava de poder falar com ele e escutar seus comentários depreciativos sobre qualquer trivialidade. Gostava dessa proximidade, dos seus abraços… 

Talvez não teria nada de mal se Iori demorasse meses para recuperar suas lembranças.

Kyo se xingou entredentes.

— No que estou pensando? — grunhiu, invadido por um súbito peso de conciencia.

Não podia desejar isso para Yagami. Sua vida havia sido difícil o suficiente, não queria que levasse uma existência incompleta.

Mas ainda assim...

Quando Iori voltou ao quarto, Kyo passou ao seu lado sem olhar para ele e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta com força.

O que ia acontecer quando Iori se recuperasse? Voltaria a se distanciar, e seus encontros se limitariam a palavras depreciativas e brigas? 

Se Kyo tentasse se aproximar, o ruivo iria aceitá-lo, ou desprezá-lo?

— Você está bem? — A voz irritada de Iori chegou do outro lado da porta, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Kyo sorriu com amargura, negando para si.

Essa pergunta soava estranha nos lábios do ruivo, porque demonstrar consideração não combinava com ele. Mas… era agradável de se ouvir.

— Por que não estaria? — respondeu Kyo, mantendo sua voz indiferente para ocultar seus pensamentos — Já vou sair.

Kyo se aproximou do embaçado espelho de corpo inteiro na parede e o esfregou com uma mão. Seu rosto se refletiu borrado, mas com clareza suficiente para que Kyo notasse seu cabelo úmido e bagunçado e suas bochechas coradas. Tinha uma marca avermelhada no ombro onde Iori o havia mordido. Os arranhões em sua cintura começavam a adquirir uma tonalidade roxa.

A ferida em seu peito tinha cicatrizado, mas as marcas permaneceriam por um longo tempo. Kyo tocou a pele maltratada, onde Iori havia beijado. Notou claramente como seu corpo reagia a essa lembrança. 

Esboçando um sorriso amargo, Kyo deu alguns passos em direção a banheira. Se Yagami era uma pessoa transtornada que se deixava levar por uma obsessão, então o que ele era? Estar à vontade com alguém que queria matá-lo não era normal. Se sentir atraído por alguém que tinha abusado dele era absurdo.

Mas nada disso estava sob seu controle. Yagami despertava algo nele que ninguém mais havia conseguido provocar, e Kyo podia aceitar a brusquidão e violência que provinham do ruivo. O risco de sair ferido era parte da atração. Ser o objeto de desejo de alguém como Yagami lhe provocava uma emoção indescritível.

Depois do incidente com NESTS, quando finalmente conseguiu abandonar o apartamento do ruivo por conta própria, encontrar satisfação se tornou impossível. Kyo tinha conseguido enterrar profundamente dentro de si as lembranças do que haviam feito, os anos tinham passado, e, não obstante, o descontentamento permaneceu.

Isso havia se refletido em sua vida cotidiana, e em particular em sua relação com Yuki, que era sua noiva na época. A amizade que mantinha com essa jovem, e que sustentava aquele laço forçado imposto por suas famílias, tinha se deteriorado até o ponto em que Kyo decidiu terminar o relacionamento, pelo bem da garota. Não queria arriscar que ambos ficassem presos e infelizes em um matrimônio arranjado por seus parentes. Yuki não podia dar o que ele queria, mas não tinha culpa. Era injusto fazê-la sofrer as consequências. 

Kyo havia ficado sozinho por um longo tempo, ocupando-se do clã, participando anualmente do KOF. As semanas que tinha passado ao lado de Yagami naquele quarto de hotel eram o mais memorável que havia acontecido em sua vida em anos.

Era uma pena que essa estadia tivesse chegado ao fim.

Kyo não sabia como seriam as coisas quando voltassem ao Japão, mas pelo menos tinha a tranquilidade de saber que continuaria perto de Iori com a desculpa de vigiá-lo e protegê-lo de possíveis inimigos. Poderia passar mais alguns dias com ele…

Mas o que iria acontecer quando Iori recuperasse a memória?

Kyo se deu conta de que seus pensamentos estavam dando voltas em círculos, e bufou para si. Se preocuparia com o restante à medida que as coisas fossem acontecendo. No momento, queria se concentrar no presente. 

Ao sair do banho, encontrou Iori sentado fumando em uma das camas, vestido com uma calça larga e uma camiseta sem abotoar. Kyo colocou uma camisa velha que ficava grande nele e logo se sentou na borda do colchão, ao lado de Iori.

O ruivo continuou fumando, enquanto se observavam em silêncio, sem necessidade de falar sobre o que tinham acabado de fazer. Depois de alguns segundos, Iori segurou o cigarro com os lábios e rodeou Kyo pela cintura com ambas as mãos, puxando-o para fazê-lo subir na cama e atraí-lo contra si. 

Kyo se deixou levar, e apoiou suas costas contra o peito de Iori quando ele o apertou com força.

— É estranho estar assim… — murmurou Kyo, inclinando-se para trás, até que sua cabeça tocou o ombro de Iori. Sua vista estava dirigida ao teto, onde as nuvens de fumaça rodopiavam — Não acha?

Iori negou.

— Não é estranho para mim — disse, meio arrastando as palavras porque o cigarro continuava nos seus lábios — Agora sei que estava querendo isso… por um longo tempo…

Kyo virou o rosto para olhar para Iori. 

— Estar assim?

— Ter você — murmurou Iori em tom baixo.

Kyo sentiu que algo quente e agradável o enchia, e se relaxou nos braços do ruivo. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, tomou o cigarro e o substituiu por um roce de seus lábios. Iori correspondeu lentamente, deixando um rastro com sabor de tabaco em sua boca. 

— Não sente que me odeia? — disse Kyo.

Iori não respondeu, mas franziu o rosto. Seu olhar se perdeu no nada. 

Kyo esperou. O silêncio no quarto era absoluto, e a única coisa que se percebia era o som do cigarro se consumindo. 

— Não é ódio o que sinto — murmurou Iori, apertando-o com mais força, sua expressão oculta sob seus cabelos vermelhos.


	10. Aggtelek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a Boo por la traducción ToT♥♥♥♥.

O plano de Kyo era partir cedo pela manhã, mas as coisas não saíram como ele esperava. Ao contactar o piloto do jato de Antonov, ele informou que as condições climáticas no aeroporto de destino não eram adequadas para a aterrissagem. Havia uma tempestade na região, e partir cedo somente iria garantir que eles seriam desviados para outro aeroporto, de onde a viagem por terra levaria mais horas.

O piloto recomendou que esperassem um pouco. A tempestade passaria no meio da tarde.

Kyo decidiu ir com calma, porque quem estava com pressa não era ele, e sim Kagura, e, em menor grau, Yagami. Ele e o ruivo desfrutaram de um abundante café da manhã no hotel, cortesia de Antonov, e depois passaram alguns minutos reunindo os poucos pertences que tinham consigo.

Não falaram sobre o que haviam feito na noite anterior, mas Kyo podia sentir uma intimidade diferente essa manhã. Iori estava silencioso, mas esse silêncio era plácido e tranquilo. O ruivo parecia se contentar em observá-lo andando pelo quarto. 

— Se dobrasse sua roupa devidamente, teria espaço de sobra — comentou Iori ao ver que Kyo tinha problemas para fechar a mochila esportiva que era sua única bagagem.

— Não é necessário — assegurou Kyo, dando alguns socos na mochila para acomodar seu conteúdo, e depois fechando o zíper com força.

Iori deu um suspiro de reprovação, mas não insistiu.

Para a viagem, o ruivo havia escolhido a mesma roupa que tinha usado no último dia do torneio. Uma camiseta púrpura e uma camisa branca, e o sobretudo bordô, que ainda levava a marca de uma queimadura na manga.

Kyo não teve a intenção de ir combinando, mas por coincidência decidiu usar a jaqueta branca que tinha uma queimadura similar. 

Pouco antes da hora de partir, ambos subiram até o mirante do hotel, para apreciar a paisagem da cidade uma última vez. Kyo se aproximou da varanda e respirou profundamente. Era muito provável que nunca voltassem ali, mas levariam a lembrança dessas ruas, parques e boulevares. Dos passeios pelos bares e restaurantes. E das caminhadas noturnas que haviam compartilhado. 

Iori se aproximou depois de alguns segundos, e Kyo teve a sensação de déjà vu que o transportou ao último dia do KOF, quando ele estava observando o estádio de um balcão e Yagami havia aparecido. 

Kyo se virou em direção ao ruivo. Iori vestia a mesma roupa daquela vez, e tinha a mesma expressão ilegível em seus olhos escarlates, mas o que transmitia com sua presença havia mudado. Kyo já não percebia uma ameaça.

No entanto, algo permanecia inalterado; a companhia de Iori, saber que Iori queria ajudá-lo a enfrentar um inimigo o reconfortava.

O ruivo estava em silêncio, como se estivesse satisfeito por estar assim, perto dele, e demorou alguns instantes até se dar conta de que Kyo o olhava fixamente.

Ao notar o olhar do moreno, Iori inclinou levemente seu rosto, franzindo a testa.

Kyo continuou encarando, e sorriu quando Iori se inclinou em sua direção para roçar seus lábios em um lento beijo.

— Não te incomoda que nos vejam? — murmurou Kyo quando se separaram, fazendo um gesto em direção à porta aberta, por onde qualquer outro hóspede poderia aparecer — Ou talvez se esqueceu que neste país isso é proibido.

— Não ligo — murmurou Iori, sem se importar — Você também não parece preocupado com isso.

Kyo piscou. Não havia pensado muito nisso, mas Iori tinha razão. Estar num país estrangeiro onde poucos os conheciam lhes dava uma maior liberdade para agirem como quisessem. Não tinham que pensar no que diriam seus amigos ou seus familiares…

— Quando voltarmos… — continuou Iori, sem deixar de observá-lo — Vai querer manter em segredo?

O tom com que Iori falou era de desaprovação, mas Kyo percebeu que a pergunta era séria. Iori estava disposto a respeitar o que ele decidisse, mesmo que não gostasse. 

— Isso é muito repentino… — grunhiu Kyo com uma irritação teatral, para ganhar tempo e poder pensar numa resposta.

O que seus amigos iriam dizer se os vissem assim? O que diria o seu clã se descobrissem…?

Iori nunca havia ocultado o que sentia por ele. Todos estavam a par de sua obsessão, e sabiam que a existência de Kyo o alterava de uma forma irracional. E apesar disso, Iori seguia sua vida, sem que aquilo o afetasse em nada. Era algo que aceitava, e que nunca se preocupou em esconder.

Será que poderia seguir seu exemplo?

Kyo olhou a paisagem. O que era o pior que poderia acontecer?

Seu clã ficaria escandalizado, mas pelo menos ele tinha total certeza de que o atual líder Kusanagi não iria se opor, porque ter Yagami como um aliado era algo bom. E se o líder não decidisse puni-lo nem ordenasse que rompesse o relacionamento com Iori, então nenhum outro membro do clã teria autoridade sobre o assunto. 

E como seus pais reagiriam? Iriam ficar decepcionados com ele, ou o apoiariam, como haviam feito durante toda sua vida…?

— Imagino que não é fácil decidir, levando em consideração o que você me contou sobre a história de nossas famílias — comentou Iori em voz baixa quando o silêncio continuou a se estender. 

— Nós dois não nos guiamos por essa história — indicou Kyo com um meio sorriso — O destino imposto por nossos clãs não tem nada a ver com nossas ações. Isso é algo que você costuma dizer com frequência.

Iori aceitou o que Kyo dizia e esperou que continuasse.

— Não tem porque esconder nada — decidiu Kyo depois de uma pausa, falando com voz firme — O mais difícil foi aceitar isso na sua frente. O que os outros digam não me preocupa.

Iori riu baixo, com um brilho estranho em seu olhar.

— Que foi? — perguntou o moreno, sentindo que Iori estava zombando dele.

— Pensar que todos irão saber que você é meu é prazeroso, Kyo.

Kyo sentiu que um calor intenso o invadia, especialmente no rosto.

— Posso imaginar. Isso também é algo que você gosta de repetir na frente de todos — murmurou fingindo estar irritado.

— Parece que tem coisas que não esqueci.

Kyo assentiu.

— Nunca duvidei que você continuava sendo você, mesmo que não se lembre.

Iori sorriu levemente, mas sua expressão logo ficou séria.

— É hora de irmos — disse.

— Sim — assentiu Kyo, com pesar.

Desceram para pegar suas bagagens, e Kyo deu uma última olhada nesse quarto que haviam dividido por dias. Descobriu que partir não o entristecia, porque tinha Yagami consigo. Abandonar esse hotel não marcava o fim de nada. Iori ia continuar ao seu lado, e voltariam para o Japão, onde poderiam continuar tendo essas dias tranquilos. 

Quando chegaram ao saguão, a equipe de Antonov os reconheceu imediatamente e um dos homens vestindo terno e gravata se encarregou de levar suas malas até a saída. Não foi necessário fazer o check-out no balcão do hotel. Antonov havia se encarregado de tudo.

Ao sair na rua, o olhar de Kyo se dirigiu ao elegante sedan preto com vidros escuros que esperava em frente à porta. O chofer era um homem calvo que usava óculos escuros e um refinado terno preto. Kyo achou estranho que Antonov tivesse enviado um veículo tão luxuoso para levá-los até o aeroporto, e um segundo depois percebeu que o carro não era de Antonov. O vidro da janela traseira deslizou para baixo e um homem loiro de rosto familiar se inclinou para fora.

— Precisa de uma carona até o aeroporto, Kusanagi? — perguntou Billy Kane, olhando Kyo com um brilho brincalhão em seus olhos celestes.

— Tsc, que persistente — grunhiu Kyo ao reconhecer o homem que os estava vigiando dias atrás — Por que ainda está aqui?

— Yagami está me evitando e preciso falar com ele. Não posso voltar para o meu chefe até cumprir suas ordens — respondeu o loiro.

Iori não reagiu ao ouvir seu nome. Começou a andar na direção de uma caminhonete estacionada atrás do sedan, onde os empregados de Antonov estavam colocando suas bagagens no porta-malas.

Billy seguiu o ruivo com o olhar.

— Parece que não mudou muito — comentou consigo mesmo com um ar ao mesmo tempo divertido e irritado.

Kyo deu a conversa por encerrada e foi atrás de Yagami.

— Nos vemos em breve — se despediu Billy, e seu olhar ficou sério depois que Kyo se afastou.

* * *

— Poderia me acostumar com isso — comentou Kyo, reclinando a poltrona do jato, enquanto uma aeromoça colocava um sua frente um prato retangular com algumas entradas de pão e salmão, acompanhados de uma taça de vinho branco — É uma pena que o voo seja tão curto. Me pergunto se Antonov nos emprestaria o avião para voltarmos ao Japão também.

Iori estava sentado na poltrona em frente a Kyo, do outro lado da pequena mesa retrátil, com os braços cruzados. Havia recusado quando ofereceram comida, e aceitou somente um simples copo de água.

— Ei, como você se sente? Tá doendo alguma coisa? — perguntou Kyo ao não receber resposta.

Durante a decolagem e subida, Iori havia assegurado que estava bem, mas depois tinha permanecido quieto e silencioso, com o olhar fixo na janelinha oval ao lado de seu assento.

— Eu que deveria estar te perguntando isso — respondeu Iori com um tom grave e a sombra de um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, olhando-o de relance. 

Kyo franziu o rosto, parecendo ofendido.

Eles haviam passado mais da metade do dia sem falar sobre o que tinham feito durante a noite, e Yagami subitamente tocava nesse tema dessa forma tão despreocupada e irritante.

— Se está tentado desviar da pergunta, já te aviso que não vai funcionar — indicou Kyo.

— Estou bem — respondeu Iori, indiferente, olhando os salgados que estavam no prato. Eram somente quatro canapés de salmão, servidos sobre pequenas torradas ovais.

Ele não estava com fome, e havia uma leve e palpitante dor em sua cabeça que lhe dizia que se tentasse comer um pouco, muito provavelmente iria acabar sentindo náuseas, mas ainda assim, tentou pegar um dos lanches.

Kyo foi rápido ao segurar seu pulso e detê-lo. 

— Ei, se quer comer, peça seu próprio prato — indicou o moreno com tom irritado.

Iori se soltou, mas não fez outra tentativa para roubar comida do jovem. Havia alcançado seu objetivo. Kyo tinha começado a comer rapidamente e se esquecido do que estavam conversando.

Satisfeito, Iori se concentrou em Kyo, tentando ignorar a dor em sua cabeça.

No entanto, o moreno parou antes de pegar o último canapé. De má vontade, empurrou o prato na direção de Iori.

— Pode comer esse — grunhiu Kyo.

— Não quero suas sobras — respondeu Iori com desprezo, apesar do gesto do jovem tê-lo pego de surpresa.

— Azar o seu — respondeu Kyo sem se alterar, e um segundo depois o salgado havia desaparecido.

Iori continuou observando-o, enquanto Kyo olhava o prato vazio como se estivesse esperando que voltasse a se encher magicamente.

Quando Kyo agia assim, Iori compreendia porque Kagura o considerava um irresponsável. Seu comportamento normalmente era despreocupado e às vezes desconsiderado. O jovem parecia querer evitar as responsabilidades, enquanto priorizava bobagens como a comida. No entanto, os dias passados com Kyo haviam mostrado que, por trás dessa fachada, havia alguém em quem se podia confiar totalmente.

Kyo havia estado a par dos horários dos seus remédios todos os dias, e havia se encarregado de fazê-lo comer devidamente, arrastando-o para restaurantes ou para a cafeteria do hotel com a desculpa de que era ele quem estava desmaiando de fome. Com frequência, essa consideração vinha acompanhada de uma reclamação, como se ser responsável por sua saúde fosse um incômodo, mas apesar disso, Kyo continuava cuidando dele, inclusive nesses últimos dias em que Iori já não precisava de sua ajuda nem de sua supervisão.

O Kusanagi era atencioso e, mesmo que às vezes agisse como se fosse distraído, na verdade tinha noção de tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Dias atrás, Kyo tinha dito “você é bom ocultando a dor”, e Iori queria recuperar essa capacidade para poder esconder as coisas. Não queria que Kyo soubesse sobre essa dor permanente em seu peito ou sobre os incômodos que a lesão em sua cabeça ainda causavam. 

— Yagami, ainda faltam três horas de viagem. Se começar a se sentir mal, só me avise — disse Kyo repentinamente, encarando-o com um semblante sério.

— Já disse que estou bem — respondeu Iori, sua voz áspera.

Kyo o observou com desconfiança, e Iori se perguntou se ele havia percebido alguma coisa.

Procurando se acalmar e agir com normalidade, Iori voltou a olhar pela janela. Estavam voando por cima de densas nuvens brancas, e o céu se estendia de uma cor celeste invariável até onde a vista alcançava.

Kyo suspirou e já não insistiu mais.

Iori observou o moreno sorrateiramente, pelo canto do olho. Não entendia de onde nascia esse desejo de aparentar estar bem na frente de Kyo. O fato de que o jovem soubesse que ele estava doente até o ponto de tossir sangue o humilhava. Não queria que Kyo o considerasse fraco.

E esse desejo havia estado presente antes. Por isso havia ocultado de Kyo a extensão dessa enfermidade. O moreno acreditava que ele tinha se recuperado, mas Iori suspeitava que na verdade o que havia acontecido era que ele tinha aprendido a dissimular melhor.

* * *

O som dos motores do avião mudou repentinamente. O barulhos monótono ficou mais agudo, e a aeronave começou a descrever um arco, descendo sobre uma espessa camada de nuvens plumosas.

Iori abriu os olhos.

A cabine do jato estava banhada em uma luz grisácea, como a de uma tarde de inverno. Kyo continuava sentado em frente a ele, com um cotovelo apoiado na janela, e sua bochecha descansando contra sua mão. Seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos no nada, e seu semblante era sério. Era a primeira vez que Iori o via mostrando essa ar taciturno.

No entanto, o rosto de Kyo logo se iluminou ao vê-lo acordado.

— Já vamos aterrizar. Conseguiu dormir? — perguntou o jovem. 

Iori se endireitou, notando que alguns músculos estavam rígidos.

— Se tudo correr bem, quem sabe amanhã estejamos em casa. Estou impaciente para voltar — continuou Kyo.

— Tem alguém te esperando? 

Iori falou sem pensar, talvez porque ainda se sentia sonolento. Kyo o olhou divertido.

— Ninguém em particular.

Esse era um assunto que eles também não haviam discutido. Iori não havia pensado até esse momento se Kyo tinha algum tipo de namorada ou companheiro no Japão. Simplesmente havia assumido que não, porque sentia que Kyo era seu. Mas pensar assim não fazia sentido, porque Kyo era seu agora, mas não no passado. Esse jovem tinha uma vida, muito além de cuidar dele em tempo integral em um quarto de hotel numa cidade estrangeira. Voltar ao Japão significava que Kyo estava regressando ao que era sua vida. Não ficaria se dedicando somente à ele. Deveria ter parentes, conhecidos, amigos… 

Kyo se espreguiçou no assento, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Não me agrada nada o que vamos fazer. Gostaria que você tivesse tido mais tempo para se recuperar — disse o moreno, inclinando-se para frente. A mesinha estava dobrada, e não havia nenhum obstáculo entre eles — Escuta, se acontecer alguma coisa, se sentir que algo está te forçando a agir de uma maneira estranha, ou se deixar de ser você, se concentre na minha voz. 

— Do que está falando?

— Só faça o que eu digo — insistiu Kyo — Se ouvir vozes na sua cabeça, ou se alguém começar a te oferecer mais poder ou alguma besteira assim, não dê ouvidos.

— Acha que isso vai acontecer?

— Não sei o que vai acontecer. Talvez terminemos esse assunto em questão de segundos. Ou talvez as coisas ficarão complicadas. Por isso disse que não me agrada.

— Talvez esteja se preocupando sem necessidade — indicou Iori.

Kyo suspirou. Essa era uma possibilidade, sim.

* * *

Chizuru esperava do lado de fora do relativamente pequeno aeroporto, junto à uma van alugada. Não lhes deu tempo para descansar ou para irem se refrescar rapidamente no hotel onde ela tinha reservado quartos para todos. Com voz severa, indicou que eles haviam perdido muito tempo por causa da tempestade, e que iriam se dirigir à Aggtelek Karst imediatamente.

Kyo murmurou algo entre dentes mas subiu na van sem complicações, ocupando um dos assentos individuais. Iori o imitou, e foi se sentar na última fileira de assentos, ao lado de uma janela.

O céu estava nublado e soprava uma intensa brisa quente e úmida que anunciava mais chuva. As estradas e campos que se estendiam de ambos os lados do terminal estavam cheios de poças de água, mas a paisagem estava nítida e as cores vibrantes, apesar de estar quase escurecendo.

Não se falaram durante o trajeto. Chizuru estava sentada atrás do motorista, e às vezes lhe fazia perguntas em inglês, mas as conversas eram curtas. Por alguns minutos, tanto o motorista como seu co-piloto se entretinham observando os estranhos passageiros que transportavam, em particular o ruivo. Fizeram comentários em um idioma que só eles entendiam, e inclusive riram entre si, mas não de uma forma desagradável. Depois de algum tempo, perderam o interesse e se concentraram no caminho e no mapa do GPS que indicava qual rota deveriam seguir.

O fragmento de Verse que Chizuru tinha encontrado estava no meio de um campo aberto, entre colinas onde se erguiam formações rochosas. A violência do impacto daquele fragmento havia deixado uma cratera no solo. Não haviam caminhos até essa área, e a van percorreu vários quilômetros de estrada sem asfalto, sacudindo seus ocupantes com seu balanço trêmulo.

Aquela zona estava afastada das formações que abrigavam as famosas cavernas frequentadas pelos turistas, e não contavam com iluminação. A única luz provinha dos faróis da van.

— Parem o veículo a uma distância segura, por favor — indicou Chizuru, inclinando-se para o motorista. Uma suave garoa havia começado a cair — E se possível, deixem a cratera iluminada.

— Trouxemos lanternas, como nos pediu.

— Certo.

Kyo olhou de soslaio na direção de Iori, mas o ruivo estava calmo, observando pela janela com os braços cruzados.

O veículo parou no meio da escuridão, a alguns metros de um enorme buraco no terreno. Kyo se surpreendeu quando Iori desceu antes dele.

— Ei… — protestou, mas Iori não estava escutando.

O ruivo caminhou com passos decididos até a borda da cratera, suas costas iluminadas pelos intensos faróis da caminhonete. Sua postura era completamente indiferente, suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos de seu sobretudo.

Kyo se apressou em ir atrás dele, se estremecendo ao sentir as frias gotas de chuva salpicando seu rosto e seu pescoço.

— Não seja imprudente, Yagami, maldição — resmungou entre dentes.

— Isso é o Verse? — perguntou Iori, sem afastar seu olhar da terra no fundo da cratera.

Chizuru se aproximou, junto com os homens que a acompanhavam. Cada um deles levava um refletor portátil, e pareciam curiosos e também um pouco apreensivos.

— Ali — indicou Chizuru, para que direcionassem os feixes de luz em um ponto específico.

A iluminação concentrada e intensa revelou a figura de um homem que se arrastava para fora da terra com grande esforço. Só a parte superior de seu corpo era visível.

— Orochi… — murmurou Kyo, fechando as mãos com força, sentindo como seu fogo reagia imediatamente pedindo para sair, para poder queimar esse deus novamente.

Centímetro por centímetro, Orochi se erguia do solo. Seu torso nu exibia a familiar marca preta bifurcada em longas listras parecidas com a língua bífida de uma serpente. Seu cabelo branco estava bagunçado e sujo, mas seus olhos resplandeciam, como se fossem feitos de pura energia.

Kyo não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Não esperava voltar a ver esse rosto asqueroso novamente, que o fazia se lembrar de tudo o que haviam passado anos atrás. A constante ameaça, a responsabilidade de ter que salvar o mundo, sentir que aquilo era injusto, tanto para ele, como para Yagami e Kagura…

— Ele não recuperou todo seu poder — estava dizendo Chizuru — Parece que ainda falta algum tipo de catalisador para conseguir restaurar seu corpo completamente…

— O que diabos é isso…? — perguntou um dos homens, mas não recebeu resposta.

Apesar de sua evidente inquietação, a curiosidade falou mais alto, e o homem deu um passo em direção à cratera, enquanto seu colega pegava o celular e começava a filmar.

— Que tipo de criatura é Verse, que pode ressuscitar Orochi…? — resmungou Kyo.

— Não sei, mas será melhor nos desfazermos dele antes que recupere suas forças.

— O que nos garante que não voltará a aparecer em outro lugar do mundo, usando a energia de outro fragmento? — insistiu o moreno com tom severo, soando cada vez mais irritado.

— Dos que consegui localizar, este é o que emitia a maior quantidade de energia. Os outros talvez não sejam adequados para canalizar o poder de um deus…

— “Talvez”? Maldição, isso não termina nunca — grunhiu Kyo, e em seguida se virou para Iori, para confirmar se ele estava bem.

O ruivo devolveu seu olhar desafiante.

— Vamos acabar com isso — indicou Iori, e sua fria e calma voz contrastava com o tom irritado de Kyo.

Foi Iori quem invocou primeiro seu poder, sem precisar pensar. Agora que tinha um inimigo à sua frente, seu instinto havia se encarregado, e sabia o que tinha que fazer. Essa criatura de cabelos brancos deveria ser detida imediatamente, antes que sua forma original pudesse ser restaurada. De alguma maneira, Iori podia sentir o rancor desse ser, e esse rancor estava dirigido à Kyo, porque havia sido o golpe de Kyo que derrotou Orochi na vez passada. O fogo de Kyo o havia queimado até não deixar nem rastro dele.

Orochi queria matar o Kusanagi para fazê-lo pagar por essa afronta. Não havia nenhum outro pensamento em sua mente. 

Iori tentou se concentrar em reunir seu poder púrpura em uma mão, tentando ignorar o fato de que podia perceber os pensamentos desse ser como se fossem os seus próprios. Podia sentir o desejo de matar Kyo… como se fosse ele mesmo que desejasse isso.

O brilho dourado da energia de Kyo se fez presente à sua direita, e o branco puro da aura de Chizuru à sua esquerda.

Aquele era um ritual sem palavras. Não precisavam de instruções. Suas energias ressoavam umas com as outras, e se entrelaçavam sem que eles precisassem intervir conscientemente.

“Yagami… Progênie de Orochi… Cumpra seu destino…”

— Gh…

A energia púrpura de Iori oscilou até quase se apagar, mas não desapareceu completamente. O jovem levou uma mão à cabeça, surpreso pela potência daquela voz que invadia sua mente.

“Mate o Kusanagi…”

— Yagami? — Kyo havia compreendido no mesmo instante que algo estava acontecendo. Iori notou a mão do jovem em seu braço, a preocupação que enchia os olhos do moreno.

— Kyo… — murmurou Iori, tentando se concentrar nele. A energia púrpura recuperou sua intensidade. A criatura na cratera emitiu um grito furioso.

— Não perca o foco agora, Yagami — disse Kyo, em um tom brincalhão que não conseguia esconder sua preocupação. 

— Fale por você — resmungou Iori. A mão de Kyo continuava quente em seu braço, e Iori sentiu uma pontada de ódio. Odiava precisar da ajuda desse jovem, e odiava ainda mais que Kyo pensasse que ele precisava de seu apoio para resistir.

“É isso, odeie.. Odeie o Kusanagi…”

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Iori.

— Só mais um pouco, Yagami — insistiu Kyo.

— Ele está perdendo o controle — interveio Chizuru. 

Suas vozes estavam distantes, porque a presença invasora da criatura se sobrepunha aos sons e também aos pensamentos do ruivo.

Iori fechou os olhos com força, tentando clarear sua mente, mas quando voltou a abri-los, o mundo havia adotado uma tonalidade vermelha, como se seus olhos estivessem cobertos por uma película de sangue.

— Yagami já fez o bastante, posso acabar com isso — estava dizendo Kyo.

A mão que segurava Iori pelo braço o soltou. Kyo deu um passo firme até a borda da cratera, com sua energia dourada envolvendo-o por completo, tão intensa que a noite virou dia por alguns segundos. Iori notou que o calor daquela aura era como os raios de sol em um dia de verão. Agradável num primeiro momento, mas abrasadora em seguida, a ponto de ser necessário buscar abrigo na sombra.

“Mate o Kusanagi…”

Kyo estava de costas para ele, concentrado em sua tarefa e completamente exposto. O mundo tinha se transformado numa mistura de vermelho e dourado, e Iori sentiu o impulso de atacar Kyo por trás, atravessar seu torso com uma mão nua e fazê-lo arder por dentro.

— Não, Yagami! — Chizuru o segurou pelo braço. O contato de sua mão enviou uma descarga dolorosa por todo o corpo de Iori, e o ruivo se livrou dela com um empurrão que quase a fez cair no chão. Um dos homens que os acompanhavam correu para ajudar a jovem, enquanto o outro segurava Iori bruscamente.

— Ei, o que está fazendo? — perguntou o homem, mas se calou em seguida ao ver o brilho vermelho que havia tomado conta das íris de Iori. 

Um clarão alaranjado varreu a superfície da cratera. O grito de dor e raiva se elevou ao céu quando Orochi foi levantado por aquelas chamas purificadoras. Iori sentiu que a dor passava sobre ele e se prendia em sua consciência, através do laço que o unia a esse deus detestável. Apesar das advertências de Kyo, Iori não estava preparado para o surto violento que assumiu o controle sobre suas ações.

— Kyo… — chamou, sabendo que se ele se focasse no jovem saberia diferenciar seus pensamentos dos do deus — Kyo! — chamou com mais desespero, enquanto a paisagem se tornava escura e a presença de Kyo era devorada pela névoa rubra que marcava o começo do Distúrbio do Sangue.

* * *

Kyo enfraqueceu suas chamas e as apagou lentamente.

A noite ficou ainda mais escura, e o jovem precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar. Seu coração batia com força, sua respiração estava agitada e sua testa empapada de suor, mas já não restavam rastros de Orochi e nem do fragmento de energia do qual havia tentado ressurgir. O único rastro deixado pelo deus era a terra removida no fundo da cratera.

Devagar, Kyo saiu do estado em que caía ao canalizar o poder da relíquia Kusanagi e o sangue de seus antepassados. Aquilo era um transe em que por um momento ele deixava de existir, e a razão porque ele, e não outro, portava a espada sagrada de sua família. Ninguém mais poderia dominar esse poder. Qualquer outra pessoa acabaria sendo consumida pela energia da relíquia sagrada.

Kyo voltou para o presente com um sobressalto. Notou a chuva que havia começado a cair, a brisa fria que corria pelo vale.

Haviam vozes atrás dele, um familiar grunhido que não gostaria de voltar a ouvir.

Kyo se virou bruscamente e ficou em choque ao ver a cena que acontecia diante de seus olhos.

Um dos homens que os tinham guiado até ali jazia sem vida no solo, sangrando com o ventre aberto e completamente rasgado. Seu colega estava subindo nesse momento na caminhonete e engatou a marcha a ré, para se afastar dali o quanto antes. 

Chizuru estava a alguns passos, seu olhar sério fixo em Yagami, que avançava cambaleante em sua direção com as costas encurvadas, sua mãos gotejando sangue, e seus braços largados ao lado de seu corpo em uma postura completamente estranha, mas que Kyo conhecia muito bem.

— Yagami! — chamou Kyo.

Iori parou ao ouvir sua voz e se virou para ele abruptamente. Kyo sentiu um calafrio ao ver seus olhos vermelhos acesos com um brilho desumano, seu olhar desenfocado, a curva de seus lábios era como um sorriso desvairado.

— Kyo… — Iori deu uns passos vacilantes em sua direção e Kyo ficou em guarda. O ruivo caminhava com esforço, mas podia se lançar contra ele e atacá-lo a qualquer momento, com seus reflexos e movimentos aumentados pelo despertar do seu sangue Orochi.

— Maldito seja — grunhiu Kyo para si. Tinha acabado com Orochi mais uma vez, mas não suficientemente rápido. Nesses breves minutos, o deus conseguiu provocar o Distúrbio em Iori. E agora o Distúrbio perdurava, apesar de Orochi ter voltado ao nada.

— Kusanagi, depresa! —interveio Chizuru com voz clara e imperativa — Acabe com isso antes que…!

Kyo sabia que Chizuru tinha razão e que o melhor era deixar Yagami inconsciente antes que ele atacasse, mas a voz da mulher o fez sentir uma onda de raiva. Iori continuava avançando em sua direção com uma lentidão ameaçante. Somente um par de passos os separavam.

— Yagami, resista — pediu Kyo, acendendo uma chama alaranjada como advertência — Você disse que não iria permitir isso. Cumpra sua palavra.

— Kusanagi, o que está fazendo?! — insistiu Chizuru.

Iori estava na frente de Kyo, sua consciência perdida no Distúrbio. O grunhido em que se havia convertido sua respiração acelerou. 

— Não está atacando — murmurou Kyo, sem afastar seu olhar do rosto do ruivo.

— Do que está falando? 

— Yagami não está atacando! — exclamou Kyo, para que Chizuru se calasse de uma vez.

Kyo ficou completamente quieto quando Iori se deteve. O ruivo se inclinou em sua direção, com o olhar desfocado, como se realmente não o estivesse enxergando, e respirou profundamente, perto de seu pescoço, como um predador faria com uma presa antes de cravar seus dentes nela.

Kyo fechou os olhos, odiando aquela situação. O fogo ainda ardia ao redor de sua mão. Sabia que devia aproveitar essa oportunidade para atacar, mas não queria fazer isso. Não queria ter que usar seu fogo em Iori.

— K… yo… — murmurou Iori perto do seu ouvido, sem conseguir dizer mais nada, porque qualquer outra palavra ficava esquecida sob os efeitos do Distúrbio. A entonação fez com que Kyo sentisse um calafrio. Iori soava confuso… Perdido…

— Você está indo bem, Yagami — sussurrou Kyo, imóvel, deixando que seu fogo se apagasse, porque Yagami continuava não atacando — Agora só precisa despertar. 

A garoa continuava, e por um momento só eram ouvidas a respiração angustiante de Iori e as gotas de água que caíam sobre eles. Kyo não se atreveu a tocá-lo. Esperou sem se mover, e não conseguiu se afastar quando subitamente as mãos de Iori se fecharam ao redor de seu pescoço.

Kyo sentiu a força esmagadora, o estalo que os dedos de Iori causavam ao aumentar a pressão, mas antes que sua mente pudesse sequer registrar a dor, Iori o soltou dando um empurrão para trás, e começava a se afastar dele aos tropeços, caminhando às cegas pela grama úmida.

Não chegou longe. Iori logo parou, e seu corpo foi sacudido por um espasmo que cortou sua respiração. O ruivo levou uma mão ao peito com um chiado ofegante, e logo um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios. Aquele som não era humano. Kyo chegou a pensar que parecia o gemido de uma besta ferida.

— Yagami… — disse Kyo, sua voz áspera por causa de sua garganta dolorida.

Iori deu mais um passo trêmulo para se afastar dele, e logo suas pernas cederam e caiu de joelhos sobre a relva molhada, com as costas arqueadas e encolhido sobre si mesmo, ainda segurando o peito.

Os grunhidos se intensificaram até se converterem em um longo grito que ressoou pelas formações rochosas do vale.

Kyo esqueceu sua precaução e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, segurando-o pelo ombro, tal como havia feito quando Iori sofreu um ataque de tosse no quarto.

Yagami estava cabisbaixo e todo seu corpo tremia. Respirava pela boca e um fio de sangue escorria por seu queixo.

Mas, diferente daquela vez no hotel, Iori não estava consciente. Seus olhos estavam completamente abertos mas perdidos no nada, e não parecia que estivesse escutando a voz de Kyo, nem sentindo o contato de sua mão. 

Outro grito de dor escapou do ruivo, mas foi interrompido quando seu corpo se contraiu. Um jorro de sangue vermelho brotou de seus lábios e respingou na grama, misturando-se com as poças de lodo e chuva.

— Maldição… — resmungou Kyo, sentido-se impotente. Havia visto Iori passando por esses ataques antes, mas sempre teve a certeza de que Iori poderia resistir a eles, graças à sua ferrenha força de vontade. No entanto, agora, podia ver que Iori estava sofrendo, porque o ruivo não podia se lembrar. Essa era a primeira vez que passava pelo Distúrbio de Sangue, e Kyo não podia nem imaginar o que era que estava pensando, ou quanta dor estava sentindo.

Depois de alguns segundos, Iori tentou se afastar e voltou a se levantar, com o olhar voltado para o lado oposto de onde Kyo se encontrava, como se houvesse um lugar específico ao qual quisesse chegar na distante escuridão.

Porém, seu corpo não respondeu, e suas pernas se dobraram sob ele e voltou a cair. Iori ficou estendido na relva, seu rosto cheio de incompreensão.

Odiando vê-lo assim, Kyo se inclinou sobre ele. Não queria usar seu fogo, mas talvez sua energia pudesse ajudar a aliviar Yagami. Sem pensar no perigo, colocou uma mão sobre o peito do ruivo. Iori o segurou no mesmo instante e pressionou e torceu seu pulso como se quisesse quebrá-lo, cravando as unhas profundamente em sua pele, mas Kyo não cedeu. Permitiu que sua energia dourada fosse em direção ao jovem, lenta e controlada, e desejou com todas suas forças que isso fosse suficiente. 

Iori parou de se debater ao sentir o quente contato da energia. Entrecortados sons incoerentes se misturavam com sua respiração trabalhosa, mas não refletiam nenhum alívio. Aqueles eram os sons angustiados de um animal ferido, que não podia diferenciar uma ameaça de uma tentativa de ajuda.

Ainda assim, Kyo continuou compartilhando sua energia. Pousou sua outra mão entre os cabelos vermelhos de Iori, que estavam empapados pelo suor e a chuva. Kyo percebeu que a chuva também o havia encharcado por completo, porque a garoa tinha se transformado no início de uma tempestade.

Tanto Iori como ele estavam tremendo, e Chizuru tiritava de pé ao seu lado, abraçando a si mesma.

Não havia sinal da caminhonete nem do homem que os havia abandonado. A escuridão que os rodeava era apenas quebrada pelo par de lanternas que jaziam a alguns metros, perto da cratera, e a luz proveniente da energia de Kyo.

— Temos que levá-lo para algum lugar — disse Kyo, inclinando-se mais sobre Yagami, como se buscasse protegê-lo da chuva com seu corpo. 

— Para onde? No estado em que se encontra, é melhor que fique aqui, onde não possa matar mais ninguém — disse Chizuru com voz cortante.

— Te falei que era muito cedo para pedir que ele fizesse isso — grunhiu Kyo por entre os dentes.

— Yagami cumpriu sua tarefa, é o único que importa — decretou Chizuru.

— É tudo o que importa pra você — corrigiu Kyo soando ressentido. 

Chizuru não respondeu, porque não queria começar uma discussão com Kyo quando tinham preocupações mais urgentes. Precisavam encontrar uma forma de voltar para a cidade mais próxima, e também precisavam fazer algo com o cadáver do homem que Iori tinha matado. Seu colega era testemunha do ato, e se fosse até a polícia, eles três estariam em sérios apuros.

— Parece que minha energia o acalma, mas ainda não está consciente — murmurou Kyo então, seu olhar fixo em Iori, que continuava quieto no chão, respirando com dificuldade por entre seus lábios manchados de vermelho.

— Bom, se puder mantê-lo sob controle as coisas serão mais fáceis — disse Chizuru — Vou ver se consigo contato com alguém para que possamos sair daqui.

A sacerdotisa tirou um celular de seu bolso, e seus esforços para que não se molhasse com a chuva foram inúteis. De qualquer jeito, usar um celular não serviria de nada, já que não havia sinal nessa área.

Kyo continuou inclinado sobre Iori, mantendo uma mão sobre o cabelo molhado, esperando que o contato o reconfortasse. Iori estava com o olhar fixo num ponto perdido e não piscava nem sequer quando as gotas de chuva caíam dentro de seus olhos.

— Yagami, consegue me ouvir? — perguntou Kyo, odiando ver Iori assim — Você disse que não ia permitir que isso acontecesse — o reprovou. 

Mas… era isso o que Iori tinha dito?

Kyo tentou trazer Iori para mais perto de si, até que o ruivo apoiou a cabeça em seu colo em vez da grama lamacenta. Iori ainda mantinha uma mão em seu peito, fechada no tecido de seu sobretudo.

Kyo tentou lembrar… Iori tinha dito que não permitiria que Verse voltasse a machucá-lo. E havia garantido que Kyo não precisaria usar seu fogo contra ele. “Não vou te dar um motivo”. Essa haviam sido suas palavras.

E Iori tinha cumprido sua palavra. Kyo estava ileso, porque Iori não havia atacado ele. Ao contrário, parecia que tinha tentado se afastar dele, como se apesar do Distúrbio ainda se lembrasse que não queria machucá-lo.

Kyo fechou os olhos, enquanto a chuva caía com mais força sobre eles. 

A vontade de Iori sempre o surpreendia, e agora podia ver que o ruivo não a havia perdido junto com suas memórias. Tinha conseguido se controlar e protegê-lo, mesmo estando preso nessa possessão que não se lembrava como romper. 

— Kusanagi, veja — disse Chizuru, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade.

As luzes de um veículo se acenderam a certa distância e se aproximavam devagar. Cegado, Kyo apertou os olhos mas não conseguia reconhecer quem era. 

— Aquele homem voltou? — perguntou.

Chizuru forçava a vista também, contra a escuridão e a chuva que caía.

— Não, é outro veículo… — disse.

— Que seja, pelo menos é alguém — grunhiu Kyo, e inconscientemente colocou uma mão no ombro de Iori, para o caso da proximidade do veículo o perturbar.

Um SUV preto parou a alguns passos deles. A luz dos faróis dianteiros focava neles e demoraram para reconhecer a figura que desceu do banco de passageiro.

— Parecem que precisam de uma mãozinha — a voz familiar e quase risonha de Billy Kane veio clara através da chuva. Atrás dele, um motorista vestindo um terno escuro se aproximou veloz para cobrí-lo com um enorme guarda-chuva preto.

O jovem loiro não deu sinais de ter notado a presença de seu subordinado. Essa noite estava com a cabeça descoberta, e sua bandana estava amarrada em seu pulso esquerdo. Na sua mão direita empunhava um longo báculo de madeira vermelha.

Os olhos celestes de Billy examinaram a paisagem e pararam no cadáver que jazia a alguns metros. Olhou para Chizuru com ar indolente, e depois observou Kyo, que continuava ajoelhado na grama, com Iori apoiado em seu colo.

— O que diabos está fazendo aqui? — exigiu saber Kyo.

— Te falei, tenho negócios pendentes com Yagami. E isso não é nada convenient… — com um susto, Billy notou a expressão alterada no rosto de Iori, um claro sinal de que estava sofrendo o Distúrbio do Sangue e, por reflexo, retrocedeu um passo.

Kyo sentiu vontade de deixar escapar uma risada amarga ao ver a reação de Billy. Era compreensível que demonstrasse temor ao ver Iori assim. Todos sabiam do que Iori era capaz durante o Distúrbio, e Billy mais do que ninguém, porque, muitos anos atrás, havia sofrido na própria pele a violência do ruivo.

— O que ele tem? — perguntou Billy depois de alguns segundos, ao ver que Iori não reagia de forma descontrolada.

— Isso não é da sua conta — respondeu Chizuru, com o mesmo receio que Kyo mostrava com Billy. 

— É sim, já que pensava em oferecer uma carona pra vocês. Mas não parece muito seguro estarmos todos em um veículo com ele assim.

Billy aproximou a ponta de seu bo para tocar Yagami no ombro, mas Kyo interveio e afastou a arma com um gesto brusco.

— Por que deveríamos aceitar sua ajuda? — resmungou o moreno.

— Por que não? — perguntou Billy.

— As pessoas da sua laia não são de confiança — respondeu Chizuru com voz fria — E menos ainda sabendo para quem você trabalha. 

Billy não pareceu afetado pelas duras palavras da jovem. Encolheu os ombros com ar indiferente.

— Posso deixá-los aqui até que alguém os encontre, suponho. Será interessante ver como vão explicar isso — o loiro apontou para o cadáver — Mas não é conveniente para mim que sejam presos, porque meu chefe está interessado em falar com Yagami.

— Yagami não tem nada o que falar com você — replicou Kyo.

— Eu sei, foi o que ele me disse. Mas meu chefe insistiu. O que mais posso fazer? — sorriu Billy com voz leve — Não vamos tentar fazer nada, se é isso o que te preocupa.

— Kusanagi… — murmurou Chizuru.

Kyo franziu a testa.

— Ei, não está considerando…

Chizuru não disse nada, mas parecia dizer “não resta outra alternativa” com o olhar.

Billy riu para si mesmo.

— Desconfiar é algo sensato da sua parte, Kusanagi. Se te tranquiliza, pode pensar que quem está correndo um risco estando perto desse bastardo sou eu — A ponta do báculo vermelho voltou a apontar para Iori.

— Se você ou seu chefe tentarem algo… — advertiu Chizuru.

Billy levantou uma mão fazendo um gesto de inocência.

A jovem o olhou com seriedade mais um momento e logo se voltou para Kyo.

— Kusanagi, acha que pode controlar o Yagami durante o trajeto?

Kyo assentiu. Não gostava nada de ter que aceitar a ajuda de Billy Kane, mas era a melhor opção que tinham nesse momento.

— Bom — disse Billy ao ver que estavam de acordo. Em seguida, o jovem se virou para o motorista — Faça os preparativos para que alguém venha cuidar do cadáver — ordenou.

— O que vão fazer com ele? — interveio Chizuru.

— Evitar que cause problemas — respondeu Billy — Que você acabem indo parar numa prisão húngara não faz parte de nossas intenções.

O motorista da caminhonete havia tirado um rádio de longo alcance de seu bolso e dava ordens em inglês. 

— Subam no carro — indicou Billy, e se afastou para o lado, deixando um amplo espaço entre ele e Yagami.

Kyo se levantou e levou Iori consigo. Um braço do ruivo estava atrás de seus ombros, e Iori ficou em pé com muito esforço. Sua cabeça caída para frente, e suas mechas escarlates ocultando seu rosto por completo.

O moreno tentou dar um passo, sem interromper a energia dourada que fluía para Iori. Com dificuldade, arrastando os pés com uma lentidão acentuada, Iori se deixou ser guiado.


	11. Villa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, Boo, por tomarte el tiempo de traducir todos estos capítulos ToT♥♥.

— Não acredito que realmente cumpriu sua promessa — zombou Kyo, avançando com dificuldade em direção à cama do quarto. Um braço de Iori passava por trás de seus ombros, e todo o peso do jovem estava apoiado nele — O que foi? Não vai me dar uma bronca por não ter acreditado em você? — continuou Kyo com um sorriso brincalhão, olhando Iori pelo canto dos olhos.

O ruivo estava com a cabeça caída para frente e longas mechas de cabelo escarlate ocultavam sua expressão. Somente seus lábios entreabertos estavam visíveis. Um fino fio vermelho de sangue manchava seu queixo.

— Agora só precisa voltar a si. O pior já passou — indicou Kyo.

O moreno deu mais um passo em direção à cama para depositar Iori ali, mas o ruivo se moveu abruptamente, dando-lhe um empurrão e se afastando dele.

— Yagami…! — exclamou Kyo ao ver Iori perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão de terracota do quarto.

Lentamente, como se precisasse fazer um esforço imenso para mover suas extremidades, Iori se levantou até ficar com as costas apoiadas contra uma das paredes de estuque branco. O brilho vermelho de seus olhos não tinha se apagado, e seu olhar estava baixo e perdido. Sua respiração continuava sendo pausada e trabalhosa, mas algo havia mudado. O som áspero que raspava sua garganta já não parecia o gemido de um animal ferido. A confusão do ruivo tinha desaparecido. Agora sua respiração era um grunhido irritado, que soava ameaçador. 

Kyo o observou e se ajoelhou devagar no chão, mantendo sua distância. Já havia passado por situações semelhantes e sabia como lidar com isso. Na verdade, se sentia mais familiarizado com esse Yagami intimidador do que com o Yagami confuso de minutos atrás.

— Já não precisa mais de mim? — perguntou Kyo com petulância, mostrando sua mão ao ruivo juntamente com a energia dourada que rodeava seus dedos.

Durante o trajeto até esse lugar, Kyo não havia parado de compartilhar sua energia com Yagami, e a viagem na caminhonete transcorreu sem contratempos. Sua energia tinha mantido Iori em relativa calma. Era impossível saber o que teria acontecido se Iori tivesse enlouquecido dentro daquele pequeno veículo.

O motorista estava com uma arma semiautomática ao alcance de suas mãos durante todo o caminho. Billy Kane segurava seu sansetsukon fortemente nas mãos, e os observava constantemente pelo espelho retrovisor. Chizuru estava silenciosa e tensa, pronta para agir caso acontecesse alguma coisa.

Kyo não demorou para perceber que o motorista os levava por um caminho desconhecido, e não em direção ao hotel onde Chizuru havia reservado quartos para eles. A sacerdotisa havia exigido saber para onde se dirigiam, e Billy Kane respondeu que sua organização possuía uma villa privada não muito longe dali. 

Chizuru tentou se opor, mas Kyo se mostrou favorável à ideia. “Acha que seria prudente voltar para o hotel com Yagami neste estado?”, havia perguntado Kyo, e a sacerdotisa se calou.

Era por isso que agora ele e Iori estavam nesse quarto, na zona mais afastada da villa privada que Billy havia mencionado.

Para chegar até ali, Kyo cruzou vários pátios e varandas, de paredes brancas similares e caminhos de azulejos vermelhos. Os diferentes setores daquela propriedade estavam demarcados por muros baixos, e ao longe, Kyo reparou que haviam alguns vigias vestidos de preto fazendo suas rondas. 

Chizuru havia permanecido com Billy, e o jovem loiro não ocultou seu alívio por estar longe de Iori.

— Quem iria imaginar que acabaríamos em uma villa de férias na Hungria — disse Kyo em voz baixa, sem afastar os olhos de Iori e do brilho carmesim ainda aceso em suas íris, que parecia ter se fixado na energia dourada que ele estava oferecendo — Vê se acorda logo para poder voltar pra casa. Tem alguma coisa na decoração deste lugar que não combina com a gente. 

Kyo riu para si e sua risada pareceu estranha, acompanhada somente pela respiração de Iori. Com ar calculadamente indolente, Kyo olhou para as tapeçarias com flores bordadas em ricos tons de vermelho, verde e fúcsia que pendiam das paredes. O colorido cobertor da cama ostentava um bordado semelhante, e os tapetes que cobriam o chão usavam um padrão parecido.

Nenhum deles combinava com aquelas cores alegres. A decoração fazia Kyo se sentir preso em uma situação absurda e surreal.

— Não acha? — perguntou Kyo, sem se afastar e nem abaixar sua mão, porque começava a ter certeza de que Iori estava observando fixamente sua energia — O que? Então realmente quer um pouco mais?

Kyo pronunciou as palavras com uma voz que era em parte desdenhosa e em parte satisfeita. Não havia parado de falar com Yagami, e ia continuar fazendo isso porque assim o ruivo podia se concentrar em sua voz em vez de acabar perdido em algum canto escuro de sua mente devido ao Distúrbio.

Durante a viagem na caminhonete, Kyo havia chamado o nome de Iori incessantemente, mas não conseguiu fazer com ele reagisse. Agora usava um tom mais descontraído, e podia ver que pouco a pouco Iori estava se focando nele.

— Se não responder, não posso saber o que você quer — indicou Kyo provocativamente, e, sem parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, fingiu afastar sua mão.

O movimento de Iori foi repentino e tão rápido que Kyo quase não conseguiu vê-lo. O moreno poderia ter evitado mesmo assim, mas optou por permitir que Iori segurasse sua mão dolorosamente e o puxasse bruscamente. 

Kyo ficou ajoelhado na frente de Iori, sua mão livre apoiada no chão entre as pernas do jovem para não cair por cima dele. O ruivo aproximou a mão presa de Kyo em direção a seus lábios, torcendo-a cruelmente para deixar a palma exposta, onde o fluir da energia dourada do jovem palpitava no mesmo ritmo que o sangue que corria em suas veias.

Por um breve instante, Kyo sentiu que Iori iria mordê-lo. Viu ele entreabrir os lábios, e pôde ver seus dentes tingidos de sangue.

O roce dos lábios de Iori contra sua pele foi quente e úmido devido ao sangue que os manchava. A respiração do ruivo, quente e áspera, lhe provocou um estremecimento.

— Kyo… — murmurou Iori.

— Já acordou? — perguntou Kyo com voz baixa, sem se mover. Iori tinha fechado os olhos, e era impossível dizer se estava consciente. 

A pressão em sua mão se intensificou. Iori manteve o rosto inclinado, como se estivesse apreciando um aroma agradável na pele de seu pulso, mas Kyo notou que não se tratava disso. Iori estava com as pálpebras abaixadas, concentrado em receber o etéreo roce de sua energia dourada perto de seus lábios e suas bochechas.

— Yagami? Está acordado? — murmurou Kyo depois de vários segundos de imobilidade.

Iori entreabriu os olhos com extrema lentidão. Depois de uma pausa, levantou os olhos em direção à ele. Seu semblante estava cansado, mas suas íris estavam limpas e focadas na realidade.

— Até que enfim — disse Kyo, ocultando o imenso alívio que sentiu — Você demorou muito.

Iori não soltou sua mão.

— Como se sente? — continuou Kyo — Poderia te oferecer algo para beber, mas acabamos de chegar nesse lugar e acho que nossos anfitriões não são exatamente o que podemos chamar de atenciosos. Apesar de que talvez possa conseguir…

— Já pode parar de falar — interrompeu Iori — Sua voz está me dando dor de cabeça.

Kyo ficou surpreso e depois riu.

— Você é um… — resmungou, sem encontrar um insulto adequado — Me deve essa, Yagami.

Iori respondeu com um grunhido baixo também.

— Consegue se levantar? Você vai ficar mais cômodo na cama — disse Kyo, e fez uma suave pressão na mão de Iori, que ainda o segurava. 

Iori assentiu. Ficou de pé com esforço, e Kyo se aproximou para segurá-lo, mas o ruivo o afastou com um leve empurrão, enfim soltando sua mão.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Iori sem olhar para ele, cruzando exausto o espaço que o separava da cama.

Kyo fingiu estar surpreso com a pergunta.

— Claro que estou bem.

Iori não respondeu. Se deixou cair pesadamente na borda da cama e passou uma mão nos lábios, limpando o fio de sangue que manchava seu queixo. Por alguns segundos, observou a mancha vermelha que permaneceu em sua pele e que se mesclava com os rastros de sangue seco em seus dedos e sob suas unhas.

Kyo suspirou.

— Você cumpriu sua palavra. Apesar de tudo, não foi necessário que eu usasse meu fogo em você.

Iori assentiu ainda observando o sangue.

— Conseguiu controlar o Distúrbio, mas levou muito tempo para reagir. Mais do que o habitual — continuou Kyo, ficando em pé em frente ao ruivo — Lembra de alguma coisa do que aconteceu…?

Iori semicerrou os olhos, sua vista perdendo o foco.

— Não tenho nada para lembrar. A voz dessa criatura ordenou que eu te matasse — disse Iori, deixando escapar uma risada amarga — Depois… nada. Fora a escuridão, e…

Iori não terminou a frase.

— Minha energia?

— Sua voz irritante.

— Se está com humor para fazer piadas, deve estar se sentindo muito melhor — indicou Kyo com uma irritação dissimulada.

Iori baixou o olhar em direção ao chão, perdido em pensamentos que não estava compartilhando com o Kusanagi.

— Vou deixar que descanse, parece que está precisando — disse Kyo depois de um instante — Vou ver se consigo alguma roupa limpa para que possa se trocar.

Kyo fez um gesto na direção das roupas do ruivo. Pela primeira vez, Iori notou o sangue que manchava o peito de sua camisa e as mangas de seu sobretudo. Sua roupa estava encharcada por causa da chuva.

Depois de alguns segundos, como se uma névoa tivesse terminado de se dissipar dentro de sua mente, Iori passou os olhos pelo quarto e pela destoante e colorida decoração.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou.

— Longe do hotel que Kagura reservou — suspirou Kyo — É algum tipo de propriedade privada. Billy nos trouxe — Kyo percebeu a incompreensão de Iori e continuou — Esse cara estava te seguindo e parece que continuará com isso até que aceite fazer algo pra ele. Dessa vez, foi uma sorte. Quem sabe quanto tempo teríamos levado para voltar a pé desde a cratera.

— O que aconteceu com o outro carro?

— O motorista fugiu. O que viu em Aggtelek foi demais pra ele — Kyo fez uma pausa e olhou em direção à janela de folha dupla daquele quarto. As cortinas de tule permitiam ver a varanda, iluminada por um candeeiro instalado no muro exterior. O moreno se perguntou se deveria contar a Iori os detalhes sobre o que tinha acontecido, e decidiu que isso podia esperar. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de lhe informar que um dos guias acabou encontrando a morte pelas suas mãos — Podemos falar depois.

Iori respondeu com um assentimento e Kyo foi em direção à porta, mas se deteve quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta.

— Vai ficar bem se eu te deixar sozinho? — perguntou, meio brincando, meio falando sério.

Como resposta, Iori se deitou na cama, dando-lhe as costas.

Kyo suspirou. A amnésia não tinha feito com que Iori mudasse seu jeito de ser. O ruivo continuava sendo reservado, e Kyo podia ver que Iori estava ocultando algo, mas não adiantaria nada tentar arrancar isso dele à força. E, além disso, Kyo também tinha omitido certa informação… Talvez simplesmente não fosse o momento adequado para contar.

— Volto logo — murmurou Kyo, deixando sua preocupação de lado.

Lá fora, a noite estava fria e uma garoa caía silenciosa sobre as diversas construções que compunham aquela propriedade. Só a edificação principal tinha dois andares. O resto dos pavilhões e quartos eram térreos, e estavam desabitados. Através das janelas, Kyo reconheceu armazéns e despensas, que em sua maioria continham móveis empilhados.

Não foi difícil concluir que aquele lugar não era utilizado como moradia. Alguma vez havia sido uma villa de férias, mas agora parecia uma base de operações, ou um ponto de encontro para realizar reuniões ilícitas. Quem sabe se os baús que via amontoados em alguns dos quartos em desuso não estavam cheios de armas ou drogas…

Kyo parou de bisbilhotar tão abertamente quando notou que alguns dos vigias o observavam ao longe. Contou três homens fazendo ronda entre os pátios, mais dois ao lado do muro exterior, um vigiando a entrada do edifício principal. Todos estavam vestidos com ternos pretos e gravata, e o contorno de uma pistola era evidente por baixo de suas roupas.

Contudo, nenhum daqueles homens tentou detê-lo nem lhe dirigiu a palavra. O que vigiava a entrada da casa endireitou mais as costas ao vê-lo se aproximando e abriu a porta para ele.

Kyo entrou sem dizer nada, supondo que encontraria Chizuru e Billy ali, na sala mais iluminada de toda a propriedade. E não se equivocou, mas se surpreendeu um pouco ao se encontrar não em uma sala, e sim numa cozinha.

Chizuru estava sentada na cabeceira de uma gasta mesa de madeira branca, e levava uma pequena xícara de café fumegante aos lábios. Estava com um grosso cobertor desbotado sobre os ombros.

Sobre a mesa, alguém havia empilhado um cobertor semelhante e toalhas ásperas.

A sacerdotisa não estava sozinha. Outro homem vestido de preto fazia a guarda na porta interior da cozinha, e Billy Kane estava de pé perto da jovem, encostado em uma das bancadas, com os braços cruzados e seu bo a seu lado.

— Como está o Yagami, Kusanagi? — perguntou Chizuru ao vê-lo entrar.

— Ele reagiu. Deixei ele descansando — disse Kyo, olhando ao redor. Talvez tivesse se equivocado ao concluir que ninguém morava nesse lugar. A cozinha oferecia um ambiente caseiro e estava bem abastecida. Havia vegetais frescos em uma cesta, comida enlatada nas prateleiras — Algumas roupas secas seriam bem-vindas.

— Estão à caminho — informou Billy, olhando para Kyo com ar debochado — Pode usar essas toalhas enquanto isso — Billy fez uma pausa e notou o interesse de Kyo nos suprimentos — Sim, também tem comida, está faminto? — A pergunta foi feita com o tom de quem oferece um suborno.

Kyo observou a chaleira ainda fumegante que estava sobre o fogão. Ele não queria nada, mas com certeza Iori deveria estar com sede depois desse ataque…

— Pegue o que precisar — indicou Billy, fazendo um gesto em direção às prateleiras.

Kyo passou alguns minutos procurando um coador de chá e uma xícara para levar uma bebida quente para Yagami. Billy e o guarda não ajudaram e se limitaram a observar o seu ir e vir. Chizuru continuou tomando curtos goles de seu café, e foi a atitude da jovem que fez com que Kyo decidisse não se mostrar agressivo com seus anfitriões. Ao contrário do que havia esperado, a atmosfera dessa villa não era ameaçante.

— É uma boa hora para explicar o que está tramando — disse Kyo, olhando Billy nos olhos.

— Já te disse. Só o Yagami me interessa. Se está com pressa para ir pra algum lugar, não é necessário que vocês dois fiquem aqui.

— É no poder de Orochi que você está interessado, não é mesmo? — interveio Chizuru com voz severa e repreensiva — Seu chefe demonstrou interesse por esse poder já faz tempo, e que oportunidade melhor para tentar obtê-lo senão agora que Yagami está sofrendo de amnésia? Esse poder não pode ser subestimado. Vocês não tem nem ideia do que isso pode acarretar.

— Mais um motivo para querer estudá-lo, não? — respondeu Billy com um sorriso indiferente.

— Então é isso o que buscam! — repreendeu Chizuru.

— Eu não disse isso — corrigiu Billy encolhendo os ombros — Minhas ordens não incluíam detalhes.

— Não precisa dizer o óbvio — indicou Kyo, observando tanto Chizuru como Billy — E acho que está equivocada, Chizuru, Billy e seus homens sabem bem com o que estão lidando. Uma surra do Yagami não é fácil de se esquecer, não importa quantos anos passem, né? — Kyo dirigiu um sorriso presunçoso ao loiro, que franziu o rosto vendo-se irritado — É por isso que tem guardas armados vigiando perto do quarto. Sabem do que Yagami é capaz quando está sofrendo o Distúrbio.

— Bom, garoto esperto, parece que não precisa de explicações afinal — resmungou Billy.

Kyo ignorou o comentário e pegou a xícara de chá que havia preparado, e também algumas toalhas que estavam sobre a mesa.

— Mas você não está levando em consideração que não vai ter que lidar só com Yagami — indicou o moreno, dirigindo-se à porta com ar indolente — Alguns homens armados não são nada contra o fogo dos Kusanagi.

Kyo não esperou uma resposta. Saiu no frio exterior e suave garoa. Aquela situação era inesperada, mas não estavam à mercê de um inimigo. Alguém com piores intenções teria sequestrado Yagami sem perder tempo tentando conversar. 

E ele não ia poder impedir que Billy ou seus homens insistissem em abordar Iori futuramente. Talvez o mais sensato fosse permitir que Billy dissesse o que tinha para dizer, enquanto ele e Kagura estavam presentes.

Conhecendo Yagami, independentemente do que Billy oferecesse, era mais do que certo que o ruivo recusaria. E depois… Billy tentaria convencê-lo à força?

Sem chegar à nenhuma conclusão, Kyo abriu a porta do quarto e seus pensamentos de segundos atrás ficaram completamente esquecidos. A cama estava vazia, e havia uma mancha de sangue sobre o cobertor e os travesseiros.

Deixando as toalhas e a xícara precipitadamente sobre a mesinha junto à janela, Kyo se apressou a ligar as luzes e quase correu em direção ao fundo do quarto, onde uma estreita porta levava à um igualmente estreito banheiro. No caminho, viu o sobretudo de Iori no chão, e gotas de sangue quase imperceptíveis sobre os ladrilhos vermelhos.

— Yagami!

Kyo empurrou a porta do banheiro e parou em seco. Iori estava de pé, curvado sobre a pia salpicada de sangue, cobrindo os lábios com uma mão.

Iori tossiu uma vez e mais gotas caíram por entre seus dedos.

— Saia — murmurou o ruivo contendo sua raiva, sem se virar para Kyo.

Kyo não se mexeu. Levantou uma mão tocar Iori, mas não o fez. Sabia que isso pioraria as coisas e que Iori o afastaria.

O ruivo tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas um ataque de tosse o interrompeu. Todo seu corpo estremeceu, e o sangue voltou a salpicar sua mão. Kyo só pôde observar impotente, odiando que aquilo estivesse acontecendo outra vez, mas notou que algo havia mudado. A dor e o sangue tinham deixado de ser algo desconhecido para Yagami. Agora o ruivo tentava suprimir aquele reflexo, como se sua força de vontade fosse suficiente para deter esse ataque. Mas não estava funcionando, e Iori parecia cada vez mais furioso consigo mesmo. E parte dessa fúria estava transbordando e atingia Kyo.

Iori lançou a ele um olhar de raiva através do espelho.

— Já falei que… — tentou dizer Iori, mas suas palavras foram interrompidas por outro acesso de tosse.

Kyo compreendeu que Iori não queria que ele o visse assim. Para não alterar mais o ruivo, retrocedeu um passo e esperou do lado de fora do banheiro que a tosse diminuísse. Depois de minutos que pareceram eternos, a tosse deu lugar somente ao som da respiração agitada de Yagami.

Iori saiu do banheiro com o rosto pálido e passos vacilantes, apoiando-se no batente da porta. Seu rosto demonstrou aborrecimento ao ver que Kyo o esperava ali, mas não o rejeitou quando se ofereceu para apoiá-lo e levá-lo até a cama.

Kyo afastou os cobertores e travesseiros manchados de sangue, e Iori se deixou cair pesadamente sobre o colchão, onde se deitou de costas sem dizer nada, mantendo uma mão fechada com força sobre o peito.

Com cautela, Kyo se sentou na borda da cama, ao lado de Iori. E, ainda com mais cuidado, tocou a mão de Iori suavemente.

— Dói? —perguntou Kyo em um sussurro — Me deixe tentar uma coisa.

Iori o observou através de suas pálpebras semicerradas e não disse nada.

Ao ver que o ruivo não estava negando, Kyo o fez afastar a mão, e apoiou a sua sobre o peito de Iori. Sem hesitar, Kyo invocou sua energia e deixou que ela fluísse. Houve um sobressalto, Iori segurou seu pulso com força como se fosse afastá-lo, mas Kyo não rompeu o contato. Em apenas alguns segundos, a respiração de Iori ficou mais fácil.

A surpresa no rosto de Iori foi evidente, e Kyo não pôde evitar murmurar um:

— Olha só, funcionou, quem diria.

— Não sabia que sua energia tinha esse efeito? — retrucou Iori depois de passar vários segundos contemplando o rosto satisfeito de Kyo.

— Bom, eu suspeitei, mas você não tinha me deixado tentar, então como ia saber? — respondeu Kyo, divertido e aliviado.

Iori afastou o olhar, irritado, e depois fechou os olhos, sem soltar o pulso de Kyo. Uma suave exalação brotou de seus lábios.

Kyo sentiu que enfim podia ficar tranquilo. Sua energia, essa energia que era sua herança e a qual havia renegado no passado, servia para ajudar Yagami. O acalmava durante o Distúrbio, e aliviava os sintomas provocados pelo sangue de Orochi.

Esse poder que existia dentro dele há anos, e que havia usado para trivialidades como ganhar torneios, finalmente lhe parecia uma possessão valiosa. Enfim teria uma utilidade verdadeira.

“Talvez você já soubesse”, pensou Kyo, observando o rosto de Iori, seus olhos fechados. “E ao vir atrás de mim, era isso que buscava. Este alívio. Mesmo que não fosse plenamente consciente disso”.

— Para de falar — resmungou Iori entredentes, fazendo pressão no pulso que segurava. 

— Não tô falando nada.

Iori franziu o rosto sem abrir os olhos. Kyo continuou compartilhando sua energia com ele.

Lá fora, a chuva começou a cair com mais força.

* * *

Kyo sentiu que algo o puxava insistentemente, dizendo que deveria acordar.

Mas não lembrava de ter caído no sono…

Ao abrir os olhos, se deu conta de que ainda estava sentado ao lado de Iori, com uma mão no peito do ruivo. Iori dormia profundamente, e respirava sem dificuldade através de seus lábios entreabertos. Seu rosto e sua roupa continuavam manchados de sangue, e a palidez de suas bochechas fazia com que ele parecesse doente, mas Kyo tinha certeza de que o pior havia passado.

Os dedos de Iori continuavam fechados ao redor de seu pulso, mas sem exercer muita força.

Kyo percebeu alguém se aproximando do quarto. Aquela presença desconhecida foi o que o fez acordar. 

Afastando suavemente a mão de Yagami, o moreno ficou de de pé. Suas pernas pareciam bambas e aquilo o fez xingar mentalmente. Estava debilitado por não ter regulado o uso de sua energia. O esforço de selar Orochi não tinha sido grande coisa, mas continuar dividindo seu ki com Yagami havia esgotado suas forças.

“Nada que não possa ser consertado com um bom prato de comida e sono, né Yagami?” sorriu Kyo, olhando Iori uma vez mais antes de se dirigir em direção à porta.

Para evitar que o visitante noturno acordasse Iori com suas batidas, Kyo se adiantou e abriu a porta alguns centímetros.

Se encontrou cara a cara com Billy Kane, que trazia algumas roupas dobradas em suas mãos.

— Roupa seca — informou Billy — E limpa — acrescentou mais baixo, olhando a jaqueta manchada de escarlate de Kyo.

O moreno recebeu as roupas, e Billy deu uma olhada dentro do quarto. O jovem loiro apertou os olhos ao ver os cobertores ensanguentados e o sobretudo de Iori ainda no chão.

— Deixe as roupas sujas ao lado da porta e alguém vai se encarregar de lavar tudo pela manhã — indicou Billy — Pode encontrar uma colcha no armário. Se estiver com fome, vamos jantar dentro de dez minutos.

— Heh, quase não sinto falta do hotel — murmurou Kyo — Mas não estou com vontade de jantar. Espero que o café da manhã seja decente.

— Como quiser — disse Billy, fazendo um gesto indiferente.

Kyo fechou a porta para impedir que o loiro continuasse falando e suspirou. Trocou sua camisa por uma das peças limpas que Billy havia trazido, e depois, reunindo os cobertores manchados e o sobretudo, deixou toda a roupa num canto perto da porta. Considerou acordar Iori para fazê-lo se trocar, mas depois decidiu deixá-lo dormir. Havia passado tanto tempo que a camisa de Iori estava quase seca, de qualquer forma.

A cama não era grande, mas ainda assim Kyo descartou a ideia de passar a noite no sofá do quarto. Se sentou ao lado de Iori e o cobriu lentamente com o cobertor limpo que estava no armário, disposto a passar algumas horas vigiando se Iori não sofria um novo ataque.

Iori continuou dormindo, e Kyo se sentiu aliviado de que ao menos seu sono fosse tranquilo.

* * *

Os sons da madrugada que se infiltraram no quarto eram os habituais, mas com uma peculiaridade que os tornava estranhos. O canto dos pássaros tinha uma estridência desconhecida, o vento ululava como só acontecia em um campo aberto. 

A chuva havia diminuído durante a noite, e a pálida luz do sol entrava através das cortinas de tule formando manchas douradas no chão de terracota.

Iori permaneceu deitado alguns segundos, olhando o teto branco e simplesmente desfrutando de poder respirar sem dificuldade. Não sentia nem rastro da dor da noite anterior. 

Virando o rosto ligeiramente, viu Kyo sentado a seu lado, com as costas apoiadas contra a parede e cochilando com os braços cruzados e a cabeça caída. O moreno despertou quando ele fez um leve movimento para se sentar. 

Os olhos escuros de Kyo estavam sonolentos e exaustos, mas seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso satisfeito no mesmo instante.

— Fico feliz de ver que está melhor. Dormiu pesado a noite toda — disse.

Iori não respondeu. Não parecia apropriado agradecer Kyo pelo o que havia feito por ele.

— Se está bem, então é minha vez de dormir — murmurou Kyo, apropriando-se do quentinho espaço vazio que Iori havia deixado na cama — Acho que exagerei com a energia — meio riu Kyo, arrastando as palavras e se acomodando melhor, seus olhos fechados — Não faça nenhuma besteira enquanto não posso te vigiar. 

— Kyo…

O moreno não reagiu. Em poucos segundos estava dormindo profundamente.

Iori o contemplou e estendeu uma mão para tocar seu rosto, mas se deteve ao ver que tinha os dedos manchados de sangue seco. Mudando de ideia, se levantou e se dirigiu pesadamente ao banheiro.

A pia continuava tingida de escarlate, e as manchas vermelhas demoraram alguns minutos para serem arrastadas pela água. Iori manteve suas mãos embaixo do jato de água por um longo tempo, olhando o reflexo que o espelho lhe oferecia. Estava pálido, mas apesar disso se sentia normal. O que Kyo temia havia acontecido, mas Iori tinha cumprido sua parte. Ambos estavam bem, e podiam deixar para trás esse incidente e “voltar para casa”, como costumava dizer o moreno.

A água fria contra seu rosto acabou por acordá-lo completamente. Ao sair do banheiro, inspecionou o quarto sem fazer ruído apesar de suspeitar que ninguém ia tirar Kyo de seu profundo estupor. Encontrou uma camisa limpa em uma mesinha ao lado da janela e a vestiu, deixando sua roupa manchada no montinho de roupas descartadas que estava num canto.

O céu no exterior havia ficado de uma cor celeste luminosa e parecia convidá-lo a sair, mas Iori se voltou em direção a cama mais uma vez. Kyo estava deitado de lado, vestido com uma camisa branca idêntica a que ele levava, simples e sem adornos. A sensação de ouvir a voz de Kyo chamando-o dentro de sua mente ainda perdurava. A quente energia dourada do jovem era como uma presença intrusa em seu interior, mas o alívio que provinha era bem-vindo. Iori podia sentir que aquela calidez estava se dispersando e desaparecendo, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para que permanecesse com ele um pouco mais. 

Isso, por alguma razão, o incomodou. Não lhe agradava estar à mercê de Kyo e o que o jovem o fazia sentir, por mais agradável que fosse. 

Resistindo ao impulso de ir em direção à cama para observar o rosto do moreno mais uma vez, Iori saiu no pátio.

A brisa era fria e o contraste com os mornos raios de sol o fez tremer. Bastou uma rápida olhada para localizar os guardas armados que vigiavam o local. A propriedade estava em silêncio e parecia desabitada, se não fosse pela coluna de fumaça cinza que brotava de uma chaminé na edificação principal. Havia um tênue cheiro de pão torrado ao longe.

Iori começou a andar mas não chegou longe. Na varanda ao lado, encontrou Billy Kane fumando sozinho, sentado sobre um dos muros baixos do pátio.

O loiro tinha seu bo vermelho apoiado em um ângulo de seu braço, mas não fez nenhum movimento para ficar em guarda quando o viu chegando.

— E se começarmos o dia falando de negócios, Yagami? — saudou Billy.

Iori poderia ter continuado andando, e o loiro teria deixado. As oportunidades para abordá-lo enquanto estivessem nessa propriedade seriam numerosas, e ambos sabiam disso.

Contudo, Iori parou. Queria escutar o que esse sujeito tinha a oferecer, e não queria que Kyo estivesse presente durante essa conversa.

Billy deu um longo trago no cigarro, estranhando que Iori continuasse ali, observando-o fixamente com seus inescrutáveis olhos escarlates.

— Quer um? — ofereceu Billy, procurando a caixinha de cigarros no bolso de sua calça e lançado-a para Iori sem esperar uma resposta — Aliás, pode ficar com eles — continuou o loiro, olhando por um momento o cigarro aceso em seus dedos — É um vício desagradável.

Iori recebeu a caixinha por reflexo. Tirou um cigarro e sem dizer nenhuma palavra colocou o resto em seu bolso.

Aquilo fez Billy sorrir.

— Vou ir direto ao ponto. Meu chefe quer marcar uma reunião privada. Ele gostaria de falar com você cara a cara. 

— Está aqui para me dizer  _ isso _ ?

— Bom, te seguir até a Hungria para te dar a mensagem foi um exagero, admito. Você teria me poupado muito trabalho se não estivesse me evitando no hotel — suspirou Billy, concordando completamente — Mas ordens são ordens. E meu chefe realmente quer essa reunião.

— É tolice não entender quando se é recusado — murmurou Iori, levando um cigarro aos lábios e acendendo-o com uma faísca púrpura. A pontada em seu peito se fez presente, tal como esperava, mas atenuada pela energia de Kyo.

— Na minha opinião, seria pior me resignar a não tentar outra vez — respondeu Billy — Não sei se lembra, mas você já se reuniu com meu chefe uns anos atrás.

Iori tentou dissimular sua surpresa, mas não a tempo. O loiro assentiu, satisfeito.

— As circunstâncias não foram apropriadas daquela vez, mas agora as coisas mudaram. É uma reunião inofensiva. Só precisa dizer que sim.

— E se eu me recusar?

— Seria inconveniente, porque não vou voltar até meu chefe e dizer que você não aceitou — respondeu Billy, e sua voz adquiriu um tom mais frio — Não tenho o costume de decepcioná-lo.

Por alguns segundos, continuaram fumando. Iori olhou o loiro de soslaio, tentando ligar os pontos e entender suas intenções, mas sabia muito pouco dele ou desse “chefe” que mencionava. A primeira vista, o loiro nem sequer parecia um membro de uma organização criminosa como Kyo havia explicado. Não se vestia de preto como os outros guardas, e sim com uma simples camiseta bicolor de mangas curtas que desafiava o frio da manhã, jeans celestes e um lenço branco e vermelho adornando seu pulso. Seu aspecto era tranquilo, e sua imagem não evocava a pessoa que Iori havia visto nos antigos vídeos do KOF e que já havia sido seu companheiro de equipe.

— Espero que reconsidere, Yagami — falou Billy — Pense no quão problemático vai ser pra vocês saírem deste país se a polícia descobrir o cadáver daquele guia.

Billy não soou ameaçante. A frase foi dita normalmente, somente como um brilho de advertência em seus olhos celestes. Contudo, Iori não entendeu num primeiro momento a que ele se referia, e o loiro notou sua confusão no mesmo instante. 

— Kyo não te contou? — perguntou Billy, entretido — Ontém a noite você massacrou um homem, e “alguém” tem a gravação. A polícia ainda não sabe, mas “alguém” poderia informá-los anonimamente sobre a localização do corpo.

Iori praguejou mentalmente, irritado por não se lembrar, e pelo fato de que Kyo não mencionou nada.

Billy procurou seu celular e depois de um instante o virou para Iori, mostrando o video na tela. Iori observou as imagens com uma raiva crescente, sem se aproximar. A filmagem estava tremida, mas permitia ver a cratera, Kyo rodeado por sua aura dourada, e ele, empurrando Chizuru para um lado e em seguida atacando selvagemente o guia que havia tentado defendê-la. Os gritos do homem e seus próprios grunhidos eram ouvidos nitidamente. Os golpes e arranhões impiedosos haviam sido capturados com detalhes assustadores.

Iori sentiu um impulso de queimar o celular. Billy o afastou rapidamente.

— Tem cópias do vídeo, obviamente — advertiu Billy — Mas o que eu disse ontem a noite para Kusanagi e Kagura ainda está de pé. Não é nossa intenção que acabem na cadeia. Diga que vai se reunir com meu chefe e este vídeo nunca verá a luz do dia.

Apesar da raiva acumulada ao se ver manipulado dessa maneira, Iori conseguiu se manter calmo o suficiente para pensar com clareza. Tudo o que sabia sobre Billy Kane e sua organização era o que tinha ouvido de Kyo, e Kyo demonstrava um claro preconceito contra eles, apesar de ter admitido que nunca tiveram nenhum conflito direto. Iori estava evitando eles devido ao que ouviu da parte do moreno, mas a insistência de Billy começava a intrigá-lo.

Iori tinha participado de um torneio com Billy, e aparentemente até conhecia seu misterioso chefe. Billy era parte do passado que Iori não lembrava, e a familiaridade com que falava fazia parecer que não eram dois desconhecidos.

A reunião não lhe importava. O que eles pudessem oferecer era irrelevante. Mas se avaliasse as consequências de continuar se recusando, então era melhor ceder e acabar com esse assunto de uma vez.

Inconscientemente, Iori tocou o peito, onde ainda podia sentir as cócegas da energia de Kyo. Não gostava de ser manipulado por criminosos, mas, por algum motivo, estar à mercê do moreno e sua influência o incomodava muito mais.

Por mais agradável que fosse…, por mais que desejasse ter Kyo para si… Queria recuperar o controle sobre aquela situação, sem depender de Kyo nem da proteção e bem-estar que ele lhe oferecia. 

— Está bem — disse Iori secamente depois de um longo silêncio — Diga a seu chefe que falarei com ele.

— Sabia que podia ser razoável com o incentivo correto — sorriu Billy parecendo contente.

— Decidirei a data depois de voltar ao Japão.

— Hã?

Iori se afastou do jovem antes que ele pudesse começar a ameaçá-lo outra vez, e soube que aquela condição havia sido aceita quando Billy não o seguiu.

A reunião, Billy e seu chefe foram rapidamente esquecidos. Iori percorreu a propriedade, acendendo outro cigarro logo depois que terminou o primeiro. Chegou na entrada, e observou o gramado que se estendia até o horizonte. A propriedade ficava no meio do nada. Não era possível ver a estrada dali.

Passos leves se aproximaram, e Iori não se virou, porque sabia de quem se tratava.

— Vi você falando com Billy. O que queria? — perguntou Chizuru. Ela também vestia uma camisa branca, idêntica a de Iori, e levava uma manta sobre os ombros.

Iori não respondeu. 

— O melhor seria seguir o jogo deles até que consigamos sair daqui. Mas não confie neles. Mesmo que se mostrem amigáveis, nenhum deles tem boas intenções.

Mais uma vez, Iori não respondeu. Igual a Kyo, a sacerdotisa também falava com autoridade e esperava que ele aceitasse sua visão de mundo como uma verdade inegável.

Sempre havia sido assim, ou estavam fazendo isso porque ele não podia se lembrar?

Iori observou o horizonte e sentiu uma vontade renovada de retomar o controle sobre sua vida.


	12. Preferir a dissonância

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) O fluff é minha culpa. Os gatos são culpa de KOF for Girls. >^-^< Nyah!  
> 2) ¡Gracias a Boo nuevamente por la traducción! TvT♥♥♥

Kyo acordou, mas não abriu os olhos.

Estava encolhido sobre si mesmo, envolto no colorido cobertor da cama. O esgotamento causado pelo desequilíbrio de sua energia havia permitido que ele dormisse por horas e, como não tinha nenhum assunto urgente o pressionando, acabou permanecendo deitado sem nenhum motivo em particular.

A manhã havia passado e a tarde havia caído. Kyo sabia que em algum momento teria que se levantar em busca de comida, mas preferiu continuar procrastinando. Seu dever de selar Orochi tinha sido cumprido mais uma vez, e ninguém podia reclamar se ele quisesse passar um dia inteiro na cama.

Kyo não reparou quando caiu no sono outra vez. Talvez estivesse mais fraco do que havia imaginado…

Já era quase o pôr-do-sol, e ele estranhou o fato de que seu descanso não havia sido interrompido. No entanto, pôde sentir a presença de Yagami e Kagura em algum lugar não muito longe da propriedade, e sabia que tudo estava bem. A energia de ambos estava calma. Não havia rastros da entidade que tinha despertado o sangue Orochi de Iori.

E agora já era noite, e ele não queria abrir os olhos, porque havia uma presença sentada ao seu lado na cama, e dedos tocavam suavemente seus cabelos.

Kyo sabia que se tratava de Iori sem necessidade de vê-lo. Com um gesto suave, Iori afastava os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seu rosto. Como que por acidente, às vezes roçava a pele de sua testa e de suas bochechas com uma lentidão deliberada, e seu toque era cuidadoso, como se não quisesse acordá-lo.

O quarto cheirava a fumaça, e Kyo ouviu Iori dando uma longa tragada em um cigarro.

Kyo resistiu ao impulso de se mexer e fingiu ainda estar dormindo profundamente. Suprimiu um estremecimento quando Iori acariciou sua bochecha com o dorso de sua mão.

Depois das noites passadas no hotel na Rússia, aqueles gestos eram bem-vindos, mas ainda assim Kyo não queria abrir os olhos, porque sabia que no momento que seu olhar se encontrasse com o de Iori, teria que romper o desconforto causado por essa situação. Provavelmente com um comentário idiota, como “se quer acariciar alguma coisa, vá procurar um gato, Yagami”. 

Porque eles eram assim. Não era fácil receber carinhos com toda a naturalidade do mundo, por mais agradável que fosse. E Kyo não queria interromper aquilo. Era vergonhoso admitir que queria que aquelas carícias continuassem. 

Ouviu um exalação suave de Yagami. 

— Kyo — chamou o ruivo, em voz suficientemente alta para acordá-lo, se ele estivesse dormindo.

Kyo abriu um olho fingindo estar irritado e se espreguiçou folgadamente enquanto Yagami o observava.

— É hora de jantar? — perguntou Kyo com um sorriso atrevido escondendo todos seus pensamentos anteriores. 

Iori fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção à mesinha de madeira perto da janela.

— Tem um pouco de comida.

— Ótimo — disse Kyo, se levantando.

Iori não se moveu e muito menos deu sinal de que alguns segundos atrás o estava acariciando. Seus olhos carmesim estavam fixos em Kyo.

— Que foi? — perguntou Kyo. 

— Você dormiu o dia todo.

— Sim. Deviam ter me acordado. 

— Eu tentei. 

Kyo piscou, pego de surpresa, e depois riu, não dando importância ao assunto.

— Acho que estava mais cansado do que pensei. 

Iori apertou os olhos.

— Estava inconsciente.

— Mas agora estou bem, só precisava dormir um pouco — insistiu Kyo com voz leve, e se moveu para sair da cama pelo lado oposto, já que Iori não parecia querer se mexer. 

Com um pouco de pressa e não querendo confrontar Iori, Kyo examinou o prato que estava sobre a mesa. Havia uma bandeja com um par de sanduíches de pão branco, embrulhados cuidadosamente com papel e acompanhados por uma bebida agora gelada cujo aroma Kyo não reconheceu.

— Acho que vou comer na varanda. Parece que a noite está agradável — indicou Kyo, pegando a bandeja e saindo sem esperar por Iori, porque não queria ter que explicar ao ruivo o motivo de sua inconsciência. 

A noite estava limpa e dezenas de estrelas brilhantes eram visíveis no firmamento, mas o ambiente estava gelado. Kyo não voltou atrás e, obstinadamente, foi na direção da mesinha da varanda, instalada ao lado de um jardim abandonado cuja grama e vegetação rasteira cresciam altas e invadiam parte do piso de cerâmica. 

As lâmpadas instaladas nos muros e a luz proveniente da janela do quarto não ofereciam muita iluminação e Kyo demorou um pouco para reconhecer o pesado braseiro de metal ao lado da janela. Havia lenha ainda queimando lá dentro. 

O jovem usou seu fogo na madeira, acendendo-o no mesmo instante. Um calor agradável e dourado se estendeu pelo ar. Kyo se sentou na cadeira mais próxima do fogo, com uma expressão satisfeita em seu rosto.

Iori saiu do quarto pouco depois e observou Kyo abrindo os embrulhos com certa avidez. Contudo, o moreno não se apressou em começar a comer, apesar de parecer realmente faminto.

— Você já jantou? — perguntou Kyo.

— Sim. 

— Não acredito — Kyo empurrou um dos sanduíches em direção ao espaço vazio na mesa na frente dele — Esse é pra você. Não sei do que são. Atum, talvez?

Kyo esperou, mas Iori não se sentou na mesa com ele.

— Nem toquei neles. Não pode falar que são “sobras” desta vez — insistiu Kyo. 

Iori deixou escapar um suspiro aborrecido e se sentou na frente do jovem, com as costas apoiadas na cadeira de vime e os braços cruzados.

Kyo começou a comer parecendo bastante contente. 

— Vai explicar o que aconteceu? — perguntou Iori, irritado. 

Kyo quis fazer alguma brincadeira, mas notou a tempo que Iori estava irritado porque ficou preocupado com ele.

— Não tem porque se preocupar. A energia das nossas relíquias não é infinita, e ainda precisamos de um grande esforço para utilizá-las. Parece que selar Orochi e depois dividir minha energia com você me deixou esgotado, mas já te disse antes, tá tudo bem. Meu poder não me machuca. Só precisava descansar. 

Iori observou a lenha crepitando no braseiro. A luz dourada do fogo fazia as sombras dançarem na varanda, na grama, e nos olhos de Kyo.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — perguntou Kyo.

Iori tocou seu peito inconscientemente. Assentiu de má vontade. 

— Pelo menos já sabemos o que fazer se acontecer um novo ataque — sorriu o moreno — Vou te dar tanta energia quanto você precisar. 

— Não quero.

A frase de Iori foi seca e tomou Kyo de surpresa.

— Não? Mas até pareceu que você estava gostando — zombou o moreno antes de poder se conter, e a expressão de Iori mudou para uma de raiva. 

“Agora que experimentou o que é o Distúrbio, está diferente... “, pensou Kyo, arrependido por ter falado. “Eu já devia ter imaginado que ele não ia gostar de ter que depender de mim ou da minha energia…”

— Escuta, Yagami… — disse Kyo, deixando a comida de lado e observando o ruivo seriamente — Não precisa voltar com a mania de querer enfrentar a maldição sozinho.

Nos olhos de Iori, Kyo viu a raiva e frustração que já conhecia. Aquilo era algo que Iori havia arrastado por anos. Era um ressentimento que nascia da humilhação de estar à mercê de um poder superior a ele.

Era isso o que Kyo havia ingenuamente tentado evitar. 

— Disse que vou continuar te vigiando até que esteja melhor — continuou Kyo com voz firme e encolhendo os ombros — Se enquanto isso puder fazer alguma outra coisa por você, então farei.

— Não preciso que…

Kyo sentiu um alívio contraditório ao ouvir a voz cada vez mais irritada de Iori. Aquela reação lembrava o ruivo de antes da queda do estádio. A fúria contida, mas a ponto de explodir. Se Iori tivesse acendido uma chama púrpura nesse mesmo instante e o tivesse desafiado para uma luta até a morte, não teria se surpreendido muito.

Porém, Iori foi interrompido por um movimento sigiloso entre a grama alta do jardim em penumbra. Algo avançava na direção de Kyo, as folhas se curvando em seu rastro.

— Tem cobras em Aggtelek? — sussurrou Kyo, olhando para o jardim e franzindo a testa.

— Não é uma cobra…

Um sujo gato cinza com o pelo coberto de poeira saiu do meio da grama e olhou Kyo diretamente nos olhos enquanto emitia um miado agudo. Os miados continuaram insistentes, e o olhar do gato passou de Kyo à mesa e o lanche de atum que o jovem ainda não havia terminado.

— Parece que os gatos te perseguem — comentou Kyo por cima dos miados olhando Iori de soslaio com uma risada divertida. 

Iori observava o animal com olhos semicerrados. Os miados aumentaram de intensidade quando o gato percebeu que, ao contrário de Kyo, Iori sim estava prestando atenção nele.

Kyo contemplou o ruivo. Como a irritação de Iori tinha diminuído graças à aparição do gato, Kyo decidiu que era um momento excelente para esquecer o assunto. 

— Se quiser tirar uma foto, posso segurar ele — sugeriu Kyo, e em seguida acrescentou — Ei, o que está fazendo?!

Iori pegou um pedaço do segundo sanduíche e o ofereceu ao gato. 

— Se você não ia comer, poderia ter me devolvido — resmungou Kyo fingindo indignação, cruzando os braços. 

Houve outro movimento na grama, e mais dois gatos apareceram. Esses eram pequenos e jovens, e mais atrevidos. Um foi diretamente na direção de Iori para disputar o pequeno pedaço de pão com o gato cinza, e o outro, de pelagem branca e preta, foi até Kyo e começou a escalar sua calça até chegar na mesa. 

— Ugh… — Kyo afastou o sanduíche dando uma grande mordida enquanto o gato seguia seus movimentos com seus enormes olhos verdes. 

Iori continuou alimentando os outros gatos em silêncio, pacientemente.

— Isso é culpa sua, Yagami — grunhiu Kyo quando o gato em cima dele apoiou as patas em seu peito tentando alcançar o pão que segurava na mão. 

Iori contemplou Kyo por alguns segundos. O moreno parecia ofendido e tentava manter a comida longe do gato empoeirado, que estava deixando marcas de sujeira no tecido branco de sua camisa.

Era óbvio que Kyo poderia ter se livrado do gato se estivesse realmente irritado, mas não fazia isso porque estava levando aquilo como uma brincadeira. Os olhos do moreno brilhavam divertidos. 

Iori picou o pão que tinha nas mãos e ofereceu outro pedaço por cima da mesa. O gato se esqueceu de Kyo imediatamente e saltou para a superfície, indo diretamente na direção de Iori e da comida oferecida. 

Kyo suspirou, sacudiu a camisa com algumas palmadas e comeu também. Os gatos miavam para que Iori continuasse alimentando-os. O ruivo não se via incomodado por essa insistência.

Com um sorriso meio travesso, Kyo procurou discretamente o celular que carregava no bolso. Confirmou que ainda tinha bateria suficiente, e tirou uma rápida foto de Iori. O ruivo lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação.

— Vou te mandar depois — disse Kyo, olhando a tela e confirmando que, apesar da pouca luz, a imagem era aceitável — Gatos húngaros para sua coleção.

Kyo terminou de comer e depois continuou observando Iori. Era estranho, mas nenhum dos animais tentava subir sobre o ruivo. Só exigiam comida com seus miados estridentes. Quando o pão acabou, os animais pareceram compreender que não havia mais comida e se afastaram alguns passos pela varanda, satisfeitos. O gato que sujou a camisa de Kyo permaneceu sentado sobre a mesa e começou a se limpar. 

Iori se reclinou contra o respaldo da cadeira, como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Kyo mexeu no celular por alguns segundos.

— Quer tentar ir embora daqui? — perguntou subitamente — Sair sem que os guardas nos notem não seria nenhum problema. 

— Somos livres para irmos quando quisermos. Não vão nos impedir — indicou Iori.

— É? Não podia ter me falado antes?

— Estou tentando te falar isso a horas, mas você estava dormindo.

Kyo ignorou a bronca e procurou um número em seu celular.

— Me pergunto se o jato de Antonov ainda está disponível… — murmurou para si mesmo, antes de se dar conta de algo — Espera, se podemos ir, isso quer dizer que aceitou o que o Billy queria te propor? 

Iori não respondeu.

— Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Yagami… — suspirou Kyo, encarando aquele silêncio como uma resposta afirmativa, antes de voltar sua atenção para o celular. Digitou um número, esperou e depois manteve uma longa conversa com um funcionário do avião de Antonov, que ainda esperava notícias deles no aeroporto de Košice. Depois de alguns minutos, Kyo encerrou a chamada e sorriu para Iori, que não havia tirado os olhos dele em nenhum momento — Podemos partir amanhã ao meio-dia. 

Iori assentiu. Kyo se inclinou na direção da mesa para acariciar distraidamente o empoeirado gato branco e preto que continuava sentado ali.

— Não vai perguntar no que consistia a proposta? — quis saber Iori.

— Ah… — Kyo demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Iori ainda não tinha deixado de lado o assunto anterior, sobre Billy e a proposta que o jovem estava querendo fazer — Então… não sei. Se eu perguntar, você vai responder?

Iori voltou a ficar em silêncio e sentiu um certo incômodo ao ver que Kyo adotava um ar de “eu sabia”. Era desagradável que o moreno pudesse prever suas atitudes, e o pior de tudo era que Kyo estava certo. Queria guardar para si a conversa que teve com Billy. Mas agora que Kyo estava na sua frente, sentia o impulso de contar tudo o que aconteceu, porque confiava nele.

Desviando o olhar, Iori se concentrou no gato, que desfrutava das carícias de Kyo com os olhos fechados. Quando falou, não olhou para Kyo e não soube se ele faria algum gesto de surpresa.

Apenas continuou falando, e informou Kyo sobre o vídeo e a ameaça velada de torná-lo público. Também comentou sobre o segundo guia, que foi interceptado pelos homens que trabalhavam para Billy. Seu silêncio havia sido comprado, fosse com dinheiro ou com ameaças. Contudo, tanto a gravação, como o paradeiro do cadáver e o guia sobrevivente eram as garantias que Billy Kane pensava utilizar caso Iori não se comprometesse a se reunir com seu chefe, como havia combinado.

— Isso quer dizer que eles nos têm completamente na palma da mão — grunhiu Kyo, cruzando os braços e ignorando o protesto do gato, que exigia mais carinhos — Cada vez que quiserem algo, vão ameaçar revelar essa morte. 

— Só se eu não der o que eles querem. E o que querem é uma simples reunião.

— Não pode ser tão ingênuo, Yagami…

— Se insistirem, eu cuidarei do resto.

Kyo franziu o rosto. Se essa conversa tivesse acontecido antes do torneio, ele teria certeza de que Iori poderia se encarregar perfeitamente de resolver essa situação. Mas agora, o que era que Iori pensava em fazer, se nem sequer lembrava com que tipo de pessoas estava lidando? 

— Não vai adiantar nada discutir. Vamos nos preocupar com isso quando a hora chegar — suspirou Kyo, recostando-se para trás e erguendo o rosto para o céu estrelado. 

Se passaram alguns minutos, e logo Iori perguntou:

— Quantas pessoas já matei antes?

Isso pegou Kyo tão desprevenido que por um instante não soube como responder. 

Foi a vez de Iori de sorrir desdenhoso ao ver sua expressão confusa.

— Matei uma pessoa e todos vocês demonstram total indiferença. É mais importante mitigar as consequências dessa morte, e não a morte em si. Deve ser algo que acontece com frequência. 

— Não… não é isso, Yagami — disse Kyo — O Distúrbio do Sangue te faz perigoso e não é a primeira vez que vemos alguém morrer… Mas sabemos que não faz isso de forma intencional. Quando está consciente não costuma se meter com ninguém. Só quer que te deixem em paz e não mostra interesse em matar ninguém — Kyo fez uma pausa e sorriu levemente — Além de mim — acrescentou mais baixo em um tom que não expressava arrependimento. Kyo havia falado como se aquilo fosse algo bom; um tratamento especial de Iori, reservado somente a ele.

— Não faz sentido você parecer tão satisfeito com isso — recriminou Iori.

— Eu sei — riu Kyo — mas não posso evitar.

— Não esperava isso de você. Essa indiferença ante a morte de uma pessoa.

O semblante de Kyo ficou sério. 

— Não me entenda mal. Simplesmente não posso assumir a responsabilidade por cada morte que aconteça perto de mim. O peso na consciência seria muito grande. O único que posso fazer é tentar impedir que algo assim volte a acontecer. 

Iori assentiu, aceitando aquela resposta.

— E quanto a você? — perguntou Kyo — Está se sentindo culpado pelo homem que morreu?

Depois de um momento de reflexão, Iori negou devagar. 

— Só sinto raiva — murmurou — Por ter sido controlado. Tal como você disse que aconteceria.

— Sim, notei que estava irritado desde o momento que despertou — comentou Kyo — Era por isso que eu não queria que tivéssemos vindo. 

— O que mais resta saber? — disse Iori com voz amarga — De quais outras coisas você não quer que eu me inteire?

Kyo ignorou o tom cada vez mais hostil de Iori. Pensou por um instante antes de responder.

— Isso era o mais grave — respondeu com sinceridade — Agora só precisa retomar sua vida. O pior já passou.

* * *

— Fingem hospitalidade, mas em nenhum momento param de nos vigiar — comentou Kyo, de pé ao lado da janela do quarto.

Um guarda acabava de passar pela varanda pouco iluminada fazendo sua ronda, e seus olhares tinham se cruzado. O guarda tinha espiado a cama, onde Iori estava sentado dando as costas para a janela. A cortina semi-transparente não oferecia nenhuma privacidade.

— Não tem importância — murmurou o ruivo — Que olhem.

— Ah é?

— O que importa se eles nos virem dormindo? — perguntou Iori — Ou está pensando em fazer algo mais durante a noite?

Kyo se virou e observou as costas de Iori. O tom de voz havia sido sério, mas o ruivo acabava de fazer uma piada. 

— Parece que está de bom humor — disse Kyo sentindo-se aliviado, indo na direção de Iori e parando na frente dele até que ele levantasse os olhos — Alimentar gatos te fez bem. 

Iori bufou ao ouvir tal besteira. Kyo riu e depois, como se estivesse testando Iori, acariciou seus cabelos lentamente. A luz do quarto estava acesa, e qualquer um que passasse pela varanda poderia vê-los com clareza. 

— Realmente não se importa… — comentou Kyo, descendo sua mão pelo lado do rosto de Iori e pousando-a em sua bochecha — Não sei por que me surpreendo. Você nunca se incomodou em admitir certas coisas na frente dos outros. 

— “Coisas”? — A voz de Iori foi suave.

— Sobre mim.

Kyo notou que o ruivo se apoiava contra sua mão.

— Como você está? — perguntou Kyo — Os efeitos do Distúrbio passaram? — Kyo esperou por uma resposta que não chegou — Nunca falamos sobre isso. Não sei se talvez você sente algo estranho.

Iori exalou como se aquelas perguntas o incomodassem, mas não se afastou de Kyo. Respondeu depois de alguns segundos:

— Orochi ordenou que te matasse.

— Isso não é novidade — respondeu Kyo com tom despreocupado.

Iori fechou os olhos, irritado com a tranquilidade que o Kusanagi demonstrava.

— Às vezes parece que ouço sua voz — murmurou — É como se algo tivesse despertado dentro de mim. Algo que não estava ali antes. 

Kyo observou Iori com pesar ao ouvir isso. Mentalmente, pensou em todas as broncas que ia dar em Kagura quando tivesse a oportunidade. 

— Sinto que meu sangue… se agita… — sussurrou Iori, virando o rosto para falar contra a mão de Kyo — Como se fosse perder o controle a qualquer momento.

Kyo continuou acariciando, e não soube o que responder. Era a primeira vez que ouvia isso. No passado, ele pôde tirar algumas conclusões com base no comportamento de Iori, e sabia que o ruivo carregava nos ombros o peso terrível da maldição… mas naqueles momentos parecia impossível saber com exatidão o que Iori sentia, ou como isso o afetava.

Não estava acostumado a ver com tanta clareza que Iori estava sobrecarregado. 

Buscar as palavras adequadas era inútil. Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer para aliviá-lo. Não queria tentar oferecer um consolo vazio, porque suspeitava que aquilo enfureceria Iori.

Assim, Kyo somente atraiu Iori para si, em um abraço estranho porque ele estava de pé e Iori sentado na borda da cama. Sentiu alívio ao ver que Iori rodeava sua cintura com um braço e apoiava a testa contra ele. Lentamente, Kyo pousou uma mão nas costas de Iori e o acariciou, esperando que aquilo fosse um gesto de conforto, e não de pena. 

Sem pensar duas vezes, invocou sua energia e deixou que ela fluísse para Iori, com a esperança de que o sangue dele se acalmaria por alguns minutos e parasse de angustiá-lo. 

Iori deixou escapar um suspiro ao sentir o que Kyo fazia. Caso quisesse se opor para que Kyo não desperdiçasse suas energias sem necessidade, o argumento logo foi esquecido. 

Kyo continuou em silêncio, consciente de que Yagami podia perceber seus pensamentos quando estavam unidos pelo vínculo formado por sua energia. Sem usar palavras, Kyo agradeceu que Iori tivesse confiado nele o suficiente para revelar o que Orochi e o Distúrbio o faziam sentir. Tentou assegurar ao ruivo que não tinha porque enfrentar nada daquilo sozinho. A solidão autoimposta em que Iori vivia era quebrada pelos ocasionais encontros entre eles. Encontros que Iori provocava, uma e outra vez. Ao permanecer por perto, Kyo simplesmente fazia com que essa busca já não fosse mais necessária.

“Vou te ajudar a lidar com isso, mesmo que você diga que não é necessário”, pensou Kyo, e sorriu levemente ao notar que Iori respondia segurando-o com mais força. 

* * *

Kyo não conciliou o sono e ficou deitado de costas na estreita cama, olhando para o teto. Irritado consigo mesmo, disse que merecia isso, por ter dormido além da conta durante o dia todo.

Estava dividindo a cama com Iori, apesar do espaço ser limitado. O ruivo dormia profundamente a seu lado e seu sono era tranquilo.

Sem nada melhor para fazer, Kyo se levantou e foi para a varanda sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ao abrir a porta, se assustou ao ver vários pares de olhos brilhantes o observando na escuridão. Contou oito gatos no total, sentados na mesa, nas cadeiras, no alto dos muros e até no peitoril da janela do quarto. 

Os três gatos que Yagami tinha alimentado estavam ali e o olhavam com expectativa, emitindo leves miados. 

— Não façam barulho ou vão acordar o Yagami — murmurou Kyo, dirigindo-se para a varanda seguinte. Os gatos perderam o interesse quando comprovaram que Kyo não ia lhes dar mais comida. 

O moreno caminhou pela propriedade silenciosa, se assegurou de que não tinha nenhum vigia nos arredores, e pegou o celular para ligar para sua família.

Seu pai foi quem atendeu, e por alguns minutos Kyo explicou o que havia acontecido, e que Yagami e ele voltariam ao Japão no dia seguinte. 

Saisyu foi direto ao ponto e repetiu a Kyo que o clã Kusanagi queria se encarregar de proteger a relíquia de Yagami. O conselho familiar tinha se mostrado de acordo de que Iori não estava em condições de cumprir seu dever como guardião de um dos Tesouros Sagrados. Queriam que Kyo levasse Yagami até uma das propriedades da família, onde ele seria colocado sob custódia. 

Kyo não discutiu, porque sabia que era inútil. Seu pai era só um mensageiro, e não quem tomava as decisões. Aquele tema era algo que Kyo teria que discutir pessoalmente, em uma reunião com o resto de seus parentes. 

Depois de encerrar a chamada, Kyo permitiu que sua mente divagasse. Achava que voltar para o Japão seria um alívio, mas na verdade estava retornando a uma existência que havia limitado sua vida desde que tinha memória.

Mas permanecer no estrangeiro para “escapar” daquela responsabilidade estava fora de questão. Ele havia se resignado anos atrás e Yagami também fez o mesmo, à sua maneira. 

Estar à mercê de uma decisão que tinha sido tomada antes deles terem nascido era uma obrigação que ambos compartilhavam.

Mesmo que isso não os agradasse, ambos continuavam assim. Nenhum dos dois havia tentado fugir disso.

E sua decisão de não se separar de Iori era correta. Não ia permitir que pessoas sem escrúpulos se aproveitassem dele, assim como não ia permitir que o clã Kusanagi o trancasse em algum lugar com a desculpa de proteger uma relíquia. 

Kyo continuou perambulando pela villa, e seus passos o levaram até a edificação principal. Chizuru e Billy estavam ali, falando sobre negócios na cozinha. Kyo ficou praticamente atônito quando a sacerdotisa indicou que havia aceitado uma oferta de usar os recursos de Howard Connection para rastrear os fragmentos de Verse que estavam espalhados ao redor do planeta. Em troca, ela prestaria “certos serviços” para essa organização.

— Não foi você que nos recomendou não confiar neles? — perguntou Kyo.

— A proposta que eles ofereceram era sólida — respondeu Chizuru em tom severo, lembrando-o sem precisar de mais explicações, que ela era a encarregada das empresas da família Kagura. Estava familiarizada com o mundo dos negócios. 

Kyo reparou que Howard Connection estava estabelecendo um vínculo tanto com Chizuru como com Iori.

— Não vai fazer uma proposta pra mim também? — perguntou Kyo, olhando Billy com um brilho petulante em seus olhos castanhos.

— Não, meu chefe não tem interesse em você — respondeu o loiro.

Kyo bufou irritado ante aquela resposta tão sincera. 

Aproveitando que os três estavam ali, Kyo informou que ele e Yagami partiriam pela manhã. Billy não se opôs e até ofereceu um carro para levá-los até o aeroporto. Kagura disse que ela permaneceria em Aggtelek com Billy e seus homens por mais alguns dias.

— Por quê? — perguntou Kyo, desconfiado.

— Ainda tem alguns assuntos que gostaria de investigar. Ou prefere me ajudar você mesmo, Kusanagi?

— Na verdade, não. Estou certo de que Billy fará um bom trabalho — disse Kyo rapidamente, sorrindo para o loiro quando ele o olhou irritado. 

— Não sei por que me preocupei em perguntar — suspirou Chizuru, enquanto Kyo abria a geladeira.

— A comida está aqui — comentou Billy indicando algumas panelas sobre o balcão.

— Nah, quero alguma coisa para os gatos — respondeu Kyo, tirando uma caixa de leite da geladeira e pegando duas tigelas do armário. 

— Que gatos? — perguntou Billy, mas Kyo já se dirigia para a porta.

— Kusanagi, suas roupas limpas estão numa cesta no quintal — disse Chizuru antes que o jovem se afastasse. 

Kyo encontrou a roupa mencionada, cuidadosamente dobrada dentro de uma cesta de vime. Sua jaqueta e camiseta estavam ali, junto do sobretudo e das roupas de Yagami.

Sentindo que aquela situação doméstica beirava o absurdo, Kyo deixou o leite para os gatos dentro da cesta e carregou tudo numa viagem só até o quarto.

Os felinos provavelmente notaram que alguém trazia comida para eles, porque todos se aproximaram. Kyo suspeitou que a quantidade deles havia aumentado.

Com algum esforço, entrou no quarto por alguns segundos para deixar a cesta e depois saiu rapidamente, antes que os gatos decidissem invadir o dormitório também.

Não chegou muito longe porque os gatos viram a caixa de leite e se reuniram a seus pés, impedindo sua passagem. Um familiar gato branco e preto tentou subir por sua perna. Kyo teve que deixar os recipientes no chão, praticamente na frente da porta do quarto. Assim que ele encheu as tigelas, os felinos avançaram sobre elas, empurrando uns aos outros até finalmente se acomodarem ao seu redor. 

Kyo ficou ajoelhado na terra, observando-os beber, tentando entender o que Iori via nesses animais exigentes e sem consideração que só pensavam em comer. 

Não notou que Yagami estava acordado e o observava da cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Relatório de Billy]
> 
> Estimado Geese-sama,
> 
> Yagami e Kusanagi partiram para Osaka sem contratempos.  
> No entanto, venho informar que ambos andaram alimentando gatos de rua durante sua estadia.  
> A Villa de Aggtelek foi invadida por centenas de gatos. Por favor envie reforços.
> 
> Sempre seu,  
> Billy Kane


	13. Uma melodia e uma presença

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Boo por la traducción! ♥♥♥

Depois de um longo voo e uma parada técnica no caminho, o jato de Antonov aterrissou no aeroporto de Kansai. Kyo estava desorientado, porque sentia que havia dormido por horas sem que o tempo tivesse avançado. Era dia quando subiram no avião, e continuava sendo dia quando pousaram. 

“Bom, agora Yagami poderá ver a cidade e talvez a paisagem familiar o ajude a se lembrar de alguma coisa”, pensou para si, enquanto se dirigiam ao terminal em um pequeno ônibus.

O tratamento preferencial que haviam recebido na Rússia e Hungria graças aos contatos de Antonov terminou ali. Iori e Kyo demoraram alguns minutos para passar no controle de segurança do aeroporto, e o moreno ficou aliviado ao ver que Iori estava se comportando com desenvoltura.

Yagami não parecia irritado com as pessoas aglomeradas na fila, ou com as crianças que falavam aos berros perto dele. Observava tudo com o rosto inexpressivo, e seu olhar se voltava para Kyo de vez em quando.

— Como se sente? — perguntou Kyo.

— Normal.

— Como está sua cabeça?

— Não sinto nada fora do normal, Kyo.

A voz de Iori expressou uma leve impaciência, mas neste momento a fila avançou, e se encontraram em frente ao cubículo do controle migratório. Iori se adiantou e passou primeiro. Kyo tentou segui-lo, mas um guarda fez um gesto para que esperasse sua vez. 

Kyo observou Iori um pouco preocupado, apesar de não haver motivo para isso. O ruivo sabia se comportar civilizadamente na frente de outras pessoas se assim quisesse, e não parecia ser um risco para ninguém neste momento. Durante o voo, não havia dado sinais de estar sob a influência do Distúrbio, e não tossiu nenhuma vez.

Iori conversava com o funcionário que estava verificando seu passaporte. Seguindo as instruções desse homem, o ruivo colocou uma mão no cabelo e afastou as longas mechas que caíam em seu rosto para que ele pudesse comparar suas feições com as da foto do documento. Kyo esboçou um sorriso divertido. Subitamente, parecia muito engraçado que Iori tivesse que mudar o penteado para poder obter uma carteira de motorista e um passaporte. 

Quando foi a vez de Kyo, a verificação foi rápida. O jovem se apressou em reunir-se com Iori, que esperava a alguns passos depois do amplo corredor de azulejos brancos, apoiado em um corrimão prateado. 

Não tinham bagagens porque suas malas ficaram na caminhonete do guia húngaro que fugiu. Billy Kane havia comentado que faria o favor de entregar seus pertences assim que fossem encontrados, mas Kyo não tinha muita fé nessa promessa. 

Os dois jovens se separaram do grupo de pessoas que se andavam apressadas para recolher suas malas, e se dirigiram à saída. O tempo estava agradável, e quando puseram os pés para fora Kyo se espreguiçou longamente, recebendo os quentes raios de sol no rosto.

— É bom estar em casa — comentou, respirando fundo.

Iori não disse nada. Observava o exterior do terminal, as longas paredes compostas por janelas de vidros grossos e colunas de metal. Estava na área reservada aos ônibus e shuttles que transportavam os passageiros até a cidade, e o movimento ao redor era incessante.

Contudo, apesar do caos tão típico dos aeroportos, era possível perceber uma certa ordem generalizada. As pessoas aguardavam em fila para subir nos ônibus, sem causar aglomerações. Os veículos circulavam perfeitamente alinhados, sem tocar buzinas, e sem parar em lugares não autorizados.

Um toque sonoro informou a Kyo que havia recebido uma mensagem em seu celular, e o jovem deu uma rápida olhada no aparelho. O texto dizia que o chofer de sua família o estava aguardando em uma área específica do estacionamento, com instruções para levá-los, tanto ele como Yagami, até a mansão Kusanagi, por segurança.

Kyo guardou o celular e ignorou a mensagem.

— Vamos pegar um táxi, será a opção mais rápida. Estou muito cansado para ir de ônibus ou trem — disse, e começou a andar. Iori o seguiu, sem fazer perguntas.

* * *

O bairro onde ficava o apartamento de Iori era um pouco afastado do centro da cidade. A área era predominantemente residencial, e as ruas tinham apenas uma via, com prédios e casas de fachadas estreitas nas laterais. Havia poucos transeuntes nesta manhã, e as avenidas embaixo das vias elevadas estavam desertas. 

Iori observava a paisagem com ar taciturno. Nada do que via trazia lembranças à sua memória, mas não podia negar que aquelas ruas pareciam familiares. Os letreiros coloridos, as dezenas de motos e bicicletas estacionadas debaixo das pontes, as longas linhas de sinalização amarela para cegos nas calçadas… Tudo parecia vagamente conhecido, como se tivesse vivido nesse lugar muito tempo atrás.

— É aqui — disse Kyo, quando o táxi parou na frente de um prédio cinza de seis andares.

Kusanagi se encarregou de pagar a corrida enquanto Iori descia e olhava para o alto. 

O prédio não era novo, mas estava bem conservado. A estrutura possuía o padrão básico de outras edificações da região, e de forma alguma se destacava. As escadas levavam a corredores estreitos onde se alinhavam as portas dos apartamentos. Cada andar tinha um terraço lateral com varais para secar roupa. Algumas janelas estavam entreabertas, e era possível ver a movimentação por trás das cortinas, mas o silêncio nessa rua era absoluto.

— Yagami, é por aqui — chamou Kyo, indicando uma estreita e íngreme escada que levava a um porão.

Iori ocultou sua surpresa e seguiu Kyo degraus abaixo.

Havia uma única porta ao pé da escada e tiveram que se ajeitar para que Iori pudesse se encarregar de abri-la. Kyo aproveitou para pegar a correspondência que transbordava da caixa metálica de correio instalada em um dos lados. 

A porta se abriu com um rangido, e logo Kyo seguiu Iori até o interior. 

O porão estava em penumbra e dava para perceber que aquele lugar havia ficado fechado e sem ventilação por muitos dias. Deixaram a porta aberta para que entrasse um pouco de ar fresco, e Kyo colocou a correspondência em uma estante antes de ir até o fundo da sala, onde lembrava que havia algumas cortinas. 

As abriu com cuidado, descobrindo uma janela no alto da parede que dava para um pátio privado no andar superior. Um feixe de luz morna iluminou o cômodo.

— Ei, ainda continua dormindo na sala? — comentou Kyo casualmente, olhando a cama que estava instalada sob a janela.

Iori ficou perto da porta, observando tudo com olhos semicerrados. Este era seu “lar”? A casa para a qual ele sentia que queria voltar, para que pudesse retomar sua vida? 

Esse não era um apartamento convencional. Parecia mais um antigo depósito que havia sido mobiliado com o mínimo possível para ser habitável. As paredes eram de concreto bruto, e não estavam pintadas nem revestidas. A decoração era inexistente. A área mais próxima da porta tinha sofás e uma mesinha de centro, e no fundo havia uma cama de solteiro king, com um armário de um lado e alguns cabides com roupa pendurada. As estantes eram de estrutura metálica, práticas, mas pouco estéticas, e as prateleiras estavam cheias de objetos diversos: livros, revistas, amplificadores e algumas ferramentas para manutenção de instrumentos musicais.

A cozinha ficava à direita da cama, no mesmo ambiente, e Kyo foi até lá para checar as despensas e a geladeira.

— Vazio, vamos ter que comprar suprimentos — comentou. 

Iori não respondeu, continuava observando tudo, absorvendo cada coisa que via, tentando vincular cada objeto consigo mesmo. Seu olhar se deteve nos cases pretos em forma de guitarra que estavam apoiados contra a parede ao lado da cama. Andou até lá e abriu o primeiro, deslizando parcialmente o zíper. O estojo continha uma guitarra elétrica, o corpo era preto com um tênue efeito púrpura que ficava visível somente quando exposto à luz direta.

O segundo case era rígido e ao invés de zíperes, era fechado por uma fileira de fechos prateados. Iori o colocou sobre a cama, abriu os fechos e observou seu conteúdo. Um impecável baixo de duas cores jazia no fundo.

Iori tocou as cordas com a ponta de seus dedos. Dedilhou uma, e a suave vibração encheu o ar.

Kyo se virou para ele, em silêncio.

Iori tirou o baixo do estojo, olhando o instrumento com olhos semicerrados. Não deu explicações a Kyo, só se sentou na borda da cama e pousou seus dedos no braço do instrumento e contra as cordas.

Lembrava daquele instrumento, sem precisar pensar ou se esforçar. Seus dedos conheciam os acordes por si só. Quando voltou a dedilhar as cordas, uma melodia definida foi ouvida por todo o apartamento.

Kyo continuou quieto, observando as costas de Iori, que estava inclinado sobre o instrumento como se tivesse se esquecido do mundo. A imagem era familiar. Iori, nesse mesmo apartamento, sentado na cama, tocando o baixo por horas.

Enquanto a melodia continuava, Kyo deu alguns passos até o único quarto que havia nesse lugar.

Aquele havia sido o quarto de Iori, anos atrás, quando o ruivo o resgatou de NESTS e o trouxe ali para que se recuperasse.

Naquela época, o lugar havia sido um quarto propriamente dito. A cama ficava ali, ao lado de uma mesa de cabeceira e uma cômoda, mas Iori percebeu tarde demais que deixar aqueles objetos ao alcance de um Kyo que era praticamente seu prisioneiro havia sido uma péssima ideia.

Se Kyo não destroçou tudo completamente, foi porque estava muito fraco. Mas os móveis acabaram lascados e desalinhados por causa de seus chutes e golpes.

No final, Iori não deixou mais do que um futon no chão para ele, e se desfez do resto.

E agora Kyo via que a cama continuava na sala. E parecia que o ruivo não havia voltado a usar o cômodo como dormitório, porque este se encontrava cheio de caixas de papelão.

Iori continuava absorto tocando o baixo, alheio à inspeção que Kyo fazia no quarto. O moreno entrou sorrateiramente e espiou as caixas. Encontrou livros e roupas cuidadosamente dobradas.

O armário embutido na parede continha algumas guitarras velhas, um amplificador preto, e os cabos correspondentes.

No fundo de uma das prateleiras, Kyo viu um montinho de roupas que pareciam familiares. Uma camiseta branca rasgada, calças pretas e uma jaqueta preta, onde um bordado com um sol dourado nas costas ainda era visível.

Kyo segurou aquelas roupas velhas nas mãos por um longo tempo, enquanto na sala, as notas do baixo ainda eram audíveis.

“Yagami é um doente maldito”, pensou Kyo, sentindo vontade de transformar aquelas roupas, seu velho uniforme escolar, em cinzas. “Depois de tantos anos, ainda guarda isso?”.

Kyo passou um dedo sobre os buracos no tecido, nas queimaduras. Essa era a roupa que ele havia usado durante a fatídica luta contra Orochi. A única roupa que ele levava consigo quando Iori o encontrou meses depois, nos laboratórios de NESTS.

“Estou realmente surpreso?” se perguntou Kyo. “E quem está mais doente? Yagami, ou eu, por poder voltar a este lugar, por poder olhá-lo nos olhos, como se o que aconteceu não tivesse importância?”

Com um suspiro, Kyo deixou o velho uniforme onde o havia encontrado e fechou a porta do armário. Deu uma ultima olhada nesse quarto onde já havia estado preso, e depois voltou para a sala.

Iori parou de tocar quando ouviu seus passos.

— Essa música, é conhecida? — perguntou Iori em voz baixa, afastando o baixo.

— Nunca ouvi antes — respondeu Kyo — Por quê?

— Lembro dela de algum lugar.

— Isso é bom — disse Kyo, olhando o baixo que Iori havia colocado de volta no estojo — Talvez seja uma música que você compôs.

Iori assentiu, pousando seu olhar nos papéis com partituras que estavam sobre a prateleira.

— E o que achou de estar de volta? Sente que este lugar é familiar?

— Algumas coisas.

— É o que havia imaginado?

Iori negou com a cabeça, observando as paredes de concreto aparente.

— Se não me engano, você escolheu este lugar porque as paredes são tão grossas que o som do baixo não incomoda os vizinhos — disse Kyo — Mesmo conectado ao amplificador, o barulho não chega na rua.

— Faz sentido — disse Iori — Como sabe?

— Já… estive aqui antes — confessou Kyo — Lembra que mencionei que uma vez fiquei com problemas e você me ajudou? Você me trouxe aqui por um tempo. Tocava bastante o baixo, e nenhum vizinho parecia te ouvir.

“Nem nossos gritos”, pensou Kyo consigo mesmo.

— O que você tinha?

— Estava machucado e um pouco doente — mentiu Kyo, minimizando o dano que seu corpo recebeu em NESTS, porque não estava com vontade de falar com Yagami sobre isso nesse momento.

— Eu não deveria estar tentando tirar sua vida?

— Sim, mas você sempre foi um pouco estranho, Yagami.

“Talvez nós dois sejamos”.

Kyo olhou ao redor e suspirou, mudando de assunto.

— E? O que quer fazer? Se não estiver cansado podemos ir ao supermercado comprar comida. Ou talvez queira um tempo para examinar suas coisas? Estou pensando em ficar uns dias com você para me certificar de que está bem.

Iori não respondeu em voz alta, mas andou até a porta e Kyo soube que ele havia escolhido a primeira opção. O moreno estava prestes a segui-lo, mas então escutou o timbre de seu celular. Verificou o aparelho rapidamente, e a mensagem na tela o fez franzir a testa. Sua família queria saber onde estava, e insistiam que a relíquia Yagami deveria ser colocada sob vigilância enquanto Iori não recuperasse sua memória.

“Estou me encarregando disso pessoalmente”, respondeu Kyo aborrecido, depois guardou o celular e se apressou em alcançar Iori.

* * *

O celular de Kyo vibrou pela décima vez e o jovem o olhou exasperado. Imaginava que voltar ao Japão lhes daria tranquilidade, mas estavam a apenas algumas horas no país e era justamente o oposto. Ao tê-lo ao seu alcance, a família Kusanagi começou a exigir que ele tomasse uma ação concreta a respeito de Iori. Deveriam se adiantar a outros clãs que poderiam estar interessados na relíquia que Iori carregava.

— Se te incomoda tanto, por que não desliga isso? — perguntou Iori.

Estavam no sofá da sala, comendo marmitas que tinham encontrado na seção de comidas prontas do supermercado. Ambos estavam cansados depois do voo, e uma troca de olhares foi suficiente para saber que nenhum deles estava com vontade de cozinhar.

As despensas agora estavam cheias de suprimentos. Iori comprou cervejas e vinho. Kyo escolheu uma variedade de pãezinhos doces e salgados para o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

— Não sabe o quanto eu gostaria de não ter um celular neste momento — suspirou Kyo, pegando o aparelho e saindo para atender na rua. 

Iori o seguiu com o olhar, e deixou a comida de lado quando Kyo já não pôde mais vê-lo. Não se sentia muito bem, e não estava com fome, mas não queria que Kyo começasse a perguntar sobre sua saúde ou que tentasse dar a ele um pouco de sua energia.

Desde o ataque que Iori sofreu na cratera em Aggtelek, o ruivo sentia que algo estava piorando dentro de si. A energia de Kyo havia proporcionado uma calma quase absoluta, mas o efeito estava passando, e Iori podia notar a dor e a tosse, espreitando, esperando para lançar-se sobre ele novamente.

Kyo havia dito que lhe daria quanta energia fosse necessária, mas para Iori era humilhante depender dele dessa forma. Não havia conseguido resistir sem nenhuma ajuda durante anos? Por que agora subitamente seu corpo decidia que não podia fazer o mesmo sem a ajuda de Kusanagi?

Iori observou a porta semiaberta. Kyo havia subido os degraus para falar ao celular e sua voz era inaudível.

O ruivo se inclinou para trás, contra o respaldo do sofá. Estar de volta não o havia ajudado a recuperar suas lembranças. Esse apartamento começava a parecer familiar, mas talvez fosse devido à presença de Kyo. Era como se estivessem dividindo um quarto em um alojamento qualquer, e Iori se sentia confortável, tal como havia se sentido na Rússia e em Aggtelek. 

A grande diferença era que esse lugar estava cheio de coisas que pertenciam a ele, e isso o havia ajudado a formar uma ideia sobre si mesmo. A música era um elemento importante em sua vida, isso era claro. A melodia que foi capaz de tocar no baixo o deixou surpreso, pela facilidade com que seus dedos se lembraram dos acordes corretos, e também pelo quão prazerosa a experiência havia sido. Agora sabia que podia passar horas tocando música, e começava a se interessar em saber mais sobre a banda à qual pertencia e que Kyo havia descrito como “de nome impronunciável”.

Ao pensar que sua vida poderia estar limitada a Kyo e uma banda, Iori sentia uma vaga certeza.

Talvez ele fosse um homem com uma doença incurável, que se focava somente nos aspectos que traziam alegria ao que lhe restava de vida?

Kyo e a música.

Chegar nessa conclusão era muito fácil, porque durante todos esses dias, mais nada havia chamado sua atenção.

Kyo voltou depois de poucos minutos e se deixou cair no sofá a seu lado. Apesar de tentar manter uma atitude despreocupada, seu semblante estava tenso.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Iori, encarando-o fixamente.

Kyo sorriu com tristeza.

— Pensei que as coisas seriam mais fáceis para nós dois depois de voltarmos, mas… parece que me enganei.

— Por quê?

— Talvez cuidar de você não será tão fácil como pensei — Kyo riu cansado — Minha família está preocupada com o que outras pessoas podem chegar a fazer para se apoderar de sua relíquia. 

— O que podem fazer?

— Tentar te enganar, tentar te sequestrar…

Iori bufou sarcástico.

— Me sequestrar? — repetiu com ceticismo — Se sabem da relíquia, sabem também que posso fazê-los arder em chamas.

Kyo sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir isso.

— Talvez ter voltado realmente te fez bem, isso soou como algo que você diria.

— O que quis dizer com me enganar?

— Bom, qualquer coisa que te faça ir com eles. Poderiam dizer que são aliados da sua família, que existe um acordo entre vocês…

— Minha família tem aliados? Ou acordos?

— Não que eu saiba… Com exceção do pacto com Orochi…

— Então simplesmente não devo acreditar em nada do que me digam.

— Não é tão fácil, Yagami… — suspirou Kyo.

O comportamento abatido do moreno parecia estranho depois de tantos dias vendo Kyo agir como se os problemas que enfrentavam não eram mais do que incômodos passageiros. Agora Iori podia ver que o jovem estava se esforçando para encontrar uma solução que o satisfizesse.

— O que sua família propõe? 

— Te abrigar numa propriedade do clã para que a relíquia fique sob custódia dos Kusanagi, ou fazer com que você entregue a relíquia voluntariamente, ou… — Kyo passou uma mão pelo rosto — A única coisa que importa pra eles são as relíquias. E você precisa ficar a salvo porque é o ultimo descendente do clã Yagami, ninguém mais pode usar esse poder, só você. 

— Se isso os preocupa tanto, então que contratem um guarda-costas — zombou Iori, e isso fez com que Kyo voltasse a rir.

— Foi isso o que eu sugeri, mas não exatamente um guarda-costas. Disse que te vigiaria, mas eles não estão de acordo. Querem que as coisas sejam feitas da maneira antiga. 

— Como antes eu conseguia ter uma vida sem ninguém tentando me prender? — perguntou Iori.

— Ninguém era tão burro a ponto de tentar te trancar à força — explicou Kyo.

— Mas agora, acham que podem fazer isso só porque perdi a memória.

— Pois é.

— Sua família também está tentando tirar proveito desta situação. Jamais iria com eles em circunstâncias normais. 

— É... então… não — concordou Kyo de má vontade — Mas eu me opus a isso. Só quero que possa retomar sua vida, sem ninguém tentando se aproveitar de você.

— Parece que suas opiniões não têm muito peso entre seus parentes. Estranho, considerando que você é o herdeiro.

Kyo manteve um incômodo silêncio por um longo tempo.

— Algumas das minhas ideias são muito modernas e isso não os agrada — explicou com sarcasmo — Mas existem certos costumes ancestrais que eu simplesmente não posso…

Kyo terminou a frase com um suspiro frustrado porque seu celular começou a vibrar outra vez.

Porém, Iori pegou o celular antes que Kyo pudesse estender a mão em sua direção.

— Ei! — exclamou o Kusanagi.

Iori manteve o aparelho longe de seu alcance, seu dedo pressionando o botão de desligar.

— Yagami…! — advertiu Kyo.

O celular foi desligado com um leve bipe e Iori permitiu que Kyo o pegasse de volta.

— Você os ignorou por dias quando estávamos no hotel. O que te impede de fazer o mesmo agora? — perguntou Iori tranquilamente.

Kyo o olhou meio irritado, porque Iori tinha razão. Mas agora que estavam de volta ao Japão, ele voltava a ter consciência de suas responsabilidades. Apesar de ter que lidar com sua família às vezes ser um incômodo, Kyo já não podia mais simplesmente ignorá-los.

— Por que mesmo tivemos que voltar? — suspirou Kyo — Com o jato de Antonov, poderíamos ter ido a qualquer outro país.

Iori riu baixo e não respondeu. Se levantou para levar as bandejas de comida até a cozinha e limpar a mesa de centro. Kyo deixou o celular num canto sem ligá-lo de novo, e cruzou os braços sobre o encosto do sofá, apoiando seu rosto ali, observando o ruivo.

Diferente de Kyo, Iori não se arrependia de ter voltado, porque, em parte, o que estava acontecendo era algo que queria confirmar. A atitude preguiçosa e despreocupada de Kyo durante a viagem havia parecido um pouco forçada em determinados momentos. Agora, em apenas algumas horas, Iori pôde comprovar que a vida do moreno era mais pesada do que Kyo havia dado a entender.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Estou alerta e posso cuidar de mim mesmo — disse Iori — Se pude fazer com que me deixassem em paz antes, posso conseguir de novo.

— Hmm.

Iori olhou de soslaio para Kyo, sem entender o que aquela resposta significava.

— Não preciso de uma babá — assegurou Iori, voltando para o sofá, sem que Kyo tirasse os olhos dele.

— Parece que você não me quer aqui.

— É mesmo? — perguntou Iori em voz baixa, estendendo uma mão na direção do cabelo de Kyo, que continuava apoiado no respaldo do sofá.

Kyo não se mexeu ao sentir a carícia, mas seus olhos se fecharam enquanto desfrutava do contato.

— Se está aqui porque acha que tem que “cuidar” de mim, então pode ir embora. Já estou bem — disse Iori, passando seus dedos entre as mechas de Kyo.

— E se não?

— Vá, volte, faça o que quiser — murmurou Iori.

Kyo riu. “Foi pra isso que voltamos”, pensou, enquanto as carícias em seu cabelo continuavam, e os dedos de Iori roçavam a pele de seu pescoço. “Para que Iori volte pouco a pouco a ser ele mesmo…”

Um arrepio agradável percorreu seu corpo quando a mão de Iori deslizou por baixo de sua camiseta. Apesar de Iori não falar nada, as intenções do ruivo eram claras, e Kyo se levantou do sofá para observar o rosto quase inexpressivo de Iori, que era traído pelo brilho ávido em seus olhos carmesim. 

Os lábios de Iori roçaram os seus, e Kyo aceitou aquele beijo, segurando Iori pela cintura e atraindo-o para si, para que não restassem dúvidas de que ele estava tão disposto quanto o ruivo. O beijo logo se tornou brusco, tal como Kyo esperava, e depois Iori se afastou para beijá-lo no pescoço, puxando sua camiseta para tirá-la do caminho e deixar sua pele exposta.

Foram até a cama deixando roupas espalhadas pelo chão do apartamento. Kyo caiu de costas sobre o colchão e Iori se inclinou sobre ele, respirando pesadamente, prendendo-o sob seu corpo.

Kyo deixou escapar um leve suspiro ao sentir os lábios de Iori em seu ombro e depois em seu peito, e descendo por seu ventre. Seus dedos pousaram nos cabelos vermelhos de Iori, mas não havia necessidade de guiá-lo, porque Iori sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer.

O moreno conteve um gemido quando os lábios de Iori roçaram sua virilha, e arqueou as costas ao sentir a umidade quente de sua língua.

Entre os arrepios de prazer, Kyo notou que algo havia mudado. A incerteza que Iori mostrou na primeira vez havia sumido. O ruivo estava tocando seu corpo, acariciando-o e explorando-o, sem a angústia provocada pela intensidade de um desejo que dias atrás não sabia como explicar.

E Kyo viu que estava gostando disso, porque já não precisava garantir a Yagami que tudo estava bem. Agora que Iori havia perdido o medo de machucá-lo, ambos podiam se entregar, e Kyo poderia igualar seu desejo, sem provocar em Iori nenhum olhar cheio de pesar.

“Não, não é a mesma coisa”, pensou Kyo em algum momento, enquanto Iori o observava com olhos nublados, mas ainda demonstrando autocontrole suficiente para não possuí-lo com a brusquidão da primeira vez. “Mas ainda é ele…”.

* * *

Kyo acordou no meio da noite. O apartamento estava escuro, mas ele se sentia totalmente acordado e sem sono, e não fazia ideia de que horas eram. Por causa do jet lag, seu corpo deveria achar que ainda era de dia.

O moreno se levantou com cuidado, tentando não acordar Iori, coisa que acabou sendo impossível devido à largura estreita da cama. O ruivo fez um som irritado, mas não abriu os olhos. 

Kyo foi até a sala e procurou seu celular. Ao tentar ver as horas, lembrou que o tinha deixado desligado.

— Vai se arrepender de ligá-lo — murmurou Iori da cama. Estava deitado de lado com a cabeça apoiada sobre um braço dobrado, seus olhos ainda fechados, mas ele parecia saber perfeitamente bem o que Kyo estava pensando em fazer. 

— Sim, acho que tem razão — respondeu Kyo, apertando o botão enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. 

Deixou o celular na borda da pia, debaixo de uma toalha, e o escutou vibrar por um bom tempo, enquanto ele ligava o pequeno chuveiro e esperava que a água esquentasse.

Kyo praguejou entre dentes ao entrar embaixo do jato d’água e sentir uma profunda ardência no ombro, onde havia a marca de uma mordida.

— Estúpido Yagami — murmurou Kyo, sem poder evitar um sorriso, porque a ferida não o incomodava de fato. Havia aproveitado cada minuto com Iori, e era agradável saber que aquilo continuaria indefinidamente, porque Iori não havia rejeitado seus planos de passar uma temporada ali. 

Tal como Iori havia dito, talvez não fosse necessário que ele estivesse vinte e quatro horas presente. O ferimento de Iori parecia bem, e a amnésia não o impedia de agir com naturalidade. Os efeitos do Distúrbio tinham passado, graças à energia de Kyo e também pelo fato da energia de Orochi ter sido selada novamente.

Talvez pudesse se ausentar por algumas horas, resolver os assuntos familiares que precisavam de sua presença, e depois voltar. Ainda estava preocupado em deixar Iori exposto ao que outros clãs pudessem tentar, mas o ruivo havia dado um boa ideia ao mencionar um guarda-costas. Quem sabe seria possível deixar alguém vigiando Iori enquanto ele estivesse fora? Utilizar um dos empregados dos Kusanagi estava fora de questão, porque Kyo não queria que seus parentes soubessem mais do que o necessário sobre o que ele e Yagami faziam, mas… talvez pudesse pedir um favor a um amigo? Benimaru não se surpreenderia se ele pedisse. E Shingo era outra boa opção…

Kyo fechou os olhos enquanto a água quente continuava caindo sobre ele, e avaliou suas alternativas. Benimaru era uma pessoa ocupada, tinha um emprego e sua própria vida. Seria difícil encontrar tempo para vigiar Iori, mesmo se estivesse disposto. Shingo tinha mais tempo livre, e com certeza faria tudo o que Kyo pedisse, mas… era discreto o suficiente para vigiar Iori sem ser descoberto?

“Iori vai me odiar se descobrir que realmente estou procurando uma “babá””, pensou Kyo, sorrindo com amargura. “Ou será que estou exagerando e posso deixá-lo sozinho?”

Minutos depois, ao sair do banho, Kyo ainda não tinha as coisas claras. Pegou sua roupa e foi se vestir no sofá enquanto Iori se levantava e entrava no chuveiro também.

Kyo checou as chamadas perdidas e as mensagens de sua família e logo se deitou, olhando para o teto perdido em reflexões. Talvez fosse melhor resolver aquele problema o quanto antes. Poucas pessoas deviam saber que Yagami estava de volta na cidade, e isso significava que o ruivo estaria seguro por alguns dias.

“Não imaginava que cuidar de alguém fosse tão complicado…”, disse a si mesmo, suspirando.

Contudo, apesar das dificuldades, sua atitude parecia certa.

Como herdeiro de seu clã, ele já não teria a oportunidade de viver uma vida normal, mas pelo menos podia tentar fazer com que Iori aproveitasse a sua, agora que não se lembrava do conflito entre famílias, nem do ódio que dizia sentia por ele.

A existência de Iori sempre foi atormentada por sofrimento. Herdar uma maldição e um erro cometido por um antepassado era muito injusto. Kyo compreendia isso, e admirava a tenacidade com que Yagami resistia contra aquele destino. Ele nunca havia encontrado uma maneira de ajudá-lo, mas agora a oportunidade havia surgido, e ele pensava fazer tudo o que estivesse em suas mãos para se assegurar de que Iori aproveitasse aquilo que havia sido negado a ele desde o momento de seu nascimento.

Iori saiu do banho pouco depois. Vestia só uma calça cinza gasta e seu peito estava descoberto. Esfregava o cabelo com uma toalha, e as mechas úmidas estavam bagunçadas, formando ângulos estranhos.

Kyo esboçou um sorriso, porque nunca havia visto Yagami tão relaxado a ponto de não se importar em ser visto desse jeito por ele. 

— O que é tão engraçado? — quis saber Iori ao ver sua expressão.

— Nada, nada — riu Kyo, tentando não olhar para aquele desordenado cabelo ruivo, convencido de que sua decisão de cuidar de Yagami era correta. 


	14. A vida dessa outra pessoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos a Boo y Tsuki Luana por la traducción y por el esfuerzo de revisarla y corregirla ♥♥♥♥ ^v^

Tomaram café da manhã apesar de ainda ser madrugada. Kyo estava bastante alegre experimentando os pãezinhos que havia comprado no supermercado, enquanto Iori o acompanhou só com uma xícara de café.

— Ei, Yagami, digamos que eu tenha que sair por algumas horas para resolver um assunto de família. Qual seria a primeira coisa que você faria assim que estivesse sozinho? — perguntou Kyo.

Estavam sentados no sofá da sala. Iori bebia o café distraidamente.

— Ainda tem muitas coisas que quero inspecionar — respondeu o ruivo, se virando para olhar Kyo diretamente — Isso provavelmente vai me tomar algumas horas. 

— Você não vai sair na rua pra arranjar confusão, né? — insistiu Kyo.

— Se me der vontade, vou sair.

Kyo bufou meio irritado.

— Não pretendo arranjar problemas — continuou Iori sem deixar de falar — Faça o que precisa fazer.

— Sua cabeça já não dói mais? Estava pensando que talvez devêssemos consultar algum médico daqui. Talvez possam recomendar algum tratamento, algo que os doutores da Rússia não perceberam.

Iori não respondeu. A ideia de voltar para um hospital não o agradava. 

Kyo se inclinou sobre ele.

— Me deixa ver a ferida. 

Iori virou o rosto sem dizer nada. Kyo se inclinou um pouco mais e afastou o cabelo vermelho com a ponta dos dedos, procurando o local onde Iori havia recebido o golpe na cabeça. Não encontrou nenhum outro vestígio além de uma área onde a pele estava mais pálida e lisa.

Para Kyo parecia incrível que uma ferida tão pequena tivesse provocado tudo aquilo. A lesão externa já havia cicatrizado, mas que tipo de dano interno impedia que Iori pudesse se lembrar? 

Sem pensar no que fazia, Kyo tocou a cicatriz suavemente. Iori levantou os olhos em sua direção.

— Quer que ele volte? — perguntou Iori, encarando-o nos olhos.

— Quem?

— A pessoa que eu era antes.

Kyo piscou, tomado de surpresa.

— Só quero que você fique bem — respondeu, afastando a mão.

— Não foi isso o que perguntei — indicou Iori, desviando os olhos para a xícara de café que segurava — Desde que isso começou, tem algo que permanece inalterado: não tenho pressa para me lembrar. 

— Yagami…

— Ter um vazio onde deveriam haver memórias é um incômodo, apenas isso. Não sinto que perdi algo importante.

Kyo ficou em silêncio, porque não sabia como responder.

— Mas você se lembra de tudo — terminou Iori — Disse que queria ficar aqui até que tudo estivesse bem, está ciente de que esta situação pode ser permanente?

— Vamos nos preocupar com isso quando a hora chegar — disse Kyo.

Iori deixou escapar uma suave risada amarga.

— Responda.

— Não tenho nada melhor para fazer, posso te acompanhar o quanto for necessário — respondeu o moreno esboçando um sorriso que pretendia ser despreocupado.

— Você não se importa?

— Não distorça minhas palavras, Yagami. É óbvio que me preocupo com você.

Iori negou levemente com a cabeça.

— Não estou falando disso. Você não se importa… por eu estar assim?

Houve um longo silêncio em que Kyo não pôde fazer mais do que encarar Iori, desconcertado. Iori cravou os olhos num ponto qualquer na sua frente, um tanto irritado.

— Disse que nos conhecemos há anos, mas foi necessário acontecer isso para que você se aproximasse de mim — continuou, levantando uma mão para pousá-la sobre a de Kyo, guiando-a até seu cabelo e pressionando-a contra a cicatriz. Seus dedos estavam quentes depois de ter segurado a xícara de café — Talvez essa pessoa que não conseguia controlar o impulso de te machucar não mereça voltar? 

— Yagami… — Kyo queria negar, assegurar que a atitude antiga do ruivo não havia sido um obstáculo para a estranha atração que os unia, mas uma carícia de Iori contra o dorso de sua mão o fez hesitar. Devolveu o carinho, passando seus dedos por entre as suaves mechas de Iori, sobre a cicatriz.

Se Iori não tivesse perdido a memória, provavelmente nunca teriam tido a oportunidade de estar assim, trocando carícias em vez de golpes, conversando de madrugada, enquanto compartilhavam pãezinhos e café.

— Suponho que seu silêncio seja uma resposta suficiente — disse Iori com um sorriso estranho, desprovido de humor. 

— Não pense em coisas desnecessárias, Yagami — disse Kyo finalmente — Mesmo que não se lembre, eu continuo sendo o mesmo. Minha atitude não vai mudar, você tendo suas lembranças ou não.

Iori ficou pensativo ao ouvir isso. A mão que tinha sobre a de Kyo não se afastou, e Kyo continuou acariciando entre seus cabelos, também perdido em reflexões.

* * *

Kyo saiu por volta das sete da manhã, depois de garantir a Iori que tentaria voltar o mais cedo possível e que esperava encontrá-lo ali e não arranjando problemas na rua. Iori respondeu com um olhar silencioso que provocou um suspiro cansado no moreno.

Uma vez sozinho no apartamento, Iori não se moveu do sofá num primeiro momento. A ausência de Kyo deixava um vazio enorme.

Ele havia passado os últimos dias com o moreno sempre por perto. Inclusive no hotel, quando ficava sozinho no quarto vazio, sabia que Kyo estaria no terraço do último andar, olhando a paisagem, ou no bar, bebendo ou comendo alguma coisa. Saber que Kyo estava ao seu alcance o tranquilizava.

Mas desta vez, Kyo estava em um lugar que ele não conhecia, e cujo endereço não havia pedido. O moreno prometeu voltar, mas não precisava cumprir com sua palavra. Kyo deveria ter uma vida lá fora, e outras coisas para fazer além de vigiá-lo. Se decidisse visitar seus amigos ou resolver outros assuntos antes de voltar, era seu direito. Iori sabia disso, mas, ainda assim, sentiu uma leve irritação em seu interior que não soube como explicar.

O ruivo fez um esforço para ignorá-la. Por alguns minutos, se ocupou de arrumar a sala e de lavar os pratos do café da manhã. Também trocou os lençóis da cama, e descobriu que esse apartamento não tinha uma máquina de lavar.

Enquanto estendia os lençóis limpos na cama, sua mente divagou sobre o que havia feito com Kyo na tarde anterior, e a forma tão natural com que haviam passado de uma conversa para um momento de intimidade. Desta vez, ele estava preparado para a intensidade quase insana do desejo que Kyo lhe provocava. A vontade de fazê-lo seu e machucá-lo estavam ali, mas não o haviam pego desprevenido. Havia conseguido controlá-las, enquanto olhava as cicatrizes dos arranhões no peito de Kyo. E durante um breve instante em que quase perdeu o controle, a única ferida que deixou foi uma mordida insignificante sobre a pele do jovem.

Dominar a si mesmo havia exigido esforço, mas não foi impossível. O desejo inexplicável de machucar o Kusanagi continuava ali, mas reprimido, e Iori não conseguia entender por que as coisas não haviam sido assim entre eles desde muito antes.

Se Kyo estava disposto, então o problema havia sido ele?

Iori passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentiu a cicatriz que estava oculta entre eles. Ainda percebia a sensação dos dedos de Kyo acariciando-o, e essa sensação era agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo produzia um certo ressentimento por todos os anos desperdiçados devido a razões que agora ele não conseguia explicar.

Depois de terminar de arrumar o apartamento, Iori foi até a estante ao lado da cama. Examinou cada prateleira com o olhar, e dentre todos os objetos que estavam ali, pegou um surrado caderno cujas folhas estavam gastas nas pontas.

Virou as páginas distraidamente no começo, mas logo se sentou na borda da cama e as examinou com maior atenção. O caderno continha partituras e letras, e na sua maioria pareciam versões finais, escritas com traços limpos e meticulosos.

Sob os títulos, viu nomes que se repetiam em todas as canções e presumiu que fossem de membros de sua banda. As letras pareciam ter sido escritas por um tal de Suzumi, mas algumas vezes todos os membros colaboravam. O nome do guitarrista era Kohi, e o do baterista, Rokku.

Iori pegou o celular e repassou as mensagens de texto que vinha recebendo e ignorando. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que os remetentes eram justamente Suzumi, Kohi e Rokku, perguntando sobre a viagem, e falando sobre músicas e ensaios. Depois do longo tempo que passou sem responder a eles, os músicos haviam parado de falar sobre a banda para interrogá-lo sobre seu paradeiro e estado de saúde.

A última mensagem de Suzumi havia chegado na noite anterior. Iori estava considerando responder, para ver o que aconteceria.

No entanto, não chegou a fazer isso. Deixou o celular de lado e se inclinou para ligar o notebook que estava na última prateleira da estante. Limpou o pó da superfície e o conectou na tomada mais próxima.

Para sua sorte, o computador não pediu uma senha. A área de trabalho tinha um simples fundo preto e os ícones de arquivos e programas estavam organizados em linhas perfeitas.

Iori fez uma busca rápida na internet com os nomes dos supostos membros de sua banda. Os resultados não deixavam dúvidas, pois ele também aparecia nas fotos. O nome do grupo era “Sviesulys”.

O ruivo escolheu um vídeo aleatório e o deixou tocando. A filmagem mostrava um concerto em um pequeno bar de Osaka e o estilo da música o surpreendeu um pouco. Não se tratava de música sofisticada, mas simplesmente de um rock com forte influência de heavy metal. A melodia era rápida, cativante.

Iori observou a si mesmo no vídeo, com o mesmo desapego que havia sentido ao ver os vídeos do King of Fighters. Reconheceu o baixo de duas cores que estava guardado no case. 

Os membros da banda eram músicos muito competentes, e a execução limpa e precisa era perceptível, apesar da gravação estar ruim. O vocalista, que assumiu ser “Suzumi”, tinha cabelos longos e lisos, tingidos de roxo. Apesar de ser um homem, usava um longo vestido com apliques de renda e algo que parecia um corset. Os outros músicos estavam vestidos de preto e suas roupas eram completamente normais. No vídeo, Iori usava calças de cor vinho e uma camisa branca sem enfeites, cujos primeiros botões desabotoados expunham seu peito e os pingentes que adornavam seu pescoço naquela noite.

Iori ouviu a música até o final, e deixou que o vídeo seguinte tocasse também. Se surpreendeu ao ver a si mesmo se aproximando do microfone para assumir os vocais, além de continuar tocando o baixo. 

As primeiras notas soaram familiares, e percebeu que essa era a música que havia tocado ao chegar no apartamento na tarde anterior.

 _“No crepitar das chamas o sangue se agita, o antigo ressentimento retorna”_ , se ouviu cantando na tela. _“Forte, mais forte, mais forte que o ódio, o que ambiciono”_.

Iori ficou pasmo. Só se lembrava da melodia e não da letra, mas o significado ficou claro no mesmo instante. Estava cantando… sobre ele? Sobre Kyo?

Tinha o pressentimento de que encontraria as partituras da música no caderno aberto a seu lado, e não se equivocou. Enquanto sua voz no vídeo cantava _“em um corredor infinito, vagando em círculos, sem uma maneira de acalmar a sede…”_ , Iori percorreu a partitura com o olhar. O título era “Mugenkairou” — o “corredor infinito” mencionado na letra — e a música havia sido escrita apenas por ele. 

A menção de fogo, desejo insaciável, dor e morte. Tudo estava ali, exposto ante uma platéia que provavelmente não entendia nada.

Kyo havia dito que não conhecia a melodia, e isso significava que o moreno não sabia da existência dessa música…

Iori suspirou, perguntando-se que tipo de homem irracional cantava sobre seus desejos na frente de desconhecidos, mas não encontrava uma maneira de se aproximar da pessoa que o perturbava de tal forma. 

_“Enlouqueça, cada vez que a lua estiver cheia, supere-o, ou então desapareça…”_

A música terminou, e Iori pausou o vídeo. A quem a última frase era dirigida? A si próprio? 

Aborrecido, deixou o caderno de partituras e o computador de lado. Voltou sua atenção para os objetos na estante e comprovou que esse espaço estava reservado aos assuntos relacionados a sua banda. Em uma caixa encontrou panfletos que sobraram de um concerto passado, e revistas com artigos dedicados a eles. No fundo, encontrou uma dezena de envelopes lacrados, endereçados a “Iori-san” e decorados com corações e estrelas. 

Decidiu abri-los, já que não fazia ideia do que se tratavam, e se surpreendeu ao ver que eram cartas de fãs declarando seu amor por ele. 

As cartas foram parar no lixo, e Iori colocou o restante das coisas de volta na estante.

Em seguida, foi examinar as roupas penduradas nos cabides, e os acessórios guardados em caixas sobre a cômoda. Os colares e pulseiras não eram familiares, mas gostou dos designs. Algumas das roupas eram extravagantes, mas, mesmo assim, havia algo nelas que era agradável aos olhos.

Ao continuar sua inspeção, Iori chegou até o quarto que servia de depósito. Abriu caixas e examinou seus conteúdos. Leu os títulos dos livros, e se surpreendeu com a variedade de temas. Não lembrava se realmente havia lido todos, mas isso pouco importava para ele.

No armário encontrou mais instrumentos e, em um dos cantos, no fundo de uma prateleira, viu roupas pretas mal dobradas. Era um uniforme escolar colegial, e demorou alguns segundos para perceber a quem pertencia. Foi quando viu o sol dourado bordado nas costas da jaqueta que associou o uniforme com os antigos vídeos de Kyo que havia assistido. 

Por que essas roupas estavam ali…? Rasgadas, queimadas, inutilizáveis, mas limpas, como se tivessem sido conservadas com um propósito.

Iori traçou o sol dourado com os dedos. Apesar de Kyo ter conversado longamente sobre o tipo de relação que eles tiveram no passado, não compreendia seu próprio comportamento. Não fazia sentido desejar Kyo dessa forma, e resistir a agir de acordo com esse desejo. Havia optado por machucá-lo, ou até mesmo matá-lo, quando poderia muito bem tê-lo a seu lado, tal como o tinha agora.

Iori levou a velha jaqueta de Kyo a seus lábios, fechando os olhos, tentando perceber o aroma do jovem no tecido.

Nesse momento, Iori decidiu que não precisava se lembrar. Se Kyo insistisse para que ele fosse ao médico, se recusaria. Não entendia o passado, mas o presente era imensamente prazeroso. Não queria lembrar das razões pelas quais havia negado a si mesmo a companhia do Kusanagi. Tinha o que queria, não se importava com mais nada. 

* * *

Iori passou a tarde tocando o baixo, pois ao se concentrar na música conseguia não pensar, e quase podia ignorar o vazio que a ausência de Kyo deixava. Sem nada melhor para fazer, ensaiou todas as músicas do caderno de partituras, e depois passou a memorizá-las. Ao cair da tarde, assistiu alguns vídeos de sua banda e tocou a parte do baixo com o acompanhamento dos outros instrumentos, repetindo o processo uma e outra vez, até que ficou satisfeito com seu próprio desempenho.

Seu celular tocou enquanto estava afinando as cordas. A tela do aparelho mostrou o nome de Kyo.

“Oi Yagami, o que está fazendo?”, disse o moreno quando a chamada foi atendida.

— Testando o baixo.

“Te interrompi?”.

— Não.

Kyo estava falando de algum lugar ao ar livre. Iori podia ouvir o farfalhar do vento através da ligação.

“Então, aconteceu um imprevisto e não vou poder voltar essa noite. Yagami, me desculpa”, disse Kyo, sincero. “Me emboscaram em casa e agora não posso sair daqui porque preciso treinar uns parentes”.

— Emboscaram? — repetiu Iori, sem ficar feliz com o termo.

“É só uma forma de falar”, riu Kyo. “Espero estar livre até amanhã à tarde. Vou pro apartamento assim que puder”.

— Sem pressa — disse Iori, mas em seu interior sentia um leve aborrecimento com a possibilidade da ausência de Kyo se estender ainda mais.

“Espero que não tenha se esquecido de comer alguma coisa hoje”.

— Não esqueci — respondeu Iori, apesar de realmente não ter se esquecido do horário da refeição, como estava sem fome, não havia comido nada.

Kyo fez uma pausa. Iori ouviu a brisa, o barulho de passos sobre um chão de madeira.

“Como você está?”, perguntou Kyo com voz mais suave depois de um tempo.

Iori pensou no desconforto que crescia em seu interior, a sensação de que seu sangue estava inquieto, a irritação que sentia ao estar longe de Kyo.

— Estou bem — respondeu.

“Se ficar entediado pode me mandar mensagens, vou te responder assim que puder”, disse Kyo. “Além disso, quando for hora de comer, me manda uma foto do que você preparou”.

Iori semicerrou os olhos. Kyo fazia isso porque suspeitava que ele não iria se alimentar direito. E tinha certa razão.

— Não vou perder tempo com besteiras.

“Preciso ir, Yagami. Vou estar esperando a foto da sua janta”, disse Kyo meio abruptamente, e a chamada foi cortada.

No entanto, o celular tocou mais uma vez para anunciar uma nova mensagem de Kyo. 

Não havia texto, apenas a foto de um desgrenhado gato cinza, tirando uma soneca em cima de uma almofada em uma sala de tatami.

* * *

Iori dormiu no sofá e acordou com a luz acinzentada da manhã. 

Desde que abriu os olhos, notou que algo estava diferente. Sentia todo o corpo pesado, uma apatia geral. Ainda não havia dor, mas podia sentir a opressiva possibilidade de sofrer um ataque de tosse a qualquer momento. 

Se levantou, tentando ignorar aquela sensação. No entanto, havia algo que não podia ignorar: Kyo ficaria ausente a maior parte desse dia também, e isso o deixava inquieto, o que por sua vez o irritava. Por acaso não conseguiria passar alguns dias sem esse jovem?

E o que era que precisava dele? Sua companhia? Ou a energia que o acalmava?

Iori entrou no banheiro, sabendo que precisava encontrar algo para fazer nesse dia, para parar de pensar em Kyo. Enquanto lavava o rosto tossiu uma vez, só uma vez, mas algumas pequenas gotas vermelhas salpicaram a pia.

Enojado, Iori deixou que a água levasse o rastro sanguinolento.

Enquanto fazia o café, checou o celular. Sem pensar no que fazia, enviou uma mensagem ao membro de sua banda chamado Suzumi. 

“Estou na cidade”, escreveu.

Não se passaram nem dois segundos e o celular começou a vibrar com uma chamada de Suzumi. Iori franziu o rosto, e decidiu responder.

“Iori, ficamos preocupados!”, disse uma suave voz masculina ao telefone. “Sabemos que você não gosta de responder mensagens, mas poderia pelo menos ter avisado que estava bem. Você está bem, certo?”.

— Estou bem.

“Os outros vão ficar felizes por ouvir notícias suas. Quando chegou?”.

— Ontem.

“E… o que aconteceu? Vimos as notícias do torneio na televisão, e…”.

— Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

Iori deixou que Suzumi continuasse falando. Aparentemente o jovem não havia notado nada estranho com ele, e isso significava que o comportamento que Iori estava mostrando era o correto.

O tema da conversa logo mudou para Sviesulys e Suzumi mencionou que iriam se reunir para ensaiar naquela manhã. Iori novamente agiu por impulso e anunciou que iria participar do ensaio.

“Perfeito!”, exclamou Suzumi ao telefone. “Então nos vemos na sala de ensaio às onze?”.

— Sim — disse Iori, e depois de uma pausa acrescentou: — Me envie o endereço.

“É na mesma sala de sempre”.

— Me envie — ordenou Iori.

“Está bem, está bem, como quiser”, disse Suzumi. “Até logo!”.

Iori foi para a sala, tomando lentos goles de café. Não achava que estava correndo algum risco por aparecer na frente de seus colegas de banda. Era uma boa oportunidade para comprovar se estava se comportando como costumava fazer normalmente. Se conseguisse dissimular na frente deles, que pareciam vê-lo com frequência, então talvez pudesse retomar sua vida com naturalidade.

Na tarde anterior havia ensaiado todas as músicas. Se não se lembrasse de alguma, perguntaria, ou então...

A mensagem com o endereço da sala de ensaio chegou e Iori procurou o lugar no mapa. Deveria pegar um trem, e caminhar algumas quadras. Todo o trajeto levaria menos de quarenta minutos.

Imaginou que Kyo teria sido contra ele sair do apartamento, mas Kyo não precisava ficar sabendo disso.

* * *

A sala de ensaio era uma das várias salas à prova de som que podiam ser alugadas por hora, perto da estação Tennoji. Iori subiu até o segundo andar, e na recepção indicaram que sua banda o esperava na sala número oito.

O ruivo não estava preocupado com o que iria fazer. Era só um teste. Se seus colegas de banda descobrissem que ele estava com amnésia, não importava. Pelo menos já havia comprovado que a lesão não o fez esquecer sua habilidade como músico.

Iori empurrou a pesada porta da sala número oito, e foi recebido pelo estrondo da bateria. No entanto, tudo ficou em silêncio quando seus companheiros o viram entrar.

— Iori! — exclamaram os três em uníssono, e Iori se surpreendeu por parecerem sinceramente felizes ao vê-lo.

Os três músicos eram exatamente iguais aos que havia visto nas fotos e vídeos. Suzumi, o vocalista, estava usando calças e não um vestido desta vez, mas seu cabelo ainda era comprido e roxo. Rokku, o baterista, era loiro com mechas tingidas de vermelho, e seus olhos eram escarlate, como os de Iori. Kohi, o guitarrista, tinha o cabelo tingido de preto e azul, e era ligeiramente mais alto do que ele.

— Que bom que está vivo! — disse o baterista, olhando-o por entre os pratos.

— Estávamos preocupados, não pensou em responder nenhuma das nossas mensagens? — se queixou o guitarrista. 

— Vimos o vídeo do desmoronamento do estádio nas notícias. Ficamos preocupados por não ter notícias suas por tantos dias, mas tínhamos esperanças já que você não estava na lista de vítimas — explicou Suzumi, falando em tom de brincadeira.

— Como podem ver, estou bem — disse Iori secamente.

— E aparentemente pronto para ensaiar.

— Este lugar cobra por hora, ou não? — respondeu Iori, dando as costas a eles para buscar um lugar onde pudesse deixar o estojo do baixo que carregava no ombro.

Nenhum dos outros jovens interpretou essa resposta como algo estranho. Iori pegou o baixo e o afinou. Aparentemente os músicos sabiam que ele participava no KOF, e assistiram a final do torneio. Será que sabiam sobre Kyo também?

— Iori, estas são as músicas do nosso próximo setlist. Te perguntamos se você concordava, mas como nunca respondeu… São as que estávamos praticando esses dias — disse Suzumi, se aproximando para entregar um papel escrito à mão.

Iori observou os títulos. Reconheceu todos, porque os havia ensaiado na tarde anterior. Porém, franziu a testa ao ver que a terceira música era a que ele havia composto, “Mugenkairou”.

— Ah — riu Suzumi ao ver sua expressão — Decidimos incluí-la porque o público adora te ver cantando.

— Hm.

Iori havia cantarolado a letra na tarde anterior, mas não esperava ter que cantá-la tão cedo.

— Acho que tem um grupo de fãs que assistem os concertos só pra te ver cantando essa música em particular — comentou Rokku com um sorriso divertido — Se não a incluirmos, são capazes de dizer que os enganamos e que querem um reembolso do dinheiro dos ingressos.

Iori refletiu por um momento, pensando na letra dessa música, que revelava aspectos tão pessoais de… Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Ia dizer “de sua vida”? Mas aquilo não era sua vida. Ele não sofria essa sede insaciável, não estava preso num corredor sem fim. Havia conseguido o que queria e tinha Kyo com ele. Aquela vida pertencia a uma pessoa que já não estava mais ali.

— Tudo bem pra você incluí-la, Iori? — perguntou Suzumi.

— Ei, por que está perguntando pra ele? Eu sou o líder da banda, deveria me consultar — brincou Rokku.

— Não tem problema — respondeu Iori por fim.

— Perfeito — sorriu o vocalista, e foi tomar seu lugar. 

* * *

Iori gostou bastante do ensaio. Os membros da banda eram talentosos, e o som que produziam ao tocar era enérgico e preciso. Os vídeos que Iori havia assistido não lhes faziam jus, e o ruivo se perguntou se por acaso eram uma banda popular.

Não havia notado na tarde anterior, mas com esse som e nível de talento…

O ensaio durou duas horas, pois fizeram algumas pausas entre as músicas. Iori não participou das conversas, e só escutou o que seus companheiros falavam. Como ninguém perguntou se havia algo errado, ele concluiu que isso também devia ser parte de seu comportamento habitual.

Quando saíram da sala de ensaio, Rokku e Kohi se despediram, depois de repetir pela enésima vez que estavam felizes por ter Iori de volta. Suzumi permaneceu com ele, e caminharam sem pressa até a estação.

— Quer comprar alguma comida e ir pro seu apartamento? — perguntou Suzumi — Quero te mostrar uma música que estou compondo.

A pergunta pegou Iori desprevenido, e ele acabou assentindo, porque imaginava que isso fosse o normal a se fazer.

No entanto, Suzumi diminuiu o passo e o observou fixamente com seus olhos escuros.

— Sério que está tudo bem? — perguntou.

— Por que a pergunta?

— Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, porque você está diferente.

— Diferente como?

Suzumi riu.

— Bom, pra começar, está mais acessível? Vou assumir que é porque também estava com saudade da gente — explicou, sarcástico — E, além disso, a maneira como cantou sua música foi completamente diferente. Foi… como explicar? Menos agressiva. A letra fala sobre frustração. Deveria transmitir frustração quando a canta.

— Vou fazer com que soe mais agressiva quando tocarmos ao vivo.

Suzumi assentiu, e levou um dedo ao queixo.

— E, por falar nisso… como foi com Kyo?

Iori encarou o jovem. Se assistia o KOF, era normal que soubesse sobre Kyo, mas, por que mencionava o nome de Kusanagi tão casualmente?

Suzumi não notou nada estranho, e continuou:

— Conseguiu enfrentá-lo como queria? O resultado da luta não deve ter sido satisfatório, mas espetáculo é espetáculo, certo? Os espectadores ficaram emocionados com o empate. Os efeitos especiais que utilizaram para o sangue do Kyo ficaram bem convincentes. 

Iori ficou em silêncio, e deixou que Suzumi continuasse. O jovem havia visto o torneio, mas pensava que o KOF era um espetáculo combinado, com efeitos que visavam impressionar a audiência. Também sabia sobre Kyo, e sabia que Iori estava interessado nele.

— Kyo não parece um garoto ruim. Não entendo por que o detesta tanto — comentou Suzumi com outro sorriso.

Iori não respondeu pois haviam chegado na estação. Ficaram na fila para passar a catraca e se reuniram do outro lado. Não falaram durante o trajeto de trem. Compraram alguns sanduíches em uma konbini e depois foram para o apartamento de Iori.

Iori foi pegar cervejas na geladeira, e comeram na sala. Não precisou se esforçar para conversar, pois Suzumi praticamente falou sem parar para deixá-lo em dia sobre tudo o que aconteceu durante sua ausência. Iori ficou sabendo sobre algumas rivalidades com outras bandas, possíveis shows, problemas da família de Kohi, e também sobre alguns músicos que tentaram tirar vantagem de seus fãs e que agora enfrentavam acusações graves.

— Me empresta sua guitarra? — perguntou Suzumi quando terminaram de comer e as notícias acabaram. Iori não precisou assentir. Suzumi já se levantava para pegar o instrumento.

Passaram as horas seguintes compondo. Suzumi era um bom guitarrista, mas era melhor ainda cantando. Para a surpresa de Iori, as paredes de concreto desse apartamento subterrâneo ofereciam uma excelente acústica. 

Escreveram duas músicas nessa tarde, e Iori compôs uma linha preliminar no baixo para ambas.

— Fomos produtivos hoje — comentou Suzumi encantado — Isso quase compensa pelos dias em que não estava aqui. Quase! Ainda precisa nos compensar por ter nos preocupado tanto.

— Não tinha motivo para se preocuparem. 

— Não, claro que não, só vimos o estádio caindo na sua cabeça.

— Mas como pode ver, estou bem.

— Sim, e está até mais gentil do que de costume — indicou Suzumi — Enfim, já está tarde, acho melhor eu ir agora — O jovem pegou seu celular e tirou fotos das músicas que haviam composto — Ah, antes disso vou te ajudar a arrumar um pouco as coisas…

— Não precisa — disse Iori, passando os olhos desinteressadamente pelos papéis descartados que cobriam a mesa de centro — Eu faço isso.

Suzumi assentiu, e se retirou, prometendo enviar a data do próximo ensaio assim que combinasse com os outros músicos. 

Iori ficou no sofá, meditando sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Se sentia cansado, mas satisfeito. As música que haviam composto o agradavam. Vagamente se perguntou o que Kyo pensaria sobre elas, e isso o levou a checar seu celular, caso Kyo tivesse lhe enviado alguma mensagem. No entanto, não havia nada. Nem mensagens ou chamadas perdidas. 

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos e Iori foi conferir. Suzumi havia esquecido algo?

Porém, quem estava na porta não era Suzumi. Iori se encontrou cara a cara com um homem de olhos celestes, que tinha seu curto cabelo loiro oculto por baixo de uma bandana estampada com as cores da bandeira da Inglaterra.

— Oi, Yagami — saudou Billy Kane com um sorriso malicioso.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou Iori, e sua voz soou ameaçadora, pois estava irritado consigo mesmo por ter baixado a guarda dessa maneira.

— Prometi que entregaria as bagagens de vocês assim que as encontrássemos, né? Pois estou cumprindo com a minha palavra, até tive o trabalho de procurar seu endereço — disse Billy, levantando uma mala que carregava na mão e mostrando-a a Iori — Também vim te informar que é hora de você cumprir sua parte do acordo e se reunir com meu chefe — Billy olhou por cima do ombro de Iori em direção ao interior do apartamento — Vai me deixar entrar ou está pensando em ter essa conversa na porta?

Iori se afastou de má vontade e Billy entrou, examinando todo o apartamento sem esconder seu interesse. Quando pousou os olhos nos instrumentos que estavam apoiados no sofá, seu rosto se iluminou.

— Ah! Essa é a sua guitarra? — disse, deixando a mala cair ao lado do móvel e pegando o instrumento com reverência. 

— Ei…

As palavras de Iori foram ofuscadas por uma arrancada rápida e precisa. Apesar da guitarra não estar conectada a um amplificador, o riff foi ouvido claramente.

— Heh, nada mal — sorriu Billy — Apesar de você precisar afiná-la.

— Você não veio aqui para falar de música — disse Iori, soando irritado, mas não abertamente hostil.

Kyo o havia advertido para que não confiasse em Billy, mas o loiro ainda não havia feito nada que merecesse ser repudiado. Ou melhor, os havia ajudado, cumprido suas promessas, e agora parecia um garotinho emocionado com uma guitarra, não o capanga de um mafioso. 

— Oh, se é de música que quer conversar, podemos fazer isso. Sei bastante sobre o assunto — sorriu Billy, deixando a guitarra sobre o sofá — Mas teremos que deixar isso para outra ocasião. Meu chefe está em Osaka. Já é hora de você falar com ele.

— Ele poderia ter vindo pessoalmente em vez de mandar você aqui.

— Está claro que você não o conhece. Ou melhor, que não se lembra dele — disse Billy, parecendo entretido — Não, quem irá até ele é você, Yagami. E de preferência nesta semana.

Novamente, Iori pensou no que Kyo iria dizer se descobrisse sobre essa reunião.

— Em dois dias — disse Iori, escolhendo um número aleatório, porque dava na mesma.

— Gosto quando você é razoável — disse Billy — Estamos hospedados no Ritz, em Umeda. Se apresente em dois dias, às oito da manhã. Meu chefe gosta de começar cedo o dia. Aliás, lembra do nome dele?

Iori não respondeu.

— Geese Howard — indicou Billy — Não volte a se esquecer.

O jovem riu sozinho, como se suas próprias palavras fossem engraçadas e foi em direção à porta. No entanto, no meio do caminho, Billy parou e observou Iori. Havia um brilho malicioso em seus olhos claros, e Iori soube na hora que a atitude amigável de Billy era uma fachada.

— É óbvio que você esqueceu o que aconteceu entre nós no torneio de ‘95 — murmurou Billy. Seu olhar estava fixo no olhos de Iori, e uma sombra de ressentimento passou por seu semblante — Mas eu não. O único motivo pelo qual não te dou uma surra aqui e agora é porque meu chefe me proibiu.

Iori franziu o rosto. 

— Oh? — riu Billy ao ver isso — Não sabe do que estou falando? Parece que o Kusanagi não terminou de te deixar em dia sobre as coisas que faz quando sofre o Distúrbio.

Billy seguiu seu caminho até a porta. Uma vez do lado de fora, antes de fechá-la, olhou para Iori uma última vez. O ruivo estava em pé na sala, observando-o inexpressivo.

Aquilo fez o loiro sorrir, com uma expressão amigável que causou uma profunda suspeita em Iori.

— No começo pensei que te vigiar seria chato, mas mudei de ideia, Yagami — comentou — Não sabe o quanto estou me divertindo por te ver assim. 

— Se já terminou, vá embora.

Billy não deixou de sorrir, fechou a porta, e subiu rapidamente os degraus em direção à rua.

* * *

Naquela manhã, quando Billy havia batido na porta do apartamento, o havia encontrado vazio. Teve que se sentar e esperar por Iori dentro do carro que o havia levado até ali, junto dos dois seguranças que o acompanhavam. Como as ruas eram estreitas, procuraram um estacionamento vazio em uma esquina a vários metros da propriedade de Yagami.

Yagami havia voltado horas depois, acompanhado de um rapaz com longos cabelos roxos, e Kyo não estava com eles.

Billy continuou esperando, pois queria falar sozinho com Yagami. O jovem de cabelo roxo havia ido embora depois de algumas horas, e Billy foi entregar a mala com roupas e dar o recado de seu chefe a Yagami. Com sua missão cumprida, ordenou aos seguranças que continuassem vigiando. Ele voltaria ao hotel para se reportar a Geese-sama, e regressaria de madrugada, para substituí-los. 

O bairro onde Iori vivia era uma vizinhança pacífica e silenciosa. Apesar de todas as casas e apartamentos estarem habitadas, quase não se ouviam barulhos. Os poucos transeuntes nas ruas andavam rápido, como se não quisessem ser vistos.

Billy voltou quase às quatro da manhã. O dia estava fresco, mas não fazia frio. Revezou de turno com os seguranças e lhes indicou que levassem o carro, pois era um incômodo desnecessário e além disso chamava muita atenção.

Uma vez sozinho, Billy se sentou nos degraus na frente de uma casa aleatória de onde podia ver a entrada para o apartamento subterrâneo de Iori. Provavelmente o proprietário da casa o expulsaria se o visse, mas a essa hora, os residentes da casa deveriam estar dormindo, e Billy tinha alguns minutos para saborear o café em lata que havia comprado no caminho. Na verdade, havia comprado três latas e as deixara numa sacola plástica que estava agora ao lado de seus pés. Era melhor ser prevenido. Não queria cochilar acidentalmente e aborrecer seu chefe falhando nessa tarefa.

Não estava certo do porquê de o seu chefe manter Yagami sob vigilância, mas não ia questionar suas ordens. Apresentar relatórios sobre Iori ao final de cada dia era divertido para ele. Ver a expressão no rosto de Geese Howard quando havia comentado que agora Kyo e Yagami eram “próximos” não tinha preço.

— Estúpido Yagami, demorou demais — murmurou Billy para si mesmo, lembrando como, anos atrás, quando havia sido companheiro de equipe de Iori, tudo o que parecia estar na mente do ruivo era “Kyo”, “onde está o Kyo”, e “matar o Kyo”.

Billy sentiu que alguém se aproximava e ficou em alerta. Essa pessoa não fazia ruído ao caminhar, mas não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para ocultar sua presença. Billy ficou em pé, em guarda, apesar da energia não parecer ser hostil.

— Ugh, você de novo? O que faz aqui? Pensei que estaria na Austrália obedecendo as ordens da Kagura. 

Kyo estava ali, com aparência cansada.

— Tenho assuntos pendentes com Yagami — respondeu Billy, sem se incomodar em tentar fingir inocência.

— Sim, sobre seu chefe e tudo mais. Você repetiu isso bastante — disse Kyo — O que planeja fazer? Nos vigiar permanentemente?

— Se o meu chefe assim desejar.

— Não vou permitir que se aproxime de Yagami.

Billy encolheu os ombros.

— Já disse que isso não depende de você — indicou — Isso é entre meu chefe e Yagami. E Yagami tem vontade própria, não precisa que você decida por ele.

— O que você sabe sobre Yagami?

Billy piscou perante o olhar irritado de Kyo e esboçou um sorriso divertido.

— Tá falando sério, Kusanagi? Não se esqueça de que eu já conversei com Yagami, realmente conversei, desde a época em que vocês só se falavam para dizer que iriam tacar fogo um no outro. Tenho anos de vantagem sobre você nesse lance de dividir um quarto de hotel com ele — terminou Billy. 

— Heh, você se acha espertinho, né? — grunhiu Kyo — Quer ser queimado?

Billy pensou ter visto um brilho dourado nos olhos castanhos de Kyo, mas lembrou que o Kusanagi não tinha fama de sair queimando as pessoas na rua sem motivo.

— Preferiria que você fosse embora e me deixasse fazer meu trabalho em paz, pra falar a verdade — respondeu.

Kyo olhou a rua vazia e silenciosa, e depois para Billy e a sacola com as latas de café em seus pés.

A volta para Osaka havia sido diferente do que Kyo esperava. O moreno não tinha previsto que parte da sua família usaria a situação com Iori para denunciar o que consideravam um sinal de má gestão do clã. E como foi Kyo quem tomou a decisão de proteger pessoalmente Iori, ignorando os vários pedidos para resguardar o magatama de Yagami, um grupo de familiares estava acusando Kyo de não ter as qualidades adequadas que se esperavam de um líder, e promoviam a discórdia dentro do clã.

Kyo estava cansado depois de ter enfrentado horas de acusações, e de que seus parentes não queriam ouvir a razão quando ele dizia que Yagami era uma pessoa, e não um objeto que podia ser colocado sob custódia. Alguns dos membros mais velhos do conselho familiar o olharam decepcionados, comentando que era triste ver o atual herdeiro demonstrando tanta consideração com alguém do clã inimigo. 

E, o que enfurecia Kyo ainda mais, era que alguns dos seus parentes haviam insinuado que poderiam colocar Iori sob custódia, se Kyo insistisse em não fazer isso ele mesmo. 

Em meio à sua frustração, Kyo tentara contactar o piloto do jato de Antonov, considerando a ideia de ir passar um período mais longo com Yagami fora do país. Mas os funcionários de Antonov já haviam voltado para a Rússia, e, além disso, Kyo sabia que fugir de suas responsabilidades era uma mera fantasia que não iria se concretizar.

“Suponho que se a situação piorar, posso pedir pro Yagami passar um tempo na mansão Kusanagi comigo… mas…”.

Mas ele não queria dar o braço a torcer. Não queria obedecer nem seguir as tradições que sua família voltava a impor sobre ambos.

Kyo olhou para Billy outra vez, com tanta intensidade que o loiro inclinou o rosto, intrigado.

A vigilância de Billy na Rússia havia sido discreta e diligente, o jovem não havia deixado que o vissem, exceto quando assim ele queria. Kyo sabia que Billy ainda estava ali pois podia perceber sua presença, mas não porque Billy tivesse cometido um erro ao realizar seu trabalho. E se Billy ia continuar vigiando Yagami também em Osaka, então quem sabe não poderia utilizar a presença do jovem inglês em seu benefício?

— Ei, Billy, quer ganhar um dinheiro extra? — perguntou Kyo indo direto ao ponto.

Billy piscou, surpreso, e depois sorriu.

— Dinheiro extra é sempre bem-vindo — respondeu.

* * *

Iori acordou depois de ouvir uma leve batida na porta.

— Oi, Yagami — chamou a voz familiar de Kyo.

O ruivo se levantou da cama. A cor cinza que passava através da janela no alto da parede lhe dizia que ainda não havia amanhecido.

Kyo estava de pé na porta, parecendo sonolento e cansado.

— Desculpa por chegar nessa hora. Te mandei uma mensagem dizendo que podia deixar a chave em algum lugar, mas acho que não recebeu.

— Ao contrário de você, sei desligar o celular quando não quero interrupções.

— Sim, e depois tem que sair da cama para abrir a porta de madrugada… — sorriu Kyo, entrando no apartamento — Aqui, trouxe para o café da manhã.

Iori recebeu uma sacola branca com duas latas de café dentro. A parte inferior da sacola estava empoeirada, como se estivesse apoiada no chão.

Enquanto Iori deixava o café na cozinha e de desfazia da sacola suja, Kyo se deixou cair na cama bagunçada. 

— Eu mal pude dormir — se queixou Kyo.

— Por quê?

— Tem visitas em casa, e não param de discutir — murmurou o moreno contra os cobertores.

Iori voltou para a cama e se deitou ao lado de Kyo. A cama de solteiro king era muito estreita para ambos, e isso os obrigou a procurar uma posição adequada para ficarem cômodos. Iori não precisou pensar, somente atraiu Kyo para si, e o moreno se deixou levar.

— Não posso ficar muito tempo, preciso voltar para uma reunião ao meio-dia — continuou Kyo, desfrutando do calor que ainda permanecia nos lençóis — Mas queria ter certeza de que você estava bem. O que andou fazendo?

Iori o manteve bem perto, e dentro de si percebeu que havia esperado que as horas passassem, para poder estar com Kyo novamente. Esse pensamento lhe causava uma certa humilhação. 

— Pratiquei com o baixo — respondeu com voz suave, descendo o olhar em direção a Kyo, para os olhos castanhos do jovem que o observava cansado, mas divertido.

— O dia todo?

Iori assentiu.

— E… aconteceu algo interessante enquanto eu estive fora?

— Billy Kane trouxe nossas bagagens.

— Billy? — respondeu Kyo — Fez algo suspeito?

Iori refletiu por alguns segundos.

— Lavou toda nossa roupa.

— Hã?

— E passou também. 

— Nossa, que cara mais estranho.

Iori concordou, e ficou em silêncio. Kyo não insistiu em perguntar mais nada, apesar de saber que Billy havia falado sobre algo além da bagagem perdida. O jovem inglês havia revelado minutos atrás: Iori tinha aceitado se reunir com Geese Howard.

“Yagami está voltando a ficar mais reservado. Está ocultando algo importante de mim”, pensou Kyo com pesar.

No entanto, ele não encarou o ruivo e também não reclamou de nada, porque Iori não era o único a esconder certas informações.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música “Mugenkairou” é o single de Iori em KOFG. Traduzi a letra há alguns meses ^v^, [podem encontrá-la no YouTube](https://youtu.be/uAhyJ0bM8BU).


	15. Ilusão de liberdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos a Boo y Tsuki Luana por la traducción y por el esfuerzo de revisarla y corregirla ♥♥♥♥ ^v^

Kyo dormiu profundamente, mas Iori permaneceu acordado até o amanhecer, com o moreno apoiado em seu ombro. Em silêncio, acariciou o cabelo de Kyo com uma mão, apreciando sua presença e o calor de seu corpo.

Mesmo dormindo, Kyo mostrava uma expressão particular em seu rosto nessa noite. Era como se estivesse contente com as atenções recebidas, certo de que as merecia. Iori tinha certeza de que Kyo faria um som queixoso no momento em que afastasse sua mão, mas não pensou em interromper os carinhos.

Era uma bobagem, mas não queria parar. Embora o Kusanagi não tivesse pedido essas carícias, as recebia com prazer.

Iori se repreendeu por não ter dado isso a ele antes. Apesar de não se lembrar, os anos em que não haviam estado juntos parecia um tempo desperdiçado.

Ainda não conseguia explicar claramente o que o atraía no moreno. E isso era irônico, pois não tinha problemas em enumerar as atitudes de Kyo que o irritavam. Seu sorriso arrogante e convencido, sua atitude petulante e o tom insolente que costumava usar, tudo isso fazia com que Iori quisesse contrariá-lo, responder a ele de forma monossilábica, ou simplesmente nem responder. 

E mesmo assim…

Aquilo o agradava…

Kyo murmurou algo em meio ao sono e se aproximou mais dele. Iori o envolveu com ambos os braços.

Estar assim era agradável.

Não queria que essa sensação acabasse.

* * *

Kyo despertou lentamente. Havia dormido apenas por algumas horas, mas o cansaço da noite anterior desaparecera. Estava quentinho e confortável, deitado em uma cama estreita que era cômoda apesar de tudo, porque Iori havia permitido que ele dormisse com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e seu peito.

Sem se mover, Kyo levantou os olhos. Iori estava deitado contra os travesseiros, e observava a tela de seu celular, segurando-o em uma das mãos. Sua outra mão descansava sobre Kyo, e seu braço estava ao redor do jovem.

Kyo esperou que Iori reagisse a ele, mas o ruivo continuou olhando o celular. Escrevia uma mensagem lentamente.

Curioso, Kyo tentou ver o que ele estava escrevendo, e o abraço de Iori se intensificou um pouco, impedindo-o de se mexer. O rosto do ruivo permaneceu inexpressivo, então Kyo sorriu e voltou a se apoiar contra ele, simplesmente apreciando estar assim.

Ao iniciar esse relacionamento, Kyo imaginou que eles deixariam de ficar relutantes quanto à proximidade mútua, e — por que não? — que acabariam compartilhando momentos de intimidade com mais frequência, mas não havia previsto que o comportamento entre eles se transformaria em algo tão afetuoso. 

Era de se esperar que dividiria a cama de Iori, e passar um tempo em seu apartamento também, mas os carinhos? Acordar em seus braços?

Levantar os olhos e saber que, apesar de seu rosto inexpressivo, Iori estava feliz por tê-lo ali…?

Aquilo fazia com que Kyo se sentisse motivado para enfrentar o dia e as acusações injustas de seu clã. Ver Iori em paz, tanto consigo mesmo, como com ele e com o mundo em geral, lhe assegurava que o que estava fazendo valia a pena.

E ele também estava desfrutando dessa situação, porque era algo em que havia pensado, mas que não esperava vivenciar. 

— Pra quem está escrevendo? — perguntou Kyo depois de alguns minutos, já que Iori continuava olhando para o celular.

— Minha banda.

— Entrou em contato com eles?

— Vamos retomar os ensaios.

Kyo quis se opor, mencionar os riscos, mas se conteve.

— Por isso estava praticando com o baixo — adivinhou, e Iori assentiu — Se lembrou deles?

— Não, mas não esqueci como tocar.

— Isso é bom — murmurou Kyo, pousando uma mão no peito de Iori e experimentando fazer um carinho.

Iori o encarou por um momento e depois voltou a se concentrar nas mensagens e no celular. 

— Aliás — disse Kyo — Como se pronuncia o nome da sua banda?

— Do mesmo jeito que se escreve.

Kyo riu. O tom de Iori foi sério, mas não teve dúvidas de que ele disse isso brincando.

— Suvierusuri... — tentou dizer Kyo.

— Sviesulys.

— Sviesulys — repetiu Kyo lentamente — O que quer dizer?

Iori parou de escrever. Afastou o celular, mas não olhou para Kyo.

O moreno percebeu que talvez ter perguntado isso havia sido um erro.

— Se não se lembra não tem problema, não queria… — começou a dizer, mas Iori o interrompeu.

— Significa “luminar”, ou “luminosidade” — respondeu Iori, e depois continuou em voz baixa — Também é um termo arcaico para se referir a um corpo celeste que emite luz.

— Como o sol?

Iori assentiu, e depois acrescentou:

— Ou a lua *. 

— Uau… — murmurou Kyo.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio e Kyo não encontrou mais nada para dizer.

— Sua eloquência é impressionante. 

— Idiota — resmungou Kyo — É só que não esperava algo assim vindo de você. É muito poético. E nomear uma banda assim…

— Então conhece o conceito de poesia, você continua me surpreendendo.

Ao ouvir isso, Kyo levantou a cabeça.

— Ei, não é algo eu que tenha mencionado com você, mas escrever poemas é meu passatempo — indicou. 

A resposta de Iori foi encará-lo tão fixamente que deixou Kyo incomodado. 

— É? Deveria me mostrar alguns — disse Iori com voz neutra.

— Nem em sonho, Yagami — respondeu Kyo, se livrando do abraço para se levantar da cama — Onde deixou o café? 

— Está no armário.

Kyo foi para a cozinha e encontrou as latas de café que roubara de Billy Kane na noite anterior. O loiro havia aceitado sua proposta para vigiar Yagami e informá-lo caso ele corresse algum tipo de perigo (além do risco que representava ter um espião de Howard Connection observando-o permanentemente), mas o preço que exigira não tinha sido razoável. Kyo aceitou com relutância e, em retaliação, pegou os cafés de Billy. O loiro permitiu, contente com a promessa de receber uma renda extra.

Iori se sentou na cama e voltou a responder as mensagens. Kyo o observou, pensativo. Contratar Billy era arriscado, mas servia a um propósito duplo. O primeiro era ter a tranquilidade de que se algo acontecesse com Yagami, ele descobriria imediatamente. O segundo era saber se Geese Howard ainda tinha Iori na mira. 

Enquanto Billy permanecesse na cidade, isso significava que Geese planejava alguma coisa.

“Yagami  _ com certeza _ vai me odiar se descobrir que contratei o Billy de babá”, pensou Kyo mais uma vez.

Talvez agir assim fosse questionável, pois Kyo sabia que os membros de Howard Connection não eram de confiança, mas Billy havia dito algo que o fez reconsiderar: se quisesse, Geese teria planejado um sequestro em vez de uma simples reunião. Ele tinha os meios necessários, e poderia sacrificar quantos empregados quisesse até que conseguissem subjugar Iori. 

No entanto, em vez disso, a única coisa que Geese buscava era uma oportunidade para conversar.

Kyo bebeu o café frio e, enquanto a manhã avançava, esperou que Iori comentasse algo sobre a reunião com Geese.

Mas o ruivo não disse nada a respeito, e Kyo decidiu que também não tocaria no assunto por enquanto.

* * *

Kyo saiu por volta das dez da manhã, depois de se queixar interminavelmente sobre as várias responsabilidades que se acumularam enquanto eles estavam no exterior. Era como se seu clã tivesse parado de funcionar durante sua ausência, e a única coisa que seus parentes tivessem feito nesse período fosse uma longa lista de reclamações sobre o atual gerenciamento dos assuntos familiares.

Iori perguntou no que consistiam as tarefas das quais Kyo deveria se encarregar. “Ah, sabe como é, isso e aquilo”, respondeu Kyo, deitado de costas na cama que Iori havia arrumado cuidadosamente. “Hoje preciso participar de uma reunião de negócios para saber o que certas empresas estão fazendo com o dinheiro da minha família. De tarde, preciso treinar com alguns primos e analisar o nível deles.”

“Não parece que sua presença seja crucial, pelo menos para a segunda atividade”, Iori havia comentado.

“Né?”, concordou Kyo. “Mas precisa ser eu. É a tradição”.

E assim, às dez em ponto, Kyo saiu.

E Iori ficou mais uma vez sozinho, procurando uma maneira de passar o tempo. Tentou limpar e organizar um pouco o apartamento, escutou um pouco de música e procurou algum livro que parecesse interessante nas caixas do depósito. Nada disso ajudou muito. A ausência do Kusanagi não permitia que ele se concentrasse.

Irritado, Iori pegou uma jaqueta e saiu na rua. Caminhou sem rumo fixo, apreciando a tranquilidade da vizinhança. Preferiu andar por becos sem calçada e evitar o trânsito matutino, e não consultou o mapa do seu celular em nenhum momento. Cada lugar a que seus passos levavam era novo para ele. As pequenas lojas com vitrines cuidadosamente decoradas não eram familiares; os menus escritos nas elegantes lousas fora dos cafés e docerias eram estranhos, mas não estava certo se era porque havia se esquecido o que o nome de cada prato significava, ou se nunca soube. 

Ao cruzar uma passagem invadida por um frondoso arbusto que crescia por cima de um muro, Iori notou que um gato branco o observava com interesse. No entanto, ele seguiu caminhando, pois Kyo não estava ali para segurar o gato e exigir que ele tirasse uma foto. 

Alguns minutos depois, Iori chegou numa ampla avenida cheia de lojas. Observou as vitrines com indiferença, e acabou entrando num centro comercial, já que não tinha nada melhor para fazer. As lojas de roupa não chamaram sua atenção, nem as livrarias e restaurantes. Mas, num dos pisos inferiores, encontrou uma loja de instrumentos musicais e não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar.

Passou um longo tempo ali, observando os diversos modelos de baixos e guitarras. Os atendentes da loja o deixaram observar a vontade, e não o interromperam.

Iori acabou comprando algumas cordas extras para seu baixo. Na verdade não precisava delas, pois havia visto alguns pacotes de cordas lacrados em seu apartamento, mas sair da loja com alguma coisa fez com que ele sentisse que seu passeio não tinha sido uma perda de tempo.

Depois de pagar e antes de sair do local, Iori passou pela sessão de teclados. De alguma forma, soube que se tentasse tocar o piano, conseguiria, e isso fez com que ele se perguntasse que tipo de formação musical havia seguido.

Como havia aprendido a tocar? Na escola? Ou algum parente o ensinara…? Tentar se lembrar foi inútil, e o deixou com uma vaga sensação de vazio, apesar de dizer a si mesmo que isso não importava. 

Ao voltar para a rua, e para sua completa frustração, estava pensando em Kyo outra vez.

O moreno havia dito que o vínculo que compartilhavam permitia que sentissem a presença um do outro. Isso significava que ele poderia sentir em que parte da cidade Kyo estava? Como?

Olhou para a grande avenida e tentou se concentrar no jovem. Se procurasse por ele, o encontraria?

Não sentiu que pudesse perceber nada em particular, exceto que Kyo estava em algum lugar, mas talvez se tratasse disso. Talvez devesse testar essa habilidade, quando estivesse entediado.

No caminho de volta para casa, Iori passou por um chaveiro e parou em frente à porta, pensativo. A chave de seu apartamento estava no bolso, e havia combinado que a deixaria dentro da caixa do correio essa noite. Dessa forma, Kyo poderia entrar, não importava qual horário chegasse.

Talvez fosse mais prático dar um cópia da chave para Kyo?

_ — Irasshaimase! _ — o chaveiro o cumprimentou alegremente quando Iori entrou no local.

* * *

Iori continuou tentando sentir a presença de Kyo até o cair da noite. Às vezes parecia perceber alguma coisa, mas também poderia ser sua imaginação.

Quando foi se deitar, a irritação que o acompanhara ao longo do dia continuava ali, pois não podia parar de pensar no jovem. Se não tivesse a certeza de que Kyo voltaria quando estivesse livre, teria saído para procurá-lo.

Pressentiu que sua vida tinha sido assim no passado. Incompleta, com Kyo invadindo seus pensamentos. E Kyo havia reclamado que Iori usava o vínculo para encontrá-lo. Kyo insinuara que era algo que acontecia com tanta frequência, que chegava a ser irritante.

Iori fechou os olhos e se obrigou a dormir, amaldiçoando em silêncio as decisões que havia tomado nessa época da qual não conseguia se lembrar. Queria compensar todos aqueles erros. Aproveitar cada minuto que tivesse com Kyo ao seu alcance.

Dormiu, inquieto, e acordou de madrugada, ao perceber uma presença familiar. 

Se sentou e observou o apartamento escuro. Não havia ninguém ali com ele, mas a sensação era inegável.

— Kyo… — murmurou, olhando para a porta fechada.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ele ouvisse o barulho da fechadura. Depois, a porta se abriu com um leve rangido.

Kyo entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou da cama sem ligar as luzes. Seu cabelo estava úmido e exalava um suave perfume de xampu, mas, além disso, Iori percebeu cheiro de fogo.

— Está acordado… — sussurrou Kyo, deixando a chave sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

— Fique com ela — indicou Iori.

— Hm?

— É uma cópia, pode ficar com essa.

Kyo o encarou no escuro, perplexo, e depois sorriu, enquanto guardava a chave no bolso de sua jaqueta, que logo tirou e pendurou no cabide, sobre as roupas de Iori.

Iori afastou os cobertores em um claro convite para que Kyo se deitasse com ele, e o moreno aceitou de bom grado.

O cheiro de fogo que o rodeava era familiar e agradável. Se fosse uma cor, Iori o teria descrito como dourado.

— Desculpe chegar a essa hora — disse Kyo, encontrando seu lugar confortável ao lado de Iori, apoiado em seu ombro — Não era minha intenção te visitar só pra dormir…

— Você também dormiria se fosse de dia — indicou Iori.

Kyo quis contestar, mas Iori tinha razão.

— Cochilos são importantes — resmungou.

— Você parece cansado.

— Sério? — perguntou Kyo — É que foi um dia tedioso.

— Então não está cansado? — perguntou Iori em um tom que fez Kyo sorrir.

— Você parece ter algo em mente.

— E você não está errado — murmurou Iori, mas Kyo não teve tempo de perguntar a que ele se referia, pois um segundo depois, Iori o puxou para mais perto, para beijá-lo no pescoço.

* * *

Kyo suspirou ofegante, levantando os olhos em direção a Iori e sua silhueta delineada pela pálida e escassa luz que entrava pela janela ao lado da cama. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas poderia passar essa noite sem observá-lo. Para ele, bastava perceber como o ruivo estava, e sentir suas mãos segurando-o, percorrendo seu corpo e estimulando-o.

Havia certa urgência na maneira como Iori o estava possuindo, como se quisesse satisfazer logo seu próprio prazer e o estivesse arrastando para o clímax consigo. Iori não estava sendo excessivamente brusco, mas sim desconsiderado. Estava ditando o ritmo, e ia fazê-los terminar quando ele assim desejasse.

— Maldito Yagami — gemeu Kyo, mas o fato de que ele achava aquilo engraçado transpareceu em sua voz.

— Você que provoca isso — sussurrou Iori na escuridão, acariciando a virilha de Kyo com uma das mãos, enquanto o invadia repetidas vezes.

Kyo fechou os olhos ao sentir que Iori acelerava as investidas. Não reclamou e decidiu se deixar levar, e o toque delicioso em seu interior alcançou um ponto culminante sem que ele pudesse evitar. Uma onda de prazer o percorreu quando Iori o levou ao orgasmo, e um segundo depois o moreno percebeu como a quente umidade de Iori preenchia seu interior. O fluxo pulsante arrancou um gemido dele, que foi correspondido com uma leve risada de Iori.

O prazer diminuiu pouco a pouco, satisfatório, mas também insuficiente. Depois de se separar, Iori se deixou cair meio por cima dele, e Kyo recebeu seu peso com gosto. O abraçou sem pensar, e o manteve assim, enquanto ambos esperavam que suas respirações se normalizassem.

Kyo passou seus dedos pelo cabelo úmido de Yagami, pensando no quão estranho era ter o ruivo apoiado contra seu peito, completamente relaxado e satisfeito. Lentamente, Kyo desceu sua mão pelo pescoço de Iori, e percorreu ao longo da curva de suas costas.

Iori estremeceu contra ele, desfrutando daquelas carícias em completo silêncio.

Kyo pousou sua mão no final da coluna de Iori, mas se perguntou o que aconteceria se decidisse continuar essas carícias e descer um pouco mais. Sabia como Yagami teria reagido no passado, mas não podia prever como reagiria no presente. Sentiu curiosidade em saber o aconteceria.

No entanto, Kyo não se moveu. Haviam pessoas demais querendo tirar vantagem da situação de Iori. Ele não seria mais uma delas. 

Iori continuava em silêncio, deitado sobre ele, completamente quieto. A escuridão não permitia que Kyo visse seu rosto, mas podia adivinhar que, assim como ele, Iori estava apreciando esse momento.

Kyo voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Iori e, inconscientemente, seus dedos tocaram a cicatriz oculta entre as longas mechas de cabelo vermelho.

Uma vez mais, as horas sem Kyo fizeram com que Iori se sentisse impaciente e irritado. O dia passou devagar, e Iori notou que o alívio proporcionado pela energia de Kyo começava a desaparecer. Sentia seu corpo pesado, havia uma opressão crescente em seu peito, e tinha a sensação de que não estava sozinho dentro do apartamento. Não ouvia a voz de Orochi, mas havia  _ algo _ com ele. Algo que o poder de Kyo havia ajudado a afugentar por alguns dias.

A tosse sangrenta estava de volta, apesar de ainda não ter se manifestado em um ataque irreprimível. Porém, aqueles acessos eram repentinos e violentos, e Iori acabou manchando algumas páginas do caderno de partituras com gotas de sangue escuro e espesso.

Iori havia descoberto que essa situação não o assustava, apesar de que tossir sangue era um sinal de que algo grave estava acontecendo. Caso sofresse de algum tipo de enfermidade avançada que pudesse ser fatal, não conseguia se preocupar com isso.

O que lhe dava raiva, era não poder controlar a tosse. E também porque não tinha certeza se conseguiria esconder esses ataques de Kyo.

Não queria que as coisas entre eles mudassem. Ou começar a notar nas ações de Kyo uma implícita pena por ele.

Precisava ser capaz de resistir, sem depender da energia do Kusanagi. Havia conseguido antes. Não fazia sentido que não pudesse se virar sozinho novamente.

No entanto, ao cair da noite, com Kyo novamente deitado a seu lado na cama estreita, Iori sentiu que o moreno pousava uma mão em seu peito descoberto e lhe transmitia sua suave energia. Quis rejeitá-la, dizer que não era necessário, mas não conseguiu. Kyo o observava em silêncio, com um brilho presunçoso em seus olhos escuros, e parecia dizer “não tente me enganar, sei bem que precisa disso”.

Iori não entendia como Kyo percebeu que a tosse havia voltado. Estava certo de que dissimulara bem. Mas, mesmo assim, Kyo notou algo…

Irritado, Iori fechou os olhos para não precisar mais olhar para esse rosto que ao mesmo tempo o impacientava e agradava. A energia de Kyo brilhava contra suas pálpebras fechadas, como se fosse impossível fugir dela. A maneira como se espalhava por sua pele e corpo o lembrava do calor dos raios de sol em um dia frio de inverno.

Sim, era essa mesma sensação. Agradável e impossível de rejeitar. Mas também era diferente, porque a aura de Kusanagi encontrava um caminho até seu interior, limpava seus pulmões e calava a presença invisível que espreitava em sua mente.

— Você gosta? — a voz de Kyo foi suave, próxima de seu rosto.

Iori entreabriu os olhos, e encontrou o moreno ainda o observando fixamente. O brilho dourado que rodeava a mão de Kyo iluminava tenuamente o apartamento escuro e banhava as paredes e os móveis, preenchendo tudo com a presença desse jovem.

— Não preciso disso — se obrigou a dizer Iori, sem que sua voz traísse seus pensamentos.

— Não foi isso o que perguntei — sorriu Kyo — Tem que haver um motivo para poder gostar?

Iori franziu o rosto e segurou a mão de Kyo para afastá-la. O apartamento mergulhou na escuridão outra vez, mas a suave luz que passava pelas frestas da janela era suficiente para que ainda pudessem se enxergar. 

— Pode comparar isso com seus cigarros, se quiser — continuou Kyo — Não são essenciais, mas você gosta deles.

Iori bufou com desdém.

— Não preciso de outro vício.

Kyo riu suavemente devido a essa escolha de palavras e não insistiu.

Iori continuou segurando sua mão pelo resto da noite.

* * *

Iori não mencionou a reunião com Geese Howard com Kyo. Simplesmente se levantou antes do amanhecer e se preparou para sair, tentando não acordar o moreno.

Havia ocasiões em que Kyo podia dormir tão profundamente que nenhum ruído conseguia interromper seu sono, mas esse não foi o caso naquela manhã. Iori encontrou o jovem o observando sonolento deitado na cama.

Kyo não se moveu. Continuava envolto pelos cobertores, com a cabeça ainda ainda apoiada no travesseiro. Apesar de observá-lo fixamente, não pediu nenhuma explicação. Era como se esperasse que Iori lhe desse uma, sem que tivesse que pedir. 

Porém, Iori continuou se vestindo sem dizer nada, e, depois de um tempo, Kyo se enrolou melhor nas cobertas e se deitou de lado, dando as costas para ele.

O relógio ainda não marcava sete horas. A reunião era às oito, não muito longe dali. Iori não estava animado para falar sobre negócios com um desconhecido, então pensava em se apresentar conforme o combinado, mas nada além disso. Isso era tudo o que havia concordado em fazer em troca de que Billy Kane não levasse a público o vídeo que havia gravado em Aggtelek. Se apresentar, escutar a proposta desse homem e voltar para casa.

— Estarei de volta antes do meio-dia — disse Iori, olhando a silhueta de Kyo na cama. O moreno se cobrira quase até a cabeça e continuava de costas para ele — Ainda vai estar aqui?

— Não — foi a simples resposta de Kyo, com a voz abafada pelos cobertores.

Iori apertou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada. Não explicou aonde ia e decidiu não mostrar nenhuma reação ante o descontentamento silencioso de Kyo. 

Apenas saiu do apartamento e respirou o ar fresco da manhã, enquanto subia as escadas em direção à rua.

Não queria se afastar de Kyo, mas começou a andar rua abaixo, se desprezando por ter agido de forma tão indiferente com o moreno, e por querer se agarrar inutilmente àquela pálida ilusão de liberdade.

* * *

Iori chegou no Ritz alguns minutos antes das oito. A altíssima torre do hotel se erguia imponente e inconfundível sobre o bairro de Umeda. O edifício estava localizado a poucos passos da estação de trem, e Iori avançou junto da densa multidão que fluía como uma maré em direção às diversas avenidas e becos. 

As calçadas estavam lotadas de pessoas. Grupos de pedestres se acumulavam nas esquinas, esperando que a luz do semáforo mudasse de cor.

Aquele era um distrito comercial, e várias empresas tinham escritórios nos arredores. Iori passou em frente a longas e escuras entradas e garagens, edifícios cinzas de aspecto pouco acolhedor, e canteiros de obras onde o maquinário fazia o solo tremer. 

O ruivo compreendeu por que havia escolhido um pequeno apartamento subterrâneo para viver. Sentiu falta do silêncio de seu tranquilo bairro residencial.

A recepção do hotel era decorada em um extravagante estilo inglês de séculos passados. Iori não teve tempo para apreciar a decoração, ou sequer se aproximar do funcionário que aguardava atrás do balcão, pois Billy Kane apareceu do nada a seu lado, como se estivesse à espreita, aguardando sua chegada.

— Que bom que você é pontual, Yagami — saudou o loiro — Meu chefe está esperando. Por aqui.

Billy estava de bom humor nesta manhã. Vestia uma simples camiseta de mangas longas e jeans. Seu cabelo estava descoberto, e tinha um lenço com a bandeira da Grã-Bretanha amarrado em seu pulso. Iori reparou que Billy levava seu sansetsukon oculto por baixo da roupa, atrás das costas. 

Iori seguiu o jovem pelos corredores do hotel sem falar com ele. Apesar de Billy parecer deslocado em meio às instalações excessivamente luxuosas, os funcionários do hotel o saudavam com reverências profundas. Iori não estava certo se isso era um tratamento especial, ou se os empregados mostravam a mesma deferência com todos os hóspedes, sem importar a forma como estivessem vestidos.

O elevador que usaram era amplo, com paredes revestidas com madeira compensada e corrimãos dourados e brilhantes. Billy pressionou o botão para ir até o último andar e não tentou puxar conversa. Alguns outros hóspedes também subiram com eles, mas chegou um momento em que ficaram sozinhos.

Pouco antes do elevador parar, Billy pegou o sansetsukon que estava escondido e o manteve em sua mão.

— Tente se comportar na frente de Geese-sama — indicou o jovem, encarando Iori nos olhos — E se tentar fazer alguma coisa contra ele, vai se ver comigo — acrescentou, suas palavras acompanhadas pelo tilintar das correntes de metal que ligavam cada seção de sua arma.

Iori não se dignou a responder, mas achou estranho que Billy usasse o honorífico japonês “sama” junto de um nome estrangeiro.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Iori se viu numa sala acarpetada, decorada com um teto altíssimo do qual pendia um candelabro cor de cobre. Os móveis eram de madeira escura laqueada, estofados com brocado. A maioria das paredes do lugar eram janelas que ofereciam uma vista espetacular dos edifícios de Umeda.

Havia dois homens vestidos de preto fazendo guarda a cada lado do elevador. Ambos usavam óculos escuros idênticos, e a única diferença entre eles era que um era calvo, enquanto o outro tinha cabelo preto e relativamente comprido.

Ambos saudaram Iori com uma leve inclinação de cabeça e continuaram silenciosos e imóveis, de pé com as mãos atrás das costas.

— Geese-sama, Yagami está aqui — disse Billy, usando um tom formal e educado que pegou Iori desprevenido. 

No entanto, aquilo ficou em segundo plano, pois Iori viu uma silhueta se mover, recortada contra a brilhante paisagem matutina que se estendia através das janelas. O ruivo semicerrou os olhos, seus sentidos em alerta. Um segundo atrás, ele havia passado os olhos pelas janelas e não tinha percebido ninguém. Soube no mesmo instante que esse sujeito não era um simples homem de negócios. Provavelmente isso era algo que ele soube em algum momento, mas que havia esquecido.

— Estou vendo — disse Geese Howard num japonês perfeito, aproximando-se de Iori e fazendo um gesto com a mão para que se sentassem nos sofás — Não vai se arrepender por ter aceitado meu convite.

Iori finalmente pôde ver o homem quando este saiu da contraluz. Era loiro de olhos celestes, como Billy, mas a similaridade acabava ali. Diferente de Billy, Geese vestia um elegante terno preto, e uma gravata de cor vinho. Usava o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado para trás, e seu olhar frio lhe atribuía um distante ar de superioridade. Tênues rugas marcavam seu rosto, mas Iori não conseguiu adivinhar sua idade. Seus olhos eram de alguém muito mais velho.

Geese se sentou em um dos sofás individuais e Iori fez o mesmo. Ficaram frente a frente, com uma mesinha baixa entre eles. Geese o observou dos pés à cabeça com ar satisfeito.

Billy havia se afastado alguns passos, mas voltou, trazendo uma xícara de café que deixou sobre a mesa, em frente a seu chefe.

— O que quer beber, Yagami? — perguntou Billy casualmente. Seu tom formal havia desaparecido.

— Nada.

— Sirva um café para ele também — indicou Geese, sem tirar os olhos de Iori.

— Sim, Geese-sama — respondeu Billy com um assentimento educado, apressando-se em cumprir a ordem.

O ruivo observou o empresário. Geese Howard não levantava a voz para falar. Não precisava. Parecia estar acostumado às pessoas prestando atenção em suas palavras e suas ordens.

— Diga o que você quer — exigiu Iori, sem preâmbulos.

— Maldito Yagami, mostre mais respeito — disse Billy por trás do balcão.

— Não se intrometa, Billy — pediu Geese.

— Desculpe, Geese-sama.

Iori encarou Billy, pois suas respostas e suas atitudes eram estranhas, quase servis. O que isso significava? Billy geralmente era insolente, mas na frente de seu chefe se comportava com uma obsequiosidade patética?

— Está intrigado com meu empregado? — perguntou Geese, atraindo a atenção de Iori para si.

Iori se permitiu uma risada desdenhosa.

— Me fez vir aqui para falar sobre mim?

— Só para falar — indicou Geese.

Billy voltou trazendo uma segunda xícara, que deixou ao alcance de Iori. Depois se afastou alguns passos, e permaneceu de pé à direita, ligeiramente atrás de Geese.

O empresário pegou sua xícara e a levantou numa discreta saudação em direção a Iori antes de beber um gole. Iori não o acompanhou. O ruivo se limitou a observar, prestando atenção aos mais mínimos detalhes e percebeu que estava gostando dessa situação, pois era algo que dizia respeito somente a ele. Kyo não estava envolvido nem estava ali para indicar o que deveria dizer ou pensar. Dependia dele mesmo decidir se Geese Howard e Billy eram confiáveis.

Enquanto Geese bebia, Iori olhou ao redor outra vez. Aquela suíte luxuosa estava repleta de móveis e decorações em estilo europeu, mas não passava do limite do extravagante. Havia um armário de bebidas com vários licores, um piano de cauda preto ao lado de uma janela, e a vista da cidade era parte da decoração em si.

Porém, não havia nada nesse lugar que desse a ele uma pista sobre seu anfitrião. Era como se a suíte fosse apenas um local de reunião.

Iori teve a forte impressão de que Geese Howard não estava realmente hospedado ali.

Aquele homem não lhe passava nenhuma impressão. Não percebia uma ameaça proveniente dele, apesar de também saber que não deveria confiar nele. Havia lido sobre ele antes de ir para a reunião, e estava ciente dos rumores que cercavam sua pessoa e seus negócios suspeitos. Mas isso não importava no momento. Iori não entendia o que era que alguém como Geese poderia lhe oferecer.

Depois de colocar a xícara sobre a mesinha, o empresário deixou-se observar.

— Creio que podemos começar nos apresentando devidamente — disse Geese — Duvido que Kusanagi saiba algo sobre nós, exceto pelo que ouviu de terceiros.

Iori apertou os olhos ao ouvir esse sobrenome dos lábios de Geese. O empresário notou e sorriu.

— Meu nome é Geese Howard. Alguns me chamam de “imperador” de South Town, mas atualmente mantenho negócios ao redor do mundo todo — Geese não deu tempo para que Iori fizesse algum comentário sobre sua falta de humildade e continuou — Billy é um empregado de confiança. Vocês passaram uma boa temporada juntos durante o torneio de ‘95. Acredito que não estou equivocado em dizer que formaram uma boa equipe. Não é verdade, Billy?

Billy não respondeu num primeiro momento. Iori se deu conta de que havia um significado oculto nessa pergunta. Algo que somente eles dois sabiam. Billy parecia irritado.

— Sim, Geese-sama — respondeu o jovem enfim — Como uma equipe, não foi ruim.

— E fora do torneio? — perguntou Geese, incitando Billy a continuar.

O jovem falou com relutância:

— Também não foi ruim.

— O suficiente para dizer que houve certo companheirismo — disse Geese — Em outras palavras, vocês não são dois desconhecidos.

Iori não sabia para onde aquela conversa estava indo, mas compreendeu que os únicos que poderiam falar com ele sobre aqueles eventos eram Geese e Billy. Esses eram detalhes que Kyo desconhecia, pois eram parte de uma vida que ele não havia compartilhado com o Kusanagi.

Sem poder evitar, Iori encarou longamente o jovem loiro. A familiaridade que Billy mostrava para com ele só tinha uma explicação. Assim como Geese dizia, Billy não era um desconhecido.

— Billy, lembre-me qual foi o seu comentário depois de passar um tempo com Yagami — pediu Geese.

Billy parecia extremamente desconfortável, mas concordou em responder:

— Disse que Yagami era um bom músico. E me chamou a atenção que apesar de gostar de roupas caras, não sabe cuidar delas.

A última frase não foi dita com sarcasmo. Billy falava com seriedade, mas sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa de Iori.

— Quem você acha que lavou sua roupa durante o tempo que durou o torneio, Yagami? — perguntou o jovem — Cada vez que tossia sangue sobre suas camisas brancas, eu tinha que lavá-las à mão para que os funcionários do hotel não pensassem que tivesse acontecido um assassinato no nosso quarto.

Iori tentou fazer com que seu rosto não refletisse seus pensamentos. Ambos tinham dividido um quarto nesse tal torneio e ele havia permitido que Billy estivesse tão próximo que o jovem até sabia sobre seus ataques. O que isso significava…?

Geese assentiu, enquanto fazia girar lentamente um anel dourado que usava no dedo anelar.

— A participação da equipe foi interrompida porque você sofreu um Distúrbio do Sangue — disse — Esteve prestes a matar seus companheiros. 

Sem saber por que, Iori não duvidou dessas palavras. O Distúrbio era algo que simplesmente acontecia, tal como os eventos em Aggtelek haviam lhe mostrado. O olhar ressentido de Billy e suas palavras zombeteiras de repente fizeram sentido. O jovem guardava rancor dele. Porque ele quase o matou, apesar de terem sido companheiros de equipe.

— Quanto a nós — continuou Geese, como se não notasse o olhar tenso que Billy e Iori trocavam — não é a primeira vez que nos reunimos.

— Não?

— As condições não foram apropriadas da primeira vez. Mas ainda mantenho a oferta que fiz naquela época — Geese fez uma pausa, satisfeito por Iori estar prestando atenção — Ainda quero saber quanto você pede por uma amostra do seu sangue — indicou, observando Iori fixamente nos olhos.

O ruivo esperou um instante e não demonstrou nenhuma reação, apesar da pergunta tê-lo pego desprevenido. Era isso o que queriam dele? Sangue?

As explicações de Kyo sobre sua herança, a relíquia, e Orochi vieram à sua mente. Soube com total clareza que Kyo teria se oposto à possibilidade de que ele vendesse seu sangue. Com certeza o Kusanagi saberia os motivos pelos quais isso era perigoso, ou talvez diria que era proibido por causa de alguma regra ancestral. Iori não tinha como saber.

Toda essa situação era estranha para Iori. Apesar de saber sobre as relíquias graças a Kyo, não tinha uma noção de sua importância, já que não conseguia se lembrar. Mas, se o que Geese Howard dizia era certo, então ele havia se negado a dar seu sangue da primeira vez. Isso queria dizer que compartilhava da cautela de Kusanagi?

Mas agora… Sem a lembrança daquela responsabilidade com sua herança e sua família, a oferta o intrigava. Apesar de não pensar em aceitar, queria saber como Geese lhe pagaria. O que existia no mundo que pudesse chamar sua atenção, além de Kyo? Por acaso o empresário sabia?

— O que você oferece? — perguntou Iori em tom neutro.

— Diga-me o que quer, e podemos negociar alguma coisa — indicou Geese placidamente.

— Não. Tenho o que quero. Se está interessado no meu sangue deve ser capaz de me oferecer algo a mais — disse Iori, irritado ao ver que o empresário se esquivava de sua pergunta.

Geese sorriu. Apoiou um cotovelo no braço do sofá e descansou sua bochecha contra a mão, sem afastar os olhos de Iori.

— Dinheiro suficiente para que restaure as propriedades de sua família, dinheiro para que não tenha que se preocupar com sua situação econômica pelo resto de sua vida — disse Geese em tom despretensioso, como se aquilo fosse um jogo e estivesse dizendo a primeira coisa que viesse à sua mente — Posso torná-lo o proprietário de qualquer uma dessas marcas caras que você gosta. Ou lançar sua banda ao estrelato. Qualquer coisa que me peça.

Iori riu com um leve desprezo.

— Isso é tudo? — disse, a decepção em suas palavras completamente real. Dinheiro? Propriedades? Fama? Nada disso o interessava. Não havia nada com que se importasse nesse mundo, salvo uma coisa. E já a havia conseguido.

— Por enquanto — disse Geese, ainda contemplando Iori com ar tranquilo — Mas te darei tempo para pensar. Ficarei no Japão por alguns meses. Se houver alguma coisa que deseje, me avise.

— O que planeja fazer com o sangue? — perguntou Iori.

Foi a vez de Geese de rir suavemente.

— Vou colocá-lo na estante onde exponho minha coleção de poderosas relíquias ancestrais.

Iori imaginou que aquele homem estava sendo sarcástico. Sua leve risada não chegou a iluminar seus olhos. O olhar de Geese era frio e calculista.

— Está disposto a ter tanto trabalho por algumas gotas de sangue?

— Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que vale a pena — indicou Geese, parecendo satisfeito com aquele intercâmbio.

Iori não disse mais nada. Começava a sentir que esse homem estava se divertindo às suas custas, embora houvesse uma certa formalidade pesada na atmosfera da sala. Billy estava sério, e mantinha uma postura de guardião silencioso similar à dos homens vestidos de preto que vigiavam o elevador.

A reunião havia durado apenas alguns minutos, mas Iori já não tinha motivo para estar ali. Se sentiu repentinamente farto e com vontade de voltar para casa, para ver se Kyo ainda estava no apartamento.

— Pense na minha oferta, Yagami — disse Geese Howard com a mesma voz suave e plácida que mantivera durante toda a reunião — Espero ter notícias suas em breve.

Iori não deu nenhuma resposta. Se dirigiu ao elevador e presumiu que a equipe de Geese tentaria detê-lo, mas não aconteceu nada. Um dos seguranças de preto pressionou o botão para chamar o elevador por ele.

Geese voltou a beber seu café e Billy permaneceu calado e quieto a seu lado.

* * *

Billy retirou a xícara de café intacta que Yagami não se dignou a tocar. Era um desperdício, mas acabou jogando o conteúdo na pia.

Geese estava de pé em frente às janelas, observando a silenciosa paisagem. Os edifícios brancos e cinzas que contrastavam com o céu completamente azul não eram tão altos como os de South Town, mas ainda assim a vista era magnífica.

Billy se aproximou de seu chefe depois de um tempo e também começou a observar pelas janelas.

— Você tinha razão, Yagami não se lembra de nós — comentou Geese.

— É divertido vê-lo tentando dissimular, não é mesmo, Geese-sama? — perguntou Billy em tom malicioso — Yagami falou muito mais do que da primeira vez. Me surpreendeu.

Geese assentiu, pensativo, seus olhos celestes fixos na paisagem.

— E insinuou que tem tudo o que quer — disse.

Billy se virou e observou o perfil de seu chefe.

— Ele tem o Kusanagi. Eu disse. E o senhor não acreditou.

Geese exalou com suavidade.

— Desejar uma pessoa e não querer mais nada faz sentido para você? — perguntou Geese, devolvendo o olhar de Billy, que respondeu com uma frase gaguejada e incoerente que fez o empresário sorrir — Enfim, também é tedioso obter as coisas com muita facilidade.

Geese voltou a olhar a paisagem, brincando distraidamente com o anel em seu dedo.

— Continue vigiando Yagami — ordenou — Se ele não precisa de nada, então quem sabe possamos criar uma necessidade.

— Como o senhor ordenar, Geese-sama. 

* * *

Antes do elevador chegar no térreo, Iori percebeu. Não era uma sensação que pudesse explicar, mas também não podia negar. Kyo estava ali, próximo.

No saguão, passou os olhos pelas diferentes pessoas que esperavam ser atendidas pelos recepcionistas. Viu homens vestidos de preto que provavelmente eram parte da segurança de Geese Howard. Notou grupos de turistas que se dirigiam ao restaurante do hotel para tomar café da manhã.

Kyo não estava entre essas pessoas e Iori saiu para a rua, tentando se concentrar. Bastou caminhar alguns metros e encontrou Kyo apoiado em uma das barreiras metálicas que delimitavam a calçada, seus braços cruzados.

— Oi — saudou Kyo descaradamente.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou Iori, apesar de saber a resposta. Kyo o havia seguido, ou o encontrou usando o vínculo que compartilhavam. Ele o seguiu pois Iori não havia dito para onde ia.

Iori sabia que deveria estar incomodado. Kyo estava se intrometendo em um assunto que ele queria resolver por si só. Mas não conseguia ficar bravo. Encontrar Kyo ali, inesperadamente, foi agradável. Embora o moreno o estivesse espiando.

Em vez de responder a pergunta, Kyo levantou os olhos na direção da torre do hotel. 

— Quanto luxo. Nunca dormi num lugar assim — comentou — Isso é muito pomposo para um ensaio com a sua banda, então vou assumir que finalmente se reuniu com Geese.

Iori observou o sorriso presunçoso de Kyo, que parecia estar provocando-o intencionalmente. Quis se irritar, mas não conseguiu. Não se importava em dividir essa informação com Kyo. Agora que Kyo estava a par da reunião, já não havia motivo para ocultar nada dele.

— Fiz isso para que me deixassem em paz, só isso — respondeu Iori, e o rosto de Kyo refletiu surpresa.

Um grupo de turistas barulhentos passou ao lado deles e Iori teve que se aproximar mais de Kyo para que um homem distraído com sua câmera fotográfica não lhes dessem um empurrão.

— Vamos caminhar, estamos atrapalhando aqui — disse Kyo, pegando Iori pelo braço e puxando-o em direção a uma área livre da calçada — Podíamos ir tomar café, estou faminto.

Iori assentiu e começaram a caminhar na direção da estação.

— E… o que era que Howard queria? — perguntou Kyo, curioso, olhando Iori pelo canto do olho.

— Meu sangue — respondeu Iori.

— Quê? Pra quê? 

— Segundo ele, para exibi-lo em sua estante — disse Iori com uma voz desprovida de entonação.

— Tá brincando, né?

Iori negou com a cabeça.

— O que você respondeu? — perguntou Kyo cautelosamente.

— Não tinha nada para me oferecer, não houve um trato.

— Que alívio — suspirou Kyo — Não sei o que esse sujeito pretende fazer, mas é melhor que seu sangue não caia em mãos erradas. É só terem seu DNA que poderiam… — Kyo se calou, e esfregou um braço distraidamente.

Iori o observou. O olhar de Kyo havia se escurecido.

— Continue — pediu Iori.

Pararam em um semáforo, rodeados por outros transeuntes. Parte do grupo entrou em uma das portas da estação de trem e a rua ficou mais vazia. Kyo não falou até que os outros pedestres estivessem a certa distância deles.

— Anos atrás, uma organização conseguiu meu DNA. Não tiveram uma ideia melhor do que tentar implantá-lo em outras pessoas com a esperança de poder aproveitar o poder do meu fogo. Os resultados não foram agradáveis.

— O quê…?

O tom de Iori foi áspero. Imaginar outras pessoas carregando parte de Kyo dentro delas fez com que uma profunda raiva irrompesse em seu interior.

Kyo notou imediatamente sua irritação.

— Não é pra tanto, já resolvi todo esse assunto — se apressou em explicar — Só mencionei para que tenha cuidado. As relíquias fazem com que tanto nosso sangue como nossos corpos sejam valiosos. Pouquíssimas pessoas podem aguentar esse poder sem serem destruídas.

— Como conseguiram seu sangue? — exigiu saber Iori.

Haviam chegado num cruzamento de ruas estreitas que levavam às saídas dos fundos dos edifícios de escritórios. Não haviam transeuntes, apenas veículos estacionados. Viram um pequeno parque deserto no final da quadra e se dirigiram para lá. Kyo comprou uma bebida em uma máquina de vendas e depois se sentou em um banco vazio. Iori se sentou a seu lado, ainda esperando uma resposta.

— Isso que mencionei antes, sobre a vez que você me ajudou, lembra? — disse Kyo, olhando para a garrafa em suas mãos.

Iori assentiu.

— Não obtiveram apenas meu sangue. Eu fiquei um tempo preso em um laboratório — explicou, incomodado — Pegaram amostras e fizeram experiências com ele, até conseguirem fazer com que algumas pessoas pudessem invocar fogo. Como pode ver, existem pessoas que estão interessadas nas relíquias, enquanto outras desejam o poder que elas nos concedem. Você precisa ter cuidado.

— Você disse que daquela vez eu te ajudei — disse Iori.

— Sim — disse Kyo com um sorriso cansado — Encontrou o laboratório e me ajudou a sair dali.

— Também disse que tive que cuidar de você. O que fizeram? — perguntou Iori.

Kyo não respondeu. Podia notar a raiva de Iori ardendo sob aquele tom inexpressivo. 

— Acho que não é necessário que nós dois lembremos disso — indicou Kyo tentando soar debochado — Prefiro te poupar. Só precisa saber que graças a você eu pude sair dali e me recuperar bem rápido.

Iori apertou os olhos. A recusa de Kyo em responder o irritava, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitia insistir. Tudo o que havia acontecido estava em algum lugar de sua memória. Se ao menos pudesse se lembrar…

— Aliás, Yagami… — murmurou Kyo — Aconteceram muitas coisas nessa época, e nunca te agradeci pela ajuda — Kyo estava girando a garrafa de suco nas mãos sem abri-la, como se estivesse ganhando coragem para olhar Iori nos olhos, o que fez um segundo depois — Obrigado por me encontrar.

Iori sentiu que sua raiva diminuía. E a frustração daqueles dias foi aliviada também. Seu eu do passado fizera o correto. Havia procurado Kyo ao descobrir que ele estava com problemas, o encontrara e cuidara dele. Apesar de todas as decisões ruins, e de não ter conseguido fazer com que Kyo estivesse a seu lado, pelo menos tinha feito a coisa certa dessa vez.

Sentindo-se à mercê dessas emoções inconstantes, Iori levantou uma mão e acariciou a bochecha de Kyo. A vaga lembrança de um sonho onde Kyo era absorvido por uma névoa escura passou por sua mente.

— Sempre vou te encontrar — murmurou Iori.

— Eu sei — sorriu Kyo — Sei muito bem, Yagam--

Kyo não pôde terminar a frase, pois Iori o beijou nos lábios. Ali, nesse lugar onde qualquer um que estivesse passando poderia vê-los.

Atônito, Kyo compreendeu que o que Iori dissera no último dia no hotel na Rússia era verdade. Ele não se importava se outros soubessem que agora havia algo entre eles. Não ia se envergonhar por causa disso, não esconderia tal coisa.

E Kyo descobriu que ele também não tinha reservas a respeito disso, apenas uma razoável cautela pelos problemas que isso poderia causar no clã. Mas, neste momento, isso não importava.

Kyo se entregou ao beijo e ignorou toda a prudência, enquanto admitia com pesar que, em momentos como esse, as vezes não queria que Iori voltasse a se lembrar.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Iori diz que “luminar”, “luminary”, é um termo **arcaico** para se referir a um corpo celeste que emite luz, como o sol “ou a lua”. O termo era utilizado em uma época em que se acreditava que a lua possuía luz própria, e o dicionário o define como: “a natural light-giving body, especially the sun or moon” ^^.


End file.
